


Timeless·上卷

by Kuencar



Series: Theseus/Newt [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 175,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuencar/pseuds/Kuencar
Summary: 也许终究要怪忒修斯当初“贿赂”给麻瓜神的那罐子水果糖。铁罐子里装满了五颜六色的糖果，而忒修斯其实只喜欢吃红色的那一种。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 原载于LFT：Out of Himalayas  
> 原作向ABO。  
> 

章一

灰尘都翻腾起来。  
忒修斯·斯卡曼德从那张狭窄的帆布床上醒来，嗅见空气中弥漫的那股发酵受潮面粉的味道，似乎有什么人把行军干粮配发的热可可给冲开了。Alpha的天性让他对气味异常敏感，嘈杂声在同时夹杂着一些方言和俚语纷纷涌入他的脑海。起床前他偏了一下脑袋，颇有些意外地听见了中士对他的招呼声：  
“斯卡曼德。”  
直到坐直身子，他才看见中士正往小腿上绑着绷带。  
“你受伤了？”他的口音还夹着一点刚醒来的含混。  
“不。”中士简短地答道。斯卡曼德顺着他的手往下看，只看见一小片从脏兮兮的绷带上方露出的肌肤。  
“它坏了。”发现了他的视线，中士头也不抬地解释道。  
“是的……坏了……”忒修斯语义模糊地道，窸窸窣窣地给自己套海马毛毛衣。他的视线在中士那条斑驳肿胀的小腿上只停留了几秒就撇开了。  
“那是怎么了？”他穿好衣服，声音才恢复到平时的状态。  
“太潮，不过生疹子的人多的是，不要挠就行了，挠破了容易感染。”中士拍了拍胯骨，空出一只手给自己倒了姜茶。他只喝了一口，忽然笑起来：“斯卡曼德，你怎么什么都要问？哦，不过也可以理解，你没挨过枪子儿，新来的不少都很好奇那是什么滋味。”  
“……会有这种事？”忒修斯深蓝色的眼睛里浮现出说不清的情绪。  
“会，但总体来说，也不多。我们无非是没话找话，否则我们谁也没兴趣在打完仗还去跟谁计划着说什么……那真是没意思。”  
中士呜噜呜噜地说完了，把一只褡裢扔给忒修斯。  
“你需要带好它，”他说，“俄制的防水褡裢总是有妙用。”  
德国人的作战方式未必一定比英国人或法国人的更先进，但他们的最大优势或许是团结和好斗，这是这些天来忒修斯得出的结论。巫师们总认为麻瓜没有魔法，所以就没有力量，可忒修斯认为他们其实并不柔弱。比起巫师，他们更喜爱依赖机械的力量，而近来他更知道了：麻瓜不仅有机械的力量，还很懂得如何利用好那种被他们称为“意识形态”的东西。他们的力量至此变成了双重的，分形而上的和现实的两种；“杀害”也变成了两种，剥夺性命，或诛心。  
“战争会让我们暴露出自己最不好的那一面。但也可能因此筛选出了我们之中最优秀的那些人，他们怀才不遇，充满对祖国的热情，友爱而英勇，富有牺牲精神，为了自己的理想而战，他们的前辈们，则来自十二月党、来自1871年……”伊利亚·希尔佛中士曾反复地如此强调，他试图能够以此抵消腿部伤口腐烂时带来的阵痛。  
“麻瓜中不存在先知者，谁也想象不了二三十年后的事情。每个麻瓜都注定要经受来自世界的无知和无常的折磨，他们因此满怀悲伤和愤怒，对巫师们的能力报以先天的憎恨和妒意，进而不断对其施加迫害和戕伐”，这是忒修斯还在赫奇帕奇时就耳闻的“常识”，然而他本人却几乎没怎么把它当回事。麻瓜跟巫师在生理上本有不小的差别，他们普遍活得没有巫师长。如果一个人的生命被延长到了上千年，那么他看问题的节点也会相对放宽：也许是二十年一节点，也许更长；反之则会相反。麻瓜一向被看作目光短浅的典范，他们根本不会为自己想不到的事情而发愁，更谈不上妒忌。  
要是他的兄弟在这里，这点可能会是不错的话头，比他从前为了引起对方注意而绞尽脑汁想的那些都要好。忒修斯一边如此作想，一面晃了晃刚泡进搪瓷杯中的放糖块，眼见着那一小块砂糖慢慢地悉数融化在黑色的液体中，才将杯子端起来一饮而尽。  
他的兄弟不会在这里。他啜饮着略微发苦的液体想，想从前那个昏黄的周日的下午，那个斯卡曼德家的次子尚未出生的下午；想他那天曾是怎样瞒着家里人混进麻瓜的人流中去，在礼拜日人满为患的教堂里对着那尊人造的偶像干瞪眼。  
他听说有些麻瓜会对神许愿，一旦他们那么做，愿望便可以成真。他不知道这对巫师管不管用，然而那天他确实带了一铁罐的水果糖，大约可以支付神出给许愿者的明码标价——就算不能，再多的他也没有了。一个八岁的孩子身上不可能再带更多的东西。  
即使不立刻阖上眼睛，年轻的巫师的眼底里似乎都能浮现出昔日的倒影。十四年前的记忆在脑海中被昏黄的柔光笼罩着：傍晚的教堂中央，坐在第二排椅子上的男孩默念着愿望，一颗颗“替神”吃掉了盒子里的糖果。每吃一颗，男孩就默数：“一个男孩”，或者“一个女孩”。铁罐终于见底，最后一颗糖落在了“一个男孩”上。他满意地摆动着双腿，从椅子上跳下去，急急地出了门。  
那就是他对神许的愿望，代价是一整罐他最喜欢的水果糖。他用一罐子糖跟神作了交易，要上天送给他一个弟弟——可以陪他一起打闹、玩耍的兄弟。  
六个月后，斯卡曼德家的第二个儿子出生了。

 

泰晤士河一带总像雨季一样湿润。工业革命给伦敦带来的危害至今仍未完全消亡，从多佛海峡一路走到这儿，忒修斯感觉自己喉咙里仿佛早就被痰给堵满了。他实在不喜欢伦敦的空气，这儿恨不得每一缕呼吸里都满塞着废煤渣和生活垃圾的味道，不论你走到哪个区或者街道上都是如此；而有时就算你走到了谁的家里，鼻腔里也还会有股难闻的气味，好像整个伦敦都被泡在脏水里了似的。  
到纽特·斯卡曼德家时已近中午。他在进门前就脱下了外套，好让那些气味不那么彰昭地从外套上散发出去，毕竟，对气味敏锐的不止只有Alpha，Omega可能还更甚。  
可来开门的并非是他所想的那一位。女Beta在门前呆滞地看了他好一会儿，才幡然醒悟似的说道：“斯卡曼德先生到所里去了。”  
他点点头，自作主张地跨进去，没走几步就感觉裤管一沉，往下看去，只对上一双黑葡萄一样的小眼睛，扑棱扑棱地看了他一会儿，两只本该往上继续爬的、粉色的爪子倏然松了开来。爪子的主人随后吱吱地叫了几声，一溜烟钻得没了影。  
极其鲜明的差别待遇叫忒修斯不免失笑，又很难不去想起，如果进门的是纽特，他那位年轻的兄弟，这个小东西恐怕会急匆匆地跳进他弟弟那带着Omega清香气息的怀抱里，再趁着纽特不注意的时候从他怀里把什么给顺走。他记得纽特去年那篇通过判定马型水怪的呼吸方式来鉴别水质状况的论文在被魔法部年鉴转载了以后便得到了动物所专家组的垂青，之后还被授予了一枚金质奖章——而现在，那枚或许会让动物所绝大部分人都当宝贝似的供起来的东西，在他的眼皮子底下，被那只叫Niffer的小怪物叼着跑来跑去扔来扔去。  
他朝女Beta微微点头致意，示意她不用管自己。这是他弟弟的家，充满着Omega独特的香氛气息和只属于纽特·斯卡曼德的生活痕迹。甚至只要稍稍坐在这里，只要坐那么一会儿，忒修斯都能察觉到那种似曾相识的熟稔感。这里是纽特的家，一个很私密的地方，是纽特在成人离家后唯一的港湾。到今天为止，他仍然介意把这个地方与其他人共享，无论他面对的是不是自己的血亲。  
咽下一口颓然而生的失落，忒修斯往后靠在布满了柠檬味清味剂味道的软皮沙发上。斯卡曼德先生的客厅里只残留着很少的Omega的气味，可想而知，连纽特自己都不常呆在这里。忒修斯花了很短的时间检索了一下纽特·斯卡曼德的社交圈，然后发现那实在是小得可怜。他内向又羞涩的兄弟，显然更喜欢与动物呆在一起。通常意义上，一个人需要或者喜欢社交，那只是因为他自身的社会性在作祟，但纽特并不太像是一个有这方面情感需求的人，有时候忒修斯简直都要怀疑，要是这个世界上只剩下了纽特一个人，他的弟弟是不是也依然能活得像现在一样好？  
纽特是——是那种从不会因为远离人群而感到孤独的人。  
他是忒修斯八岁的时候从麻瓜的神那里许愿要来的，之后他陪着忒修斯度过了愉快的童年时光，直到忒修斯入学霍格沃茨为止。在那些离忒修斯业已遥远的回忆里，最初的六年，斯卡曼德家的长子和次子相处得十分融洽；到了第七年，忒修斯的Alpha性别觉醒，血液里流淌的家族荣誉感和保护欲让他对弟弟尤为爱护，可到了第八年，纽特开始疏离他了，确切来说，是疏离他身边的所有人。他把自己的房间变成了真正意义上的自己的领地，他在里面尽情地亲近自己喜欢的东西。门一关，外边的世界全都远去，而忒修斯往往只能站在外边。他的弟弟在门的那头，至于到底要在里面看护小动物还是躺着发呆、给女同学写情书，他的哥哥就全然不知道了。  
忒修斯知道自己可以敲门，也可以被准许进入弟弟的领地。纽特只是内向了些，他几乎从不发火，哪怕思考时被人打断，也只会稍稍皱点眉头。纽特在学校里可能不会特别听老师的话，但他对亲人温柔，对朋友忠实，虽有固执的一面，但那也只限于对“正确”的渴求，抛开这一点，他总有无穷的耐性。  
但站在那扇自己无比熟悉的门前，忒修斯仍然会感到无边的迷茫和无措。他不清楚这种感觉是从何时而起的——也不能确定，这到底是一种真实的感受，抑或只是他少年时代里无处排遣的情绪在偶然间的一点冒头。可要是他真的见到了纽特，这些心情便会很快消失无踪。他的弟弟依然会请他进去，偶尔还会兴致勃勃地给他介绍自己的新发现，然后——  
然后他会离开，识趣地把那个房间让回给纽特，即使他会为此在心里不舒服好一阵子。  
很久以后，忒修斯才明白自己为什么会觉得不舒服。那时候的纽特分明只沉浸在了自己的世界里，他关上的不止是他房间的门，他还会在心里划分领地，给所有他认识的人画圈做标记。有些人会被他排斥在心墙之外，有些人则会被他接纳进去。忒修斯怀疑自己并不属于后者。纽特以一种最友好、最亲密、最温柔的态度把他排斥在自己的心墙以外。  
他知道自己没有猜错。  
人总是趋同，这是由人的社会性所决定的；纽特只是内向，他并不反社会。他也需要找寻同类，那些与他相似的同道中人。所以他宁愿花更多的时间与斯莱特林的莉塔·莱斯特兰奇相处，而不是与自己的哥哥说上几句话。  
斯卡曼德夫人偶尔会抱怨几句，然而老斯卡曼德先生却并不怎么在乎。  
“他十五岁了，”男人说，“十五岁意味着无限可能，而不只是与家人呆在一起。”  
“不，可我……”斯卡曼德夫人抿了抿嘴，眼眶微微发红，“我只是不太明白……他难道不爱我们吗？”  
忒修斯觉得自己能理解纽特。能理解，他的弟弟并非是不爱他们。纽特只是爱的很少。他对所有人都很温柔，却只愿意对很少的一部分人暴露自己的喜怒哀乐。他是那种天性里就只会对很少的东西上心的人，而他也毫不介意让自己只对同一种事物上心。  
也许终究要怪忒修斯当初“贿赂”给麻瓜神的那罐子水果糖。铁罐子里装满了五颜六色的糖果，而忒修斯其实只喜欢吃红色的那一种。

 

“……你好，忒修斯。”  
纽特·斯卡曼德在兄长的对面坐下，神情稍有些拘谨。  
“我没想到你会到这里来。”他轻声说。  
“我也不想如此冒昧，但我要是去动物所找你，我觉得你不会见我。”忒修斯微微掀动眼皮，盯着纽特伸向自己的那只手。那只手被苍白的皮肤包裹着，指节一侧隐约有蓝色的静脉环绕。  
客厅里刹那间只剩下倒水的声音。忒修斯有点想问问为什么纽特不用魔法，否则他根本不用动手给自己倒茶。  
“你去见过爸爸和妈妈了吗？”纽特缩回手，给自己的杯子里加了几块糖。  
“见过，他们希望你能回家吃饭。”  
“……呃……我还有一篇论文没写完……”纽特啜饮着杯中物，“再说……我接下来可能有点不太方便……跟你们在一起……”  
忒修斯愣了一会儿，之后他醒悟过来。  
纽特是一个Omega，也是斯卡曼德一家四口中唯一的Omega。  
也许是因为他的性别觉醒得比较晚，以至于初潮期的症状比一般的Omega更强烈。斯卡曼德太太对此差点束手无策，她是一个女Beta，而家里其他的两人都是Alpha，没有一个人真正面对过Omega的初潮期，再说，在一个Alpha成员占多数的家族中，Omega的存在也显得有点突兀。好在老斯卡曼德先生想出了办法，他为儿子熬制了足够的魔药，然后让忒修斯把弟弟关在他的房间里，照顾纽特按时服药，直到出初潮期结束。按照他的计划，如果一切顺利，纽特的情潮很快就能得到控制。  
忒修斯还记得，日后他们之间所发生的一切，都是从那场初潮开始的。


	2. Chapter 2

章二

忒修斯·斯卡曼德从查令街东面的街灯小径下逆着一大片人群慢悠悠地走来。走到魔法部的大门口，他对着门上铁铸的标志拧了拧眉，苍白的脸上满是不加掩饰的漠然。  
即便如此，在真正进入魔法部司长的办公室大门前，他还是在门口的铜镜边上理了理衣领和袖口，稍稍施了点法术让沾了些泥点的裤脚恢复如新。不过他依然觉得自己的脸颊被吹得皱巴巴的，活像腌过的柿子。要是司长的召令来得不那么突然，他更想在家里洗个澡，把自己打理一下再过来。  
不过他知道自己现在的样子也说得过去，纽特曾经说过他“就算把头发弄得像河童一样都能招女孩子们的喜欢”,他相信他的兄弟不会在调侃他的时候说谎。  
进入办公室时,阿彻·埃弗蒙德正低头阅读一本草药相关的书，他从书本上抬头，看见忒修斯，眼睛里忽地一亮。  
“斯卡曼德先生。”他先开口了。  
“你好，司长阁下。”忒修斯抿紧了嘴，不由自主地站直身板。埃弗蒙德比他要矮上许多，但他早就耳闻过这男人的敏锐和精明，某方面来说埃弗蒙德很像他学生时代观察过的那种送信的猫头鹰，不知何时就出现了，然后又会在不经意的时候消失。忒修斯不喜欢自己抓不住的东西。  
“也代我向你父亲问好。”司长点点头，示意他自己坐下，随手点开一本名册。  
办公室内一时间只剩下哗啦啦翻页的声音，忒修斯有些拘谨地坐在沙发上 。他不知道这位新上任的魔法部司长到底有什么事要喊来自己，他在魔法部底层的学院已经为成为一名合格的傲罗受训半年了，在那里，他跟所有通过了考试但尚没有工作经验的准傲罗们一起接受最后的锻炼。之前，他记得自己也曾给这位司长写过信，但对方一封都没有回。  
写信前他就考虑过这样的后果，但真的发生了以后他依然感到很不自在。忒修斯是那种不会强求别人的友谊和好意的人，大多数时候他认为自己并不具备很典型的Alpha性格，但他的性格里依然很有些特殊的点，一旦被触及，就会刺激到他那强烈的自尊心。来到这里的准傲罗们必然都对自己的职业前途有些规划和憧憬，在那时候，司长信箱就是他们积极投稿的对象，忒修斯从前一度也是他们之中的一员，可那之后他就不是了，他甚至很后悔给埃弗蒙德写过信。  
“我看了一下你的成绩，”埃弗蒙德指挥那本花名册在忒修斯的眼前打开，“你是这一期的前五名，而实际上，几乎每一次你都是第一名，除了去年年底时的那次，我看看，十二月二十三日的那场（他留意到忒修斯的眼神里有些微妙的变化）……不过你也得了第四名。很优秀的成绩。”  
“谢谢……实际上，最新的检测成绩还没有发布。”忒修斯补充说。  
“够了，我有理由确信你的成绩十分稳定。”埃弗蒙德合上本子，坐在办公桌上看向他，双手交叠在肚腹前。他的样子让忒修斯不由得再次紧张起来，他老觉得埃弗蒙德下一刻就会说出一些十分糟糕的话来。  
“你的父亲正在考虑举荐你来代替他的职位，我想知道你的看法。”埃弗蒙德说。  
“……什么？”忒修斯倏然瞪大了眼睛，他咬了一下嘴角，眼睑下端微微抽搐着，引得他的面部肌肉也产生了轻微的扭曲和抖动。  
埃弗蒙德笑了笑，他看得出这个年轻人正在竭力掩饰自己的兴奋。  
可随后忒修斯咬了咬嘴唇，回答说：“我不太想接任他的职位……司长先生，我太年轻了，也没有足够的经验，这不合适。”  
他的回答让埃弗蒙德十分惊讶：“哦，小斯卡曼德先生，”他拧起眉头，“我以为你会答应的。你的父亲最近身体欠佳，他认为自己是时候退出了，相信我，他以你为豪。”  
“这——不、不合适，先生，”忒修斯站起来，严肃又稍稍颤栗着，说，“我……我不觉得我现在就……适合坐……坐比较高的位子……像我父亲那样的，我可能不合适，即使我合适……我怎么才能面对一群年龄跟我父亲一样大的……同僚呢？”  
“恕我冒昧，忒修斯，”埃弗蒙德皱了一下眉，“你是不是害羞了？你看起来并不喜欢被人称赞。”  
“这跟我不接受没有关系，”忒修斯闷声说，“我知道我是什么样的，我更希望自己可以扎实一些，我——”  
“不想被人说是靠着父亲的提拔？”  
忒修斯沉着脸色看了他一会儿，竭力掩盖自己受了屈辱似的表情。  
“你父亲其实只是想让自己稍微轻松一些，”埃弗蒙德叹了口气，“作为朋友，我也想帮助他，你难道不想吗，忒修斯？或者你需要一个缓冲期也可以——”  
“我比你了解我的父亲。恕我冒犯了，司长阁下，”忒修斯吸了吸气，“我知道他打的什么主意，但那对我来说，门也没有。成为一个傲罗，在余生里靠我的努力和坚持来得到我想要的东西，那才是我的愿望，别的都不是，我也不会去做。我当然是需要缓冲期的，但我恐怕那得缓冲二三十年才行，魔法部有的是优秀的人才，你不会缺我一个，毕竟——”他顿了顿，犹豫了片刻才开口，“我之前也写过信给你，两封还是三封，你并没有回复我……如果不是因为我父亲，你可能都不知道有我这个人。”  
埃弗蒙德审视般地看了他许久。  
“平时寄信给我的人有很多，我的秘书会帮我挑选出必读的那部分，剩余的不归我管，对你的说的情况，我很抱歉，”他眨了眨眼睛，“你是个自尊心很强的人，忒修斯。‘过于坚硬的木板，往往容易被折断'，你知道这句话吗？”  
忒修斯咬了咬牙，没有说话，下巴也绷得紧紧的。  
“可能这就是纯血Alpha的天性，”埃弗蒙德低下头，叹息一声，整了一下桌面上的文件，“我会跟你的父亲重新商讨这件事，不过我们仍然希望你可以答应，以及——”他转过脸，神情平淡，“下一次，不要再用这种口气对我说话了，年轻的斯卡曼德先生。”  
忒修斯后退了两步，浑身的力气好像突然间被抽走了一大半，紧接而来的是羞愧和迷惘。但Alpha的天性促使他急匆匆地隐藏起了自己的弱点，僵着身子躲出了门。直到完全看不见司长办公室的时候，他左手半支在墙壁上轻轻地吐气。  
他今天情绪好像太多了，这比要他接受父亲的举荐更不合适。  
他沿着墙壁慢慢走了很久，才忽然想起来这是为什么。  
今天是三月的第二个星期四，他的易感期要来了。

 

开门后的情形几乎瞬间就让忒修斯浑浑噩噩的脑子清醒了过来。  
“你怎么……在这儿？”他呆在门口，脸上满是震惊。  
彼时纽特怀里正抱着一只月痴兽，他用右手护着那只小东西，左手捏着一只给婴儿喂食的容器，正帮助那只小动物张开嘴巴吮吸。他扭头看见站在楼下望着自己的兄长，脸上微微流露出讶异的神色。  
“我也想问……你为什么在这里？”他轻轻地回应着，从楼梯上慢慢走下来。他本就是少年人的身量，穿着衬衫的脊背和手臂看起来都十分单薄，两条裹在黑色绸面长裤里的腿看起来有些伶仃。等他走到楼梯底下，忒修斯才发现他竟然光着脚，赤裸的双足都踩在地毯上，大概是为了不发出声音。他的弟弟侍弄神奇动物已久，已经养成了想尽一切办法轻手轻脚的习惯。  
“……说来话长。”忒修斯耸耸肩，解开领带，往沙发上走去。  
纽特望了望他，踌躇良久，还是跟了上去，坐在忒修斯对面的长沙发上。  
“妈妈说你在魔法部受训，一个月才回来一次，我想……今天还不是时候……”他说。  
“嗯……本来是的……”忒修斯揉了揉眉心，“老爸他们呢？”  
“去开会了，要很晚吧。”  
“哦……又是开会。”  
“将来你也要这样。”纽特又开始调侃他了，让忒修斯好笑的是，这小子居然一边拿自己的亲哥开涮，一边对怀里的幼崽无比温柔，他抿紧嘴，上门牙磨了磨下唇的边缘，不可避免地感觉到了一股浅而不可捉摸的妒意。  
“也许暂时不会呢。”他说。  
“怎么了？”纽特这才抬起脸，罕见地正视他，“呃……妈妈说，爸爸他——”  
“是的，”忒修斯叹了口气，右手支起半边脸，略有些无奈地说，“魔法部的司长找了我，询问我要不要接老爸的班，我以他没回我信为由把他开除了。”  
“啊？”纽特脸上的表情一瞬间有些呆滞，“你认真的？”他微微皱眉，“普通傲罗如果想当上部长，基本都要熬到老爸那个年纪，你就那么不想在自己的头发掉光前做点事业来？”  
“你……”他哥哥转过脸来，好笑地看他，“你什么时候关心起我的事业来了？”  
“唔……”  
纽特愣了好一会儿，怀里的月痴兽蹭了他许久，他才回过神。  
“那你为什么又会在家里？我都不记得上一次在家里看见你是几月了，”忒修斯问道，“你很久都不和我们在一起了，问你都说是要照顾……呃，这个……”他用手向纽特怀里戳了戳。  
“他（He）叫扎克斯。”纽特回答道。  
“它（It）总是有很多名字。”  
“他们也跟我们一样，”察觉到哥哥话里的意思，纽特回答得不甚友善，“忒修斯，他们每一个都有自己的个性和喜好，只是你不了解。”  
“它们看起来都一样。”忒修斯说。  
“不一样，”纽特摇摇头，“你没看过他们每一个的样子，怎么能说他们都一样？”  
“好吧，好吧，”忒修斯向他举起双手，他了解纽特有多么固执，“所以，我们还是说重点的，”他咳嗽了一声，“你为什么不在学校了？”  
他弟弟瞧了瞧他，流利地说：“我做实验的时候碰了危险的神奇动物，犯了严重的错误，虽然邓布利多先生力挺我，但是学校里的其他人并不理解我的想法，最后我把赫奇帕奇开除了。”  
他说完，抱着月痴兽跟哥哥对视了良久。不知过了多久，忒修斯肩膀一抖，纽特“扑哧”一下，跟哥哥一起大笑起来。  
“哎、哎……”忒修斯捂着脸，连连叹气，“我一定是被你传染了，纽特，我在学校的时候是好学生，从来不顶撞人。”  
“这不能怪我……”纽特说，“你看不上埃弗蒙德……不对，你看不上不尊重你自身价值的所有人。”  
“是啊，然后我们就变成了'自毁前途两兄弟'。”忒修斯苦笑着说，他抬起脸，刚要再说什么，却看见纽特怀抱着幼崽，面颊红红的，似乎在对他微笑。  
他忽然发现纽特已经长高了不少，五官也比大半年前初潮时的模样长得更开了。除却面颊中部散落的一点雀斑外，他的弟弟看起来就像个鲜润的青苹果，周身都萦绕着初熟的香味，连那点因为性格内向而产生的羞涩都显得十分耀眼而——  
“迷人”。  
忒修斯心惊胆战地想到了这个词。实际上，他到现在才刚刚反应过来，面前的不仅是他的兄弟，还是一个已经性发育成熟了的、会发情的Omega。更重要的是，这意味着他可以对一个易感期的Alpha轻易产生影响。半年多前他曾经对他这么做过。  
他想到这里，不由得面色发白，站起来的模样也带上了些仓皇无措的意味，可还没迈出几步，纽特的声音就在他身后响起：  
“忒修斯，你需要我的帮助吗？”  
他吞了口口水，嘴角不自觉地扯出勉强的笑。  
“谢谢，纽特，我自己可以搞定。”  
“可你看起来很糟。”  
他终于转过身，发现他的弟弟正直视着他，双眼清亮而温和。鬼使神差地，他一步一步地向纽特走去。纽特怀抱幼崽端坐着凝视他的模样的的确确让他想到了某些场景，他勉力地自控着自己不要去想更多更荒唐的景象。这是他的弟弟，纽特·斯卡曼德，与他有一样的姓氏。他的一半属于他自己，另一半属于斯卡曼德家族，忒修斯亦如是。把他们两个的名字排在一起也不会让人想到什么别的意义。  
然而他还是在纽特身前停下了。  
他对着坐在沙发内的纽特看了很久，慢慢俯下身子，双臂都撑在少年和幼崽的身侧，他就那么停在那儿，轻轻伸手将少年的头发理整。  
手指一碰上纽特的额角，忒修斯感觉到臂间的身子颤了颤。  
“你离开家以后，我曾经希望过，我希望……将来能在魔法部看见你，在我万千的同袍中看见你的身影……可我知道那不可能。我为了心中的公义和规则选择加入魔法部，但实际上那里让我感到痛苦。我希望你能明白……我希望你可以理解我……”  
直到纽特明显地颤抖起来，他才慢慢抬起身子，拇指和食指眷恋地在弟弟的脸侧摩挲。  
“你是我的兄弟，纽特，我爱你，在任何时候，我都会爱你，就算你开除了赫奇帕奇，我也会帮你想办法……不论要我用什么去换……”  
他低下头，喘了口气。燥热早已烧上他的头顶，他咬了一下嘴唇，在弟弟面前阖起了眼睛，决然似的说：  
“而我知道这一切应该到此为止了。在做兄弟这件事上，你我都别无选择，”他微微掀开眼皮，跟纽特一样的雾绿色的双眸里流转着暗淡的光泽，“我也早就明了，你愿意跟莉塔·莱斯特兰奇诉说一切，愿意睡在角驼兽散发异味的窝边，愿意对鸟蛇说话、谈心……却总也不肯与我成为朋友。我曾经以为这只是因为我离你越来越远，想靠近你，却靠近得不够；我根本没想过是因为你压根不需要我的靠近，你有你自己的世界，你总是有你自己的出路。”  
他开始扶住额头。他在心里把自己骂了很多遍，斥责自己的鲁莽和愚蠢，斥责自己怎么就这么把一切都向纽特倒了出来。  
一只手。微凉的手，骨节圆润，手指瘦长。它按上忒修斯的前额，伴随着忒修斯熟悉又陌生的声音：“你发烧了……烧得还很严重，忒修斯……你得休息了。”  
他拧起眉头，喉咙深处鼓出一声呜咽，像极了纽特照顾过的那头受了伤的卜鸟。意识落入灰暗前，他不知哪来的力气，伸手反握住覆在自己前额上的纽特的手。他把那只手攥在掌中，放在唇边轻轻地亲吻。  
“你病了……忒修斯……”纽特的声音有些慌乱，他怀中的幼崽也发出尖细的叫声。但忒修斯全然不顾，他倾身上前，埋首在Omega清香的颈子中贪婪地吸气。  
“我不会做什么……”他出声安抚着对方，右手伸向纽特的腰后，把少年圈进怀里，就这样拥着他在沙发上亲吻。  
“我们应该都给对方施个遗忘咒，”良久，纽特终于说话了，他被忒修斯困在怀抱、沙发和亲吻里，嘴唇离自己的兄长一寸都不到，他艰难地开口，“为什么不呢，忒修斯？”  
他慢慢挪动手指，想摸一摸忒修斯被咬得出血的嘴角，指腹一触及兄长滚烫的肌肤，他就蹙起眉。  
“别说那么多了，忒修斯，别管那些了，你真的要晕过去了。”他担忧地抱住忒修斯的脖子，把怀里的幼崽轻柔地放在沙发的另一侧，像哄孩子一样地哄着忒修斯：  
“走吧，我们去你房间好吗？你得休息。”  
月痴兽的幼崽在沙发的另一端爬了爬，不满地冲他尖叫着。  
“嘘——”纽特回过头示意他安静一些，他想，现下里还有个大“幼崽”要等着他照顾呢。他感觉兄长的身躯终于一软，大半个人都靠在了他的肩上和胸口。纽特无奈地摇着头，把兄长慢慢扶正，陡然发现忒修斯似乎还睁着点眼睛，正直勾勾地看着他。  
他的脸很快就红了起来。  
“你还能走吗？”他轻柔地发问。就像大半年前的忒修斯一样，他也不了解Alpha们在易感期发作时会有些什么症状。  
不过，对忒修斯来说，纽特觉得易感期简直把他的脑子都给弄坏了。他费了点力气才把忒修斯弄到二楼自己的房间，其实忒修斯自己也有房间，但纽特想起那地方太久没人住了，床铺和地板都没有收拾，只好咬咬牙铤而走险了一把。他把忒修斯安置在自己的床上，小声说：“你睡我的房间，我去睡你的。”  
他刚想离开床铺，忒修斯就从床上坐起来，烧得通红的两眼盯着他看。  
直觉告诉纽特他应该逃开，但面前的是他的兄长，他没法放下他不管。他叹了口气，问道：“你到底要怎么样？”  
“过来，纽特，过来……”他的兄长轻声呼唤他。于是他只好过去。  
他一靠近，他的兄长就张开双臂，搂住了他的腰。  
“忒修斯……”纽特为难地望着他。  
忒修斯却不回应他。他抱着纽特的腰，把脸贴在Omega的肚脐边上轻轻地摩挲，滚烫的呼吸一下一下透过衬衫的衣料在Omega的肚腹上环绕，纽特的身体又一次颤抖起来。他无法安抚兄长，只能轻轻拍着忒修斯的背。  
这挺无奈的，可他们谁也没有办法。想到日子或许还得继续这样下去，再怎样好脾气的Omega都得着恼。


	3. Chapter 3

章三

忒拜王拉伊奥斯没有子嗣，他从自己的王宫到特尔斐，询问阿波罗自己是否会绝嗣。阿波罗答应给他一个儿子，但预言他会死在自己的儿子手中。于是，当自己的妻子伊娥卡斯忒生下儿子后，拉伊奥斯用钉子刺穿婴儿的脚掌，将其弃掷在喀泰戎山上。拉伊奥斯的仆人可怜这孩子，把他交给科任托斯的波吕珀斯王和他的王后抚养。彼时无人知晓那孩子是背负阿波罗预言的俄狄浦斯王。  
宴饮致醉的客人朝托养的太子吐露真相，告诉俄狄浦斯他并非国王和王后的亲生儿子。俄狄浦斯王不安而忧郁，他怀揣着疑问再次走向了阿波罗。阿波罗拒绝向他透露他的父母，并叫他背上那旷世的诅咒：  
“被诅咒的儿子，我将要告诉你：受诅的命运从未远离。你必不能逃开你悲怆的命运，因这是神的授意。凡你所得到的，必将失去；凡你所开头的，必将以悲剧收场。你将杀死父亲，娶母亲为妻。与血亲的纠缠，便是你一生的命运。【1】”  
忒修斯读到这个故事的时候，尚不知晓它会与自己有什么样的干系。霍格沃茨里没有人会专门教麻瓜世界的知识，当他把自己的名字写在日记本的第一页时，一股模糊而神秘的罪恶感窒住了他的心——父母把“Apollo”放在了他姓名的中间。他端详着这个词语，像俄狄浦斯王端详阿波罗预言的命运。  
接受麻瓜世界的知识其实也没有那么不好，忒修斯至今也这么觉得。虽然在对麻瓜充满了敌意的环境里默默地窥探他们的知识会给忒修斯带来一点小麻烦，但最大的好处莫过于放学回家了以后他有更多的话题与纽特交谈——或者，只是单方面的倾诉。纽特那时只有五岁，不管忒修斯告诉他什么，他都会睁大那双雾绿色的眼睛聆听。有的时候他会悄然伸出手，抓住哥哥的手指；也有时候这孩子会张开双臂。这时候忒修斯就知道，他得抱一抱纽特。  
“纽特，”他把弟弟抱在怀里，轻轻问他，“你为什么要抱我？”  
“因为哥哥看起来很伤心。”纽特呀呀作声地回答。  
纽特一直十分聪明，在他很小的时候，他就表现出了超群的共情能力。他总能触摸到忒修斯心里最脆弱的那块地方，用语言、声音，或眼神。旁人只能看见忒修斯坚硬的一面，却不知道这个Alpha很早之前就把最柔软的地方都交到了自己血亲的手中。忒修斯想，人生而苦难，若命运有意让他窥探它的残忍，为什么他不干脆遵从刻在姓名里的旨意呢？他叫阿波罗，他还叫斯卡曼德，他不知道这是否就是阿波罗在冥冥中给他降下的诅咒。一九一二年十二月二十三日后的每一个晚上，他好像都能从空中听见俄狄浦斯王的声音。除此之外，还有很多别的声音。  
他分辨过那些声音的内容：为人子的、为人父的、为人夫的，最后是为人兄长的。他在孤寂的黑暗中饱含对纽特的爱怜与愧疚，如此过了一两个月，他才幡然醒悟。他做不了自己的神明，但至少尚能主宰自己。忒修斯总是个Alpha，行动力超群又善于规划和变通，也知道该怎么才能追求那些声音。  
巴尔干半岛的同盟会议因意见不合而破裂之后，忒修斯从麻瓜世界的讯息里嗅到了一股异常的气息。而就在第二年，英格兰魔法部司长阿彻·埃弗蒙德起草了保密法，明令禁止巫师们参与到麻瓜的世界大战里去。那一年，在塞尔维亚首都贝尔格莱德的郊外，无政府主义者把手枪对准了奥匈帝国皇储斐迪南大公的头部。  
直到忒修斯五十岁之前，那都是他记忆中麻瓜世界里发生过的最大的事件。它不仅是一场世界性的战争，它还引发了俄国革命，它让美利坚变成了世界性的超级大国，而它也几乎改变了忒修斯的一生。在一九一四年的炮火声里，灾难、毁灭与理想和新生同在，重塑着忒修斯的观念和灵魂，他从战争那里领悟了残酷、暴戾和信念；而当他再次以“战争英雄”这样的身份无可置喙地接任父亲的位子时，他已经不再像给纽特讲故事时那样地追求和崇拜英雄主义了。  
一九一六年的春天，纽特·斯卡曼德从苏丹回来，罕见地回到了家中。他给自己的兄长带了一枚老鹰的前爪化石作礼物。他把它系在忒修斯的脖子上，低沉地说：“恭喜你。”  
他说话的时候微微撇着嘴角，忒修斯就明白他讲的是反话。当他此前写信告诉纽特自己的现状时，他的兄弟就在信里毫不掩饰地问他“崇拜阿基里斯、赫拉克里斯的你为什么要把自己塞进那样的部门，嗯？你可是在前线滚过的人，办公室的文件对你有什么吸引力？两年多前你还会在沙发上大笑着告诉我你开除了阿彻·埃弗蒙德，可你现在居然自愿跑到他手底下做事了！”  
“世界变了，纽特，我也有变的时候。以前我相信英雄可以改变世界，现在我更觉得世界需要规则，”他回复道，“对我来说，这世上除了你以外，已没有不变的东西。”  
他回完了信，才察觉手腕有些颤抖。他从不指望他的兄弟主动给他回信，也想象不到，收到信的纽特，脸上会是多么复杂的表情。  
纽特并不感到难过，他也不想承认，自己可能只是有些后悔。这些年他和忒修斯一样都在回避彼此的关系。为了回避，他们各自离家，忒修斯走向了战场，他则开始像吉普赛人一样四处流浪，以他自己的方式顽强而执拗地感受这个世界，并且几乎没怎么被世界改变。  
可忒修斯怎么变了？他那个对自由、英雄和忠诚那么崇拜的兄长，为什么把自己缩进了他最讨厌的地方？他——难道，一点都不顾及自己的感受吗？  
直到那时他才发现自己好像一点也不了解忒修斯，而忒修斯可能比他以为的要更了解自己。他的哥哥是一个那么有主意的人，他光知道他爱自己也爱家人，光以为忒修斯会为了他们而生活，却几乎从没想过，他的自尊与执念也会像鹰一样，不论在地面生活了多久，也总有盘旋升起的一天。

 

这场对话没有因为纽特的刻意回避而中止。  
“最近动物所不是从神奇动物的身上提炼出了新的魔药？”望着弟弟，忒修斯奇怪地问，“那个不足以让你来见爸爸和妈妈吗？”  
“对Omega来说，用多了那个其实并不好……‘魔药依赖症'，你是知道的。”纽特端起茶杯喝了一口，随手把垂在颊边的一绺头发别在耳后。  
气氛陡然变得有些暧昧起来。忒修斯低垂着眼睛，挣扎了一会儿，还是说：“我可以……我可以帮你，纽特……”  
他感觉自己的弟弟僵住了。  
“不……没门，”纽特皱起眉，“你别想再来一次……”他摆出了冷冰冰的语气，脸颊却涨得通红，尽量避免着与忒修斯对视。  
“纽特，”看了他许久，忒修斯柔声说，“我以为，你并不觉得我是你的哥哥，对么？”  
纽特抽了一口气。他不安地站起来，晃到书桌的后边去，略显单薄的脊背对着忒修斯，好像在微微发抖。  
“这些年我们过得都很荒唐，”他说，“我想避开你，你想避开我。”  
“可你越界了，”纽特忽然偏过头，嗓音稍稍大起来，“是你，给魔法部写信，以我身体不便为由不让我去训练乌克兰铁肚皮。”  
“那是——”  
“因为你不想让我受伤，”纽特打断了他，“因为你觉得有必要维护我的安全，如果事态紧急，你会不会再找条绳子把我绑起来？”  
“你以为我不想吗？我又不是没做过。”  
忒修斯蹙紧了眉，他的表情落在纽特的眼里。纽特愣了一下，身体不自觉地紧绷起来。  
“我曾经做错了很多事，”忒修斯从沙发上站起来，他理了理衣领，露出一个稍显窘迫的笑容，“如果我是你想的那样，哪怕只有一点，纽特，我一定会用你想象不出来的方法去占有你。别说让你去俄国、去东线，就是让你在这地方多呆一天、让你离我更远一点，我都不愿；要是你敢被我之外的人染指，我就该烧了他杀了他。”  
他话音未落，纽特的身体开始微微颤抖。  
“我本性如此，你也可以当它是Alpha们的天性。我知道你总在努力地回避身为Omega的种种势微之处，因为它会让你失控，做不该做的事。有一些事我们做过了，感到后悔，索性就逃避。可我们系出同源，又根本逃避不能。”  
“……那是没用的。”纽特听他说完，默默把脸转向一边，不去看他。  
“你也知道它没用。我想我也应该逃，逃得再远一些都行，”忒修斯后退了几步，“纽特，你知道我有时候并没有那么勇敢。”  
他走到纽特家门口，察觉到弟弟在盯着他的背影看。这感觉令他快活极了，可他一张嘴，仍旧不可避免地说出苦涩的话来：  
“我不喜欢这样，你也不喜欢，纽特。总有一天我会跟你一起解决它。我用我的方式，你也用你的。”  
“我不会再让你折磨我。”  
忒修斯说着，阖上了门，只剩下他那带着强烈的侵略性的话语，不断席卷着纽特的身体。呆滞了几秒，他无言地在书桌前坐下，捂起脸。  
他缩起肩膀，感觉心脏在胸腔中狂跳不止。

 

如果维系两个人之间的只是肉体关系，那么爱或许只会是欲的升华。  
靠在纽特房间门的一侧，忒修斯面色发白地瞧着那个靠在床头的身影。命运到来的时候，谁也不知道它会以什么形式出现：可能是一个父母未归的夜晚，一间洒满了家庭温馨气息的房间和一张属于手足的柔软床铺。  
纽特正侧身对着他。他把自己床上的枕头和被子都团了起来，团成一个小山包，靠在上边呻吟。他在——  
忒修斯咬了一口自己的舌头，劝自己赶紧离开这里，这太不妥了。可纽特咬着衬衫下摆发出的难受的呻吟却吸引了他。他没法不往床头看，看见他的弟弟是怎么靠在被子上，把双腿张开，纤细的三根指头都没在腿间的穴口里。他看起来可怜极了，得不到纾解的阴茎前端高高翘着，泌着透明的液体。热潮让他把自己的下身都剥了个干净，露出白生生的两条腿，内侧湿哒哒地滴着液体，到了手指没入的地方，则干脆湿成了泉眼。过不了多久，在本能的烧灼下，纽特微微张大嘴巴，吸着气，控制臀部前后摆动着吞咽手指。没过多久，他开始呜咽，后背和腰身都在被子上不安地蹭动。  
忒修斯发现他能嗅到自己。纽特的Omega本能已经觉醒，现在他能够嗅到Alpha的气味。他在床上挣扎着，无意识地向自己的兄长发出求欢的讯号。  
这实在太糟了——但忒修斯不知道为什么自己又突然觉得很庆幸。他放轻了脚步，下定决心，一步步向床上走去。  
“纽特？”他唤道，“阿尔忒弥斯。”  
似乎受到了一点影响，纽特急促地喘着气，侧过头望向他的哥哥，一双雾绿色的眼睛水汽氤氲，双颊都被情欲蒸得通红。看见自己的哥哥，他浑身一颤，喉咙里呻吟着滚出声音：“忒修斯……”  
他不仅双眼含泪，连嗓音里也满是委屈。他想呼唤兄长，但天性又在情欲之外让他变得稍显羞涩。最终他咬了一下嘴唇，对忒修斯天真地笑了起来。  
他看见他的兄长也目不转睛地瞧着自己，表情像见到了某种水妖或者不可思议的遗迹。忒修斯看了他很久，他再次转过脸，受不了地掐住自己翘起的前端自渎起来。而就在这时，忒修斯弯下腰，左腿跪在了床边上。之后他向前倾身，朝纽特伸出了左手。  
“纽特，”他沉声唤道，“过来。”  
“到我这里来。”  
纽特捂住了眼睛。他已经几乎分辨不了自己该做什么，但兄长的怀抱总是该如记忆中一样温暖的。在下一个瞬间，他屈从了本能，左脚稍微一挪。电光石火间，床边的Alpha猛地伸出手，轻柔地擒住了他的左脚踝。  
“啊……”  
他短促地惊叫出声，整副身子都被忒修斯扯到了床边上。他的兄长也彻底跪上了床，把他湿漉漉的大腿全然展开，用髋骨压在内侧滚烫的肌肤上。这厢里他几乎整个人都这么压在纽特的身上了，他稍稍地往下用力，双膝往内夹紧，好把Omega的身体固定住。  
“纽特，纽特……”他低喘着，呼唤着，在弟弟的额边落下一个个意乱情迷的吻，又收获到了Omega热情的回报。即使明知道这是Omega天性所致的结果，忒修斯依然毫不犹豫地抱紧了少年的身体，把自己更多地压向纽特，恨不得把对方也压进自己的身体里才好。几分钟后，他直起身，一鼓作气脱掉了上衣，双膝依旧把纽特的腰夹得很紧。  
纽特半支起身子看他，眼睛里闪烁着一点害羞和迷恋——热潮期里Omega对Alpha常有的姿态。他歪着头，带着纯然的表情，观看忒修斯在自己面前解开腰带，然后——他的视线往下，脸又一次变得通红。  
“呼……拜托了，纽特……别这样看着我……”忒修斯无奈地摇头，在他的额头落下轻吻，“躺下来吧，乖……我会让你舒服的……”  
他的手顺着纽特敞开的领口缓慢地滑下，一颗一颗地解开衬衫的纽扣，让少年的身体也随着他手的滑动慢慢地睡下来。他剥开衬衫，看见少年洁白的躯体，忍不住一声叹息。  
“阿尔忒弥斯，”他回想起很多读过的诗句，“你的身体本该是为了被我触碰而生的。”  
也许是话语过于煽情，又或许是等得太久，纽特不满地在喉咙里低叫一声。他也不知是哪儿来的力气，本已酥软的腰忽然向上一顶，猝不及防地将忒修斯整个人都掀在了床上。  
“纽特！”  
忒修斯惊呼一声。就在他有所反映之前，纽特已经翻身坐在了他的腰上。他剧烈地喘着气，急躁地把兄长的亵裤褪到了大腿底下，把着Alpha还没有完全勃起的阴茎，将半胀的龟头插入腿间的穴口中。  
“呜……”  
纽特低着头，满脸通红，半咬着嘴唇，嘴边泄露出几丝呻吟。初潮的Omega经受不起太激烈的性爱，光是插入头部就让他浑身痉挛着射了出来，他忍不住闭上眼睛，眼睑都在颤抖。刚要继续往下坐，腰间就多了一双手，扶起他软塌塌的腰身来。  
“纽特……别急，纽特……”忒修斯小声地制止他，他的额头、鼻子和上唇之间已经布满了细小的汗珠。他从没有过性经验，也没想过纽特会是自己的第一个对象。之前他对欢好之事从不上心，也不怎么参与Alpha们那些关于Omega的隐秘的谈论。然而——若是现在有机会，他一定会说，插入Omega的感觉比Alpha小处男们意淫出来的要爽千百倍。纽特含入他的瞬间，他差点有种灵魂离体的感觉，又好像他的脑子，连同全身所有的意识都汇聚在了下体勃起的部位上。Omega盆腔深处的肌肉密密匝匝地衔着他，把他紧握着，无比惬意、无比温柔；只需要稍稍一顶，就能挤出无穷的水来。他晃了晃脑袋，再睁开眼时，眼白边上已经开始微微发红。  
他攥住纽特的腰，用尽最后一点理智不让自己进入得粗暴。但——Omega柔软又湿润的内里，就那么任由他鱼肉着顶开。不，不止如此，他总觉得自己还可以进得更深，在最深的地方，那个只属于Omega的结实又潮湿的器官正等待着他。  
他应该遵循Alpha原始的本能，在Omega的体内蹂躏、施虐、成结，把强健的种子撒在丰盈的子宫腔里，让这个Omega为自己生孕繁衍。他卡住纽特的腰，一寸寸地控制着，以恰到好处的力度和姿势撞进了Omega的产道内。  
“啊……呜……好粗……”纽特艰难地吐着气。他正经历着每个Omega一生中只会经历一次的事情：在性发育成熟后碰见一个会标记自己的Alpha，用双腿缠住他的腰，让他用结卡住自己。这个想法在一瞬间唤起了一点他的理智，那一瞬间他奇怪起来，奇怪自己怎么会那么想。他一厢情愿地认为，就算是忒修斯，也不会像其他Alpha那样强迫Omega留在自己身边的。他比任何人都了解他的哥哥。  
“忒……忒修斯……”他虚弱地喘着气，腰身软下来，上半身几乎全趴在了忒修斯的身上，“我是不是太贪心了……”  
“不，阿尔忒弥斯，”他的兄长亲吻着他汗湿的额发，“贪婪的人是我。”  
忒修斯说完，略略地抬起肩膀，牵动着手向前，把纽特的下颌托起。对着那双氤氲泪水的失神的眼睛，他古怪地笑了笑。  
“如果我要你对我许下婚姻的承诺，你会同意我吗？”他轻声问，“或者……你会原谅我吗？”  
纽特对他眨了一下眼睛。忒修斯没有等他回答，他已经够硬了，足够在Omega体内嵌出深刻的痕迹。他抬手摁住了纽特的后脑勺，深深地吻住了他的弟弟，腰部忽地往上挺动，顶着纽特，把这Omega压在了自己的身下。

【1】引自索福克勒斯《俄狄浦斯王》；


	4. Chapter 4

章四

黎明之前，忒修斯扬帆起航。命运女神在前夜对他发出警示，告诫他远离那不属于自己的爱情。望着茫茫海面，他俯下身，含泪最后亲吻了一次阿里阿德涅。  
“阿里阿德涅！”他站在桅杆下，浅声低吟，“克里特岛的女儿，今夜我将与你背离……”  
接着，那片心海再一次翻腾起来。它裹挟着各种各样的情绪：黎明前的熹光、古希腊壁画的颜料恒久不变的秘密，它自忒修斯的心里升腾起来，又与古代英雄的心音维系一处。  
啊，阿里阿德涅！若我有幸贵为你的夫婿，纵使命运多艰，我又何尝能让你从我的手中离去！  
他吸了一口气，让自己从那臆想中醒来。  
Alpha的性器在移动的过程中往外滑出了一点，Omega瑟缩了一下，发出不满的低叫。  
“阿里阿德涅……”  
攫住纽特纤白的脚踝，忒修斯把它放在唇边亲吻了一下，他的嘴唇柔软而冰凉，从凸起的踝骨，到小腿肚，再到膝窝。纽特在他身下难耐地弓起了腰身。他今晚所承受的折磨已经太多了，他也无暇顾及他的兄长要怎么呼唤他。忒修斯在他的腰下垫了一团垫被，把他的臀部抬高了不少，使他那泛着玫瑰色的、处子的穴口顺势露了出来。  
兄长似乎并不急于占有他，强大而宽厚的Alpha的信息素终于盖过了溢香满室的Omega信息素的味道，慢慢地由纽特的腿间扩散开，直到把他整个人都包裹住。为这股气味所吸引，Omega完全被拖入了情潮中。渴望被插入、被射精的愿望在一瞬间高过了所有，他呜咽了一声，急躁地伸手去摸两人连接的地方。Alpha粗硕的器官有一半还在外边，他微喘着气，将双腿张得更开了些，瘦白的手指在脉络突兀的茎身上弯曲成圈，轻轻地撸动着，从没入体内的那端，直至结实的底部。  
“……纽特……”他的哥哥颤抖起来，握住他的脚踝，把他的双腿都架在肩上，纽特因而模糊地意识到这是一个容易被插入生殖腔的姿势，他的肉体简直对此欢迎极了，他快乐得几近忘乎所以，本能地追逐起快感来。仗着这个Alpha已经有一部分插入了自己的体内，他稍稍调整呼吸，收紧下体的肌肉，一寸寸地蚕食着那根东西，也蚕食着忒修斯为数不多的理智。  
这太过了。  
尽管意识到了这一点，但忒修斯怎么能放开他？他卡住Omega的肩膀，纵情地亲吻着少年的脸颊，在纽特的耳边胡乱地倾诉爱语。  
“纽特……阿尔忒弥斯……阿里阿德涅……”他亲昵地唤着他的弟弟，握住纽特的脚踝，放任自己的理智一点点地流失。现在他不再要那种东西了，他只要他的小新娘感到快乐，他要让他的Omega感受到真实的他——真实的、火热的、不矫饰的存在，只会为了纽特一个人而生的存在。他压实Omega的大腿，把自己慢慢地楔进纽特的身体，直到二人严丝合缝地相连。他压低头颅，噬咬少年白净的脖颈，在那枚突出的、杏核一样的腺体上反复舔舐着，好像要把那块肉都吃下去一样。对肉体的渴望逐渐盖过了他心中那些诗一样的字句和爱语，他在阿尔忒弥斯的体内觉醒成了另一个人，这让他很快地用阴茎钉牢了身下的躯体，像大型的猫科动物一样朝这个湿软的Omega扑上去。他吻咬着纽特的肩侧，喉咙里滚出低哑的咆哮。  
这势必是不眠的夜晚。忒修斯无暇他顾，他从没有像此刻一样地放纵自己。他几乎整个人都栖身在了纽特柔软的身上，一刻也不停地在Omega的盆腔深处顶弄着。全身最硬的部分都被最软的肉舒适地握紧，乐于射出种子的泌口顶着柔滑的腔外黏膜反复地磨擦，少年几乎要被他磨化了，泛滥的穴内软得像融化的黄油，伴随着Alpha急躁的抽插发出咕啾咕啾的水声。被完全侵入的产道痉挛着绞紧火热的巨物，从前端吸吮到根底，好像巴不得那东西不要抽出去似的。忒修斯完全地陷了进去，他饿极了似的朝里插弄着，喘得又粗又急，活像拉动的风箱一样。纽特被他插得几乎稳不住身子，他的头部枕在床上，被来自腿间的抽插撞击得左右摇晃，呻吟的嘴一旦张开就再也合不拢。不断攀升的快感和体内的东西已经揉碎了他，他嘶哑地哭着，涎水和泪水流了满脸。被Omega吸引至发情的Alpha根本已经丧失了温柔和耐性，往日里宽厚的兄长形象不复存在，忒修斯释放出了掠夺的本能，在他青涩的体内纵情驰骋着，健壮的腰部在他的臀后一陷一陷地前顶，把他干得前后摇晃。恍惚间，纽特觉得自己快要死了，他感觉到自己的盆腔深处被粗暴地插满，可Omega天生的体质却已为他早早地做好了承欢的准备，他压根感觉不到痛。  
渐渐地，忒修斯放开Omega被自己抓得通红的脚踝，转而掐住少年消瘦的腰部。  
“纽特……纽特……”他伸手把垫在纽特腰后的被子扯出去，早已被体液染得一塌糊涂的织物就这么被粗暴地扔下了床。把少年的身体完全压在床上，他将Omega的两条腿最大限度地拉开成M型，直起腰，对准Omega体内最深的地方垂直插了进去。  
“啊啊啊啊啊……呜……忒修斯……”Omega在他身下软绵绵地痛呼着。忒修斯却闭起眼睛。过大的快感差点把他冲垮，他放缓了速度，朝前挺刺着，因为快感而仰起颈子。实际上，他现在有点失神，占有纽特的感觉和欲望比他想象的要好得太多。他知道自己只要进入得再深一些，就能越过纽特体内那块柔软的肉——那是所有的处子Omega都会有的东西，一个柔软的、失去功能的、退化了的结。一旦他越过了那块肉，他将撕裂这个Omega处子的标志，他的下腹会染上处子的血液，而他将就着血液和体液的润滑抵达Omega体内最神秘的地方。那个快乐窝如今正热切地迎着他，越是往深处去，他就越能体会到那股让自己头皮发麻的紧致感。  
“忒修斯……忒修斯……”纽特的呼唤暂时唤回了一点他的神智。他低下头，看见他的新娘满脸通红，眼下满是泪痕。顷刻间，他有些失神。  
“……对不起，阿尔忒弥斯……”他暂时停下腰部的动作，仔细地捧着少年的小腿亲吻，插在Omega体内的前端还是难耐地顶在肉壁上往里碾压。欲望强烈得几乎让他感到了痛楚，即使被世上最销魂的肉体抚弄着，忒修斯依然感觉自己疼得厉害——不仅是生理上的，或许还有心理上的。他的阴茎顶在纽特的宫腔外不断涨大、变硬，哪怕Omega柔软的入口已经被他插得发肿，一圈玫瑰色的肉明显地在他青筋暴起的狰狞的器物旁可怜巴巴地嘟了起来，他也仍觉得不够。  
他想进去。让这个Omega为自己流出处子的血，把他所有的种子都撒在那个滚烫的窝里，他不去想这个做法有多么背德，他早就做好了背负一切罪孽的准备。若今晚他是忒修斯，那么纽特就该是他本不该抛弃的阿里阿德涅；他若是阿波罗，纽特就是他要追逐的达芙涅；他要是哈迪斯，他就该给予纽特石榴的种子，让他的珀耳塞福涅永远成为他的新娘。  
即使他是俄狄浦斯，即使与血亲的纠缠是神示的罪孽，他也要与之纠缠到底。他十三岁的时候就确信了一点，他确信自己将会爱上一个人，而他爱情的愿望实则如此卑微：但凡他遇见了那一个人，他就不会再想看见比他更美好的人。  
“你痛了吗？”然而，爱意还是盖过了他的欲念，他小心翼翼地向弟弟询问着，愧爱交加地亲吻纽特红润的脸颊。  
“哥哥……”他的Omega睁大了雾绿色的眼睛，过不了多久，他感觉自己的脸上多了一只体温偏低的手。  
“你哭了吗，忒修斯？”  
空气中的Omega信息素稀薄了不少，忒修斯闭上眼睛，把脸埋入Omega的颈侧。虽然他依然还挺立在纽特的体内，但他知道一切已经完了，纽特或许不会原谅他的行径。然而Omega的反应却是如此温柔，他抱住他的脖子，安抚地亲吻忒修斯的耳侧。  
“不……”纽特轻声说，“不要难过……”  
“忒修斯……忒修斯……”Omega轻轻地呼唤他，“我想要你……”  
忒修斯张大了眼睛。

 

那些欲望再一次翻滚着涌上来，信息素的味道倏然暴涨，卷起更加凶猛的情潮。忒修斯按紧了纽特的身子，以不怎么温柔的力度磨擦起Omega宫腔外的那块肉，直磨到Omega盆腔的深处悉数颤栗起来，酥软地流出春水。他俯在纽特身上，情难自已地亲吻他的新娘。他把舌头深插进Omega敏感的口腔里，就着结合的姿势搂住对方的脖颈。纽特的神智再一次沉迷于茫茫欲海中，他本能地攀附着身上的热源，缠磨那根让他颤栗不止的东西，又被拥入炽热的怀抱。他在激烈的舌吻里细声呜咽着，嘴角流下几丝涎水。翘在下腹的阴茎被兄长的手指揉捏着，他猛地一抖，猝然射了出来，白液一直溅到了忒修斯的下巴上。  
“你看你……”忒修斯低沉地笑起来，抹了一把下巴上的液体，当着纽特的面将手指放入口中。他看见自己的新娘即刻羞红了脸，紧衔着他的软肉微微地颤抖着，从里面鼓出了一波新鲜的热潮。  
“呜……呜……”纽特羞耻地抬起右手，捂住了眼睛。左手则不知何时被忒修斯握在掌中，他的哥哥再度倾下身，与他十指相扣。  
“纽特，”忒修斯款摆着腰部，一次次插入到他的宫腔口，试着做最后的突破。Alpha的尺寸足够粗长，即使插进深处也犹有余裕，他屏住呼吸，控制着腰间的力量，饱胀的龟头紧贴着Omega的前列腺体擦了过去。他有意放慢动作，最大限度地拉长Omega的快感，好让他接下来不那么疼痛。  
就在他抵上宫腔口的那圈肉时，他听见纽特呼唤了他的名字：“忒修斯。”  
他立刻紧闭上眼睛，腰间猛地一用力。敏感的头部即刻埋入了滚烫的宫口，他低低地呻吟着，握紧Omega的腰，不容阻碍地一点点插入，直到他的结能够结实地卡在Omega的宫口为止。  
“阿尔忒弥斯……我的阿尔忒弥斯……”他压在纽特的身上，粗喘声里夹带着惊喜的笑意，他爱抚着Omega圆翘的臀瓣，髋骨紧紧贴在纽特的后臀上密密地振腰，一时恨不得把自己鼓胀的囊袋都给塞进去。他的眼里已是通红，最硬的部位陷在柔软的巢穴里，被Omega宫腔深处潮吹出来的水一波一波浇灌的感觉甜如蜜糖，他全身心都被身下的肉体取悦了。想施虐的欲望开始在他的胸腔里膨胀，但潜藏心中的爱怜也同样在那里生长。他边插着纽特，边伸手爱抚Omega的小腹，茎身坏心眼地在Omega狭窄的宫腔内搅动。  
纽特在他身下无意识地摇着头，无疑再一次被他带入了快感的深渊。他觉得自己的魂都要被忒修斯的阴茎挤出去了，那根过大的东西早已卡进了他体内那个温暖的巢穴中，并且还在里面不断地涨大。小小的、充血的腔体被强行地撑开，战栗着准备迎接即将到来的浇灌。而比这更残酷的，似乎是Alpha刻意卡在宫腔口的结。Omega的宫口平日里总是闭合的，只有一线那么大，它是怎么能被撑成这样的？纽特在Alpha的身下控制不住地啜泣着，他下意识想找寻Alpha的身影，下巴就已经被一只手托了起来。  
“阿尔忒弥斯……”忒修斯喟叹着，吻上他的双唇。  
在Alpha射精的前一秒，忒修斯把纽特抱上了自己的腿，这个角度甚至让他进入得比之前更深，但最重要的是，他得以拥抱他的新娘。紧贴着Omega温热酥软的肉体，他的心中几乎有化不开的柔情。他的双手都趁势按在纽特的腰背上，把Omega的身体往自己的性器上按。过重的激情陡然席卷了两人，他们在高潮里情不自禁地缠吻。摸着纽特薄薄的背骨，忒修斯低下眼睛，咬上了纽特的腺体。  
他不会后悔，永远都不。  
Alpha的射精要持续好一段时间，纽特几乎整个人都缩在了兄长的怀中。他无意识地环抱着忒修斯的背，浑身都因为体内的灌溉而发抖。Omega的宫腔因为浇灌而产生了剧烈的宫缩，他感觉到自己的兄长也同样在颤抖，抱着他用他听不懂语言低喃着种种爱语，在他的耳侧和脸颊胡乱地吻着。他们彼此拥抱，肉贴着肉温存了好一会儿，直到Alpha的精液全部灌进了宫腔内，忒修斯才叹息着，把纽特放回床上。  
躺回床上时，纽特已经意识昏沉。他的初潮期并未结束，然而Alpha的标记让他得到了不小的抚慰。他平躺在床上，感觉浑身都软绵绵的，像泡在热水里一样舒坦。Alpha的阴茎滑出体外的感觉让他小声呻吟了一下，很快，他感觉自己的双腿被拉开了，有一些液体正从他的体内往外流出来。  
“纽特，”忒修斯半跪在他的身侧，于他的额上落下一吻，“我很快就回来。”  
纽特半阖着眼睛，略有些疲倦地点点头。情潮消耗了他大部分的体力，他的意识早已模糊不清。半梦半醒之间，他感觉到自己的兄长又回来了；再接着，湿润的痕迹蔓延上他的腿侧。  
他微微张开眼，艰难地从床头撑起上身，却看见他的兄长正拿着一条热毛巾，托起他的大腿，轻柔地拭去上边的痕迹，脸上的表情几近虔诚。  
“……流血了……”他看着毛巾上的血迹，两眼直发愣。  
他的兄长望了他一眼，而后继续垂下眼睛，擦拭他的腿侧。  
“我……”良久，忒修斯低沉地说，“我本该再轻一点的……可我没忍住，”他别过脸，躲避纽特的视线，“你痛吗？”  
纽特凝视了他很久，在他看不见的地方笑了笑。  
“如果我说痛……”他也垂下眼睛，“哥哥能补偿我吗？”  
“能，”忒修斯闭上眼睛，脸颊贴在他的膝旁，“我这一辈子都是你的了。”  
下一轮情潮是在天亮前来临的。这一次两人几乎没怎么费力，纽特只感觉搂在腰间的手一紧，他的身体很快就被抱起来坐在忒修斯的腰上，Alpha勃起来的阴茎再次插入腿间嫩得滴水的穴口。他的兄长极尽所能地疼爱他，再一次把自己都交给了他；他也一如既往地将Alpha紧紧握住。他们的身体从没有如今时今日这般地紧密相连过，好像彼此才是对方最后的家园和乐土。  
尝过一次性爱以后，接下来的一切都是食髓知味，他们交换了一个又一个吻，在肉体的交缠里呻吟着，探索对方体内更深的奥秘。忒修斯不知道纽特是否还能再次承受Alpha的结，他让纽特背朝自己坐在他的腿上，低头亲吻少年的发顶，伸手抚弄Omega翘在前端的性器。Omega富有弹性的臀部顶着自己下腹的感觉实在过于美好，他坐在床沿向上顶腰，不经意间又一次顶入了宫腔内。  
“啊啊……”纽特抽着气，在他的手里射出。这一次他几乎射不出东西了。他的后背因为仰高了脖颈而紧贴在忒修斯的胸前。忒修斯低下头亲吻爱人的颈侧，右手捂在Omega的下腹上，低沉地问道：“你还想要我吗？”  
Omega没有回答，但缩起来的宫口已经交代了事实。他咬住Omega的耳尖，微微用力，直到咬出了一点血丝来，而深埋在宫腔内的阴茎再次卡出了结。  
温热的肉体在他的怀里不断颤抖着，他吻着纽特的后颈，体会到了交欢所带来的滔天快意。几个小时前这个Omega还只是他的血亲，但现在他已经把他变成了自己的爱人。宫腔内潮吹的液体连着他的精液一起被他的结堵在了腔的深处，而那里还有之前射进去的、没被“消化”的东西。他爱抚着Omega的腹部，感觉那里面已经被他灌满了。别样的满足感充实着他。要不是因为顾及纽特的身体，他情愿一直插在里面，什么伦理道德都去见鬼，他就是要他的弟弟，他的阿尔忒弥斯，他的阿里阿德涅，他的珀耳塞福涅。  
连续的欢爱终于耗空了Omega身上最后的一点力气。没有等Alpha射完，他就昏了过去，连忒修斯附在他耳边的爱语也悉数抛诸脑后。  
维持着结合的姿势，忒修斯吻着他，搂住Omega的身体躺倒在床上。他闭上眼睛，很快也进入了梦乡。

 

1914年8月4日的晚上，纽特·斯卡曼德冒着大雨回到家中，开门的只有他的母亲。  
“爸爸呢？”他浑身都湿透了，焦急地问道。  
“他去送你哥哥了，”母亲说，“你快进来。”  
少年后退了一步，满脸都是水：“哥哥又去干什么？”  
“他要去麻瓜那里参战。”  
“为什么？”他吼起来，“为什么？为什么是他走了？”  
“哥哥又做错了什么呢？”  
那时在梦中，便好像云端里开了门。无数珍宝，要向我倾倒下来；  
当我醒来之后，我简直哭了起来，希望重新做一遍这样的梦【1】。

【1】：引自莎士比亚《暴风雨》；


	5. Chapter 5

章五

“纽特·斯卡曼德先生，”戴着眼镜、上了年纪的男人朝面前脸色苍白的青年抬了抬眼皮，“你还记得自己上一次发情是什么时候吗？”  
“我……”青年半低着头，余光不安地瞥见坐在墙角、面色不善的奥罗，“可能……是，上个月的第一个星期一吧。”  
“可能？”男人皱起眉。  
“不然就是第二个……”  
“那么这个月呢？”  
“……唔，还没来……”  
“到现在也还没来吗？”男人的眉头明显拧了起来。  
“是……”  
纽特面无血色地咬紧下唇，双手十指紧紧绞缠在一块儿。  
“那么，我得再多问你一个问题了，”男人伸出食指抬了一下眼镜，“你的Alpha在哪里？”  
“我？我的……”纽特摇了摇头，“我……没有Alpha。”他吞了一口口水，努力避开来自墙角的视线。  
“不可能，”男人斩钉截铁地说，“你的晕倒显然是信息素紊乱造成的，斯卡曼德先生。没有被标记过的Omega，只是发情期不太稳定而已，不发情的时候信息素的活动仍然是规律的，但你的显然不是。就症状来看，你要么是，很久没有跟你的Alpha结合过了，”男人顿了一下，“要么……”  
“斯卡曼德先生，你是否有洗过标记呢？”  
纽特攥紧放在膝上的拳头，脸色并着双唇一并苍白如雪。  
“好了，”原本坐在墙边的傲罗忽然出声，“劳伦斯先生，辛苦你了，”他说完，从椅子上站起来，顺手把右手臂上挂着的大衣披在面色惨白的纽特身上，“改日我会登门拜谢。”  
“不用客气，斯卡曼德部长先生。”上了点年纪的男人摘下眼镜，目光不着痕迹地扫过傲罗搭在纽特右肩上的手，很快又别过眼。  
这对兄弟的关系真叫人捉摸不透。他在心里稍微有点排斥忒修斯的做法：就算关系再怎么亲近，纽特·斯卡曼德毕竟也是成了年的、并且还被Alpha标记过的Omega，这样的诊疗的过程显然可能牵涉到他和伴侣之间的私事，无论如何，身为Alpha的忒修斯·斯卡曼德也不该坐在这里。倘若墙边的是其他人，他方才可能已经出声把人赶走了。但忒修斯不同，他打心眼里不想得罪这位年纪轻轻就身居要职的Alpha。  
他收拾完病历，礼貌地退了出去，把诊疗室暂时借给傲罗。  
室内的气氛压抑得很，纽特低着头穿进大衣的袖子。他已经做好准备迎接来自兄长的责斥了，谁知忒修斯只是轻轻地叹着气。  
“今晚你无论如何也得回家，爸爸妈妈都在等你。”  
停在纽特右肩上的手略加重了一点力气，很快又轻柔地撤开，在他的肩颈上点水般划过。纽特有些讶异地回头，看见忒修斯已经出了诊疗室的门。  
这些年忒修斯的确变了不少，那个因为Omega洗去了自己的标记而失魂落魄的年轻人，仿佛已经变成了很淡的回忆。缩好颈子，把腺体藏在衣领里，纽特无声地回应了忒修斯的请求，罕见地没有撇下他独自离开。  
“那个……”他快步跟上兄长，“邦蒂没事吧？”  
“那个女Beta？”忒修斯回忆了一下，“她没事，只是受了不少惊吓，你该给她放几天假了。”  
忒修斯话里有话。纽特垂下眼睛，知道他的兄长指望他在家里多呆几天。  
“唔……马型水怪呢，还有别的……”  
“我托了动物所的朋友去帮你处理了。”  
“咦？”  
“难道你希望我把魔法部的人找来？”忒修斯斜了他一眼，似笑非笑地说，“我希望你对自己身上有多少条禁令这种事有点认知。如果他们知道马型水怪的失控是由于你在取样时忽然晕倒造成的，想想他们打算怎么没收你的出境许可吧。”  
“我只是驯养它，我又不操控它。”  
“但它沿着你房子的下水道溜了出去接连捣毁了附近八户人家的住所啊。”  
“可是——”  
“好了，闭嘴。”  
纽特瘪了瘪嘴，跟在忒修斯身后上了电车。  
斯卡曼德家的旧宅离魔法部大约有半个小时左右的车程，到站时纽特几乎快睡了过去。他一掀开眼皮，看见忒修斯正面朝着自己，睡意即刻跑了大半。  
“我、我睡了吗？”他往后靠在车厢壁上。  
“不知道，”忒修斯直起身，“下车了。”  
站在车厢内，纽特蹙起了眉。  
这么多年过去，他一度以为自己同忒修斯的关系会随着时间的流逝而慢慢变淡，或者更直接地说，他认为忒修斯对自己恐怕是恨比爱更多一点的。  
难道不是吗？他常常听莉塔·莱斯特兰奇谈论起傲罗部对他们这位年轻的部长的看法，据说忒修斯在外始终以严苛闻名。回想一番，几年前的忒修斯也的确曾经柔软过，但那只是因为他面对的是他的Omega。抛开了这层关系，连纽特也知道忒修斯与友善毫不相关。这个Alpha的外在有一层厚度堪比西伯利亚角龟的坚硬的壳，一旦他选择闭上它，任何人都无法再窥探到他的内心世界。  
而这是令纽特无比苦恼的地方。他知道忒修斯对自己仍旧是特别的，反之亦然。Alpha如今的态度总让他想起海里游动的那种箱形水母，时而靠近、时而远离。有时他朝纽特打开了自己的壳，可还没等纽特看清楚壳里的东西，他就又把自己闭上了。这样暧昧的态度，每每都让纽特感到彷徨，他不知道忒修斯心里对此到底有何作想，抑或只是像他表现出来的那样犹豫。他的哥哥好像总在思考，思考着到底是把自己暴露出来好，还是隐藏起来好；到底是爱他的弟弟好，还是恨他的弟弟好。而过去的几年里纽特一直认为，恐怕两者皆非，至少他还不能感受到忒修斯有什么明显的情感波动。  
但唯独有一点是可以确认的，那就是他无法再承受一次失去忒修斯的代价。要是几年前他早就知道忒修斯会一气之下跑去参战，他说什么也不会去找邓布利多掩盖标记——起码当时不会。  
“纽特！”母亲的呼唤唤回了他的思绪。在他来得及回话前，女Beta伸长双臂，把儿子拥进怀中。  
“妈妈……”纽特回拥住她的肩膀，在她的发间闭上眼睛，心房中涌现出柔软的感觉。

 

晚饭后纽特就上了楼，他想起自己还有魔药课的作业。刚爬上二楼的一角，他的腰就被人搂住了。  
“哥——”  
“嘘……”忒修斯搂着他，几乎没怎么费力，就把他抵在二楼拐角处的墙根下。他的身形比纽特大了一圈还不止，纽特觉得他甚至可以把自己拎起来。  
“纽特，”他的兄长半搂住他，左膝抬起，挤进他的双腿间。他不得不往后仰，背部很快就贴到了墙上。顷刻间，他就被忒修斯禁锢在了一个狭窄的空间内，而这个空间里充溢着他和兄长的信息素的味道，“你有没有……不舒服的地方？”  
他抬起脸，看见忒修斯脸上满是一种夹杂着不安的期待的神情，很快就读懂了兄长的意思。他的脸一下子就红了。  
“没有……我没有。”他轻轻摇头。  
初潮期的Omega怀孕率并不高，甚至可以说极低。从生理学的规律来讲，Omega们自然有适宜生孕的年龄段，大多都在二十一、二岁以后，处在黄金生孕期的Omega才容易受孕，而纽特显然还没到那个年纪。可忒修斯好像已经不想再等了，他吻着弟弟的额头，右手不安分地从纽特宽松的毛衣下摆伸进去抚摸Omega纤瘦的腰。  
“今晚去我房里，还是去你房里？”他低声询问。  
纽特的脸更红了。他还不太能自然地面对Alpha求欢的邀请，何况忒修斯仍是他的兄长。距离标记已经过去了一个月，他到现在都没法好好地直视两人在那晚缔结的联系。更令他感到困惑的是，忒修斯似乎一点也不关心这层关系是否超出了人伦。他的哥哥在自然崇拜着古希腊传说英雄的同时，人伦意识好像也还停留在希腊黑暗时代，他不关心自己会被人怎么看，甚至也不在乎两人的关系会给彼此带来什么。他的眼里只有他至爱的Omega，他倾慕他、关爱他；当阿基里斯倾心于帕特洛克罗斯之时，他不在乎特洛伊还有没有其他人。  
“可是……”受信息素的影响，纽特微微地喘起来，“爸爸和妈妈都在家里。”  
他瑟缩了一下颈子，这是他紧张时惯有的动作。他希望忒修斯能保护好彼此的关系，而不是在不合时宜的时候把它暴露出来，那对他们彼此都很致命。  
忒修斯深深地望着他，深蓝色的眼睛好像能把他整个人给吸进去一样。过不了多久他轻笑起来，在纽特的额上留下一个浅淡的吻。  
“也对。”  
他悄然松开了怀抱，右手插回裤兜里，左手替纽特理了理凌乱的额发。  
“下去烤会儿。”他说。纽特跟着他往楼下走去。  
父母在厨房里交谈着什么，声音并不大，客厅里只有一点窸窸窣窣的响动，于纽特听来，他和忒修斯踩在地板上的声音反而还要更响一些。他望着楼下跳跃的壁炉火光，双眼有些微的放空，一时差点撞到忒修斯的后背上去。  
“你又走神了，”他的兄长温和地说，“你老是爱走神，下楼你也要走神吗？”  
熟悉的略带责备的语气并不能让纽特忽视对方的左手。他一低下头，就看见忒修斯的左手正与他的右手握在一起。他的哥哥没有回头，右手也还是插在兜里，只是用左手这么牵着他往楼下走，每走几步都会扭回头来看看他，脸上是他所熟悉的那种似笑非笑的神情。  
这是忒修斯刚步入青年时期时所惯有的姿态，很久以后，纽特老觉得这也是一种生活在别处的象征。在离群索居这点上，他的哥哥跟他只能说是半斤八两，谁也嘲不了谁。  
“坐下，我有事想告诉你。”  
他的哥哥坐在他对面的沙发上。他攥了一下右拳，发现自己再度紧张起来。  
“我通过了奥罗的考试，接下来我该去魔法部报道了，”忒修斯望着他，“也许我要搬出去住。”  
“啊……”纽特的眉心鼓起来。当着忒修斯的面，他不太好表现出太过明显的不满，原因则有很多。  
忒修斯显然误会了他的意思，他心情愉悦地说道：“我不会离你太远的。”  
“我不是那个意思……”  
“哦？”Alpha挑起半边眉毛，“那是什么意思？”  
“那是——”纽特开不了口。  
他意识到忒修斯与自己并不完全一样。诚然，他们都向往自由自在，但忒修斯对自由有他自己的解读，纽特目前还不能理解哥哥是怎样想。他的不自在大多数只是因为忒修斯选择了傲罗，而那是他最不喜欢的职业。  
“我也说不清……”他只好含糊其辞，刻意把元音拖长，说得黏黏糊糊的，听起来就像因为舍不得自己的Alpha而撒娇一样。  
忒修斯看起来更开心了，他的呼吸随之重了几分。踌躇片刻，他从另一端站起来，轻快地走到纽特的面前。  
“就一次，”他低声说，“让我吻你。”  
“可是妈妈他们唔——”  
纽特没来得及说完，他的兄长已经握住了他的肩膀，把他推在沙发里深吻。  
父母交谈的声音仍然不绝于耳，纽特紧张得浑身紧绷，来不及咽下的唾液从嘴角沥沥拉拉地溢出来，甚至快要沾湿他的领子了。他的兄长好不容易才放过了他，一脸餍足地咬他的耳垂和颈侧。他躲不开，右手抵在忒修斯的右肩上轻轻地推搡着：“哥哥……哥哥……”  
他的哥哥这才停下来，说话声里也有些气息不稳：“纽特。”  
“我想问的是，你愿意跟我一起住吗……”  
纽特瞪大了眼睛。他十六岁了，还差一点才能成年。他知道他的父母会很放心地把他交给忒修斯照顾，但只要想到他和忒修斯背过身来是什么关系，他就忍不住对父母感到无边的愧疚和悔恨。  
他想了一会儿，轻轻地摇头。  
“兴许……”忒修斯微微皱着眉，良久后也只是稍稍叹气，他轻声嘟囔着，“好吧……”他把手掌覆到纽特的颈子上，“等太阳再帮你长大一点儿吧。”  
炉火在燃烧时溅出了一块闪耀火星的木柴，它在地上滚了两滚，很快就熄灭了。

 

一九一七年九月二十三日凌晨，一个崭新日子的开头。忒修斯·斯卡曼德在基辅的边境找到了他的弟弟。  
忒修斯早就知道，俄国那看似厚重的地面，并不如它的铅灰色所呈现出的那般敦和。北方的土地总是充满着冰冻和寒冷，沼泽在火车沿线凝固成铁绿色的液块。风滚草结着冰，积压在枯了的芦苇荡中。寒风呼啸，周围连一只水鸟也无。  
他就是在那片铁绿色的尽头里找到纽特·斯卡曼德的。纽特、他的弟弟、他标记过的Omega、离开了他的Omega。他八岁时把他从麻瓜的神那里要了过来，他十六岁时成了他此生的挚爱。从那时起，直到现在，他们彼此纠缠、牵连；忒修斯一度以为这种状态会一直到他死的那天，却没想过这样的生活会在哪一天被另一只手截断，那只手不属于他，但属于他的命运。  
他不记得脚下的泥有多么湿滑，也不记得沼泽地里有多么冰冷。他把那副曾经被他疼爱过无数次的躯体从泥水的潭底捞出来，他用颤抖的手抚摩着那副伤痕累累的躯体。他想起纽特第一天去霍格沃茨报道时的清早，他那时也是像现在一样，一动不动地躺在那里。接着，忒修斯就去喊他。他一叫出他的名字，他就醒来了，雾绿色的眸子里眼光流转，快活地望着他的兄长。然而，不论他现在如何呼唤，那双眼睛都没有再睁开过。  
他不是没见识过死亡，他甚至与死亡为伴，在寂寞中驱驰过很久。从前，为了逃避那双雾绿的眼睛，他年少气盛地做过傻事，天真地跑上了麻瓜的战场，又在身心俱创后回来。从那时起，他开始审视自己的一切观念，把所有的经验都推翻重来。如果再给他一次机会，他一定不会那么傻，那么冲动，为了跟爱人置气而跑上战场。他再也不会让那么幼稚的事情重来。  
他还会停下自己与纽特渐行渐远的脚步，不再与他最爱的弟弟置气、不再理会自己的自尊是否受挫——只要纽特还活在这个世上，他便能心满意足。纽特希望做他的兄弟，那么他就会成为他的兄弟，像兄长一样托起他的羽翼、给他家庭的温暖与关爱。  
但没有那种假设，他的弟弟、他的纽特，此刻就在这里，在被经年累月的流浪锻炼出了野性后，他又为那种野性付出了代价。这世上再也不会有一个Omega能像他一样地死去，死在冰冷潮湿的野外，像投河的奥菲莉亚一样顺水而下。  
忒修斯端详着他的侧脸。他的纽特会被送回到他们父母的身边，与他缠绵过无数次的身体会被焚烧、火化，最后埋入土底，除了回忆，他什么也不会有。也许他是时候该考虑一下纽特曾经提议过的遗忘咒了，但他好像已经忘记了遗忘得是什么滋味。他从来没打算过真的遗忘他，他相信纽特也是如此。  
他知道人的一生都是从土地里来的，当一个人逝去，他的身体也就会回到土中，别的，再也不留下。土地上发生的许多次死才会促成一个人的生，若生命走到了尽头，人只有回归地上，才能以死还死。  
忒修斯也知道，终有一天他也会走向那样的路；他也会像纽特一样，永远地阖起眼睛。他不知道当那一刻真的来临时，他们的骨灰能不能像阿基里斯和帕特洛克罗斯那样地掺在一起，但他明白，没有任何一个人甘愿在年轻的时候就走向死亡的结局，纽特也是。  
当我们死后，我们的灵魂又会去哪里？像麻瓜的神所说的那样上天堂，还是下地狱？  
忒修斯没有再想下去，他觉得纽特得活着。他挚爱的弟弟必须得活下去，活在他身边，或者是哪个地方，除此之外，即使是去天堂都不行——所以他要记住他。  
他必须记住他。一个人在死后只能活在别人的心里，只要他能一直记住纽特，纽特就不会离去。


	6. Chapter 6

章六

一九一六年八月二十七日，接连下了一周的雨后，普里皮亚季河的水位上涨了整整一英尺。从校场到指挥部的路变得更不好走了，等年轻人走到指挥部的大门口时，他的裤脚已经沾满了泥水。  
那是个中等身材的年轻人，长着一头褐色的卷发，头上戴着一只旧了的麂皮帽子，两只深绿色的眼睛警惕地四处张望着。不一会儿，他看准了四下无人，偷偷从袖子里掏出了一支魔杖。  
这是个巫师。  
这名巫师悄悄给自己施了清洁咒语，提着一只黑色的漆皮皮箱，脚步飞快地蹿上楼去。  
“您好呀先生！”他朝勤务兵抬了抬自己的帽檐，“我发过那个，电报来着的，我要找斯卡曼德先生！”  
那个勤务兵放下扫帚，奇怪地看了他一眼，之后，他伸出食指，比划了几下，又摇了摇。  
”不，没有，英语（No English）。”他的嘴里蹦出了几个单词。  
“呃、呃……咦……”年轻人挠起了头，“我是要找那个，斯卡曼德，斯卡曼德你知道吗？”  
“我想他听不懂你的话，先生，这里的人都说俄语。”  
走廊一侧的门忽然开了条口，一个书记官从里面出来，看见年轻人的模样，笑了笑，说道。  
“啊啊，您是——”听见熟悉的语言，年轻人赶忙迎过去，“您是——”  
“维塔利，”书记官说，“我是斯卡曼德上校的书记。”  
“哦哦……哦……”年轻人跟在他身后进了门，嘴里不忘继续念叨，“这一路上都潮得很，我差点走不过来，哦，斯卡曼德知道我要来的，对吧？我发报通知了他，老实说我一点也不会用这些麻瓜们的东西，电报局的大婶对我叽里咕噜了好久——”  
他喋喋不休地说着,直到被维塔利书记官带到了男人的面前,才猛地闭了嘴。  
“哦,不，不不不不……”他猛地一拍头，转身抓住书记官欲走的袖口，哀求般地道，“我、我是要找、找一个，绿眼睛的，亚麻色头发的，呃……有点、有点害羞的青年人，年纪跟我差不多……哦，对了，他是个Omega。”  
“Omega？”维塔利皱起眉头，“斯卡曼德少校是个Alpha。”  
“呃呃呃，我的意思是，我要找的是那个斯卡曼德！不是这个——”  
“可这就是斯卡曼德先生呀！”维塔利的灰眼睛眯了起来。  
“维塔利，”办公桌后的男人终于站了起来，对他含首，“你可以去做自己的事情了。”  
“是，上校。”  
书记官说完，对身旁看起来紧张得不得了的年轻人笑了一下，转身关上了门。  
“……梅林啊……”年轻人不安地摩挲着皮箱的拎带，“这、这是怎么回事……魔法部的猫头鹰明明就告诉我说是——”  
“纽特会来，是吗？”男人走到办公桌前边的沙发上，示意他在自己对面坐下。  
年轻人依然拎着皮箱，走到沙发前边，却没有坐下。他吞着口水：“是……我的任务是作为助手帮助纽特·斯卡曼德训练那只铁肚皮……”  
“我听说了，”男人点点头，双手交叠在腹前，翘起腿，“校场的管事是你。”  
“嗯……哦，不过，等纽特来了就是他了，我觉得他行的，比我合适，不过他一个Omega，不太适合被拉出去应酬……该死的，梅林啊！我在说什么！”年轻人刚坐到沙发上，又“噌”地站了起来，他差点喊出声：“忒修斯·斯卡曼德！你为什么会在这里！我听说你已经——”  
“说来话长，”忒修斯坐在原处，对他抬了抬眉，“也好久不见了，阿喀琉斯·托利弗。”  
“算了吧，算了吧，梅林啊……”阿喀琉斯使劲抓着头发，“我怎么会在这里遇见你啊！”  
“我也不想的，相信我。”  
“我当然知道你不想！”阿喀琉斯气急败坏地说，“三年前你差点把我从霍格沃茨的钟楼上扔下去！”  
“那是因为你吻了我的未婚妻。”忒修斯脸色阴沉地说。他的表情骤然变得十分可怕，让阿喀琉斯差点想把魔杖掏出来。  
“那、那——”阿喀琉斯涨红了脸，“我跟你是不一样的！”   
忒修斯朝他勾了勾嘴角，眼神里毫无笑意。  
“阿喀琉斯，”他揉了揉眉心，“好了，好了，我知道你们是清白的。坐下吧，我们来谈谈接下来你工作的事情。”  
阿喀琉斯终于喘了一口气，但他仍旧不信任面前的男人，只是将信将疑地坐下来。  
“我已经请示过了，接下来可以调你回英格兰，”忒修斯望着他，“呃……动物管理部门需要你这样的人才。”  
“什么？”阿喀琉斯差点又要站起来了，“等等，我在这里已经干了一年了！你不能让我走！”  
“那是……”男人垂下眼睛，合拢起十指，“没办法的事情。”  
“梅林的胡子！”阿喀琉斯的声音低沉起来，他体内Alpha的那部分被男人的态度刺激到了，“你这是滥用职权！”  
“当然，”忒修斯脸不红心不跳地说，“我不能任由你当我妻子的助手。”  
“你、你——”阿喀琉斯被他气得不轻，他瞪着忒修斯，“你这是胡来！”  
“当你坐上我的位置，你也可以像我这么胡来，托利弗先生。”忒修斯心情愉悦地对他一笑。  
“这……这不公平……”阿喀琉斯被气得发抖，“不……我得、我得去找阿尔忒弥斯说说……”  
显然，他话里的某些字眼刺激到了忒修斯，这个Alpha盯着他打量了良久，突然笑了笑：“他会直接去校场，不会来这里的，我相信你也没什么要带的东西吧？这样，我等会儿安排你的离境手续，如何？”  
“你——”阿喀琉斯攥紧了手提箱。  
——这就是纽特·斯卡曼德推门而入时，办公室里的景象。他的目光从自己哥哥的身上扫过，落在阿喀琉斯的身上时则骤然一亮。  
“西摩！”他开心地叫起来，“梅林啊，我好久没见到你了！”  
“阿尔忒弥斯！”阿喀琉斯的注意力霎时间就被门口穿着粗灰呢的Omega吸引了，他快活地站起来，右脚还没有迈出去，就感觉后背一阵刺痛。  
房间里的另一名Alpha已经不友善地释放出了象征压迫的信息素。他努了努嘴，对忒修斯望了一眼，挑衅一般地抬了抬下巴。  
他呼地吹了一声口哨，无视了忒修斯的神情和目光，灵活地蹿到门口跟纽特来了个久别重逢的拥抱。  
“我还怕是重名呢，没想到真的是你！”暂时还没注意到忒修斯的表情，纽特拉着阿喀琉斯的手臂开始说了起来，“我去了校场，你的助手说你到指挥部来了，我就来找你看看。”  
“嗯……”阿喀琉斯半低下脸。  
察觉到他有些苍白的脸色，纽特的注意力才慢慢转会到办公室中间，站起来的Alpha身上。  
“呃……”他张了张嘴，“忒、忒修斯……”  
“纽特，”男人站在那里，过了几秒，他对纽特张开怀抱，“过来，到这里来。”  
“哦，得了吧……”纽特小声埋怨，他不懂忒修斯为什么非得在别人面前也要跟他来个拥抱，这会让他很不好意思。  
“过来。”男人还是望着他。  
他叹了口气，耸耸肩，慢慢地走了过去。Alpha在他走近的那刻就用力收紧了怀抱。纽特在忒修斯的怀里咳嗽了几声，不得不说，忒修斯身上的信息素味道实在是过于嚣张了些，要不是被黑魔法压抑住了标记，这厢他说不定就已经发情了。结果抱着他的手臂却并不老实，那只宽大的手掌暧昧地从他的下髋骨掠了过去，在他的屁股上掐了一下。  
“嘿！”纽特轻巧地从他怀里挣出来，“好了，忒修斯，我得跟阿喀琉斯谈一谈，”他转向阿喀琉斯，“咱们出去说。”  
无视了身后Alpha阴沉的表情，他脚步轻快地退到门口，拉着阿喀琉斯“砰”一下关上了门，留下忒修斯无言地抿紧嘴，在门内自抑着体内过分活跃的信息素。  
“梅林啊，”门外，抓着纽特的手臂，阿喀琉斯如释重负地舒出一口气，“你哥哥还真是一百年如一日的一张臭脸。”  
“哎哎，他、他嘛……”纽特微红着脸，似乎是想起了什么，颇有些不安地说：“我想你不会……不会……太……记恨他吧……”  
阿喀琉斯举起双手：“得了吧，我可不敢记恨他！我不想再被他'除你武器'。”看着纽特愈发不安的表情，他语气缓和了下来：“你跟他的关系还那样？”  
“呃……该怎么说呢……嗯……我们……很复杂……”纽特愣了一下，把双手都藏在衣袋里握紧。  
“那家伙总是那么记仇，”阿喀琉斯哼了一声，“我就知道他会抓着我不放——这叫什么事儿！我不过就是亲了一下你的额头！他居然记到了现在！”  
纽特苦笑出声，“真是抱歉了，西摩……”  
“不，你没什么好抱歉的，”年轻的Alpha气呼呼地说，“我也对他解释了，三年前解释了一次，现在也是，我像敬重朋友一样地爱你，阿尔忒弥斯！”他严肃地说，“请相信我，我绝对不想跟你上床！”  
“好了西摩……”纽特一下把左手沉重地搭在他的肩上，“你再不安静，我就要施咒让你闭嘴了呀。”

 

“所以，这就是你哥哥一定要回东线战场的理由？他要看着你、爱护你、保护你的安全，”拎着饲料桶，阿喀琉斯把头摇得像波浪鼓，“哦！”  
“啊，你真是的。”纽特朝老友露出了受不了的表情，“西摩，你的话比我刚碰见你那会儿要更多了。”  
“是这样……嗯好像是的，”动物行为学家唠叨个不停，“我在这里闷死了！我闷死了！一年到头也没人能跟我说说话儿，纽特，你要知道，我活到现在，也没碰见过比你更有意思的人！哦，或许……嗯，缇娜是个例外……”他讲到这里，声音稍微小了些，“总之，与你重逢真是愉快，”他顿了顿，走下最后一级阶梯，“我想继续留下来当你的助手。”  
“嗯……难道不是吗？”纽特转过身，倒着走，看向他，“我记得的确是？”  
“唔……”阿喀琉斯拧了拧眉头，“你哥哥不让……”  
“呃……”纽特站住了，片刻后他又走起来，“我、我回头去跟他说一说……”  
他说完，伸手掏出魔杖，想施咒点亮。  
“等等！”阿喀琉斯连忙止住他，“别那样做！”  
“什么？”纽特没有收回魔杖。  
“我……听着，我走前边……”阿喀琉斯快步跑过了他，一面压低声音道，“我好不容易才把那只铁肚皮锁在了校场的地下室，相信我，阿尔忒弥斯，虽然这里比霍格沃茨的魁地奇场还大，但是，只要你稍微点亮那么一点点，哪怕只有一颗花生米那么大小……那条龙都会发现你。”  
“可那样不好吗？”纽特奇怪地问，“不发现我们，我们怎么给它喂食呢？”  
“不，你听好，待会儿你得跟紧我——这里黑黢黢的，很容易迷路绕弯子，我们把吃的放在——放在——中央，轻一点——然后，我们就赶紧离开，”阿喀琉斯的眉头蹙紧了，“我们只是抓住了她，只是抓住——你懂吗？一有机会，比如说 ，一旦你走进锁链的范围内，她就会攻击你。”  
“哦……她？”纽特的声音听起来对此并不在意，他满眼里都是好奇。  
“嗯，是个姑娘家，”阿喀琉斯比划了一下，“刚成年没多久，是个暴脾气的小姑娘。”  
随着四周的光线逐渐减少，两个巫师都掏出魔杖，施法潜行。当阿喀琉斯把饲料桶放在中央时，纽特轻声问：“我能看看她吗？”  
“运气好的话，能。”阿喀琉斯的面部完全僵硬着。  
“等一等看看呢？”  
“哦，那不行！”Alpha压低了声音反驳道，“绝对不行！绝对绝对不行！”  
“可我想看一看——”  
“太危险了！”阿喀琉斯急得握住了他的肩膀。Alpha本能的保护欲从他的身体里苏醒，促使他急于阻止这个Omega冒险的行为。  
“西摩！”纽特把一只手压在他的手背上，“我们迟早要迈出那一步的，我们不能永远都拴着她。”  
“拜托了，求你了阿尔忒弥斯，”阿喀琉斯紧张极了，“我不想你死在这儿——”  
“嘘……”  
纽特忽然朝他做了一个噤声的手势。  
两个神奇动物研究家霎时间安静下来，彼此都提高了十万分警惕，窥探着四周的动静。  
普里埃尔校场位于基辅以东一百英里左右的地方，对麻瓜们来说，这里不过是一片废墟；阿喀琉斯之所以把它作为乌克兰铁腹龙的训练场，是因为这里残存着十字军东征时期的大型地下遗迹。为了把那片遗迹清理得足够铁腹龙安身，他花了不少的时间。  
这里离地面足有二十英尺远，阿喀琉斯明白，如果他们两个在这里身陷不测，很可能一辈子都不会被人发现。  
“西摩，你听见了吗？”纽特问。  
“……听见？”  
“有水流的声音……”纽特咕哝。  
“有可能是，嗯，地下河什么的……”  
“好像在那一头……”纽特皱起眉，他望向某一方，在黑暗里摸索着往前走去。  
“不不！回来！回来！纽特！”阿喀琉斯压低声音焦急地喊他。但纽特并不回话，而在一片漆黑里，他什么也看不见。  
“该死的，完了完了……”他捧着脑袋，急得想哭，他发现自己已经完全丢了纽特。  
“西摩，”纽特的声音突然在他的脑海里响起来，“我找到了。”  
“呃，什么？”他脑筋一炸，“你说什么？”  
“这里确实有河……”  
纽特的话音刚落，阿喀琉斯看见不远处亮起了一团冷白色的光。当那团光映出Omega纤瘦的身形时，阿喀琉斯的瞳孔猛地张大了。  
“你——哦不——”  
他暗骂一声，掏出魔杖疾速飞奔起来。  
阿尔忒弥斯根本就不听他的话！  
他咬着牙往暗河边上赶，纽特的声音还在他的脑中回响：“我只是看看有什么东西。”  
“然后你就送命了，”阿喀琉斯接道，“我可不想被忒修斯阿瓦达索命。”  
走近纽特时，他看见那道身影朝自己挥了挥手，脸上的表情愈发地坏了。之后他又走了几步，脚下突然就是一顿。  
“阿喀琉斯？”纽特问道，“你不过来吗？”  
“梅……梅林啊……”阿喀琉斯面色惨白，连话音都抖了起来。纽特看见他身子一软，贴到了旁边的柱子上，手里的魔杖也“啪嗒”掉了下来。  
“阿喀——”  
“别……你别动……千万别动……”  
阿喀琉斯吞咽着口水。  
纽特疑惑地歪了歪脑袋。  
接着，他感觉到头顶上似乎有什么在粗重地呼吸。  
“把魔杖熄了，快、快！”阿喀琉斯在脑内拼命提醒他。  
“哦……”纽特缓慢地、镇定地抬起头，看着自己的头顶。那里也有两只硕大的、发着黄色荧光的眼睛在看着他。  
“我想……我……看见她了……”  
纽特吸了一口气，他抚上自己的左胸口，努力让自己狂跳的心脏稳定下来。然后，他平静地对阿喀琉斯说：“西摩，接住它！”  
他说完，把手中的魔杖扔给了阿喀琉斯。  
被吓得浑身发软的Alpha连滚带爬地冲出来抱住他的魔杖，口中骂道：“你发什么疯！”  
“我要认识她，”纽特活动了一下肩膀，对他微微一笑，“西摩，我想再亮一些——把这里一片都照亮吧。”  
“天啊——”阿喀琉斯觉得这个Omega真是疯了，但他好像也被传染得疯了似的，照着纽特的话做了，把魔杖对准暗河一带。  
冷白色的光亮瞬间亮得有些刺眼。黑暗中，庞大的身躯往后退了一步，低沉地发出龙吼。  
“吼——”  
地下室瞬间摇了几摇，阿喀琉斯及时扶住了墙，才没有摔倒。他现在不能摔倒，一个岔子都不能出。他紧盯着光线的聚集处，纽特的身影，心里想着眼下出现的一切到底哪一种才不会让忒修斯生气。  
好吧，哪种都没有。  
“我在非洲的乞力马扎罗山驯养过火山翼龙，”纽特慢慢说道，“龙这种生物呢……他们的领地意识很强，一般喜欢在有水源的地方划分领地。所以，阿喀琉斯，当你走到他们的领地的水源附近时，你就要注意了，因为他们可能会在这里觅食。”  
“把饲料桶放在地下室中央是不对的，这不符合她的觅食习惯，我想她可能常常过了很久才能找到吃的，这就说明……她可能经常挨饿，”他朝好友一耸肩，“别怪她不喜欢你，西摩，若换了我，我也不喜欢你。”  
他说完，吹了一声口哨，轻盈地一跃，迈到暗河中央的石块上去，镇定地转过身。  
“哦……呃，她……被你养得不错……”  
望着匍匐在暗河边的、眯着眼睛打量自己的庞然大物，这个Omega的脸上竟然毫无惧色。  
“梅林啊——”阿喀琉斯颤抖着握紧魔杖，他眼睁睁看着那只巨大无比的铁腹龙把头伸过了河岸，逐渐朝Omega靠近。  
那样硕大无朋的体型，衬得纽特看起来十分地娇小。  
幸好我不是他的Alpha，阿喀琉斯苦着脸想，没有哪个Alpha敢放任自己的Omega成天玩命的。  
“哦，我看见了……”随着龙头的靠近，纽特在石块上慢慢跪下来，“她的脸上有一些伤痕——”  
“抓她进来的时候我搞的。”阿喀琉斯说。  
“以后都不能那样，”纽特接道，他仰起头，直视那对硕大的眼睛，“人们一向认为龙很邪恶，但我认为，他们是一种非常敏感、非常聪明的生物……如果你在靠近他们的时候对他们攻击，他们就不会再信任你了。之所以会在水源旁攻击你，也是因为'靠近水源'让他们感到了被冒犯，那么这个时候……”他缓缓往前倾，双臂都撑在地上，整个人做了一个类似跪伏的姿势，“你就要……想办法……让他们……信任你……”  
他半趴在地上，不忘扭过头观察龙的神态：“你要让他们知道，你对他们没有威胁——你看见她变得瘦长的瞳孔没？现在她在打量我，她在思考，要不要把我抓来吃……”他讲到这里，笑了一下，“我可不好吃呀，这位姑娘。”  
阿喀琉斯已经不知道咽了多少口水了。世界上最可怕最残忍的生物正在跟他眼中最柔弱的Omega靠在一起，而且还对Omega凑近了她的吻部。只要这条龙想，她现在就能一口吞下纽特，或者张口喷火，把纽特烧成灰烬。  
他感觉自己已经快把下唇咬烂了。而就在这时，纽特说：“把魔杖给我，西摩。”  
“呃……”阿喀琉斯犯起了难，他很怕做出什么刺激到这条龙的事情。  
“放心吧，给我。”纽特依然直视着龙的眼睛，向后伸出手。  
“哎！”阿喀琉斯一拍大腿，“好吧！”  
他迅速调暗了光亮，把魔杖扔回给纽特。  
铁腹龙的注意力一瞬间被抛出的魔杖吸引了。当纽特把魔杖握在手里时，她猛地张大眼睛。  
“嘿嘿，这是我的，不是你的，你不要看。”纽特把魔杖半藏在手掌里，“好姑娘，看看我吧，看看我。”  
他歪着头，左右摇晃着观察这条龙：“你看，西摩，她的眼睛在对着我转，她是有意识地在观察我……”  
直到铁腹龙靠得不能再近时，纽特从石块上站了起来。他的双眼一直在对着龙的眼睛看。  
“对龙们，如果你不想被伤害，就得做一个臣服者；可如果你想跟他们做朋友，你要让他们知道，你们是平等的，”纽特的声音在黑暗里飘荡，“你要直视他们的眼睛，与他们平视，站起来……慢慢靠近他们……”  
他说着，往前迈出一步，对铁腹龙的脚铐施下咒语。  
“咔嚓。”  
缠在铁腹龙后腿上的精钢锁链骤然断裂。  
泛着黄色荧光的双眼倏然瞪大了。  
不知过了多久，Omega伸出左手，轻缓地、温柔地，抚摸着喷出龙息的吻部。  
阿喀琉斯不知道自己是什么时候才从柱子后边钻出来的。他盯着亮光里的身影，下巴都快掉在地上了。过了一会儿，他有些羡慕地说：“呃，能、能给我摸摸看吗？”  
“什么？”已经换了双手去抚摸龙的Omega半诧异地扭过头，看了看他，嘴角弯出狡黠又得意的笑容。  
“不行，”他抚摸着那条可怕的巨兽，“艾潘妮可是我的朋友。”  
大约是听懂了纽特的话，硕大的龙头微微扬了扬，眯起了双眼。  
“梅林啊……阿尔忒弥斯……”阿喀琉斯发着愣，目睹着这绝无仅有的情景。这一年来，他在这条龙身上毫无进展，一无所获，而这一切都被Omega青年柔和地化解了。他近乎感动地看着纽特，忍不住赞叹道：“阿尔忒弥斯……你真是……你真是个奇迹……”


	7. Chapter 7

章七

纽特醒来时感觉自己的屋子仍然置身于黑夜之中。空气中轻盈地漫着一股子好闻的木香味，法兰绒窗帘闭合着，外边并无一丝光亮透进来。他在床上躺了很久，躺到睡意像晨雾一样逐渐地从脑海中消散，那种一度为睡眠所剥离的意识才悄悄回到他的体内。他想自己躺得其实并不久，但就是睡得沉，沉得钝化了他许多的感觉。过不了多久，他拉扯了一下被子，悠悠地坐起来，听见楼梯上有上楼的脚步声。  
“我睡了多久？”门开了，他揉着眼睛问来人。  
“两个钟头，或者两个半钟头。”来人轻轻带上门，在他的床头放下一只杯子。  
房间里光线并不好，他方揉了眼睛，视觉上留下一大片混沌，这让他不得不努力瞪大眼睛看向来者。他听见对方笑了，并且把自己的手从被子底抽了出去。  
“你还可以再睡一会儿。”对方低沉地说。  
“醒了就是醒了……”他嘟囔道。  
对方似乎摇了摇头，纽特猜那人摇头时可能带了一副无奈的表情。他听见对方念咒语的声音，说道：“我不想再亮了，这样就好。”  
“哦？”那人有些惊讶，“我以为你可能还在困着。”  
“反正我很快就要下楼去，不需要那么亮，我有点饿了。”他接道。  
等他喝完了杯子里的东西，眼前的景象才清晰起来。他看见自己的兄长背朝着自己坐在床边上，心事重重地在手里把玩着什么。  
“忒修斯，那个……”他端着杯子，想了想，“妈妈他们怎么说……”  
他又开始攥紧被角。  
“妈妈？哦……他们要我照顾好你，”忒修斯没有转向他，但纽特察觉到他心情不错，“我觉得我做得，还行？”  
他说完，转过头瞥着纽特。纽特咬了咬嘴唇，想笑又不想笑。他不晓得自己的兄长在高兴些什么，也不想问昨晚忒修斯完事后是怎么把他带回来的，他哥哥的潜行能力一向不错，在某些方面还挺有鬼点子，当然那并不是所有人都会知道的事情。纽特慢吞吞地咽着魔药，正想着该说点什么，肚子忽然传出了咕噜噜的声音。  
这突兀的一声让忒修斯停下了手里的动作。他的蓝眼睛快活地看向纽特，而纽特则很快就红了脸。  
“呃，我……”  
“你等一下。”  
忒修斯讲完，从床边站起来。纽特只看见他出了房门，似乎下了楼，跟谁交谈了什么——听说话声，是他们的母亲。片刻后楼梯上又响起了脚步声，纽特望过去，看见忒修斯正端着一张食物托盘。他的脸更红了。  
“我可以下去吃……”  
“你的病还没好透，”忒修斯把托盘平放在他的膝上，轻声反驳了他的提议，“乱跑会着凉的。”  
“唔……”纽特一时居然不敢看他，只是抓着勺子发怔。他总觉得今天忒修斯好像有什么话要对自己说，还有——他手里到底抓着的是什么？纽特看了好几次，依然没有看清楚。  
现在，他的兄长又像之前一样在他的床边坐下了，纽特察觉到了更多的不对劲。忒修斯话少得不对劲，那几乎能称得上是腼腆了。他一边小口喝着粥，一面思考这到底是怎么一回事。在他们的关系中，他的兄长向来就是更加主动的那一个，而不是像如今这样——他觉得自己好像都快要看见忒修斯脸红的样子了。  
“纽特，我——”他的兄长忽然恹恹地开口了，纽特霎时间睁大了眼睛。他看见忒修斯正准备把手里的那个东西拿出来，然而忒修斯的话锋却又是一转：“妈妈说，你醒了以后要去找找她。”  
“呃……啊？”纽特的表情有点意外。  
“就……她应该有话要对你说吧。”  
男人的目光游移个不停，刻意躲闪着纽特目光里的好奇和期待。  
“……哦，好吧……”纽特放下勺子。他看见忒修斯又把那个东西藏进手掌里了。他看见男人把手掌攥成拳，骨节都弯曲得泛白，好像要竭力藏起一个宝贵的秘密似的。可他又有预感，知道忒修斯必然愿意把这个秘密同自己分享。  
扪心自问，他也很想知道那是什么。但忒修斯没有给他机会，窘迫的颜色在这个Alpha的腮边蔓延，一直蔓到了他的耳朵边上。这实在是太奇怪了，纽特实在不明白他到底有什么不好意思的。  
他以为忒修斯会很快离开自己的房间，但Alpha一直不那么坐。他仍然像先前一样满怀心事地坐在纽特的身边，背对着他。他一言不发，纽特固然好奇，但也说不了什么，他安安静静地喝完了汤，把托盘放在床头，翻身下了床。  
“我下去啦。”经过哥哥身边的时候，他还是唤了男人一声。

 

“阿尔忒弥斯，”客厅里的沙发上只有他的母亲，她朝楼梯上的少年抬了抬眼，“你好些了吗？”  
“嗯……”纽特点着头，用魔杖操纵托盘自主飞回厨房的水槽。他扯了扯披在肩上的外套，听见母亲又说：“下回可别在床上吃饭了，亲爱的。”  
“啊……我……”  
“是我端上去的，妈妈。”忒修斯的声音从他身后跟上来，带着暖融融又不易为人所知的欢快语气。  
“是这样没错，”母亲扶了扶眼镜，目光仍旧落在纽特身上，“忒修斯，你太惯着你弟弟了。”  
她看着自己优秀的大儿子率先在沙发上坐下来，很少笑起来的嘴角此刻却满载笑意。  
“我不常在家，虽然……他平时在我那儿，但是我们不常见，他在学校，我在魔法部，我对他好一点，这没什么。”  
母亲微微笑起来。  
“我很高兴，我的儿子们能相处得这么好。”  
趁着大人说话的间隙，纽特在忒修斯身侧坐了下来。他刚坐下不久，就感觉肩上一沉：忒修斯把他半搂进了怀里。他不想说自己差点像猫一样从沙发上蹦起来。  
这太过了！他的心在胸腔里嚎叫，下巴即刻紧绷起来。他可不想被自己的母亲发现自己与兄长之间的关系。  
“不过，纽特，你已经分化了不是吗？”母亲说，自然地把兄弟俩的动作解读为手足之间的亲密行为，“你不能总待在忒修斯那里。”  
“呃……”纽特张了张嘴。他踌躇着，暂时忽略了忒修斯突然停在他肩上的手。  
“家里离学校，不如我那里近。”忒修斯说。  
“哦，是这样……不过，纽特，自从你离开家了以后，家里的很多活动都不再见你出现了，”女人讲，“对于一个刚刚分化完的Omega，这不大好。”  
“唔……”纽特放下手里的杯子，“妈妈……你知道我……不是很喜欢那些地方……”  
他端着杯子，眼神忽闪个不停。母亲很快安抚道：“我知道的，阿尔忒弥斯，你是一个很有个性的孩子。  
“不仅有个性……也许还有点叛逆……当然，你也很乖巧。你不喜欢那些地方吗？我想不全是那样，你是不喜欢一群跟你没有共同语言的大人们，比如我，比如你爸爸、你哥哥，要是有人能跟你说得上话，兴许你就会觉得那里有意思起来。”  
最后一个大概可以去掉，忒修斯默不作声地想，我就差把心都挖给他了。  
纽特眨了眨眼睛，小声道：“抱歉……”  
“不要说抱歉，孩子，”母亲柔声道，“我知道你过往总是从你父亲那里感受到压力，我希望你能对我这个母亲坦诚些。”她说到这里，小小地叹息一声，“你还记得……托利弗吗？”她比划了一下，“以前来我们家小住过的那个孩子。”  
“……咦？”纽特回忆了一番，眼睛陡然明亮起来，“啊，我记得！”他的语气逐渐欢昂，“是西摩！”  
“对的，是他，”母亲的眼神里似有什么在闪烁，“他的祖母和你的奶奶是表姐妹，我们两家也都认识。”  
“我记得他！”纽特高兴地说，“他是个能看见夜骐的人！”  
“他从美国回来了，”母亲稍稍笑了起来，“你愿意去见见他吗，纽特？”  
纽特搓了搓手，把杯子放在茶几上，不假思索地点头：“当然！”  
他实在是太高兴，完全没有意识到忒修斯的手已经从自己的肩头松开了。

 

这是一九一六年年底的某一天。阿喀琉斯·托利弗记得，普利埃尔校场上一直都在刮着大风。  
北方的冬天总是这样冷到人的骨髓里。这些天来，他总是有意让自己醒得比平时更早一些，因为那料峭的冷意会让他只想赖在被窝里不出来。对于任何敢在大清早就打搅他的人，他都会报以深刻的怒意。  
可忒修斯的到来并不一样。就像他现在主动接过阿喀琉斯推过去的咖啡杯那样，这个男人是世界上唯一不可能对他示好的人。爱有很多种，恨有更多种，而也有一些感情，理应被规定在爱和恨之间，它们虽然妨碍不到人们的沟通和生活，却也会在某些阴暗的夜晚冒出刺来，狠狠地扎疼一个人的心。  
“您要干什么？这么早……”他没好气地说。  
“唔，我并不是自己想来的。”忒修斯一开口，阿喀琉斯就笑起来，他脸上那种不高兴的神色又加深了几分，“您想说您良心发现了么？”  
“对你的话，不会。”忒修斯答得很坦然。  
“是你在乱发疯，”阿喀琉斯强调道，“是你把我从——”  
“这话你已经说过很多遍了，托利弗，”忒修斯接道，“你想证明什么呢？你想让我感到愧疚？对你同情？我不知道你还有这么软弱的一面，”他非常刻毒地说，“虽然你已经够懦弱了。懦弱是没法被原谅的罪孽。”  
阿喀琉斯被他气得脸色发白。“哦，那么您是来羞辱我的？”他的手肘贴在桌沿上颤抖，“好啊，那么这儿就留给您。”  
他正要往外走，男人叫住了他：“这不是我的错，是你先翻旧账的。你没想跟我好好说话。”  
青年刚迈出去的脚顿住了。他面朝着门外，停滞很久才扭头。“你竟然是来找我说话的？”  
“我——”忒修斯摸了摸下巴，“我在想，能不能找一个法子跟你和解。”  
“没门，”阿喀琉斯握紧拳头，“这是不可能发生的。”他的语气渐渐严厉起来，“你以为自己在做什么？跟我和好，得到纽特的原谅？在你只凭他在我家呆了几个月就对他疑神疑鬼之后？纽特曾经跟你解释过多少次？你以前为什么不听？当你只凭着满脑子不切实际的幻想就动手把我从楼上扔下去以后，你觉得他还会怎么看你？他与我有从童年时代就开始的友谊，你出于对他的猜忌而伤害了我，这也是在伤害他自个儿。忒修斯，承认吧，这都是你太幼稚了，”他咂巴了一下嘴，像嘴巴里嚼到了皮筋似的拧紧眉头，“我本以为过去了这两年你也该清醒一些，但现在看起来一起照旧。忒修斯——”  
他严肃地看着对方：“不要认为你标记了他，就能把他划归到你的管辖之下。你并不是他的国王，别弄错了。”  
忒修斯从桌面上抬起脸。阿喀琉斯这才发现，他的下眼睑布着一些青色。他的神情已是极度的疲惫，就好像他即将支持不住，仰面摔倒那样。但这种极度的疲倦之间，也仿佛还绷紧着一根什么东西，一条什么线，可能是金属的质地，也有可能是亚麻的质地。阿喀琉斯毫不怀疑，如果男人现在还有力气，那么他大概很乐意掏出魔杖来对自己施一记钻心剜骨。  
有那么一段光景，沉默充塞在这个房间里。忒修斯总是不讲话，他看起来太累，阿喀琉斯差点就要同情他了。顺着一点点微弱的同情，他看见了男人身上扣错的大衣衣扣、潦草裹着的外套和乱七八糟的头发，他还能嗅到男人身上那一股子的烟丝气味。  
男人总是在透支自己，阿喀琉斯捏了捏拳头：就连他也不得不承认，这种毫不吝惜自己的意志力，让他总也没法从根子上把男人记恨起来。他没什么太大的优点，唯一算得上优点的，是对自己知根知底。如忒修斯这般天然就能燃烧自己的人，是会让他感到艳羡和自惭的。  
“我只是忽然觉得，”忒修斯沙哑地说，“这也不必。我们没有深仇大恨。”  
“你差点害死我。”  
“但我没有害死你，”忒修斯的双手在桌面上叠起来，“我也不认为我做错了。  
“我知道我做的事情违反了规则。但纽特跟我在一起时，我能感觉到他的快乐，那至少能证明……我可以被原谅吧。  
“是规则错了，规则不让我爱我想爱的人。”  
阿喀琉斯望了望他。他又坐回自己的床上。  
“想爱不等于了解爱，了解爱也不等于就有爱的能力，”他说，“你觉得纽特很快乐，但当你不断把猜忌的心情暴露给他时，我从他身上感觉到的只有痛苦。  
“你真的很奇怪。我本以为你是个自信十足的人，但实际上似乎又并不是。”  
他盯着忒修斯的眼睛，感到它们的内里都是如此空洞而荒凉，于是他说：“或许，在朝我解释清楚之前，你更应该对自己有个交代，忒修斯。或许有一天，你看得清自己的时候，你才能看得清其他人，包括你想爱的人。”


	8. Chapter 8

章八

“那么，斯卡曼德家的小子——”上尉静静地扫了他一眼，“你是个——文职人员。野战医院的生活还没足够让你品尝战争的残酷吗？”  
“我不是为了体验生活而来，长官。”  
“可我觉得你是，你的眼睛告诉我你并不懂生活，”男人伸出两根手指，在自己的双眼旁虚晃一阵，“照我来看，你的眼睛就像一个燃尽的火堆，它们没有光，也没有热，更谈不上有火。年轻人，我知道你年纪不大，我不想知道为什么你年纪轻轻的就会有这样的眼神，不过你应该清楚——或者说，我希望你清楚的一点是，这样的你就算去了战场也不过是浪费子弹和军需。”  
“你有义务保护你的战友，我不会让无法作战的废物去战场，斯卡曼德先生。”  
上尉合上书，眼神终于不再那么凌厉。他看向雾蒙蒙的窗外，沉静又低缓地说：“这里是马恩河，是马恩河。”  
年轻人垂着头走出要塞时，望见阳光祥和地洒在忙碌的人群身上。  
入冬以来，营地里从没迎来过这样响晴的天气。马恩河一带与法兰西其它的地方都有些不一样，若非是大晴天，它的美丽就不会为人知晓。这些天，这个年轻人常常经过山坳口，瞧见粼粼水光从彼端而来，光是望着那副情形，他就能想象出这条河经过肖蒙和圣迪吉耶，朝西而去的模样。  
“斯卡曼德？”挂着银怀表的胖医生看见了他，两眼立刻笑得眯起来，“怎么，又不许你去？”  
“凯上尉对我还不太满意，”年轻人走到他面前，主动帮他拣起纱布，“但我觉得他……应该是对的吧。”  
“你呀！像之前那样，做个战地记者多好！”医生说，“你叫'忒修斯'【1】，听名字就知道是个拿笔杆子的，为什么非得要往枪口跟前跑呢！你可知道，多少人都想往回跑哩！”  
忒修斯对他露出了一个心事重重的微笑。他在一块石头上坐下来，慢慢地拣着洗干净的纱布和医用棉。  
“如果凯一直没让你上，你难道就这样一直下去？”医生也在他身边坐下来。  
“我……”忒修斯迷茫地皱眉，晌久才说，“我不知道……”  
“天，”医生耸耸肩，“那只好祝你早日心想事成。”  
他们蹲在一起干了许久的活，医生又开口：“斯卡曼德，你和其他小伙子们都不一样。”  
“……嗯？”  
“你看起来受过不错的教育，”医生朝他一眨眼，“能有机会受优良教育的人，家底不会很差。况且你还很英俊，不是吗？”  
忒修斯僵硬地笑了起来，握着纱布的大手紧了紧。  
“你的家里人会愿意你来这里吗？而你呢……你看起来连半点热血也没有，你从没参加过'战壕议会'吧？你真该去看看跟你同龄的小伙子们都是什么样——”  
“我来这里，没有任何理想，史密斯医生，”忒修斯深蓝色的眼睛在说话时流露出特别的哀愁，“我没有理想，没有目标，也没有——没有他们有的那种东西。”  
“战争是一台绞肉机，政治家操纵战争机器变成牺牲品；士兵是被伪装好的牛肉和羊肉，我虽受到英格兰军队的管辖，但我不认为英格兰是这场战斗的受害者。我也不同情站在我对面的那些人，是他们自己选择了如此，”忒修斯说，“当我填完征兵的表格，看见许多十三、四岁的孩子们也交了表，我就知道这场战争代表的是非正义。我在这里的每一分每一秒，都不足以让我的个人荣誉感得到充实；即使有一天我果真成了英雄，我也不会因为非正义之战而来的英雄称号而自豪。我来这里的唯一理由，只是因为我不想回去，我无路可走。”  
史密斯“唰”地站了起来。他宽大的身躯顷刻间挡住了盖在忒修斯头顶的阳光。  
“你是来求死的？”医生问他。  
“……也许是。”  
“为什么？”医生又蹲了回去，“你还这么年轻……”  
“我以为我早就可以死了，”忒修斯没有看他，他低着头，“医生，我曾以为真的有挫折和失望可以把人的生命摧毁，就像俄狄浦斯王的自尽那样，可后来我发现书上说的许多都是骗人的。我们的心其实比我们料想的要坚强，世上没有人会因为心碎而死。”  
“用这样的心情走上战场？”医生连连摇头，“难怪凯总是阻拦你。我一开始还以为，他的阻拦是出于对你的偏袒——呃，你曾经是他的书记官。”  
忒修斯挠了挠脸侧，“我想，不是这样。”  
“是啊，我现在也改变了我的想法：确实不是那样。你并不是一个士兵，你很懦弱。”  
他讲完，好像是觉得自己说话太重了些，语气稍稍缓和下来：“我来问问——你失恋了？”  
闻言，年轻人浑身一震。他的眼神刹那间变得极其无助，医生叹了口气。  
“这不应该啊，”再开口的时候，医生的语气带了些戏谑，“你这样的Alpha，有什么Omega是要不到的呢？”  
年轻人沉默着笑笑。  
“她几岁？漂亮吗？”  
“……很美……”年轻人说，神情仿佛做梦，“想让人亲吻的美。”  
“可想而知，你简直魂都要被她吸走了，”医生吹起了口哨，“她拒绝了你？”  
“……不是。”  
“啊？她爱你？”  
“爱……”  
“那你……你们这不是好好儿的吗？”医生瞪大了眼睛，“你的小美人还爱着你，你也爱她，你本不应该来，不然就平平安安地回家去，跟她在壁炉前聚在一起，再生几个孩子。到时候你就会明白，当英雄并不如一个人的家庭更有意思，忒修斯。”  
“我……”他无意识地绞着手里的纱布，“总之现在她不见了……我想我搞丢了她。我……要是我这辈子再也见不到她，或许我死了比较好。”  
“哦……”医生挑起眉，“你该不会真的以为自己甘心赴死吧？”  
忒修斯愣了愣，一时未能作答。他瞧了医生一眼，后者大声笑起来。  
“哈哈哈哈！哎哟我的先生呐，你还是个孩子，”他把纱布装进兜子里，对年轻人摇了摇手指，“你虽然来到了这里，但恕我直言，你还什么都不懂——什么也不懂。要是我今年只有二十岁，你的痴情的确能赚取我一两滴眼泪，可我毕竟已经快四十岁了，我见过不知多少跟你一样为情所困的小家伙，像马利优斯一样，一见不到心爱的姑娘就要自杀，要这个那个，等过了十年八年，等他们都从小伙子长成汉子的时候，等他们从别人的儿子变成别人的父亲的时候，他们才会明白过来，爱情从来就没有那样的高价，让它珍贵的也不是你的感情。”  
察觉到他话里的不屑，忒修斯不快地拧起眉头。  
“我以为……那是……很珍贵的东西——”  
“小子，你要跟我谈论'爱情的意义'吗？那我只好说'它一点也不珍贵'，男人在酒馆里遇见了美艳绝伦的姑娘，对她一见倾心，许下诺言，这就是爱情；但是，当生活让激情褪去，爱情也会失去光泽，美丽的恋人会变得像深秋的蝉蛹一样干瘪。”他拍了拍手，悠闲地在草地上踱着步子，“现在和你说这一切，想来不至于太晚。”  
医生讲完，伸出小指在鼻梁上推了推眼镜。  
“倘若你真的在乎你的小美人，斯卡曼德，不妨听我一句：认真地对待你自己，对待你自己的生活，和你遇见的所有人吧。若要爱情长久，在我看来，最上之策并不在于拥有，而在于你让对方接受的是你什么样的部分。”  
斯卡曼德静静地坐着想了一会儿，矮声道：“你说得我不太明白。”  
“你并不是一个——嗯，我觉得是，你并不是一个很在乎别人的人，忒修斯，”医生灰色的眼睛瞧着很是严厉，“即使把你丢在一群人中间，你也只能看得见少部分人，有时候，你几乎只能看见你自己。”  
“你只关心你自己的生活，你自己的感情……你认为是什么就是什么，但我们说话的意义向来都在于听的人而不是说的人；你违背了这样的'接受规律'，从而导致了你自己的孤独。”医生比划了一阵，“斯卡曼德，我们生活，生活在一群人之中，并非是单独的个体；就算是你的生活，也从来不只是你一个人的事。”  
“不只……”  
“不只，”医生从他手里拿过棉纱，“活着根本不是一个人的事。”  
“试着去关心别人的想法，这对你来说不会很难，忒修斯。”  
史密斯话音刚落，有人在三号战壕的深处朝他打了个呼哨。

 

再次望向校场时，忒修斯的眉头紧紧蹙起来。  
“他们去哪儿了？”  
望着满地的狼藉，男人的侧脸看起来尤为冷峻。  
“斯卡曼德和辛格尔走之前说……他们在龙身上发现了一些东西……”书记官挠了挠头，从口袋里掏出一块白布，“小斯卡曼德先生说了，如果您问起来，就把这个给您看。”  
忒修斯接过他手里的白布。他一捏到那块东西，心里就“咯噔”一下。  
“这是——”  
他打开布片，两眼瞳孔在看见布片里的东西时骤然放大了。  
“……子弹？”维塔利凑过来望了一眼，也有些吃惊，“为什么龙身上会有子弹？”  
“不，这是……”忒修斯的表情全然冷了下来，“这不是一般的子弹，”他把那块金属举给自己的书记官看，“这是德国福克Dr.I三翼战斗机上安装的LMG08/15马克沁航空机枪射出的子弹。”  
“这——”维塔利震惊地瞪大眼睛。  
“不可能！这里不是东线战场！”  
“龙是会飞的，它可能飞去过，或者——”忒修斯收起子弹，“有德国人的飞机飞进来过——在我们没发现的时候。”  
他说完，压了一下头顶的制帽，转身向指挥部走去：“维塔利，把所有的尉官都喊上来。”  
书记官欲言又止地看了他好几下，才小声道：“那么，您的弟弟——”  
他无法忽视男人写在脸上的担忧。  
忒修斯的背影顿了顿。  
“照做吧，”男人说，似乎正在叹气，“现在是战争时期，没有一个人是绝对安全的。对于周遭发生的一切情况，都要随时保持很高的警惕。”  
他回过头说：“他是我的弟弟，你们也是某些人的弟弟、儿子或丈夫；他需要平安归去，你们也是。”

 

呼哨声在黑暗里不甚明朗，但也是那不甚明朗的悠长的一声，逐渐唤回了纽特的警觉。  
“现在几点？几月几号？”他从地上腾一下坐起来，给自己施了一道温暖咒。  
“1916年10月21号，早上五点半，”阿喀琉斯紧了紧大衣领口，“你还可以再睡一会儿。”  
“不成，”纽特轻声道，“这地方看起来太古怪了，我实在睡不熟。”  
“不然……呃，”阿喀琉斯迟疑起来，“不然就回去吧？”  
纽特没有注意到他的问题。在阿喀琉斯讲话的当口，他像大猫一样弓起背，贴着岩壁溜了过去，一直停在能够瞭望河口的位置上才停下来。阿喀琉斯模糊地看见他朝自己勾了勾手。  
他在原地跺跺脚，还是跟了上去。  
“西摩，我敢保证，这里有些不得了的东西，”纽特大概在咬着嘴唇，声音听起来糊得很，“可惜，我的侦查咒用得没有忒修斯好，否则站在这里就能先把里头的情况知道个大概了。”  
“可是——很奇怪，”阿喀琉斯说，“我还是不能理解，为什么你能在这里找到遗骸？”  
“推理，注意推理，西摩，”纽特接道，“艾潘妮的伤口其实早就发炎了，是你一直没有发现。我前天给她做全身检查时，发现她的口臭非常严重，眼白的血丝也很厉害，这可能就是发炎的征兆，但我那时最害怕的，是她得了龙痘疮。西摩，你为什么当初没给她检查清楚？假如艾潘妮的症状不是伤口发炎，而是由龙痘疮引起的，整个校场就全完了。”  
“哦……是我大意了……”阿喀琉斯抓了抓头发。  
“不过，也不能全怪你，她的伤口很隐蔽，在龙尾巴下两英尺左右的地方——航空子弹的威力不容小觑，”纽特的声音听起来不太高兴，“也不知道是幸还是不幸，麻瓜虽然不会魔法，但他们掌握了不可思议的机械力，我听说过他们把那个叫做——”  
“物理学，”阿喀琉斯说，“我研究过一些……那或许就是麻瓜的魔法。”  
纽特点了点头。  
“可怜的艾潘妮！不知道她忍了多久，她的伤口都烂得生虫了，”纽特叹气，“一年多来，一直在忍耐中度日，想想就觉得可怕。”  
“啊，是了……一年，”阿喀琉斯说，“一年了，她也只有在被我抓住之前才有机会中弹，而——我的确是在塔卡德拉河口附近抓到的她。”  
“而以艾潘妮的情况来看，我想这里八成有坠机事件。”纽特道。  
他们说到这里，纷纷一言不发地把目光投向黑暗里那个模糊的钢铁轮廓的黑影。  
“你觉得……”想了想，阿喀琉斯说，“你觉得，有人生还？一年了……我想……”  
“可能呢？”  
“不大，但也不一定，”Alpha摇摇头，“我在美国空军基地附近待过几年，那里几乎所有的人都认为德国拥有世界上最顶尖的战斗机飞行员。有经验的优秀飞行员，就有可能凭借经验处理好坠机事故并活下来，不过——这也得看本身的飞行条件怎么样。龙喜欢呆在河流交汇的地方，通常就是山谷、河口、盆地、森林，这些地方容易降雨，容易降雨的地方水汽就足，云层会更厚、更多，这些都不利于飞行员寻找目标。”  
“也就是说，”纽特接道，“塔卡德拉河口原本就不该是个有战斗机出没的地方。”  
“而且离战场也很远，四周并没有城镇，”阿喀琉斯说，“没有任何条件能让它成为目标。”  
“不如说最奇怪的其实是，这个飞机为什么会在非战区的地方冒出来？它是迷路了吗？”纽特靠在岩壁上寻思起来。  
“呃……可能性不大，因为，飞行路线都是规划好的。”  
他们说完，互相陷入了片刻的沉默。


	9. Chapter 9

章九

乌云压境，松软的土地湿漉漉的，为河水和雨水浸透了。忒修斯低头一瞧，发现自己的靴前也吸饱了水。他现在有些后悔，昨晚应该多听听史密斯医生的话，把脚掌用布裹起来。他的双脚恐怕就快冻僵了。  
1915年已经到来，但冬天还没有过去。二月里的马恩河边， 波涛暗自起伏，与天上的乌云相映出不和谐的气氛。他半卧在战壕底下，听见史密斯在一旁哼唱着什么。“你会说俄语？”他随口问道。  
“我外婆是乌克兰人。”史密斯说。  
“乌克兰？”他轻声说，“听起来很遥远。”  
“但实际上不远，”医生擦了擦眼镜，“战争让东西两线连贯一气，人人自危，只有上议院的傻瓜才会描绘战争的春秋大梦。”  
忒修斯没有回他的话，他沉默地看着医生在地上垫了一块干净的棉布，将医用器械从蒸馏器底下取出来，一个个依次在布上排开列好。  
1号解剖刀、3号解剖刀、截肢用手术刀、巴布考克式脊骨针、颅咬骨钳、气管插管、解剖剪、截肢锯、恩格尔式锯、解剖用手套……  
“Alas，”史密斯压抑着喉音，低声说，“愿战争永不再来。”  
他整理完了全部的东西，把眼镜又戴上了，一屁股坐在战壕坑坑洼洼的底部，偎着潮湿的泥土，仰头哼唱起了一支歌。  
已经快要入夜，这些天营地里因为灯火管制早就不允许点灯了。一切都沉浸在浓重的、浑浊的、将雨的夜色中。而医生的歌声宛如一条深海鱼，在过重的夜色里流浪着游曳。  
“凄凉的捷列克河畔，四处硝烟弥漫。  
四万人的哥萨克骑兵在浴血鏖战，  
鲜血染红河畔，尸体遮盖荒原，  
倒在血海中的士兵有成千上万。  
我们的首领知晓，该让谁去征战。  
战士跃马奔赴疆场，我却下火线。  
哥萨克命运和自由，全都属于他们，  
我却回到尘土飞扬、凄凉的家园。  
……啊，第一颗子弹，第一颗子弹，  
第一颗子弹飞来，马腿被射穿。  
啊，第二颗子弹，第二颗子弹，  
第二颗子弹飞来，打在我的心坎……  
弟兄们啊，弟兄，一定要保重！  
跟随我们的头领阿塔曼，不再有悲痛。  
弟兄们啊，弟兄，一定要保重！  
跟随我们的头领阿塔曼，不再有悲痛。”  
不一会儿，雨滴滴拉拉地下了起来，河谷弥漫起一层浅薄的白雾。忒修斯爬到战壕边，半支起上半身，望见一百码开外的要塞里亮起了一豆昏黄的光，凭着对距离的判断，他认出那灯光属于法国人。  
“他们没有灯火管制？”忒修斯小声问，“克虏伯新式炮的射程能打得到这儿。”  
“哦，亲爱的，不要试图去理解法兰西人，他们这里与我们不大一样。”史密斯在自己的脑袋旁边比划了一下。  
“是么……”忒修斯将信将疑地看了他一眼，余光察觉到法国人的灯火突然熄灭了。  
然而，过不了多久，那豆灯光又亮了起来。忒修斯不得不再次被那光亮吸走了注意力。可当他想细看时，却看见那灯光又一次熄灭了。  
“咦？”  
就在他发出问声的当口，法国人的灯再次亮起来，接着第三次熄灭了。  
“不对劲……”有什么不好的预感在他的心里头膨胀，他缩回战壕内，拍了拍史密斯的肩膀，“你瞧瞧那儿……”  
医生仔细地擦拭了一番眼镜，他徇着忒修斯所指的方向看去，看见那豆灯光在反复地亮起、熄灭。他看了一会儿，嘶地抽了一口冷气。  
“不妙！”他喊道，“忒修斯，你到无线电那里去，报告给凯，法国人在朝我们打灯语。”  
“那代表什么？”忒修斯问道。  
“送命。”史密斯呻吟般地回答。  
十五分钟后，十二号战壕的边上逮着了一个鬼鬼祟祟的德国侦察兵。  
“他们说是抓着了，但我觉得不止。法国人的灯语说的是'敌人在靠近你们'，”忒修斯讲，“这里这么黑，又没有亮灯，但法国人都看见了，那就不可能只有一个人那么点，一定至少得有一支小队。而且，这里的地形也适合埋伏，唔——”他在地上草草地画了几下，“阵地这里离河岸拉开了距离，布置得不错；但是阵地两侧比较窄长，适合伏击。虽然……周围有云杉树林。这些树林可以阻碍重型武器，但阻止不了步兵。”他咂了一下嘴，“除去两侧的树林，只有背后的山坡是空的。”  
“那儿比较开阔，白天在上面走人就跟活靶子一样——但现在是晚上，就未必。而且人在夜晚的确更容易放松警惕。”  
“哼哼，”准备着酒精的史密斯抬眼瞧了他一下，“你倒是挺细心。”  
“我随便说说。”  
“那去告诉凯吧，现在是战争时期，任何疑点都很重要。”  
“可是……他说我只是一个文职人员。”  
“拜伦还是个跛子呢。”  
“我也不太会用枪……”忒修斯声音弱了下来，“这里的人大概不太喜欢文职人员。”  
“依我看，你的想法有点问题。不会用枪，就不能在军队里呆着了么？军队里也有很多职位，不是只有拿起枪冲上去的才叫军人，一场战役也不是只需要会拿枪就够了。”  
“那——”  
“斯卡曼德，你有指挥官的才能。”史密斯按了按他的肩膀，“听我说，好的指挥官对一场战斗能起一半的作用，每一块阵地上都缺指挥人才，这是一种稀缺的才能，你得好好利用它。”  
黑暗中，青年抿着嘴笑，有些疲倦地揉了揉眼睛。  
“您可真会安慰人。”他轻声道。  
“我可没有安慰你。”史密斯挑了挑眉。  
他们还在说着话，六号阵地上空忽然飘起了一道嘶吼。  
“谁在叫？”右侧有人高声问道。他的声音倏然被剧烈的白光截断了。  
“是照明弹！”  
“操！”  
“快蹲下去！”  
史密斯反应得极快。他大吼着“把自己的眼睛捂上！”，一面扯着忒修斯滚进了战壕深处。  
“趴下！不要往外看，否则会失明的！”  
忒修斯照做了。他紧闭着眼睛，把脸压在地面上，睫毛和额发都被泥土沾满了。他听见战壕上方传来许多跑动时的摩擦声，大叫声和怒吼此起彼伏。或许唯一值得庆幸的是，直到目前还不曾有人放过一枪一弹。  
但好景不长。  
两分钟后，敌人把一枚燃烧弹砸进了二号战壕。忒修斯勉强睁开眼睛，瞧见黑夜的阵地中翻出了几道全身燃烧着的人影，哀叫着冲向阵前。  
二号阵地离前端最近。几条人影刚一蹿出去，夜色里响起了一道骇人的器械声。  
“嘭！”  
“操，”凯上尉大骂起来，“哪个婊子养的开枪了！”  
“我……我……”他身后不远处，一个孩子模样的兵抖抖索索地探了探脑袋，“上尉先生，他们太可怜了，给他们个痛快吧！”  
“开枪会暴露火力点，”一个年纪稍长的兵说，“不要动，他们在试探我们的位置。”  
那孩子咬紧了嘴。  
史密斯和忒修斯在离二号阵地更远的地方目睹着这一切。他们不约而同地抽了口冷气。  
“这群畜生！”史密斯骂道，忒修斯不知道他到底在骂谁。  
他们眼睁睁地看着十几个浑身着火的人大叫着、疯狂地跑出阵地。很快地，夜里想起了马克沁机枪撕裂的声音。  
“哒哒哒哒哒——”  
十几条燃烧的人影在几秒钟之内就连片地倒了下去。忒修斯无意识地举起左拳，砸了一下地面，他觉得眼睛里似乎有什么就快流下来了，但它并没有溢出去。  
“我们就得看着吗？”  
“没有命令，就得看着，死也得看着。”  
“该死，”他怒吼，胸中充斥着各种无名的情绪，它们在今晚都化作满腔的怒火，“凭什么？”他咬牙切齿，“凭什么？”  
“嘭！”  
一溜火焰猛地从五号战壕上蹿了起来。这回，连史密斯也发出了惊叹声。  
“上帝啊，他们在用燃烧弹烧工事……”他说。  
“我们太被动了！”忒修斯暗暗说，“简直就像被动挨揍一样！”  
“我们人太少了……早上和下午的攻守战死了太多的人，”史密斯咒骂似的说，“我们没有反冲锋的能力，只能躲下去，躲到法国人来了为止。”  
说话间，又一枚燃烧弹砸进了他们附近的战壕里。  
“天哪，天哪，”史密斯抓紧了头发，“上帝啊，你为何不睁开眼睛！”  
他们依旧按耐着不动，但每个人的心都绷得紧紧的，注视着那些在黑暗里燃烧着狂奔的身影一个个倒在马克沁机枪的撕裂下。  
忒修斯抹了一把眼睛。他愤恨地咬紧下唇，从未感到自己有如此愤怒过。  
“操！操！”东南角有人大喊起来，“有人！有人来了！”  
他猛地转过头，看见阵地边缘喷出一条火舌。  
“那是德国人的火焰喷射器！”史密斯惊叫道。  
“妈的。”忒修斯吐了一口气，他随手就要去摸身旁的手榴弹。  
“沉住气！往里边走！跟我走！”史密斯硬是抓住了他，把他往战壕深处拖。  
“还能走到哪里去？！”  
“别冲动！”  
除了他们两个，周围的战壕内，尚未遭到毒手的人也都纷纷朝阵地深处靠拢而去。  
“他们会把我们赶到一个圈里再烧死吗？”一个声音听起来还没到变声期的士兵颤抖着说。  
“闭嘴！”他的战友恶狠狠地训斥道。  
忒修斯始终握着他手里的那把李·恩菲尔德MkIII，他半副身子都紧贴在了战壕边上，右手探进衣襟内，摸到了那根冰凉的棍状物。  
那是他的魔杖。自从来到了麻瓜的世界，他连一次都没用过。  
这个黑夜，到底什么时候才有尽头！他咬牙切齿地摸索出魔杖，史密斯在一旁突然低声呻吟起来：“上帝啊……”  
“怎么了？”他转过头，看见医生跪在不远处的战壕内，身下仿佛还有个什么人。  
他心里“咯噔”一下，赶忙爬过去。还没等他靠近，他就闻到了空气里那股烧焦的肉味。  
一种肚腹之间突然挨了一记老拳的感觉袭击了他，他一时剧烈地咳嗽起来，左手撑在土堆上，像快要支撑不住了似的，整个人都开始发抖。酸水从他的胃底不断地往上翻滚，他摸了摸自己的喉咙，干呕了好几声，却什么也没吐出来。  
“忒修斯？”史密斯医生震怒的声音传来，“你还在那里干什么？把解剖剪、纱布、镊子、气管、酒精、吗啡和止血钳都给我！”  
忒修斯强忍着不适，把医疗器械箱从背后解下来。他刚递出去那些东西，身后不远处就响起了脚步声。  
他的心陡然被一种不可名状的恐惧攫紧了。仅仅是那一刹那，他想起了很多人，很多他还没来得及告别、却理应去告别的人。  
他想起了自己的学生时代，霍格沃茨干净又喧闹的课堂、阳光洒在讲台上的样子。  
他想起了自己十三岁那年从麻瓜那里买来的一辆自行车，他曾骑着它飞快地穿过英格兰的街和桥。  
他又想起了纽特。他突然发现自己最近已经很少再想起他了。他五英尺十英寸高的兄弟，生着漂亮的雾绿色的双眼、柔韧的四肢和丰润的嘴唇。他以为他从纽特那里得到了世界上最大的痛苦，但此时他忽然醒悟到，自己先前体会的所有痛苦，都是那样的微不足道。  
“忒修斯！”  
他在医生的怒喝中把止血钳交了出去。一只温暖又黏腻的大手接住了他手里的东西，他怔了怔，发现史密斯满手都是鲜血。  
地上只能勉强分辨出人体轮廓的东西虚弱地发出呻吟，史密斯急躁地说：“他的大腿动脉被打断了，我试了很多次……还是够不到那里……断面太深了，我需要把手伸进去，扒开他的肌肉组织，用止血钳夹住动脉……那可能会很痛。”  
“……放弃他吧！”忒修斯低声说。  
“你讲的什么话？”  
“他烧伤太重了！他就要死了！就算你给他止了血他也活不下去！这里没有救治重度烧伤的东西！”  
“可他还没死！忒修斯！停止你的混账话！”史密斯吼起来，“我是一个医生！战争可以宣判他死亡，但医生不能！”  
忒修斯狠狠朝地下啐了一口。  
他还是在史密斯的要求下帮助医生摁好了地下的人。  
“我开始了。”史密斯说。  
“噗哧”一声，忒修斯只觉得手底下的人体颤了颤——只是轻微的一颤，比他料想的轻得太多了。他看见史密斯用手慢慢撕扯着大腿的人体组织，并且小心翼翼地把手掌伸进去——这种活活被撕开的感觉能有多痛？他又朝那人看了一眼——但那人只是一动不动，忒修斯差点以为他已经断气了。他也不知道这人的想法或者心情是怎么样——他不能知道了，这人的头部和胸背都已经被烧得看不清了。可想而知，不论大腿的创口再怎么痛，这人也不可能挣扎——他已经没有挣扎的力气了。  
“……再一点……一点……好了……呼……”  
史密斯长舒一口气，拿出了手。  
地上的人体始终静静的。  
他转过头，和忒修斯对视了良久。  
“你救了他。”忒修斯说。  
“救他的人也有你。”史密斯疲倦地扯出纱布擦着手，“接下来——”  
“哒哒哒哒——”  
“该死的！”医生再次咒骂道，他按着忒修斯，又一次压低了身子。  
“德国人晃到这里来了，妈的……妈的……”他低声骂着，骂了几句，声音变成了呻吟。  
忒修斯惊愕地转头，看见他一滚身子，贴在了战壕边上。  
天色开始泛亮，在朦胧的一点亮里，他瞪大双眼，瞥见了医生那已经被染了一大片的外套。  
“史密斯！史密斯！”他惊呼起来。  
医生捂着肚子，对他做了一个噤声的手势。  
“我没事的，斯卡曼德……”他疲倦地说。  
“胡扯蛋！”忒修斯骂道，他仍跪在地上，心中充满了悔恨。刚才，就是刚才，他刚才为什么要在那里发呆？为什么没能及时施展静音咒和隐藏咒？如果早就那么做，史密斯就不会中弹，如果早就——  
“别想太多了，小子……战场上每活一天都是你的战友为你赚来的。我在这里这么久，总是在被他们保护着，现在只是轮到我保护他们了而已。”  
医生说话的声音很轻，又很坚决：“现在，照我说的做。”  
“用……解剖剪，把他身上的衣服剪开……小心点，不要碰到伤口……把你的外衣和我的都脱下来，给他盖好……咳、咳……大面积烧伤的人会因为缺少皮肤组织而失去保温的能力，他会很怕冷，也会容易感染……如、如果……他活到了天亮，就让人快点……把他抬走，到医院去……不过恐怕……”他的声音渐渐低了些，“唉……”  
忒修斯脱下了自己的外套。他犹豫了片刻，还是遵照了史密斯的嘱咐，把医生的外套也给脱了下来。  
一块圆形金属物在移动的过程中掉了出来。他从地上捡起了它，是一块银怀表。  
“那是我的……弟弟送给我的……”史密斯靠在土堆边上，“他在英国皇家空军服役，他走得比我还要早……妈妈知道我们都去了战场时，她每天都在家里哭，但我爸爸却说，丽莎，你为什么要哭呢？这是再正常不过的事了，你的儿子们都有装着世界的心脏……”  
“你就帮我带着吧……要是哪天你能见到他，就替我把它还到他手上……告诉他……他的哥哥不丢人……”  
“哦……要是你……遇不到，那就自己带着吧。我瞅瞅……你一个年轻人，却没有表，没有看时间的东西……这怎么行呢？不珍惜时间，就没法好好生活……斯卡曼德……”史密斯喘着气，“斯卡曼德，战争是个很坏的东西……他会把你变得很坏，变得暴躁、容易绝望，就像我现在这样……可你、你千万不要这样……我瞧着……你是个温柔的小伙子，可就是太傻气了些、脆弱了些，你得……得坚强起来……坚强起来，这才行……如果有什么事是……你觉得很容易就能做到的……你千万……不要轻易去做……成为一个男人……斯卡曼德，肩负起你的责任……然后你才能成为男人，否则……你就永远是个男孩……”  
“别为我难过，斯卡曼德，我……很快，很快，就能回家了……”史密斯轻轻笑了笑。  
那笑容永恒地凝固在他的嘴角上。  
忒修斯在战壕里呆坐了很久，脑海里一片空白。枪声、炮声、吼叫声，似乎都来自遥远的地方。他就坐在这里，徒然生出一股恍如隔世的感觉来，就好像有很多东西早就埋伏在他的脑海深处，而今时今日才被发掘了似的。他的目光在烧伤的士兵和史密斯的尸首之间游移着，一触及到医生的肚腹时，又会反射般缩回来。现在他才算看清了：史密斯的肚子被机枪子弹射穿了，肠子缠着其它脏器从里头不受控地流了出来，而今，血液已经凝固了。  
他依然呆坐着。  
不知过了多久，战壕上才又传来脚步声。他冷漠地望向头顶上方，发现那是一群法国兵。  
旁边阵地上残余的法国士兵已经开始叫了起来，而忒修斯却意外地被枪口指住了。  
“你是什么人？英国人？德国人？”士兵吼道。  
“斯卡曼德！”旁边的阵地上传来战友的嚎叫，“他们是援军！”  
“可惜脑子不大好！”五号战壕里有人叫道。  
“不嫩怪他们！咱们个个都不成样子啦！”  
“谁能证明一下！我们是他们的友军！嘿，听到了吗！”  
阵地上的英国人们七嘴八舌地争吵起来。没多久，七号战壕里突然爬出来一个十六七岁的少年。他把帽子一扯，直着嗓子高唱起来：  
“前进！法兰西祖国的男儿！  
光荣的时刻已经来临！  
专制暴政压迫着我们，  
祖国大地痛苦地呻吟！”  
阵地上空突然安静下来，没多久，其它战壕里的人也都窸窸窣窣的，用带着浓重英国口音的歌声，跟着唱起来。  
“……神圣的祖国号召我们，  
向敌人雪恨复仇！  
我们渴望珍贵的自由，  
决心要为它而战斗！  
决心要为它而战斗！”  
当阵地上方的歌声停止时，站在最前头的法国兵做了一个手势。  
“行了，你们现在自由了，先生们。”他用英语说。  
他说完，战壕里残存的人们先是面面相觑着，继而三三两两地互相拥抱起来，彼此搀扶着，一个个从战壕里爬出去。  
而忒修斯还是坐在原地。他想了很久，伸手去探地上士兵的鼻息。  
直到发现这人已经死了的时候，他才猛然抓住史密斯的外套，颤抖着把脸埋在了内襟里面……

【1】追加一个背景注释，马恩河战役中的交战双方为德军和英法联军。


	10. Chapter 10

章十

“坐吧。”  
房间里响起了 一阵拖动椅子的声音。医生低下头，摘掉眼镜。  
“你叫什么？”  
“忒修斯·斯卡曼德。”  
“跟我说说忒修斯·斯卡曼德。”  
“他是个Alpha。”  
“还有呢？”  
“有个父亲，退休在家；有个母亲，是个……古动物学家，养过些珍奇的动物。”  
“有个兄弟，小他八岁，一个Omega。”  
“说说这个Omega。”  
“他离开家的时候，他有五英尺十英寸高。脸上有些雀斑，眼睛……是绿色的。头发是姜黄色。他像自己的动物那样野性，不喜欢喝酒。”  
暖气开得很足，几乎快把里头的人蒸成新英格兰大菜了，但男人的脸上依旧半点血色也无。他的额头和颧骨都因为极度的清瘦而显露出棱角，在他的眉角斜下方，一条明显又突兀的紫色静脉朝耳根直着划下去。  
对话仍在继续。  
“他叫什么呢？”  
“纽特·斯卡曼德。”  
“他和他关系好吗？——我说的是忒修斯。”  
“好，也不好。”  
“为什么不好？”  
“没为什么，他不在那里了。”  
“哪里？”  
“任何的地方。他走了，不在那里了。他让忒修斯抛弃了自己的名字。”  
“忒修斯以他为耻辱吗？”  
“不。”  
“还是说，他不爱自己的兄弟？”  
医生坐在桌子对面。男人面无表情地望向他。  
“忒修斯做了一些事。”  
“……可以说说吗？”  
“他发现自己弟弟的气味变了。”  
“变了？被标记了吗？”  
“不，是他没闻过的——他闻过纽特身上之前的味道，被标记前的，和被标记后的。”  
医生顿了顿，他思考了一会儿。  
“什么时候的事？”  
面容呆滞的男人的眼睛里，闪过一丝微弱的光。  
“他知道自己的弟弟是一九一二年十二月二十三日被标记的。后来……是1一九一三年的事。”  
“那一年都有什么？”  
“纽特被学校开除了。忒修斯在……他是个小公务员，不过他们的父亲有点关系；纽特的话，在家里呆了一阵子……”讲到这里，男人的脸上罕见地露出笑容，“纽特不喜欢学校的环境，也不喜欢办公室，但是他喜欢独自待着，因为那样就有时间干别的事了。”  
“听起来，他挺游手好闲的。”  
“别人也这么想。”  
“忒修斯怎么想？”  
“他在忍受。”  
“忍受？”  
“我们小时候，隔壁有个邻居。他们家的头生子是个傻子。只要这个傻子一出门，路上就会不停有人来笑话他。别人侮辱他，他就笑。有一次，忒修斯的弟弟也遇见了他。他站在路边，看见别人在笑，自己的脸上也跟着莫名其妙地笑起来……那傻子也就对他笑。但那傻子离开后，纽特却哭了。”  
“纽特为什么哭？”  
“耻辱，”男人说，“他对我说过很多次，说他觉得后悔。”  
“忒修斯怎么看的？”  
“纽特只是受不了了。”  
“他受不了什么呢？”  
“一个人最黑暗的那一面；他不懂，其实所有人都是这样，不是只有他才有那些东西。他们笑话那个傻子，而那个傻子却喜欢残害小动物：喜欢在大太阳底下，把自己埋在院子里的某一角，把土里钻出来的所有生物挨个儿砸碎。”  
“你有这种时候吗，医生？当所有的生命都掌握在你手中时，你也会有这样的想法吗？如果没有法律……你会想这么做吗？如果没有道德和良心的约束，你会这么做吗？”  
“恶意没有理由：再纯洁再高贵的人，都有最黑暗的时刻。”  
“但你昨天提过，纽特是个很爱护动物的人？他很善良，不是么？”  
“是，但可能与你想的不同。”  
“哪里不同？”  
“看到可怜的人，就去同情；如果看不见，那就不会同情；对于自己了解的，就会关心；自己不了解的，就不会关心。多数人都认为：我是一个好人。纽特没有这样想。十三岁的那个清早以后，他的本心，他的神情，每一次接触动物时候、每一次看着人群的时候……好像都在说，他是个恶人。”  
“这是他从自己的生命里领悟到的重负：不论日后他救助了多少动物，他都不可能忘记那个十三岁的清早，忘记他是怎么跟路上的其他人一样，站在路边毫无理由地耻笑一个傻子的。”  
“我们以为他善良，而他自己可能只是一直在忏悔。”  
“还有别的么？”  
“不了。我今天不想再谈了。”

 

纽特·斯卡曼德的居所离长屋有一百码左右的距离，在他搬进那间木屋之前，当地的行政长官曾将它作为私人堆放杂物的仓库。它位于内河村的最西边，毗连匹罗卡亚山北坡瀑布，周围生长着茂密的亚热带和热带乔木，芭蕉叶时常会遮住纽特书桌前的窗子。  
纽特的东南亚之旅正是在一九一五年春天到来前开始的，那恰好也是当地最舒服的一段时日，阳光不辣，温度正好，到处都能听见鸟兽的声音，这些都远远超出了纽特的预料。在习惯了英格兰的多雨潮湿天气和工业革命所带来的那种拔地而起的城市化后，忽然而至的村庄、瀑布和绿色的家园让他的身心都体会到了一种久违的快慰。好心的莫霍爵士慷慨地把自己的私人土地免费借给了他，并在他入住前千叮咛万嘱咐地告诫他与当地人相处时的注意事项，纽特因此将一只鹅黄色毛的蒲绒绒送给了这位善良的老人以表谢意。  
初来乍到之时，他尚且有些水土不服；等到他热病好了，匹罗卡亚山一带的夏天也来了。他经常在白天的时候一个人潜入到丛林里去，寻找珍奇的东洋异兽或干脆就在哪个景色秀丽的地方坐上一整天。他在湿漉漉的雨林和山脉的边缘四处游荡，探寻着自然界各种各样的神秘。仅仅过了半个月，他就完全不像一个英格兰的纯血贵族了，自给自足的自然生活竟然让他长了些肉；他的身高也蹿了不少，肩背比以前厚了些，领结早就不见了，来自伦敦的订制大衣和衬衫被当地镇上人爱穿的粗布代替。他总是要在泥里打滚，于是只能每天都去瀑布边上把自己洗干净了再回来。他的头发比以前长了些，苍白的面颊也被晒黑了，可那双雾绿色的眼睛却重新焕发了光彩，仿佛他从生下来就没有从谁那里受过伤害一样。  
“四个月前，我绝对想不到自己会有这样的生活，莉塔。早晨五点半这儿的天就敞亮了，那时候我就会出去，午饭就在树林里吃点什么——我不需要吃麻瓜们的食物，不过有的时候，你会发现他们的烹饪方法还不赖。”  
“我发现这儿的雨林里生长着一种特别的神奇动物，名字叫作吠罗鸟。他们身上的羽毛颜色会随环境而变化，通常，你很难发现他们。而且，他们的叫声跟狗很像，麻瓜经常就会把他们误认为丛林里流浪的野狗。但是，每逢要求偶的时候，他们就会有非常好听的歌喉。我有幸在瀑布边上听过一次，并且意外地拥有了一窝吠罗鸟蛋。”  
“我在这里离群索居，一切都很顺利，不过时间一久，我对魔咒的使用似乎有点生疏。我的家在树林的深处，我在那里活得跟一般的麻瓜没有两样。要是哪天你能来就好了，可不要被我的样子吓到，好友。我的袖子都被我自己补过三回了，每天傍晚我都会拎着水桶去瀑布边上洗澡，而这可能是我目前全身上下仅有的能分辨出一点文明社会痕迹的地方之一，另一处则是我挽起来的裤腿和袖口——要知道，这里的原住民们十有八九只会在下身裹块布啊什么的——其实我也想那么干，但我是个Omega，这么干总有点不好意思。”  
“我不知道是否能再见到你……我是说，我不知道我是不是还能再回到原来的世界去，莉塔，直到现在我才能坦白：我们心中对自然之美的依恋愈是深沉，我们对人世间的苦难就愈发憎恶。”  
“祝好。  
N·S，1915年5月”  
寄完第二封信的清早，屋外新下了一趟雨。通往小屋的道路变得极其泥泞，纽特走了一阵，干脆把裤腿都给卷了上去。即便如此，他的裤子上还是溅了不少泥水。  
丛林什么都好，就是下雨天不太好。他困扰地想，一旦下起雨来，瀑布的水就会变得浑浊，他就没法去洗澡了，可一路上来那些溅了他全身的脏水又该怎么办？他烦恼地抓扯了一把头发，刚看见自己那间木屋的屋顶，耳边就传来一声狗吠。  
一只通体翠绿的鸟扑棱着翅膀直直冲向了他。他“啊”一声，赶忙伸出手把那只鸟捉住，这才没让对方冲到自己脸上去。  
那是一只他上个月孵化出来的吠罗鸟。  
“桃桃？”他托起那只急躁的鸟儿，把她放在掌心上细致地抚摩着安慰，“你想我了是不是？放心吧，我还不想离开你们……”  
吠罗鸟就像雨林的精灵，他们美丽、聪明、富有灵气，但又性情刚烈。他们不容易沟通，也很难被驯化；但如果他们认定你是他们的朋友，你就会获得他们全部的忠诚。  
“汪！汪汪！”桃桃焦急地扇着翅膀，她从纽特的手掌扑扇里着飞起来，在他眼前盘桓了片刻，便伸展翅膀往前飞去。  
纽特发觉她是急着要朝自己展示什么东西。他不再耽搁，一面跟着桃桃往前赶，一边取出自己的魔杖。  
这里毕竟是丛林。在纽特的意识里，丛林也是一个危机四伏的地方。奇怪的毒虫和猛兽随处可见，他身上有不少疤痕都是在丛林旅行里留下的。  
然而，当吠罗鸟引着他走到木屋的门口时，纽特还是呆住了。  
出现任何野兽都不会让纽特·斯卡曼德感到惊讶，可如果你回到家，发现门口横着一个人，问题恐怕就会比横着条绿蜥蜴要棘手得多。  
纽特愣了片刻。很快，他就嗅到了空气里一股浓重的血腥味。  
“梅林啊！”  
他惊叫起来，三步并两步地冲到了木屋前的楼梯上。俯身看去，果然发现男人已经受伤了。  
他的眉头猝然拧得紧紧的。  
除了他，有谁还会在这荒郊野外游荡呢？他怀着疑问，一边谨慎地察看起男人的伤口。当他找到男人脖颈上那条狰狞的伤口时，他深深抽了一口气。  
原来这人是被巨齿兽咬伤了。  
纽特难得地面露难色。他独居已久，本人虽然从事着危险的工作，却也没从神奇动物那里受过什么重伤。他端详了一阵男人的伤口，又试探性地探了探男人的鼻息。  
男人还有呼吸，只是时断时续。  
纽特蹙着眉头，用魔法把男人移到了屋里的床上，并且久违地使用了清洁咒——经由这么多天的“亲近自然”后，他差点以为自己已经不会用了。  
对付创口，他以前从邓布利多那里学到过一些治疗咒语的皮毛，那对男人的伤或许有些用，但纽特觉得用处不太大。比起咒语，他对当地人的一些土方法更加熟稔。  
“桃桃，你得替我看着他，”他对吠罗鸟说，“我得走开一会儿。”  
等他采到足够的药草回程时，屋里的灯光已经熄灭了。  
“怎么回事……”纽特嘀咕着踏进屋内，回想自己离开前是否熄灭了灯。他刚想掏出魔杖施咒，脖子上忽然就被一根冰凉的棍状物顶住了。  
浓厚的血腥味扑鼻而来，他倏然僵立原地，喉结在脖颈上上下滚动着，拉扯那里的肌肤感受着那根冰凉的东西。  
那居然是魔杖。  
纽特心里一惊。  
“抱歉……你可能还不清楚……这里是我的家，先生……我发现你倒在我家门前，我不得不把你带进来……你最好还是躺着。你被巨齿兽咬了，伤口很深，接下来的半个月，你都没法说话。”  
顶在脖子上的东西顿了顿，似乎稍稍松懈了下来。  
纽特鼓足一口气，趁着对方注意力分散的当口，左手迅速推出，把男人抓着魔杖的手腕一把握住拧了过去。这一招让男人很是措手不及，他轻轻“嘶”了一下，人已经被纽特拧住了摁在桌子上。  
“咚！”  
桌子上的东西被哗啦啦地扫了下来，男人的身躯在桌面上沉重地砸出声响。纽特一把松开手，抽出魔杖谨慎地对着前方，男人则保持着躺在桌面上的姿势一动不动。三四秒钟后纽特才幡然醒悟，“啊呀”叫了起来。  
他对着灯施了咒，连忙凑上去察看，同时不免懊恼自己下手太重。  
昏黄的灯光下，男人紧闭着双眼，眉心皱得紧紧的，连着英挺的鼻梁勾勒出一副绷紧的神态。过度的失血让男人面色惨白，将将呈现出一种灰败的神色来。  
纽特摇了摇头，施展咒语，再次把男人移回床上去，又用魔杖指挥着调制伤药。他转过头去捡药杵，有什么金属物件“咣当”掉在了地板上。  
“咦？”  
他挑起眉毛，从地上把那块东西捡起来拿到眼前。接着，他的双眼猛地瞪大了。  
这是一枚银制的徽章，上边绘着纽特曾经见过的纹样。  
——美利坚魔法部的标识。  
他望着手里的徽章，又向男人望了望，眉头皱得更紧了。  
男人再次醒来则是在第四天的深夜，彼时纽特正在打盹。他托着下巴，朦胧间觉得手里握的指尖颤了颤，便打着哈欠醒来。一睁眼，他对上了一双漆黑的眸子，那双眸子让他愣了很久，老实说，他很快就联想起了某种动物——夜骐，它们就像夜骐的眼睛一样，能让你感到危险、神秘和困惑。  
“你醒啦？”他笑了笑，松开手。察觉到男人的视线正盯在自己的手上，纽特连忙解释说：  
“你一开始睡得不太好，做了很多噩梦，唔……我就想也许这样能帮到你……”  
他的语气不自觉地黯了下来，最后轻得简直像叹息了。他不想这么突然——这么突然地就回忆起忒修斯，虽然从前那个握着他的手、使他酣然入梦的人的确就是他的兄长。  
纽特小时候身体并不是很好，每当他发烧睡不着的晚上，忒修斯就会来到他的床边，握着他的手。许多年来，兄长的手一直都在为纽特驱散病痛，带领他投向睡眠的怀抱。一想到如今二人的关系，纽特的嘴角还是不由自主地泛出苦笑。他揉了揉脸，又打了个哈欠，余光瞥见男人好像在盯着自己，人又是一怔。  
“呃……”他嘀咕了一阵子，从口袋里把徽章掏出来，“这是你的东西吧？”  
男人面无表情地看了他一会儿，眼神似乎在讲：“你说呢？”  
“我……呃，我放在这里吧。”  
纽特搓了搓手，从床边站起来。  
“我睡在箱子里，有事你可以去敲门。”他伸了伸懒腰，也不管男人是否听懂了自己的话，就躬身把他那只施了延展咒的皮箱拖了出来。  
刹那间，男人毫无表情的脸上露出了一些困惑的神情。  
纽特没有理会他。他随手灭了灯火，背对着男人的床，在黑暗里把好几天都没换的衣服一件件地脱了下来。男人微微皱起了眉头，隔着模糊的黑暗，看见青年慢慢把自己脱得只剩下一件长过髋部的衬衫。  
“哦，晚安啦先生。”  
纽特说着，打开了自己的箱子，一条腿迈了进去。


	11. Chapter 11

章十一

这里很少有这么漂亮的姑娘进来。  
望见那张混血的棕色面孔，佝着背的男人架空拖把，漫不经心地矫饰着自己偷窥的举动。这一切自然被姑娘尽收眼底。她理了理鬓角，从湿漉漉的地砖面上跨过去。经过男人的身边时，后者朝她吹了一个口哨。这也没让她气恼。  
南郊军事医院离约克郡不远，灰白色的大楼与天际连接一处，大门口和中庭都潦草地种着灌木，眼下一点绿色也无。  
穿过第二条走廊，她停在了一扇灰色的门前。  
她理着鬓角敲门了。  
里面有人说了“请进”。她伸手握住门把。这时，身后有个清洁工人圾拉着铁桶走过，红褐色的脸庞朝她露出狞笑。她的手腕在开门的瞬间因此而顿了片刻。  
“莱斯特兰奇小姐？”里头的人说，“进来吧。”  
她默不作声地推开门。  
办公室比她想得更简洁，四面墙像是新粉刷过的，桌子上散发出奇怪的樟脑味。高窗开在男人脑后的墙顶上，几条白光从铁条间伸进来，把男人的秃顶洒得锃亮。南边有一方燃烧的壁炉，兴许是烧得太过了些，她一进来，就感觉到室内隐藏着起伏的热浪。端坐在热浪中的，是伏案写作的男人，他的脸上泛着些许油光，写字时胸腔里发出吭哧吭哧的声音。  
“你要来探视——”秃顶抬了起来，然后愣了一下，几分钟后才接着说，“谁？”  
“忒修斯·斯卡曼德，这个人。”莱斯特兰奇没有坐下。  
“哦……他还在的。您是他什么人呢？”  
“我是……”姑娘踌躇着答道，“他的未婚妻。”  
“是么？”秃顶怪声说，“那也许是顶不幸的事。很抱歉这么说，莱斯特兰奇小姐。”  
“不——我听说了。所以，我想我必须来看看他……”姑娘轻声道，她现在才稍微露出了点不安的神情。  
“好吧。”秃顶回道，表情看起来有些沮丧。照着他应下的话，他摁了一下桌旁的铃。不一会儿，门外头拱进来一个面色白得跟墙一样的青年。  
“带这位莱斯特兰奇小姐去探视房，就说，找斯卡曼德。”秃顶吩咐道。等莱斯特兰奇要转身的时候，他加了一句：“莱斯特兰奇小姐，医生的要求您应该有收到过。”  
“我知道，”姑娘讲，“我带了纸笔。如果他透露了什么有用的讯息，我会告诉您的。”  
秃顶满意地点头。她转过身，向门外头的青年示意。  
走廊里仍旧是静悄悄的。下午三点多钟的光景，天色再度青下来。走在前面的青年裹紧制服领口，一边走一边小声地咒骂着什么。姑娘始终没有说一句话。青年间或对她回过几次头，目光在触及她身上穿的单薄的丝绸中裙时抖了抖，很快又缩回去。  
他们最后停在一条斜坡道的入口前。  
“到了。”青年再次缩着脖子，“您进去吧。”  
“好的。谢谢您。”莱斯特兰奇对他说。青年没等她把话说完就甩着手走了。  
她低下头，把备好的字条掏出来，对着走道一侧标的一连串门牌号挨个儿数过去。数到第六个时，她停下了。门牌上刻着跟字条上一样的数字：706。  
她扣了门。来开门的是个脸上挂着严重黑眼圈的护工。  
“准入证。”护工说。  
莱斯特兰奇把一张小卡片递给他看。护工只扫了一眼，转过身捱开门。  
“看到他你可能会有点吃惊，”他拽着自己的头发说，“我就在门外，有事情可以喊我。”  
他说完，把莱斯特兰奇留在了房间里。

 

“谈谈莉塔·莱斯特兰奇。”  
对着字条，莉塔神情古怪地念出了那个句子。她非得用这种句式来询问对方不可吗？  
她迟疑地看向坐在病床旁边的男人，目光徐徐没有落在对方那双摆在轮椅踏板的脚上。她不知道这到底是怎么了，为什么忒修斯·斯卡曼德明明四肢健全却无法站立呢？  
“震弹症，”忒修斯的主治医生对她解释道，“战争的创伤性记忆造成的某种障碍，根本上是种心理疾病。老实说，上头还有很多人根本不相信有这种病，而只是认为那些士兵是被吓破了胆。斯卡曼德是这么一回事，他无法站立，但这跟他的腿没有任何关系，他的腿是好好的。除此之外，他的自我认知出现了一点问题，不过他算好的了；我还见过能写字却无法说话的。”  
“他……失忆了吗？”  
“目前来看，没有；但我们暂时还没给他做深入性的测试。或许你可以问问他？”  
莉塔深深地吸了一口气。她紧张地抓着自己的裙摆，把那里都揉皱了。  
“莱斯特兰奇？”忒修斯望了望她，莉塔觉得他的表情有点呆滞，“我不认识那个家族的人。”  
他说着，偏过头，向莉塔打量了片刻：“但我好像认识你。”  
“你见过我，”莉塔说，“我跟纽特是朋友。”  
忒修斯抿住嘴。他的眼睛看起来十分混沌，莉塔甚至没法确认他到底有没有在看自己。  
“纽特……”半晌，男人再次开口，声音听起来好像这是他有生以来第一次开口说话似的，“你见过他了吗？”  
“……我没有。”  
男人的上眼睑微微张开了一些，很快又垂回原位。“你坐下来吧。”他嗓音干哑地说。  
莉塔在病床前那把唯一的椅子上坐了下来。  
“那么……”莉塔确信自己听见了男人吞口水的声音，“他有写信给你吗？”  
“有那么一两次。”  
“他有……”男人搓起了手，“提到过我吗？一句呢？”  
他抬起自己浑浊的眼睛。莉塔看着他，木然地摇了摇头。  
男人收回了视线。  
“医生还要你问点什么？”他哑声道。  
“他让我随便问……”  
“那你呢？”  
莉塔烦恼地拧起眉，她在椅子上缩了一下身躯。现在她终于开始感觉到冷了，可惜这里是麻瓜的地盘，她不能随便使用魔法。  
“从你熟悉的说起怎么样？”她探询起来，“你是怎么入伍的？”  
“那是一九一四年的事情，前一年了……”忒修斯蹙起眉，“我能抽烟吗？你讨厌烟味吗？”  
“有点。你非得抽吗？”莉塔问。  
“非抽不可，”忒修斯的语气变的又快又重，“我得抽点什么，才能说这些事。”  
莉塔默许了。  
男人又抿上嘴，从枕头下面掏出一盒香烟。他把它叼在嘴上，但并没有很快点燃，而是靠在轮椅背上，眼神凝固地望着天花板。  
就在莉塔以为他将要睡着时，他说话了。  
“我是一九一四年入伍的，一九一四年十一月二十三日。那天伦敦下雨了。”  
“纽特是那年的四月初离开家里的……我不知道他到底去了哪里。我找不到他，所有的……所有的地方，都找不到。”他说着，肩膀轻轻地抽动了一下。  
“他为什么要离开？”  
“你不知道？”忒修斯反问了她一句。  
“我……我不知道。”  
“一九一三年秋天之前，他是因为你才被开除。不过，在那以前他就开始接触阿喀琉斯·托利弗了。那是个跟他年龄相仿、志趣相投的人：据说是他的朋友。一个跟他约定过去旅行的人。我之所以跟你提他，是因为在很长的一段时间内，我都对这个人抱有很深的敌意。你可以认为我在妒忌他。”  
“我听说过一些。”  
“是吗？你也知道？”忒修斯的脸颊肌肉颤了颤，“看来他会朝你提他。”  
莉塔重新闭上嘴。  
“纯血家族自有其联姻的方式，我听说过不少。那时候，我唯恐自己和纽特都要接受某种安排，想来确实有些讽刺……我在很长一段时间内都只受着我自己的折磨，我信任不了其他人。”他冷冷地勾勾嘴角，“我的弟弟……他经常穿着膝盖和肘部磨损严重的衣服，跟在那些神奇动物的背后跑来跑去。他就像他的动物那样野性。”他声音变轻了些，“但我没有早点发现。”  
“不论是否作为兄弟……我都没有发现这点。”  
“是我带他去的托利弗家。阿喀琉斯·托利弗……是个小个子的Alpha，那种，你见到的第一眼会不敢相信他是Alpha的Alpha。他只要看见我，就会吓得抖成一团，”他轻蔑地笑了一下，“你可以预见了：我当然不喜欢他，但这居然不妨碍我对他抱着那种一厢情愿的敌意。你可能会觉得这很愚蠢……我不信任我自己，也不信任其他人。  
“我的母亲叫我把纽特带到他家里去做客，实际上我把纽特留在他家就离开了。按理说，我应该多留几天，好好看看那个Alpha要怎么对待我弟弟。”  
“可你没留下？”  
“没有，”他黯然说，“我怕自己留久了就会跟纽特吵起来，会在别人家里做出些丢人的事情……我始终是长子。你觉得呢？长子就应该是最持重的那一个。如果是家族的长子，就应该学会为父母分忧；我就是这么劝说自己的，但我也知道，骨子里我只是受不了跟他吵架；以前我们一直都在一块儿，他住在我的公寓里，我已经习惯照料他了。我们在一起呆了十六年，他是我用糖果跟麻瓜的神换来的。我像爱我自己一样地爱他。  
“我并不害怕被伤害，但即使如此，我依然觉得，面临这样的分别，对我自己实在过于残忍。况且纽特确实喜欢那个Alpha。”  
“那你认为他们合适吗？”  
“要我说真话？我得说，为了回答这个答案，我非得把自己劈成两半。要是我回答'不是'，那一定是我没有遵循自己的理智。我知道他们是合适的，任何方面；那个Alpha不像我，他会允许纽特做任何他想做的事情。然而，我的本意却跟我的理智不同，我怀疑我永远都不可能承认纽特身边任何一个Alpha的合理性……也许，我自己也在内。”  
“可能你会觉得荒唐。我也知道自己是错的，有很多事……都是错的。犯错就像撒谎，你做错了一步，接着你会做错很多事。很多的错事加起来才会让你失去些什么。但人的本性总是让我们在失去什么之前对那些错误一无所知。”  
男人讲完，沉默了很久。  
“你失去了什么？”莉塔望着他。  
“我自己。”  
“……自己？”  
“我把自己都给出去了，就像杠杆失去了支点那样。这是个危险的举动，无异于把自己的生命系在别人的身上，而我当时就是那么干的：我把生命的支点交给了纽特。我猜想我当时可能是疯了，因为疯狂才敢铤而走险。那是我干过的最错误的事情，但也是我最怀念的经历。梅林作证，我不会再有那样的感觉；一个人把另一个人的生命扛在肩上，活着一天就可以当两天用。”  
“没有人再会像我一样待他。就算是现在，我还是有勇气这样说。”  
“那晚上他在托利弗的房间里睡下了，我本想要离开。可我在花园里抽了很多烟，走个不停，满脑子都是他。我看见他们的窗户……里头的灯终于熄灭了。我盯着那里看了很久，觉得自己把一生都过完了。”  
病床前的女人渐渐苍白了脸色。良久，她看着忒修斯的脸，慢慢从椅子上站起来，低声惊呼：“梅林啊……”  
忒修斯朝她笑了笑，惨淡又狼狈。  
“你会把这些告诉医生吗，莱斯特兰奇小姐？”他的眼里几乎有泪光在闪动，“你会把它们告诉其他人吗？”  
“……我……”莉塔咬住了下唇。忒修斯很快恢复了原样，他的目光飘到莉塔手里的字条上。  
“你走吧。”  
他转过身，不再面对她，近乎暴躁地说。

 

雨林里没有冬季，在纽特的印象里，一年到头都是那样。  
他还是习惯于在清晨七点整起床。帕西瓦尔起得比他更早。通常，他拎着水桶出门时，就能看见这男人坐在丛林外围的凉棚下面抽着烟看书（帕西瓦尔很喜欢看书，但纽特不知道这些书都是他从哪里搞来的）。但也有那种时候：男人什么也不做，只是抽烟发呆。  
烟鬼。有一回他暗自骂道。斯卡曼德家里没有喜欢抽烟的人，巫师们对烟草这种麻瓜的造物向来不感兴趣，哪怕是他那个对麻瓜的事物极具探究精神的哥哥，也只会在心烦的时候才抽上几根。  
不管怎么说，纽特很讨厌烟的味道。  
“不喜欢我抽烟你可以转过去。”男人侧身朝着他，咬着滤嘴说到。  
“……啊？”  
“你这样盯着我看，我也不会把烟掐掉的，小斯卡曼德先生。”帕西瓦尔闷笑道。  
纽特被他说得红了脸。他捏了一下水桶提手，说：“我讲过，不要在我家门口抽烟。”  
“你家门口？”  
帕西瓦尔暂时合上书，叼着烟扭向他，对他那张气得通红的脸挑挑眉，伸手比划了一下。  
“我这里离你家门口还挺远的，起码有三十英尺吧？”  
“动物们会闻到，他们的嗅觉比我们更灵敏。”  
“我看神奇动物们意见不大？”帕西瓦尔戳了戳刚刚栖在自己肩上的吠罗鸟。  
纽特无可奈何地摇了摇头，没再与他搭话。  
他中午的时候就回了木屋，打眼看见帕西瓦尔还是坐在原来的地方看书。  
“没看见你抽烟我真是松了口气。”他嘟囔。  
帕西瓦尔翻书的手一顿。  
“你对抽烟这件事这么敏感？”他说，重新翻起页。  
“……还好。”  
“不好，很多次了。我一抽烟你就有反应。”  
“……我不喜欢烟味。”  
“你的表情看起来不是那么回事。”  
“我的表情？”纽特愣了片刻。  
“对我这种人来说，”帕西瓦尔回答得颇带嘲讽，“观察人是家常便饭，我说过的。伪装得再好的人，都会在表情、肢体语言这些细节上出现差错；至于你，压根就是把心事都写在脸上。看到我抽烟，你会露出极度厌恶的表情，但那不是因为你讨厌烟味，而是因为抽烟这件事容易引起你不好的回忆。”  
他说着，慢慢转过头。青年的面孔在太阳底下一阵青一阵白。  
“看来我说对了。”他镇静地说。  
“你是一个被标记过的Omega，”他又说，“你的脖子上有痕迹，但是你没有气味；说明你洗过标记，或者……”他顿了顿，“用了什么别的方式去掩盖了标记。Omega一生之中只能被标记一次，你的Alpha到底对你做了什么，才让你干出这些事？”  
“我、我的……Alpha……”纽特骤然语塞起来，“等等，格雷夫斯——”  
“被标记过的Omega是不会随便离Alpha太久的，这是其一；他们也不会随便就到洗标记这个地步。 一个洗过标记的Omega，可以接受任何Alpha的临时标记，并且还能拥有自己单纯的信息素气味，”帕西瓦尔危险地眯起眼睛，“有一些……作风不太端正的（纽特很惊讶他居然用了这种形容）Omega，因为改不了生活习惯，所以会去洗标记；但我不认为你是这种人，我更倾向于，你在通过这件事抛弃某段回忆。”  
“你这么讨厌抽烟，它跟你的Alpha有关吗？”  
Omega没有回答他。他的面色早已转为惨白。正午的阳光大剌剌照在他的身上，也没法让他的指尖热起来，哪怕只有一点点。  
“算了。”  
在纽特恢复语言能力之前，帕西瓦尔在桌面上伸出食指，扣了几扣。  
“我朝你道歉，”他说，“我说得太多了。”  
纽特僵硬地对他笑了笑。“我很生气，”他说，“您没经我同意就擅自对我进行了解读，我感到很不高兴。”  
“你的表情的确是那么说的，”帕西瓦尔望着他，咳了几声，“养伤的日子容易变闷，但我本意并不想拿你取乐——我是说，我真的没有揭别人伤疤的爱好。”  
“我——”他侧过脸，眉心轻轻拧着，“我也不想了解你，也不想干涉你；对于我的无意冒犯，我很抱歉，希望你忘了它吧。”  
他摸了摸长出了一些青色胡渣的下巴，用余光留意着青年的动向。  
纽特半垂下脸，过了一会儿，他把脸偏向别处，藏起了一丝苦笑。  
“我没有觉得被冒犯。”青年小声说。  
“……你自己、自己说的？你说我擅自解读你，你不高兴。”  
“我不高兴是因为您擅自解读我，而不是我觉得您冒犯我。”  
“……我没感觉出差别。”  
“我说，就是有差别。”青年雾绿色的眼睛固执地看着他。那双眼睛里有种特别的严厉，让帕西瓦尔想起了纽特在面对那些猛兽时所惯有的神情。  
“那……恕我没有那种细致的……感情？”  
青年瘪了瘪嘴。  
“您其实是个好人，”他说，把水桶搁在台阶上，人也跟着坐在旁边，他看着帕西瓦尔，“但您总是要让别人觉得您很坏。”  
帕西瓦尔无声地斜了一下嘴角。“你还不了解我，”他说，“不过，小斯卡曼德先生，我祝你一辈子都不了解我。”  
“是么？”青年微微伸长脖子，压低了一点视线看他，“我瞧着，您并不是真的这样想。”  
男人瞥了他一眼，把脸偏了过去。他很少这样回避纽特的目光。  
“您出门的时候，”纽特淡淡地说，“对那些……那些麻瓜，Alpha们，您并不特别注意用语；有时候您表现得很粗鲁，于是那些Alpha居民们会恨你，其余的，则是怕你。”  
“您待他们很不像话：您经常作弄他们。可是，您从来不对Omega们用俚语，恰恰相反，对待……我这样的Omega时，您反而会使用很书面化的语言，回避掉那些可能引起下流想象的词汇。我想那可能是某种习惯导致的。也许您从未察觉到这些，但我以为那至少说明您懂得关怀弱者。”  
他像翠鸟一样歪了歪颈子，“我用'弱者'这个词，是因为，在您看来，我们就是'弱者'，”他顿了顿，“而这是——我认为的，您说错的地方。您对我的分析，看上去有理有据，但有很多的论据，只是您的经验之谈。对此，我有另一些想法。”  
“'被标记的Omega是不能离开Alpha的'，这是实际情况，但不是应该出现的情况，也不是非出现不可的情况，至少我认为不是。”他咬了咬嘴唇，“我不知道这个世界到底是怎么了，提到了Omega，就开始往床上想；提到了Alpha，就开始考虑他该操什么样的Omega。会这样联想的人，总是一边斥责着，一面沉迷着，就是不愿意相信，结合原本只是因为爱。”  
“如您所说，我确实离开了我的Alpha，但我现在觉得，我们所犯的错误并不是因为我是什么人或者他是什么人；不是那样：成为Omega，还是成为Beta、Alpha，乃至，成为兄弟、姐妹……这些是我们生来就有的属性，没人生来就有罪；有错的不是我们的身份，是别人谈到我们的身份时，会接着谈到的那些东西。”  
“不过，这些话我只是说一说，我永远不会向别人提倡这些。喜欢这么做的一定很叛逆，但怂恿别人这么干的，多半没安好心。您觉得呢？”  
他松松垮垮地拍了拍自己的裤子，从台阶上站起来。他的影子被正午的太阳投射在脚后，它短短地铺在地上，像一株笔直成长的树。


	12. Chapter 12

章十二

莉塔·莱斯特兰奇再一次经过那条铺着灰色毛毡的房间。  
第一次经过那里时，她就注意到了：那个房间并没有窗户，本该朝阳的地方鼓起了一只巨大的包，看形状像是某种长方体的器械。她对麻瓜的工业制品从来不甚熟稔，但身为女性，她自有一种奇异的直觉；通过那种直觉，她体察到了那个房间的不同寻常。当一个人意识到某地有某个东西不对劲的时候，其它的东西也会跟着不对劲起来，这是连贯性的。  
这回她在那个房间前多停了几秒，这几秒里，她的脑子里全是空白，就像她十多年前第一次来到莱斯特兰奇家时那样。斜坡的入口以下好像另一个世界，路越走越窄，最窄的地方就是拐弯；往左去能直通一座小型花园，眼下那儿半点红都没有；往右去就是她现在呆的地方，开头是那个古怪的、总是敞开门的房间，接下来是往深里排开的一连串紧闭门户的房间。它们的颜色一律都是铁灰色的，你甚至有点分不清哪儿是墙壁、哪儿是门，因为墙壁也是铁灰色的。  
忒修斯·斯卡曼德就住在这些铁灰色里的某处。莉塔心里其实不想用“住”这个词，哪怕是她那位于莱斯特兰奇家的立锥之地，也比眼前的房间更宜居。  
走到记忆中的房门前，她深深地呼吸了一口气，把手套摘了下来。等护工给她开门的时候，她感觉自己的掌心里漫是惹人不快的湿润。  
门里一切照旧。在莉塔的感知里，这个房间实在过大了些，窗户却只开成了高处的一小块，窗棂里卡着几根粗铁条，它就是这个房间里自然光线的唯一来处。另一条非自然光线则来自床头柜上那只罩着旧花布的台灯，暗黄的灯光只能涂亮床头的一小片。她的目光不由自主地落在那一小片的边缘处，那里散落着一些药片（不过她并不知道那是药，巫师们不用那个），还有一本烂了封皮的平装本，原本该黏着封面的地方用碳素笔潦草地填着标题。  
当她看见忒修斯落坐在轮椅上的背影时，一种极为罕见又极为细腻的情绪感染了她。  
“你好。”她客客气气地说道，在第一次来时坐的椅子上坐下。  
那背影只是动了动，连姿势都没变。  
她挫败地抠起了自己的手指。除了之前那一句，没别的了，她想不出别的来。纽特已经是她所认识的最为自闭的人，而她根本没想过忒修斯现在的情况比纽特更严重。当整个房间都陷入沉默、男人背过脸去对她看也不看时，那种第一次来到莱斯特兰奇家时圣安德鲁斯乡下姑娘的感觉又从她的记忆深处跑了出来。那虽然并没有让她像当年一样不安，却叫她产生了一种更加奇怪、更加渺茫、更加飘忽的异位感；有时候她知道自己还坐在这儿，但灵魂却好像飘到了房间顶上，以另一个视角打量着房间里的一切，包括那个仍然背朝着她假寐或者假装假寐的男人。  
忘了注意，这房间里跟走廊外头一样，飘散着浑浊的烟味。就在莉塔尚在焦虑等待的时候，走廊顶上的广播扩音器用破破烂烂的声音播放起了一支印度歌曲。她顿时有点想笑；但男人还没回头，她不敢笑。  
又过了很久。男人的轮椅发出了嘎吱声。莉塔一惊，她猛地抬头，瞧见男人恰好转过脸来望着她。说是望，但她实际上只能看见对方的一只眼睛罢了。  
与此同时，她也反射性地瞪大眼睛。  
“我没想到还是你。”男人的声音里既听不出期待，也听不出失望。  
“实际上，让我来的是，我的家族。”莉塔接道。  
“家族？你说莱斯特兰奇？”  
她点点头，“也对也不对。”却这样说。  
“别的理由呢？”男人问道，从身旁的墙上摘下铁拐。他基本上只能坐在椅子上，支起铁拐时没有任何其它的地方能使得上力。所以，即使他的手臂十分健壮，莉塔也依然不得不看见了他憋足力气满脸通红、挣扎着要用拐杖站起来、屁股却好像被粘在了轮椅坐垫上一般的样子。那动作其实非常滑稽，让他活像一只被拎长了脖子的鹅。莉塔看了他许久，房间里充斥着烟味、印度歌曲重复的可笑节奏，还有忒修斯挣扎时稍显剧烈的喘息声，每一处似乎都显得滑稽，可又十分残忍。  
她犹豫着，犹豫了又犹豫。广播的声音还是老样子，没完没了，没完没了。  
“需要帮忙吗？”  
“走开。”忒修斯有些粗鲁地回应道。自从来了这里，他早就快抛弃那些从文明社会里沿袭下来的礼貌和矜持了。  
但莉塔·莱斯特兰奇并不是个需要人呵护着的姑娘，她的动作比忒修斯想的更敏捷也更快。当她走到轮椅旁，用力帮忒修斯撑起身躯时，男人直接恼了。  
“我让你走开！”他低声怒吼道。  
“那实在没什么用，也许你对我家并不了解，”姑娘冷冰冰地说，“我从八岁开始就天天听我家里人这么说：'莉塔，你为什么还在这儿'，'莉塔，滚开那里'，'莉塔，回你的房间去'，诸如此类，我听惯了；你就是再说上一万遍，我也不会理你。”  
她的力气比忒修斯想的要大，连脾气也是。到最后，忒修斯简直只能任她摆布了。莉塔硬是把他半拖半拽地扯到了床边上，还很好心地给他的腰后垫了只枕头。当忒修斯只能微喘着气，满面通红地靠在床头瞪她时，姑娘拍了拍手，露出一个胜利的笑容。  
“你真的很粗鲁。”笑完了，莉塔又恢复了冷冰冰的表情。她把椅子拖到了床边上。忒修斯还是在瞪她。  
“你也不是什么淑女。”瞪了她好一会儿，忒修斯才说。  
“我本来就不是，没必要装得淑女样。”姑娘牙尖嘴利地顶撞道。  
“虽说如此，可我一点都不觉得我们很相配。”男人呼了一口气，再说话时，语气沾上了明显的无奈。  
莉塔微微一愣。她的黑眼睛里很快就泄漏出了一些不太一样的情绪。照忒修斯来看，那种情绪与她之前的冰冷全然不同，它要柔和很多。然而姑娘说的话还是老样子：“我没想……跟你在一起。”  
“……哦？”  
“你父母，还有……我的，家人，”念到最后那个词时，莉塔的发音略微生硬了一些，“一群人碰在一起，合计合计。于是，我就不得不来这地方找你了。”  
忒修斯安静地看了她一会儿，别过眼。  
“告诉他们我是个残废，就这样吧，”他低声说，“我谁也不再见。他们知道我是个残废，就不会再让你嫁给我。”  
“他们会的，”莉塔凉凉地接道，“他们无所谓我的丈夫是谁，他们不关心你是不是残废，只关心你姓什么。”  
忒修斯听完了这话，闷了良久，慢慢捂住眼睛笑起来。  
“那你呢？”他张开手，眼神里多了点看透什么的味道，“你会喜欢一个残废？还是对每天进行负重训练感兴趣？提前告诉你，我有一百六十磅。”  
“不喜欢。”  
“那你为什么要对伯里说，你是我的未婚妻？”男人面色不善地道，“我有妻子了。”  
“被你伤透了心的那一个？”  
忒修斯闭了嘴。他的表情看起来生气极了，又隐忍着不能发出来。  
十分钟以后，姑娘说话了。  
“我们别互相揭短了，成吗？这一点用处都没有。”  
“好的，您请。”忒修斯依然语气不善。  
姑娘大度地避过了他话里的刺。  
“我猜，我猜的；我猜你有话想对纽特说，”她斟酌地说，“很长……时间以来，我一直自认为是纽特的朋友。而你是他的亲哥哥。事实上，如果你不是，上一次见完你我就该直接走掉，再也不回来了；可想到了纽特，我还是没法不回来。”  
男人凝视了她好一会儿。  
“你能联系他，对吗？”他说，话语里渐渐收敛了那些刺。  
“我不知道。”姑娘答道，“如果纽特要消失，谁能找得到他呢？我印象里他寄来的最后一封信……上面只提到了他现在生活在东南亚……大概是，湄公河沿岸的什么地方。他连说话的语气都变了，据说，穿得也不像个绅士。”  
“我们现在联络得不太多。他好像已经找到了新的生活，那种……我们从来没过过的生活；然而我确信他是开心的，离开英格兰兴许本来就是让他开心的事情。”  
忒修斯轻轻地点头，嘴角露出极淡的笑意，“他本来就是那样。”他笑了笑，像是想到了什么；而很快他又不笑了。  
他只是望向别处，两眼再度放空，露出一个哪儿也没看的眼神；但那又像是在凭空瞧着某些抓不住的东西在永恒地溜走。  
“纽特的确是那样，”莉塔轻声说，“可是……你希望他回来吗？”  
“……希望——也不希望。”男人讲完，语气稍微烦躁起来，“不，我不希望。”他重复了一遍，“我谁也不再见。”  
“连纽特也是？”  
“是，”他的声音抖颤起来，“他也是。他最是。”  
他只朝莉塔露了一个侧脸，它的轮廓与纽特有五六分的相似。  
“也许他知道你的情况，就会回来的。”莉塔说。  
“他会的，”忒修斯咽了一下口水，“我知道他会，所以，请不要让他知道。”  
莉塔黑色的眼睛轻轻眨了眨。  
“所以——你希望他爱你，但是，你不希望他同情你。”  
“不，不是希望。他一直都爱我。”男人始终不曾瞧她，下唇紧抿着上唇，把唇峰微微拱起来，显出一副稍带刻薄的样子，“我希望只是爱。别的，我都不需要。”  
“那么，对他呢？你对他从没有爱以外的感情吗？”  
忒修斯怔了怔。  
“你没想过这个问题。”  
“我……确实没想过。”  
“那现在呢？”  
“不清楚。”男人深蓝色的眼珠转了一轮，“我……很久没去想过了。”  
他半合上眼睛。  
“我应该去想想他。但我近来总想不到他：我感觉得到……也只能感觉得到；我感觉到他还在我体内的某个地方。清晨的时候他只有八岁，中午的时候他是十六岁的样子，到了晚上……他就是离开时的样子了。我只能想得起这么多。因为我一闭上眼睛……就总是听见很多杂乱的声音。”  
“我总是更多地想起我还没拿起枪时碰见的那个人，他叫史密斯，他是个医生。还有很多其他的人。在马恩河突围的那天晚上，法国人给了我们一盏煤油灯。我们，剩下的十几号人，就坐在灯的旁边。大多数人一宿都没说话，也没睡着。等天亮起来的时候……我想，要是我能回得去，我一定会找个安稳而规矩的事干着，我再也不会去那个鬼地方，永不。”  
“就是你现在坐的地方，莱斯特兰奇。我一闭上眼睛，总能看见他们一个个都站在那里。”  
“偶然我想到了纽特……我承认，那种感觉真的还在。它是活着的，就活在我的体内，悄悄蛰伏着，只有极少数的情况，才会伸出一只幼猴子似的爪子，在我的心上挠一下。不过我已经不会再感到疼了。”  
“要是他真的还在这里，要是我真的再见到他，我依然不会躲开他；我想我只会比从前更紧地抓住他。但我真的不需要他同情我。”  
“……你知道他……”想了很久，姑娘谨慎地问起来，“你知道他为什么要走吗？”  
“你关心这个？”  
“我关心，”莉塔说，“我知道你也找过他。你用力地找过他很多次。”  
“我也问过你。”  
“是这样。”  
男人又一次错开视线。  
“他在阿喀琉斯·托利弗那里呆了半个月。半个月……也可能是一个月。当我把托利弗从楼上扔下去以后，他气得满面通红地过来质问我这到底是为什么。”  
他深深吸着气，用力握了握拳头。  
“我想那是我的错。我昏了头。他被我气坏了。”  
“那你呢？”  
“我无法解释……我根本无颜对他。他从不对我发火，仅有那一次是。其实，把托利弗扔下去的时候我就意识到自己做了件蠢事，这不应该。”  
“可是，你也没问过他的想法？”  
男人露出极为痛苦的神色。  
“我没问过。我后来怀疑……可能是我压根不敢去问他。”  
“逃避失败的本能——这么说合理么？我有时候觉得恍惚，我爱的是什么人？纽特又是怎么爱上我的？回顾前路，我居然对此一无所知。我不知道他是怎么想跟我在一起的，我确实没问过他……但他也没告诉过我；我只能感觉得到他的情绪。可当我带着他，当我看见他跟托利弗相处的时候……我发现他露出了我从没见过的样子。”  
“我想起了我自己。那时我明明知道我的弟弟喜欢什么，但却总是……隔三差五地找借口，把他锁在家里，锁在我的身边。我想他其实并不喜欢那样，他只是在忍受我。跟那个Alpha在一起，对他来说，比跟我在一起更开心。”  
“我想要他。然而我又希望他快乐。”  
“作为……家长，”他嘲讽地勾了勾嘴角，“我以为自己只是遵循父母的意思做事，这的确是合理的，也是我的分内之事；但我也记得自己那时并不是他的家长——虽然更广义的规则下，我就是。”  
“最后，我做对了每一件事，但犯了最坏的错误。”  
他看向房间顶部的那格高窗。  
“那天晚上他发了很大的脾气，我简直不能回忆。我受不了跟他吵架，他平时说起话来声音低得只有最靠近他的人才能听见，我受不了他逼自己扯直喉咙的样子，你可能没见过。纽特是那种人：他跟人生气的时候，自己才是最伤心的那个。他会很痛苦，甚至会流泪，而他往往并没有察觉到这一点。我真受不了这个……只有这个不行。”  
“他说的话，我一个字也记不得了；我根本没在听，我只是拼命在想，我要怎么做他才能不流泪。”  
“我试了所有能安抚他的办法，那都不起作用。最后的最后，我用了昏睡咒。”他自嘲而悲凉地笑起来。“魔咒总是这么好用……只有对心，它才会没用。”  
“他后来睡了过去。我想了一夜，我一直没有睡，想等他醒过来。”  
“可第二天，整个一天他都没醒来。我……”他的声音陡然间像哽满了沙子，“我想叫醒他，结果他竟然已经昏过去很久了。”  
他讲到这里，又停了下来。  
“我想抽根烟。”他萎顿地说。  
莉塔沉默地点头。他僵硬地笑笑，右手颤抖着，从床头的烟盒里掏出一根烟，费了半天劲才把烟叼进嘴里。  
“……我那时恨不得去死。好在……我突然又恢复了点理智。我们的母亲有治疗师执照，所以我赶忙抱着他回家。  
“我们的妈妈见了他的样子，就把我赶出了房门。我在客厅里坐了一夜，我怀疑她也在纽特身旁待了一夜……梅林啊，那是她最小的儿子！即使我从没有为人父母过，我也能从她的身上体会到悲痛和哀伤。纽特是她怀孕十个月生下来的儿子，是她照顾得最久、疼爱得最久的儿子。我永远也忘不了她那双跟纽特一模一样的眼睛……在那晚像被揉碎了似的，光照进去都反射不出亮来。”  
他的嗓音逐渐变得干涩。  
“我看得出来，她非常伤心。为了她的儿子而心碎，她或许还知道了些别的什么，这并不是最重要的；重要的是，之前我一直都认为我爱纽特，但那时候我想，我对纽特的爱不及我们母亲的万分之一。”  
他狠狠地吸了一口烟，颤抖着说：“我感到很羞愧。我所说的爱只不过是为了让自己舒心而找的借口，我只是想让自己过得好，这是卑鄙的。”  
过了好一会儿，他才停止颤抖，又去找烟。


	13. Chapter 13

章十三

“你是谁？”  
男人漆黑的双眼在眼里熠熠生光，纽特觉得它们比之前更像夜骐的眼睛了。  
“我觉得你先回答这个问题比较好。”他说，捏紧了口袋里的魔杖。  
他的回答让男人怔了怔。不久，男人冷漠的脸上稍稍有了些笑容，但笑容转瞬即逝。他似乎在考虑纽特的提议，可出口的却是另一番言论：“我只是有点好奇，为什么纯血巫师会到这种荒郊野外来？况且，你还是个Omega，”他眯起眼睛，“你不弱，更不是个哑炮。”  
纽特惊讶地睁大了眼睛。少顷，他沉思起来。  
“我觉得这跟你没什么关系，先生。”  
“哦，我觉得有，”男人点点头，“你救了我，我总得知道救命恩人是什么叫什么，从哪儿来，什么什么的。”他咬重了“救命恩人”几个字，纽特没来由觉得他有点不怀好意。其实这个Alpha并不像坏人，但也绝不像是什么老实人，自打他喉咙上的伤口完全好了以后，到现在，他也就说过那么一句话。在纽特的印象里，男人有点沉默寡言，这点上跟他的兄长有几分相似；但与敏锐又激进的忒修斯不同，这个男人看起来很……迟钝。  
而纽特直觉里认为，这男人其实并不迟钝。虽然他在意识恢复以后也经常让自己保持之前的那种精神困顿的状态，但对于动物般敏锐的纽特而言，他表现出来的那种萎靡不振，几乎实打实是装出来的。  
之后纽特得出了一个暂时性的结论：男人是个狡猾的Alpha。  
他为此提防了男人很久，然而过了一个星期后他发现，男人并不想害他，他只是想自保，这点令纽特奇怪无比。仅凭男人重伤时与自己交手的情况，他也能看出来，这人厉害得很，美利坚魔法部当然不收菜鸟。  
“我可以告诉你，”纽特抿起嘴，“但是，你得先告诉我。”  
男人一声不响地看着他，大约在做最后的决定——或者，最后定夺——判断纽特是否对自己有害。他们两个人之间只隔着一张长桌，男人坐在靠西的椅子上，纽特则站在他的对面。他已经眼尖地发现了男人姿势怪异的抄在桌子底下的双手，他怀疑那里面可能就藏着男人的魔杖。  
“帕西瓦尔，”半晌，男人说话了，“帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯。”  
“……咦？”  
“我的名字，”帕西瓦尔好笑地看着他的脸，“把你的魔杖收起来吧，小朋友。”  
纽特的脸立刻红透了，他矫饰地咳了好几下，这才幽幽地收起了方才偷拿出来的魔杖。梅林啊，原来对方早就看穿了他的伎俩。  
帕西瓦尔还没忘记之前的条件，他把双手都从桌底下拿到了桌上，十指交叉放好（纽特发现他居然没藏着魔杖），抬头问道：“换我了。”  
纽特一愣，很快他就明白了男人的意思。  
“……我叫纽特·斯卡曼德。”  
他心不在焉地回复道。男人那厢却“啧”了一下。  
“你是斯卡曼德家的纽特？”帕西瓦尔挑眉，“那么……忒修斯·斯卡曼德是你的哥哥？”  
他的话令纽特完全怔住了，他木愣愣地点点头：“是、是啊……你认识他？他……”  
他的话于此又戛然而止，帕西瓦尔古怪地望着他。这个Omega总是叫他疑惑不已，他要么敏锐得像野兽一样，要么又像个坏了发条的锡兵，时不时就要走一回神，帕西瓦尔太困惑了，他真想知道这Omega是不是老像现在这样地容易走神。他知道对方已经领教过自己的能耐，也知道自己是个Alpha，要是其他的Omega，早就该抱着自己的魔杖有多远就走多远了，可纽特却还会像现在这样，毫无自觉地朝自己露出脆弱的一面。  
脆弱的一面——他是如此定义的。他的目光从纽特的额角落到鼻尖，那一块区域里嵌着一双雾绿色的眼睛，此刻正满载着哀楚。  
他看起来……帕西瓦尔皱着眉头，然而他还是不得不承认，纽特生了一双很美的眼睛。  
美的东西需要人温柔以待。  
他的嗓音不自觉地低柔起来：“你想你哥哥了？你想家里人了吗？”  
“不……”纽特慢慢在他对面坐了下来，他的脸上并无变化，帕西瓦尔却从他的眼睛里发现这个Omega心都快碎了，“我什么都好。”纽特说。  
“你认为的？”帕西瓦尔问道。  
“否则还有谁？”Omega向他看去。  
“可是……”帕西瓦尔迟疑了片刻，右手在自己的脸前虚晃了一阵，“你让我觉得……你是在放逐自己。”  
话一出口，他便在纽特的脸上发觉了一些晦暗的神情。他心中想，自己恐怕惹毛这位不怎么好对付的Omega了。  
不过，纽特仍然保有良好的教养。“这跟你无关。”他咬紧下唇，不安地回答，把视线漫无目的地投向屋内的东南角。  
这是不打算再继续谈下去的表示，帕西瓦尔识趣地闭上了嘴。  
可中午的时候情况好像又变了。Omega青年一如既往地回到木屋里，从水缸里舀了水喝着。彼时帕西瓦尔正坐在长桌的另一头写着些什么，他虽然背对着青年，却能够感觉到对方打量自己的视线。几分钟后，他静静地搁下笔。  
“你有什么话想说？”他问，扭过头。  
青年拿着空水舀，在水缸旁为他的话愣了愣。帕西瓦尔向他示意性地歪了歪头，他的脸又红了起来。  
“你……为什么会认识，我、我的哥哥……”他小声问。  
“你哥哥？忒修斯·斯卡曼德？嗯……”男人了然地颔首，十指再次交叉起来摆在桌面上，这仿佛是他思考时的惯用姿态，“我访问英格兰时曾经见过他，当时是阿彻·埃弗蒙德引见的……那会儿他在傲罗的就职前训练部门里，埃弗蒙德说，他是他们那一届最好的傲罗。哦，听说他在学校时成绩也非常不错？”  
青年咬了咬嘴唇，在他对面坐下来。“是的……我哥哥他……很、很优秀……”他说着，表情里产生了一些恐怕只有帕西瓦尔才能察觉得到的微妙变化，“他做什么都很好……”  
“嗯……很，完美？”  
“也不是……”  
“不是？可你说他做什么都好？”  
“那跟他做的好不好没有关系，”青年摇着头，“是另外一些地方。”  
男人打量着他，“你嫉妒他吗？”  
“咦？不、不会——为什么这么说？”  
“还是……你的表情，或者确切说，你的眼神，你看起来对他有些别的想法，我是指，负面意义的，”帕西瓦尔向上扯了扯嘴角，“抱歉，你好像不大喜欢这样，可我的工作就是观察别人，我已经习惯了。”  
“哦……你观察得准吗？”  
“十有八九。”  
“啊……那可真是……”纽特咬紧下唇，要笑不笑，“可真是……”  
“不用紧张，”男人和善地说，“十之八九，谁知道你是不是在那剩下的十分之一或二以内呢？”  
“哈哈……你可真会说话……”  
青年垂下头。  
“可是……我听说，你的哥哥忒修斯已经离开英格兰魔法部了？”帕西瓦尔说，“这事儿在巫师界传得挺响，一个纯血家族出身、前途无量的巫师，公然违抗保密法，魔法部会给他怎样的处分呢？会把他终身开除吗？”  
“我……”纽特的嘴唇被咬得发白，“我、我不知道……”他瞧着一脸心慌意乱的样子，“他们会、会那样做吗？”  
帕西瓦尔沉默地眨了眨眼。  
“我也不知道，”他矮下声音，循循善诱般的语调，“但他回来一定会受到处罚——如果他回得来的话。”  
他眯起眼睛，好整以暇地观察起了纽特的反应。  
又来了，又是这样带着脆弱的表情，他琢磨一番，发现这样奇特的反应，只会在自己提及忒修斯的时候出现。  
真是个有意思的小朋友。  
“不、不会那么严重吧……”  
“但愿吧，”他换了一副有些轻浮的语气，“可是，是忒修斯·斯卡曼德自己要违反规定的，违规的人理应受到惩处；再说，我也不认为违规的巫师有什么资格担任傲罗。”  
他话一讲完，纽特冷冰冰地看向了他。  
“你认为只是你认为，”Omega语气不善地说，“我哥哥是英格兰最好的傲罗。”  
“哦，违规的傲罗里最好的吗？”帕西瓦尔笑了起来。那种笑容在纽特看来很有讽刺的意味，“小朋友，世界上的许多事情，都是要按规则办事的；没有规则，就没有分寸、没有界限。”  
他满以为自己的话会刺激到这个Omega，谁知，纽特却倏然冷静下来。  
“但规则是谁定的呢？”纽特定定地望着他，“规则被制定出来，是为了约束一部分的人，但得益的却是制定规则的人，难道不是吗？”  
“如果规则是错的，也需要去遵守吗？”  
帕西瓦尔挑起眉。然而他流畅地接道：“那当然。”  
“呃……”  
“无论是什么样的规则，都是要遵守的，否则规则就没有存在的意义。”  
“但如果规则被……被滥用了呢？”纽特的神情陡然严肃起来，“我、我哥哥说……”他脸微微泛红，“他知道自己做的事情违反了规则，但其实是规则错了……”  
“阿兹卡班里不少人大概都这么想，”帕西瓦尔笑着摇头，“没记错的话，你哥哥还很年轻。”  
“……您看起来也不大。”  
“我已经三十五岁了，孩子。”  
纽特又一次咬紧嘴唇。  
“您知道吗，我之前也认为，我的哥哥太疯狂了，在他的意识里，不少规则都是错的……我几乎没法理解他，”他铰着袖口的纽扣，“直到我去了罗马尼亚。”  
“您应该知道，有一种神奇动物……呃，其实我认为那更接近人……就是，狼人。”  
“听说过，没见过。”  
“我以前也没见过，但是，在罗马尼亚……我见到了……我见到了，被……关在笼子里，浑身一丝不挂，被饿成皮包骨头，就快死掉的狼人，”Omega的眉毛难受地扭起来，“那是个男性狼人，看起来跟我没有什么差别……年龄也是。就因为当地的法律不允许狼人在人类的居住地活动，他才会在买面包的时候被人抓起来……可他什么也没做，什么也没做。”  
“他什么也没做？他分明违背了法律规定。”  
“那是因为人类的已经侵占到狼人的栖息地了，他们不得不伪装成人类的样子，吃人类的食物过活，谁让他们违反的？是他们自己，还是制定规则的人？”  
纽特吸了一口气，他的语调平复下来。  
“这不公平……这不公平，先生，”他说，“我觉得您说的没错，任何规则都需要遵守，哪怕不公平的规则也是；但我现在也觉得，规则也需要规则来制约它。”  
“那……”男人想了想，“你想要制约？”  
“不，”纽特静静地摇头，“我只想要公平。不只是……人和人之间的……人和动物之间的也是，我希望那种严酷的规则可以消失，每个人都是规则的主人，”  
“嗯……不错的理想，就是天真了一点。”  
“……为什么？”  
“因为，你没有话语权，”帕西瓦尔漆黑的眼睛望着他，“规则上方的无非是权力，没有权力的人，就没有办法制定规则；他说的话，也不会有人听。”  
“若真的想要你想要的那种公平，那就不得不去拥有权力，可真的到了能达成你的梦想的时候，纽特，你还能像现在一样地诉说你的理想吗？”帕西瓦尔道，“这个问题，不用现在就回答，十年后，二十年后，时间会给你一个答案。”  
纽特鼓起腮帮子，没有回答他。

 

“你平时都喜欢跟那些麻瓜靠得这么近？”  
“是，很奇怪么，啊——”纽特瞪大了眼睛，“格雷夫斯先生，请不要在我的家门口抽土烟，动物们不喜欢它的气味。”  
男人夹着烟杆，两眼一愣。稍后，他坐在纽特家门前的台阶上笑了起来。  
“你可能没体会过，小斯卡曼德，”他道，相当猖狂地在纽特跟前又就着烟嘴吸了一大口，“适当借助点东西麻痹自己不是坏事。”  
纽特瞧了他一眼，结果只得到了他貌似挑衅的回望。他瘪了瘪嘴，叹着气，边往前走边撸起袖口，“我没看出您有什么需要靠自我麻痹才能得到安慰的事。”  
他的话里有一小半试探的意味，纽特不知道帕西瓦尔对这点能察觉到多少。男人的敏锐他早已领教过，不过，最让纽特感到诧异的是，作为匹罗卡亚山一带唯二流落在原始森林中的人，他们两个的关系在这么多天的相处后居然没有丝毫可喜的进展，不，说“进展”还有些过奖了，纽特觉得他们之间的关系实际上一丁点变化都没有；最初的最初，他一度认为说不定在帕西瓦尔养伤的这段时间内，他们两人起码可以友好地相处一阵子，毕竟对方好像也没什么不好说话的；然而帕西瓦尔明显没有这种打算，他在能够开口说话后的第三天夜里就彻底地断了纽特想要跟他友好相处的念想。  
那还是上周二的事情——如果纽特没记错的话。  
那是上周二的深夜里。他想起自己还没有给帕西瓦尔的伤口换药，就带着药箱去了对方的房间。一进门，他发现对方正伏案写着什么。  
与神奇动物相处惯了，纽特走路时基本上不会发出太大的声音。忒修斯曾经说过他走路时就像猫一样轻，其实也并未真的有那么夸张。不过，那一夜下了雨，风声不小，纽特的脚步声也就因此而忽略不计了。  
情况发生在他伸手拍向对方肩膀的一刹那。他还没来得及打招呼，男人就触电一般地从椅子前竖起来。纽特没来得及细看——他只看见男人偏转过身子，放在桌面上的左手抓住写了字的信纸，把它猛地团起来，右手直出，一把掐在他的脖子上。  
“咳、咳——”纽特挣扎起来。男人的力气很大，他感觉自己的喉管都快被对方捏断了。  
“等等……是我……”他勉强地举起双手，“是我，斯卡曼德。”  
男人目光冰冷地看了他一会儿，渐渐放松了手下的力道。然而真正松开纽特的脖子却是三分钟以后的事情。  
“抱歉了。”帕西瓦尔说，声音里依然有些凉意。  
“咳、咳咳……”纽特捂着脖子，大口地喘了一会儿气，才幽幽接道：“我是来给你换药的。”  
“……哦？”帕西瓦尔看了他一眼，把双手都插进了裤袋里，“有劳。不如，你把药放在这里吧，我自己来，你不是也得去睡觉了吗？”  
“咦？唔……”纽特直起腰，看见对方只留给了自己一个侧脸。一股无名火细细寥寥地从他的心头鼓起来，他想了想，还是克制住了自己。“好吧。”他说。  
他把要用的药都拿了出来，有序地置放在帕西瓦尔的案头，期间特别讲解了一些魔药的用法，男人也都只是点头回应。这一切都搞得纽特愈发不快起来。  
“我说完了。”最后，他说。  
“哦，晚安。”帕西瓦尔毫无诚意地问候。  
纽特在心底冷笑一声，头也不回地出了门。  
第二天男人起得很早——纽特会知道，是因为对方直接来喊醒了自己。  
“我得对你道声歉，”帕西瓦尔咳了咳，“昨晚上我对你太粗鲁啦，对救命恩人这样可不行。”  
纽特面无表情地从床上坐起来，怔怔看了他几秒。“现在几点了，先生？”  
“五点半。”帕西瓦尔答道。  
接着，纽特就——以一种在他看来十分具有幽默感的语调——但实际上对纽特来说是嘲讽式的语调——哼了一声，翻身滚回床上，还彻底地用被子把头也给蒙上了。  
“呃……”帕西瓦尔挑起了右半边眉毛，“斯卡曼德？”  
“……”被子里悄然无声。  
“斯卡曼德？”  
“啧。”  
被面蠕动了几下，青年的脸很快从里面露出了些。  
“先生，”纽特语气友好地说，“我能请你滚出去吗？”  
“……我看可以。”  
帕西瓦尔小声吹了个口哨，“看来睡美人还没碰到自己的王子，他还打算继续睡。”  
“走的时候记得关门，谢谢您。”被子里的人说。  
然后，帕西瓦尔记得，纽特一整天都没跟自己说话。纽特本来就是话不多的人，他的日常生活就是七点起床，去瀑布洗个澡，在森林里呆上一整天，晚上九点半再回来。帕西瓦尔曾经趁着他不在家（他也知道这么做不对）的时候用侦察咒检查过这间屋子里的每一个角落，得出的结果是：这里神奇动物的东西比人的东西还要多。  
那么，纽特·斯卡曼德其实是个彻头彻尾的神奇动物学家。想想他哥哥，帕西瓦尔就觉得这对兄弟还真是有点不可思议；尽管他们两个人做着大相径庭的事情，但本质上都有点惊世骇俗的意味。  
“不一定是具体的事情才需要人自我麻痹，”帕西瓦尔吐着烟圈，“'当下'本身就是需要人自我麻痹才能度过的。”  
“你是指，你用魔咒捆了长屋的村民然后把他从山坡上丢下去、让他滚到污水池里的'当下'？”纽特补缀着吠罗鸟的鸟笼说道。  
帕西瓦尔偏转侧脸，咬着烟杆，声音稍有些含混：“那是因为他偷减本来要卖给我的烟丝，我可是付过钱的。”  
“……那您也不用把他从山上扔下去吧？”纽特没好气地说。  
“那只是个——”帕西瓦尔斟酌地扭回头，望着纽特的脸说，“说谎的麻瓜而已。”  
“他撒谎，纽特，这不是个好品质；我认为他不止欺骗过我一个人。”  
“您看见了他一个，就当他有好几次了？”  
“是这样，”帕西瓦尔点头，“做坏事总令人上瘾，有一就有二，还会有三四五，真是令人遗憾。”  
他的语气里满是漫不经心，纽特没有听出半分的遗憾之情。  
“您难道就没把人往好里想过？”  
“你居然说这种话？”帕西瓦尔夸张地做了一个惊讶的表情，“哦，小斯卡曼德先生，我以为你是最不适合说这种话的人，你并不喜欢人类。”  
他说中了。纽特不露声色地恼怒起来，在这个男人面前，他总觉得自己无处遁形。  
眼看纽特的表情越来越坏，帕西瓦尔笑着摇了摇头。  
“我讨厌撒谎精，斯卡曼德，”他终于老老实实地解释起来，“我讨厌被骗，讨厌极了。”  
“这还是不能解释您为什么非得把他扔下去。”纽特简短地接道。  
“可是，他只是受了点伤罢了，”帕西瓦尔瞧着他，“胳膊和腿断了，脸上身上脏了些，其它的什么都没有；那些被他缺斤少两地骗过的人可没能像我这样走运，能拿得回自己的东西。”  
“万一他死了呢？”纽特冷冷地打断了他，“您觉得一条人命还不如您的烟草重要吗？”  
帕西瓦尔被他问得一怔。他停顿了片刻，脸上那种无所谓的笑容稍有收敛，“得看是什么人。”  
“因为是麻瓜？”  
“不全是，”男人说，“主要是，很少有人值得你为之牺牲自己的利益，”他说着，举起烟杆在台阶上磕了一下，“哪怕是烟草。”  
“我和你很不一样，纽特，”他说，“此事关系根本：你看，你压根不喜欢人类，却相信他们能向善；我其实挺喜欢人的，但我丝毫不相信他们能拥有善良。”  
“这样都能喜欢？”纽特问。  
男人侧着身子对他，往前吐了一口烟，大半张脸登时都被烟雾埋在里面。  
“没错。”他回道。


	14. Chapter 14

章十四

天亮以后，他们攀上了最近的那座山。  
“看哪……”阿喀琉斯手搭成蓬，眺望远方，“我真喜欢这儿。”  
纽特顺着他的目光看过去，只见浅金色的太阳正从东方的山脊后边露出脸来，将覆盖着白雪的苍蓝山脉逐渐照亮。那厢充满着光亮，而这厢里仍有些昏暗。天是渐变着的一条蓝蓝的线，他们就走在这条线和青褐色冻土平原相接的地方。纽特看不见全貌，但他知道，走在这个景象里的人，看起来是非常渺小的。  
他们沿着既定的线路往坠机的山岙里走去，地上坑坑洼洼的，冰渣子随处可见。阿喀琉斯抱怨着：“我下回得找点甘油什么的来抹上，我的军用塑胶靴子都裂开了。”  
“用魔咒吧。”纽特说。  
“不了，怪麻烦的。”阿喀琉斯接道。他的话里有一些让纽特感到十分好笑的部分。  
那些青黑色的冻土表层在日光大盛后都渐渐地湿润起来，但终究没有让现在的路面情况变得更糟。在这样的旷野里走着，纽特回想起自己来时候的情景。那列火车铿锵，载着他一路飞驰，行经过不知多少像眼前这样的青黑色的冻土平原。他记得自己在列车上颠簸了很久，七个小时，或者更多。那么长的一段时间里，他的心里头竟然没生出一丁点异乡人的尴尬和畏缩。他就静静地呆在座位上，摇摇晃晃，望着窗外那条汹涌的河流奔过。火车越过穆哈维茨河畔，那些沿着布格河一带生长的黑麦田，那些散落在秋明的荒芜的草地，那些在布列斯特的原野上开垦的农民，那些被吹折的梣树，那些突兀地直刺天空的白杨，像一首没有结尾的长诗涌入他的脑海。在更远的地方，他看见了成片的白桦树。  
他想起了伊戈尔【1】。人为了什么，才能心甘情愿地离开这样的祖国和故乡呢？纽特知道自己不是英雄，也没人教育过他成为英雄；但在他成年乃至更久以后，那些陪伴他的一切，甚至是无言的土地和平原，都像一位沉默的师长那样教育着他。就连他坐着的火车也是：火车带着他去任何地方。年轻人就是这样地在路上的，既不怕漂泊，也不怕流浪。  
“要是不去管这些事儿有多好。”阿喀琉斯忽地叹了口气。  
“你在做什么梦呢？”纽特在他前边开路，一深一浅地走着。  
“我是说真的……要是我能够回去，我忙完了这档子事儿，我就跟妈妈说；我要永远住在这里，或者，住在喀山……顿河也行。我还没有去过彼得罗夫洛夫斯基大教堂，”阿喀琉斯跟着他，“刚听说要来这儿的时候，我妈妈都伤心坏了，可我多开心哪！”  
“为什么？”纽特停了停，转过头来看他，“英格兰不好吗？”  
“不一样，”阿喀琉斯喃喃，“波罗的海的这一边，这一大块的土地，曾经是我做梦才能到的地方。可我现在真的到了，却只能见到贫瘠的土地和贫穷的人们，那感觉真叫人又难过又舍不得。我十三岁的时候最讨厌读托尔斯泰，我看不进去他对列文生活的描述，可我来了这儿，我就喜欢他得不得了了。”  
“我同意，”纽特转了一圈手里的魔杖，“所以，你能走快些吗？”  
他们两个闲闲散散地聊了些什么。赶到山岙下边时，日已中天。阿喀琉斯走得更快一点，他把帽子扯了下来，潦草地塞在腰间的武装带后边。他爬到毗连塔卡德拉河口的那条白色的岩石上，抽出魔杖，朝河口里施加了几个追踪咒。  
“怎么样了？”纽特随后跟了上来。他走路时几乎没有发出任何声音，白得叫阿喀琉斯吓一跳。  
“没怎么样——那里什么也没有，”阿喀琉斯张望着说，“一架飞机残骸，老天，锈得快看不清颜色了。”  
纽特沉默地挤到岩石上。  
“那么，那里头可能并没有人？”他迟疑着带上疑问的语气。  
“没有活人吧。”阿喀琉斯微显疏离地接道。  
两人在河口对岸筹划了一阵，末了，阿喀琉斯还是不肯点头。“我得跟着你，”他低声说，“你别让我一个人回去见你哥哥！要是他发现我把你一个人扔在这儿，他肯定要杀了我的！”  
“他不会的，”纽特劝道，“你是他的下属，再说，是我拜托你去的。”  
“不成，”阿喀琉斯还是摇头，“这坚决不行，没得商量。”  
Omega青年只好抓了抓头发，懊恼地说：“好吧。”  
“带上我，”阿喀琉斯说，“我没有那么碍手碍脚的——”他的表情微微有些扭曲，眼神游移着躲开了纽特投过来的探询的视线，“哦，我是说，我能做点事。”  
“你在说什么呀？”纽特用魔杖敲了一下他的额头，“小时候我都没嫌弃过你。”  
这是真的。阿喀琉斯不情愿地想，他这个Alpha，在纽特这个Omega的面前反倒总是显得弱势。从小到大他干坏了不少事，不然也不至于被父亲嫌弃万分地打发到这儿来。他望着纽特那立在风中的穿着孔雀蓝大衣的背影，它就像一株抽了条的白杨树那样屹立着。  
纽特已经到了Omega最好的那个年纪上了，他抚摸着魔杖柄，半是妒忌半是难过地想，自己什么时候才能轮到最好的年纪呢？  
“底部都被破坏了。”  
纽特说着，蹿上了机翼。腐朽的机身在他脚下发出行将就木的颤声。  
他们现在来到了那架飞机的残骸边上，正如阿喀琉斯之前看见的那样：飞机几乎锈烂得不成样子，玻璃罩早已碎完，只能依稀从引擎部位辨认出一些烧焦的痕迹。一年过去，机身的锈迹底下长满了厚厚的青苔，大多数都被冻住了，只有少数是干枯的。阿喀琉斯弯下腰，把脖子探进机身和地面之间的缝隙里，结果他立刻就嗅到了一股窨井里才有的味道。  
“这个铁家伙的头部都扎进山里去了，”纽特的声音从上面传来，“西摩，我看见它把山体掏了个洞。”  
“唔，什么？”他狼狈地从底下钻出来，灰头土脸地移形换影。  
“喏。”  
纽特向前方丢了一个闪光咒。阿喀琉斯凑到他的边上去看。只瞧了一眼，他们的眼睛顷刻间都瞪大了。  
“你看见了吗？”纽特咬着嘴唇，这个喜爱冒险的Omega好像十分兴奋，“山里面是空的。”  
阿喀琉斯紧锁着眉头。他看得没有纽特清楚，但他的心体会到了一股阴森森的感觉，正从空荡荡的山体裂口内往外冒。  
“我们……还是走吧……”他小声地、近乎恳求地对纽特说。  
“走？为什么呢？”纽特奇怪地回望他，“你不想进去看看吗？”  
“或者，”不忍心扫好友的兴致，阿喀琉斯换了个说话方向，“我们去找忒修斯，把他喊过来的话……”  
“我哥哥有自己要做的事情，”纽特笑着摇头，“西摩，你是不是害怕了？”  
“我、我是——”阿喀琉斯跺了跺脚，“我，我怕你做出什么让你后悔的事情来。”  
“我想，不会的，”纽特肯定地说，“我只是去看看。”  
他雾绿色的眼睛里闪着坚决的光，阿喀琉斯终于知道自己拗不过他。他扯了几下自己的食指，像以往很过次那样无奈地说：“唉，好吧！好吧！”

 

第三次见面是在夜晚。走廊里终于不再播放那支印度歌曲了，但那股子烟味仍然叫莉塔松不开眉头。她像熟人一样在忒修斯床脚的椅子上坐下来时，护工还没有离开。她看见那个一脸没睡醒模样的男人正粗鲁地把忒修斯连同轮椅一起扳了过去。橡胶制的轮胎底部与地板划拉出一种极为难听的声音，莉塔不得不往后缩了缩身子：那声音听着仿佛一只被割了脖子的鸭子嘶叫出来的一般，一瞬间居然让她有种反胃的感觉。  
房间里比上一次更暗了，床头灯差不多没起到一点作用。从这个角度，她看不见忒修斯的正脸，只能看见那个护工动作粗鲁地把忒修斯身上的棉长袖扒了下来。“咚”一声，那男人好像踢了什么一脚——莉塔朝他的脚边望去，瞧见一只脏兮兮的写着“美孚”字样的铁桶。  
护工是个块头很大的男人。忒修斯已经长得十分高大了，但护工足足比他还要大两圈。他宽阔的肩膀上全是肌肉，那些肌肉和骨骼的结合体把他的头衬得好像只有一颗橄榄球那么大。他吭哧吭哧地从脚下的水桶里拉起一条毛巾，随便地拧巴了几下，就抬起忒修斯的一条胳膊，在他的身上擦拭起来。  
灯光昏暗，可莉塔还是瞧见了那个Alpha上半身的一切。一条切割留下的伤口从他的颈窝一直斜开到了上腹，从伤疤的情况来看，那恐怕是军刺的杰作。除了那最明显的一处，男人的肚脐上方也有一处皮肉翻开了花，伤疤像藤壶那样缩在他的肚腹上边。至于其它那些弹片留下的痕迹，莉塔也瞧不清了。她看得有些累了。  
护工给忒修斯擦拭身子的动作绝算不上轻柔，然而，不论怎么被摆弄，坐在轮椅上的男人都是一副闭着眼睛的样子，连眉头都不曾皱过。  
“您——”  
“好了，”护工吁了一口气，缺乏耐心地把毛巾丢回桶里，回头对莉塔说，“您请吧。”  
他像上一次时那样，毫不留恋地离开了房间。  
忒修斯还是阖着眼睛。他被护工摆成了靠在床头的姿势，但他并没有去看坐在自己对面的莉塔。他的脸色看起来比之前更差了。  
“你家里人还没对我死心？”半晌，男人漠然地说道。他缓缓地睁开眼睛，深蓝色的眼珠直视着姑娘。  
“我不会娶你的，”他低声说，“我知道你是个好姑娘，别为我这种人浪费时间。”  
“我是——”  
“为了纽特来的？”忒修斯轻轻地摇了摇头，“我需要说得更多吗？我比你大八岁，我上过战场，所有的生活经验都会给我们洞察世事的眼睛；你以为你的心事不在那些世事之列吗，莱斯特兰奇小姐？”  
他一席话说得姑娘的脸烧红了起来。  
“我……”  
“我早就说了，”男人靠在床头，淡漠地讲，“我谁也不再见，更不需要同情。”  
他这回一点好脸色也没有，饶是莉塔也不免觉得挫败。她悻悻地啃咬着下唇，前几次展露出来的姿态不知都跑到哪里去了。忒修斯静静地瞧着她，瞧着她褐色的、缎子似的发卷都因为她低头的动作而落到了她的颈子下边。这个再细微不过的景象，却唤起了他心中一点类似于亲情的柔软的触动。  
莉塔·莱斯特兰奇——他在心里深深地叹着气。他发现自己可能是爱她的，但那远不是莉塔所渴望的那种爱意。这个看上去十分古怪的漂亮姑娘，有着一颗柔软的内心。她对自己无疑是同情的，忒修斯可以肯定这点；而这个同情之后有没有衍生出爱情，他现在也知道了。他尽可能地试着去截断这场感情的所有可能，这恰恰不是因为他讨厌她，而是因为他发觉自己对莉塔产生了一种兄长般的感觉——他想保护这位姑娘，但不是以他丈夫的身份。  
“你可以去找我的妈妈，”他说，“朝她说，你不要嫁给我；那么她就会答应的。”  
莉塔的两条眉毛都虬紧了。忒修斯的话让她又难堪又难过。她的脸部绷得紧紧的，忒修斯也紧张地看着她，生怕她下一秒就啜泣出声。但只过了一会儿，姑娘就不再紧咬颌骨。她摆弄了一下头发（忒修斯发现这是她想事情的时候惯有的动作），边捋着新烫好的发卷边道：“您……就不能让我帮您一回吗？”  
男人摇了摇头。  
“一回都不行？我、我想……”莉塔咬紧了嘴唇，“我想带你出去……你不能再待在这里了……纽特如果知道了，他该多么难受……”  
“不要让他知道，就行了。”忒修斯的口吻依旧。  
“可依我来看，您待在这里并没有意义，也……治不好。”她的目光萎蕤地落在忒修斯的双腿上。  
“我不指望自己被治好。”  
“那纽特呢？你不想再见他了吗？”  
“……有些事，”男人疲惫地揉了揉眉角，“不是想不想就能解决的。”  
“为什么不能？”莉塔急了，“为什么不能？纽特都能从那么大的伤害里重新振作起来，重新生活，为什么你不能呢？”  
“没有为什么，”忒修斯望向她，“莱斯特兰奇小姐，我只好告诉你，我就是这样一个懦弱的家伙。”  
“从进来这里的第一刻起，我就已经想好了我的下半生。我会一直待在这里，到我烂掉为止。这不是因为我不想活。活着有很多种方式，死却只有一种；总有人以为前一种才是折磨，但不是那样：两种都是折磨。如果你选择了去死，当你还没死透的时候，当你处于生命的终结时，谁能说那种懊悔和悲恸不会伴随你到死后的世界？又如果，你想要活着，那么情况会更复杂。”  
“复杂？”  
“是的，复杂。我以前以为活着是我一个人的事情，现在我发现不是那样。我，你，我们所有人，所有的男人、女人……我们都在为别人活着。活着不是一个人的事情，只要你是在，生活。”  
“那与你有差别吗？”  
“有。”  
忒修斯抬起眼睛。  
“我只是在'生存'。”  
“我并不介意你对我说那些大道理，也不介意听广播里播送的那些'好消息'，即使，我知道有很多并不是真的，我也不会去戳破它们。你并没有过过待在冰冷的战壕里，连续七十八个小时连尿都不能撒的日子；你也没有在战场边上，拎着床单去拾那些肉块、武器，然后告诉你的战友，或者战友的战友：那是威廉、那是瑞克的经历。当你知道……当你知道你能活下来的同时，有人付出了这样的代价，你的余生就会开始接受审判。”  
“也许遗忘是个好选择。我们这里好像确实有人用了那种催眠的疗法，但我始终不想用。”  
“那些人躺在那个地方，也许他们的名字就此消失。史书上不会写他们的名字，获得幸福的人们也不会记得他们的名字，到那个时候，就只有我这样的人才能记得住他们了。”  
他蹙起眉心，盯着莉塔：“你呢？你希望我忘记那些过去吗？也许对你来说，这样做对我是再好不过的了。但那毕竟不是我的选择。”  
“我选择的是'生存'，而不是'生活'。我也没法再回到原来的生活中去了。”  
“如果你嫁给了我，你要把大好的青春都浪费在一个站都站不起来的残废的身上，你还要每晚忍受我的梦话或者尖叫。”  
“想想吧……”他的语气慢慢软下来，“当你认为自己动情的时候……就想一想……想一想更久远以后的事情……”  
“人生下来以后最大的悲剧，是他们看不到自己几十年后的样子。”  
莉塔坐回了自己的椅子上。有一段时间内，她一直都在对着忒修斯的床脚发呆。

【1】英雄史诗《伊戈尔远征记》的主人公。


	15. Chapter 15

章十五

莉塔头一次看见那扇门被关上的样子。门一旦被闭上，房间里的一切就没人再知晓；而若是没有那些在房间里头吸引她注意力的东西，那个门本身就没什么意思；它就会跟周围那些其它的门一样，与铁灰色的墙壁融为一体。  
外头新下了雨，走廊里头铺了一层绿色的塑胶颗粒防滑垫，上头湿哒哒地粘着一些黑色的脚印，还有些别的什么脏东西。见状，莉塔微微蹙起眉头。她今天没有穿裙子，腿上是时新的马裤，腰臀都束得紧紧的，膝盖周围的褶皱被做成了灯笼状。她在这条空无一人的走廊里缓缓地走着，鞋跟隔着地垫敲出闷响。这里理应住着不少人——莉塔想，最起码隔一道门得有一个，可她一直走到忒修斯的门口，也还是觉得这里其实只有她一个人。  
死一样的沉寂在这里的每一处蔓延着，它们像蚰蜒那样长着长长的须状的脚，顺着通风管道和水泥地面、沿着雨天里的潮气、透过只有三英寸长的高窗，毛乎乎地爬到人的鼻子里去、耳朵里去、嘴巴里去、心里去。也许就在某个人陷入沉睡或发呆的一瞬间，它们就成了致命的阻塞，将那些人的眼耳口鼻全都封起来，最终使他们变为一个没有心的人。  
叩门前，莉塔禁不住回头看了一眼。  
身后的走廊空空，尽头消失在黑暗处。整条笔直的走廊，两边从视觉上由远到近地冲她张开，像张开了双臂的深渊一样。她不准备接受这黑暗的拥抱，但她能想得到：每天，在她看不见的那些属于这里病人们的“休闲”时刻，忒修斯会被护工从里面推出来；不管他愿不愿意，他都得被推着送入这条黑暗的走廊，再穿过它，前往一间被漆成铁灰色的休息室。  
铁灰色，还是铁灰色。这里没有别的颜色了。  
开门的时候，护工罕见地朝她搭话了：“女士，你最好小点儿心。”  
“……是？”莉塔侧过头，“请问，怎么了吗？”  
“他已经拒绝用药三天了，”大块头倒钩拇指朝房间里戳了戳，“他有点躁郁症，要是他突然发疯，记得去按门口那个按钮，黄色的。”  
莉塔懵懂地点了点头。护工不轻不重地摔上门。  
房间里没有开灯。阴雨天不开灯，房间里就跟傍晚没什么区别了。她摸到自己常坐的椅子上时，背朝着她坐在床上的男人扭过头。  
“几号了？”他的嗓音里有明显的疲惫。莉塔试了又试，还是瞧不见他的脸。太黑了。  
“一九一五年，九月五日。”  
忒修斯的脸转了过去。  
房间里仅有的一束薄弱的光线，从高窗外刺下来，堪堪映亮他的右半边脸。他面无表情地仰起头，盯着这束光线的源头处望了良久，右眼微微地眯起来。莉塔看见他好像朝那束光线做了一个伸手抓取的动作，但实际上，男人只是把张开的手掌贴在了右眼的地方。  
“你呆了多久呢？”她柔声问，“你还记得吗？”  
“两个月，”男人沙哑地说，“也可能是一个月两个星期。对不住……在这里呆久了，容易记不起很多事情。”  
“没关系的。”莉塔安慰道。  
“也许吧，”忒修斯背对着她，肩部朝前垮着，整个背部都佝起来，“我不需要时间。”  
他这么说着，把目光投向床头。莉塔看见他的床头柜上摆了一只银色的怀表。  
“你要那个？”莉塔问。  
“不要，”忒修斯说，“……有时候我只是，会像这样……像这样，看看，看看它还在不在那儿。”  
“它很漂亮……”姑娘找了点别的话。  
“它不是我的……我也不知道它到底属于谁。把它送给我的人早就烂在马恩河谷了，而另一个有资格拥有它的人说不定正在这世上不知道哪个角落里头号丧，说不定，他的人比他的名字更早地腐朽了……那么，他们就都是不需要它的人了。”  
“它被剩了下来，我只是它的保管者。”  
“替死人保管东西。有时候我会隐约觉得，自己也是个死人。死人是不需要看时间的。”  
“你还活着……还活着，忒修斯。”  
“跟死了有区别么，莱斯特兰奇？”忒修斯低声冷笑，“对我这种死人有兴趣，以后你就会后悔。”  
“但现在不会——”莉塔望着他的后颈，“让我……让我帮你吧……”  
男人机械地回过头。她面无血色地瞧着他。  
“……我……我求求你……”她咬紧嘴唇，她感觉到了男人在看自己，她不确定这种凝视会意味着什么，但那种过于平静的凝视，让她同时体会到了羞赧和自责。她想，为什么自己没有早点就明白地讲出来呢？“我求求你……看在你自己的份上，”她压抑着抽泣说，“你就不能放过自己吗……”  
男人沉默地看了她很久。  
“我很抱歉……”他说，“你哭了？”  
姑娘摇了摇头，但很快就倔强地埋起脸。忒修斯狠狠地抽了一口气，他的眉毛也跟着虬紧了，但他没有动弹，他动不了，他走不过去。他只能隔着房间里的黑暗，瞧见莉塔的肩膀微微地抽动，那些没有扎紧的鬈发像褐色的波浪一样在她的背上流淌。  
她是多么好的姑娘呵！他想。多么善良，多么固执，多么热忱。仅凭着自己露出的一点点可怜劲，就察觉到了他埋在心里的挣扎。毫无疑问，她就是为了那些而哭的；忒修斯能感觉得到，她的哭并非只是单纯的怜悯或同情，也绝非普通的因怜生爱；这姑娘有极好的共情能力，她不仅在为忒修斯哭泣，也还在为那些她素不相识的人们哭泣；她也在为自己而哭，因为她改变不了他，而无法改变的后果，是要她眼看着他走向更深的黑暗。  
“我不能叫你去，”姑娘果然这么说着，“我不能眼看着你坠落下去，忒修斯·斯卡曼德！”  
她擦了擦眼睛，“你到底要怎么做呢？你到底想怎么做呢？”  
“我，”忒修斯缓和地说，“我只想呆在这儿。”  
“我很抱歉……我……我并没有料到过……更不曾打算过……”他罕见地支吾了，“我想你是个Alpha？你是Alpha，对吗？我以为……我并不指望你会喜欢我。”他抿了抿嘴，“不过我现在也知道了……即使我不是我，是个别的什么人，你可能也会想帮我出去。我很感激你……”  
“但我……我出去以后要做什么呢？”  
莉塔忽地站了起来。她捏紧拳头，浑身绷紧了力气，看起来像要跟谁打一架似的。“以后、以后、以后……你这是怎么了？”她喊道，“你连'现在'都没有，就老是谈'以后'！”  
她那怒张的神气陡然间把忒修斯吓着了。男人呆板地“啊”了一声，脸上迷茫起来。  
“你这个——”莉塔压着火咒骂道，“你这个胆小鬼，为了些未知的东西，自己就把自己吓倒了！一边说着，自己活下来是因为有人代你死了，一边自己甘愿当个死人！可你又不敢真的去死！”  
忒修斯明显地咽了口唾沫，两眼对着她大怒的样子发怔。  
她抹了一把脸。  
“这里有这么多东西，斯卡曼德，如果你真的有心想寻死，你早该一起床把头望墙上碰几下，那样你连床都不用下！但你没有！一个人要是想死，他就有的是办法去死！要是他不想，那就有的是借口，说什么呢，说'别人让我活下来'啦，说'这是我该赎的罪孽'啦，说来说去，就是不肯承认自己是怕了！”  
“可死有什么好怕的！让我来告诉你，死没有什么好怕的！比死更可怕的，是你呆在一个充满了活人的地方，但没有任何人会在乎你！你活着，但别人当你死了。”  
她瞪着他，两只大眼睛里满是泪水。  
“可怜的斯卡曼德家的少爷！你没有体会过那样的感觉，我看得清。照你的话所说，'经验给了我一双看透世事的眼睛'，你以为你比我高明到哪儿去了吗？我要是跟你一样大，还这么动不动就吊着不肯死，我家里人早就把我埋进大西洋了！”  
“呃……”男人不安地挪了挪屁股。  
“我真羡慕你，”她擦了一把眼睛，脸上还是倔强的表情，“我羡慕你，我还羡慕纽特。我羡慕你们，可以做一个爱别人的人，可以做一个回应别人爱的人。  
“我羡慕你们，可以用爱终止那种孤独；我羡慕你们，可以争取自己想要的一切。我羡慕你们有那么多的选择。如果我是你们之中的任何一个人，而不是莉塔·莱斯特兰奇，那命运会不会不一样？我想会的，真的会的。但我明确地知道：人是不能选择自己的出身的。  
“你可以选择死或者不死，你还可以选择生存和生活，而我只能选择生存和继续生存。你在战场呆过，你应该知道，能死也是一种自由的权利；但有尊严地去死不是。  
“有尊严的人，才有选择的权利。而尊严，那是我生下来就没有的东西。  
“你生来就有，所以你可以无所谓地作践自己，可以毫无顾忌地咀嚼你那沉闷的痛苦，自甘沉沦，你的心只能麻木，你感觉不到痛，”她咬着牙说，“因为你没有体会过失去它是什么滋味；可对我来说，要是能拥有它，我可以拿一切去交换。  
“不是所有人都有这种交换的权利的，”她恨道，“别犯傻，忒修斯。在你以为自己很不幸的时候，你没有真的看见那些比你更不幸的人。”  
她气喘吁吁地讲完，不顾体面地举着袖口擦起了脸。在她那张孩子一样大的脸上，化好的妆容早就花完了。有几次忒修斯想提醒她用清洁咒，但姑娘显然没反应过来，她揩了一阵子脸，泪水还是止不住；于是她不再擦了，任由泪水在脸上淌着。忒修斯现在才想起来她跟纽特差不多大，那么她只有十八岁。他小心翼翼地朝姑娘的脸看了好几次，怀疑她十八年来从没这样好好哭过。姑娘家不能常哭，但也不能不哭；总是不哭的女孩子，早晚有一天都得像这么个法儿似的哭的。忒修斯对莱斯特兰奇家了解甚少，但如今也大概明白了些莉塔在家里的处境。他的心开始颤了，他发觉自己可怜这女孩子。  
但莉塔不是那种需要他可怜的姑娘。她站在那里，抽搭了一两分钟，不久就缓过劲来了。她立在那头，倔强的脸，倔强的眼睛，倔强的嘴。忒修斯接触过的女性不多，少之又少；在战场上，他也总认为女性是一种柔弱的生物；可现在他头一次发现，这么一种柔弱的生物，也可以有自己的力量。  
那或许就是生命的力量。他咽着唾沫，奔涌的感情在他的胸中流淌。这里的一切都是铁灰色的，只有铁灰色中的莉塔是活的、明亮的；他从她身上体会到的，是一种不同于战壕里的那种生命的力量，它被播种于苦涩之中，又发芽于孤独之间，但一样顽强地生长了起来；它可能卑贱、可能会枯萎、可能早早就饱尝过人世间的辛酸苦楚，然而也依旧在追求有尊严地活下去。一个人不能选择自己的出身，也许还有更糟的：不能选择自己该怎么活。他先前认为这大约就已经触及到了生的终点了，而现在有一条柔弱的生命对他呼喊，告诉他，人还能选择可以怎么去死。  
“……坐下来吧……”他低声地、带着些敬畏地说，“请你坐下来吧，莉塔。”  
姑娘红肿着眼睛，狐疑地看了他一会儿，照原位坐了下去。  
男人也对着她望，望了又望。半晌，不知道是在哀叹她的固执，还是在表达自己的无奈，他深深地叹了口气。  
“你有些地方，”他说，“我看，跟纽特是很像的。”  
“坐下来吧，莉塔。你像我的小妹妹一样……”他的脸上露出了一些柔和的表情，“要是我真的有你这样的小妹妹，纽特也许不会离开我，你说对么？”  
莉塔吸了吸鼻子，脸上的神情好像在说：“讲这个干嘛呢？”  
“别奇怪。人总是会在看待他人时寄托上自己心中的某个形象……”他揉了揉自己的面颊，“……说不定，我其实一直没把纽特当成个人来看。”  
“我想……是的……”莉塔轻声道，“你爱上了自己心中的形象，又把这个形象强加给了纽特。”  
“那么你自己……你自己呢？”她说，“你是否也把自己当成了一个人来看了呢？”  
“……什么？”忒修斯诧异地问。  
“面对偶像的时候，我们会变成什么？信徒，还是殉道者？”莉塔说，“如果我们把全部的自己都奉献出去，一点也不剩下，那么，我们自己就不会再是人了。”  
她的声音在空荡的房间内回响。


	16. Chapter 16

章十六

钟敲八点。  
夜间的雨细密无声地下着，天上只有一角暗白色的月亮，它几乎没法发出光来，也没法叫地上的人轻易发觉它。然而，若有人偏生在此刻抬头瞧见了它，胸中或许又不免为它那种朦胧的姿态心折：夜幕低垂间，它那苍白的面庞，为一条条斜织的雨的细线所割着，好像一张瓷净的面上平白多出了无数条伤痕。你不会听见它为那些伤痕痛吟，可你知道它真的落泪了：雨一直在下。  
雨夜听声的人呵，你要往何处去？  
“我没有……想过……那么多，”男人微垂着眼睛，抱歉地说，“如我之前讲的……在并不遥远的过去，我保有过许多幻想，它们没有一个成了真。哪怕是在其中的一些幻想被打破以后，我仍然会接着抱有新的幻想。”  
“那不是错，忒修斯。”莉塔坐在床头边。  
“那么那还得是什么呢？”忒修斯转过眼来瞧了她一会儿，又刻意把脸别向墙的一边，“打仗的时候，几乎每个你能看得见的活人，都会在他们活着的时候把战场和敌人骂上千百回，但我认为我们其实并不想怪罪那些东西。我们不该去怪罪它们。”  
“我们最应该怪罪的，是我们自己。”  
“英格兰人用自己所认为的民主的方式把权力交给了某一些人，一些可以决定国家命运、民族前途和公民幸福的人；接着，也是我们自己选择了参军。是我们自己要去的。当然，你可以说……我们这些新人，对那儿不了解，所以有些不切实际的幻想；可这也没法改变那种事实——这是我们自己选择出的结果。”  
“我们死了很多人，对方也死了很多人。但我们之中没有人值得被同情。我了解日耳曼人……他们自己愿意这样做。”  
“不只是我们，这场战役……每一场，都是……每一场，都是人自己选择出来的结果。如果非要问到底谁错了，那当然得说是人……是人们错了。”  
“仅仅把责任归咎到战争本身，归咎到'这倒霉的年月'，还有别的一些什么上，这实际上是一种敷衍和逃避。”  
“对纽特……也是这样，”他说，“我不能把这种错归咎在所谓的本能上，或者，'幼稚'、'无知'……等等上……那些是致错的原因，但不是承担错误后果的主体。”  
“主体只是我，忒修斯·斯卡曼德这个人，也许还要加上纽特本人一块儿。就是这样。”  
莉塔忧伤地低下头，她把两只手紧紧交叠在膝盖上。  
“但你是爱他的。”她低声说。  
忒修斯没有应答。他坐在床上，两眼好像在望着床对面墙上的那块脱色的斑点。  
“我们……没法选择要去爱谁。”姑娘轻轻叹着气。她说着别人的事情，又不自觉地想起了自己的遭遇。  
“……你大概是对的。”忒修斯面无表情地答道。  
“对于爱这件事，我们永远了解得不够。”他蹙起眉头，“有时候你能有个感觉，有个……念头，那很朦胧、很隐晦。它不咬你，也不弄疼你。你带着它吃饭睡觉，去哪儿，做什么，都没关系……可直到有一天你遇见了什么人，它才会忽然从你心里钻出来，把你弄得很痛，又……很……很舒服……”  
“……像……像动脉瘤那样。一个瘤子，跟你的动脉长在一块儿。你要小心翼翼地不让它破，又没法让它离你的生命主干线远些。你只有跟它一起活着，等有一天它来要你的命。”  
“我尝试过……就算把那些幻想的东西都抛开，让我独自坐在战壕里，或者坐在我死去的战友的边上……我依然能够思念他。”  
“那时候我终于知道，当我在死亡跟前长久地静坐，当我离它的距离近到不能再撒谎的时候，我思念的不再是心中的神和偶像，而是我的弟弟：一个五英尺十英寸的男孩。”  
“我不再去想阿尔忒弥斯、阿里阿德涅、珀耳塞福涅……我只想我的弟弟，想着小时候我是怎么抱着他、怎么哄他入睡的；想着如果我能活到天亮的时候、活到回家的那天，我会怎么带他出去玩，让他感到开心和幸福。要是他真的能因我感到幸福，我又怎么能不感到幸福呢？”  
“可在战场上你总得多想一点，当你开始怀念幸福的感觉，接下来你就得重新考虑你的死。然后我发现，那种对死亡的考虑，却能让我更加地思念他。”  
“……我害怕死。”他吸了一口气，又吸了一口。  
“我埋过无数次战友的尸首，每一次掩埋他们的时候，我都想和他们说'对不起'。我曾经以为自己绝不会因为死亡而颤抖，但在前线的时候，我从没睡好过。我……我甚至想过逃走。莉塔，个人荣誉感跟性命比起来到底谁更重要呢？我爱前一样东西，但后一样才能叫我活下去。你的长官会命令你为前者而奋战，可我今年只有二十六岁。”  
“我曾因此在睡袋里浑身发抖。”  
“但是……在我又想起纽特以后，那种恐惧竟然消失了。我从没料到有这种情况：我想起自己拥有过纽特的爱……那能让我在死亡面前无比从容。”  
他讲到这里，看见莉塔的表情变得非常悲伤。他咳了几声，稍稍捂住了嘴。过了几分钟才说：“我很抱歉……真的很抱歉……”  
“我很抱歉……那个瘤子还长在我的身体里……它没有破……也没有离开我。”  
“你不用老对我说'抱歉'，”她轻柔地讲，酡红着脸擦了擦自己的眼睛，在忒修斯的注视下稍有些急促地说：“我想这件事是瞒不住你的——”她咬了一下下嘴唇，“你不用因为……无法回应我而……感到抱歉……”  
她羞赧起来：“因为我正是……正是，在知道了你不会回应我的时候……才喜欢上的你。”  
“看吧，”她小声地讲，“我和你也变成一样的了。”  
忒修斯无言地看了她很久。末了，他说：“把你的手给我一下。”  
姑娘怔了怔。她犹豫着挪动身躯，坐在床沿上，朝男人倾身，把左手伸给对方。那只棕色肌肤的小手，很快被另一只掌心干燥而温暖的大手握住了。莉塔浑身一颤，这种来自异性的触碰，对她来说还是头一回。她的全身都像过电似的；当她发现忒修斯那双深蓝色的眼睛正在专注地打量自己的手时，她感到自己浑身都变得滚烫起来。  
“你看好了……吗？”她咽下口水，僵硬又生涩地说。她虽然在对忒修斯说话，但她并不敢看他。她怀着雀跃又惊慌的心情想，他会对着自己的手背吻下去吗？就像她在毕业舞会上碰见的那些年轻人一样。而她转念又想：不，不一样。忒修斯和那些人都不一样。他不会在自己的背后说难听的话。  
“我要朝你道歉，莉塔·莱斯特兰奇……”男人开口接道，他那副怜爱的口吻，让姑娘愣了愣。  
“我先前说你不像个淑女……”他说，“我不该那么说……你、你要真是我的小妹妹，就好了……”  
“为什么……为什么呢？”姑娘察觉到他话语里的另一层含义，身子抖了起来。热意涌上了她的眼角。  
“你的手……不像个小姐家该有的……”忒修斯难过地说，“这不是小姐的手——这是干过粗活的手……”  
“那又怎么样呢？你不要来可怜我……”莉塔呆了呆，随后，她啜泣起来，“我也不再可怜你，你不用这样报复我……”  
“我哪敢可怜你？”忒修斯摇了摇头，“你比我更加坚强，莉塔·莱斯特兰奇，我没有资格可怜你。”  
但姑娘啜泣得更厉害了。  
“我有一双干过粗活的手，我不是莱斯特兰奇家的大小姐，我的妈妈受人诱奸才生下了我，”她沙哑着声音说，“但我没什么配不上你的——请不要对我说这些话，也不要对我说希望我做你的妹妹；不，我才不要。”她倔强地把手从忒修斯那里抽回来。“我知道我是怎么想的：你的话没能改变我。你说想要我这样的妹妹，但我想要的却是你这样的丈夫。”  
“莉塔——”忒修斯皱起眉。  
姑娘摇了摇头，站在床脚：“我说'想要'，那跟你没有关系，忒修斯。这世上没指望的事多得数不清，我不缺你这一桩。我也不会像你似的，没人爱我我就去寻死：我自己也是人，我是爱我自己的。”  
“但我希望你可以配合我……”她的语气重新低下来，“你得让我把你带出去。你得离开这里呀！”  
“……我……”男人犹豫起来。  
他看向自己的双腿，而莉塔却目光凛冽地望向被闲置在墙角的拐杖。  
“你得站起来。”  
“我不行……我不行的……莉塔、莉塔——”他张大嘴巴，看着姑娘挽起袖子，气势汹汹地把拐杖向自己拖过来。  
“用它，就用它。先走走看。”莉塔拉着他的衣角，“我们去走廊里，去那里试试，那儿宽敞些。”  
“不——”忒修斯咬着牙，“我……不行的……”  
姑娘却冲他后背上力道不重地打了一巴掌。  
“去呀！”她颤声说，硬是把拐杖塞在了忒修斯的腋下。  
她那股子蛮劲又上来了。正如忒修斯所见的那样，她在家里头从不是什么小姐，家养小精灵都不屑理她。她是她父亲的女儿，活得却像家里的佣人似的；可佣人好歹还有些加隆可拿，她却一分钱也得不了。继母、父亲和弟弟的衣服她洗过；父亲烂醉如泥以后吐在地上的、连他老婆都嫌脏的东西她收拾过；家养小精灵偷懒欺负她硬塞给她的活她也得干。一个腿使不上力气的忒修斯又算得了什么呢！她正是从那能把任何一个小女孩都给弄哭的生存中苟活下来的，她渴望着忒修斯，渴望他真正的爱情和关怀，就像一个贫穷的小女孩渴望有新衣服穿似的。她又保有自己一贯的理智和韧性：她知道那也许绝不可能，这个男人一辈子也不会像丈夫一样爱她，她只能做个梦罢了；但只有在这件事上，她不愿连做梦都没得做。她懂得自己仍是个姑娘家，是姑娘家就好歹会有个做梦的机会。  
她以执拗的意志和比一般女孩子都要大的力气，把那个男人从床上拖了起来，拉着他一步一步挪到房门口。  
“你得出去——跟我来，走啊！迈你的脚！”她威严地喝道。  
“我——”忒修斯开始冒冷汗，他感觉自己的两条腿是绵的，“莉塔——莉塔呀！”  
一直帮着他推着他的姑娘，在走入了黑黢黢的走廊后，却慢慢松开了他。他的心顿时在那黑暗中虚浮起来，人像没了钓线的鱼漂那样晃个不停。他咬紧牙，用力撑着腋下的拐杖，才没让自己摔倒。  
“你的腿没有废！”莉塔的声音在他前面，离他大概有五六英尺的距离。  
“你还能走！你可以走的！”  
“我……我动不了……”  
莉塔站在那里，居然骂了一句脏话。忒修斯惊呆了，他瞪着眼睛，看着那姑娘跟个小子似的，风风火火地赶过来，一搭手就把他的手臂架在肩上。  
“你、你干嘛？你——”发现她的意图，忒修斯连声拒绝，“你赶紧松开——你怎么能背我呢？”  
“那你就走给我看！”姑娘恶狠狠地说，“你是个要体面的男人，不爱让女的背你、可怜你，那你也得比女的强再说！你不会自己走起来，我就背你走！”  
忒修斯浑身都在抖，他额头上全是汗：冷的、热的。莉塔说到做到，她很快就松开了他，又走回自己原先的位置上。  
“来啊！”  
姑娘在走廊那头冲他喊道。  
属于他的病房的门敞开着，昏暗的黄光从里面漫出来，漫到充满塑胶味的走廊内。忒修斯不经意地摸到了拐杖扶手下金属制的部分，那儿本该是凉的，现在也被他的热给感染透了。走廊内几乎全都黑了，莉塔的身形只剩下了模糊的轮廓。他眨了眨眼睛，嗅到了充溢其间的Alpha信息素的味道——两个气味，他的木香味，和莉塔的佛手柑味。他感觉自己额角上的青筋全都鼓了起来，Alpha信息素的互斥让他浑身都绷得紧紧的。  
“来啊！走啊！”莉塔的声音又一次传到了，听起来就像莉塔打算拿喊话的方式把他从这里拎出去一样。  
“唔……”他深深吸着气，收紧下腹，努力去寻找腰部以下的知觉。  
“来！”  
“来啊！”  
“走过来啊！”  
“你走啊！”  
“走啊！”  
忒修斯狠狠闭上眼睛。他铆足了力气，在黑暗里浑身是汗。夜雨的凉意像蛇一样朝他的领口和袖口里钻，他感到痛苦极了，喉头里压着嘶吼。  
“走啊！”莉塔依然在喊他。她的嗓子都快哑了。  
“你走啊！”  
“咚。”  
拐棍的一只脚落了地。  
走廊内骤然一片沉寂，只有男人和姑娘的呼吸声在黑暗的两端此起彼伏。  
“咚——”  
走廊，走廊是黑的。莉塔望着有微弱光源的方向。如果不是过于漆黑，她又怎么会看不见忒修斯的模样呢？她隔着几近全黑的空旷，目送男人的身体轮廓消失在视线的尽头。紧接着，拐棍敲击地面的声音又一次沿着黑暗朝她爬过来。  
“咚——”  
她僵硬地站在原地，喉咙里火烧一样地疼。她觉得自己明天一定就说不了话了，然而这副坏了的嗓子却还能发出哭音。她捂住嘴，浑身颤抖着呜咽起来，喉咙里尽是些难听的破音。  
“咚——”  
“咚——”  
“咚——”  
就在莉塔快要绝望的时候，黑暗中响起了“咣”的一声。她那颗快要绝望的心陡然间又被一只手给拽紧了。她瞪大眼睛，巴不得把漆黑一片的前方看出一个洞出来。期待和惊惶同时折腾着她的心脏。她吞了口口水。  
黑暗里，先是传来了一个男人轻微的喘息声，后来，它又低下去了。  
她胆怯地问道：“忒修斯？”  
“忒修斯？”  
不知过了多久。没有人回答她，她一度陷入了迷惘之中。而这种迷惑，最后被那只搭在她肩上的手打断了。  
“……莉塔。”男人温和的声音在她的头顶响起来。  
“啊！”她短促地惊叫起来，往后退了半步。也就是在那当口，一股蒙赦的喜悦袭上了她的心口。  
“忒修斯！”她叫起来，“是你呀，忒修斯·斯卡曼德！”她的喉咙早就破了，说话声也变的又低又哑，“梅林啊——”她嗫嚅着嘴唇，眼泪很快地从她的腮边流了下来。  
这回她总算顾不上难看了。她抓住那只搭在自己肩上的手，把它尽量握在掌中。整个人都朝前扑去，扑在男人汗湿的胸口上。她感觉自己可能哭了，但那一定不是伤心所致。她的面颊紧贴在忒修斯的怀抱里，感受着男人心脏的跳动。他是活的！他活过来了！她又高兴又难过地想着，窄窄的肩头在男人的怀里发着抖。他原来有这么高，她想。  
“是我、是我……”忒修斯的话好像刚从喉头里挤出来的一样，他的身子也在发抖，他感觉到莉塔正不顾一切地紧抱着自己。低声说了好几句“是我”，他发觉姑娘在自己的怀里哭了。他赶忙要伸手去拭，可手一碰到姑娘被泪水打湿的鬈发，他的眼泪也跟着掉了下来。  
他怔了怔。随后他的身子像被莉塔传染了似的，愈发剧烈地颤起来。他反射性地回搂住莉塔，用宽阔的胸膛承受住这姑娘所有的伤心和酸楚。他觉得自己该更坚强一点，于是伸出了手，想去轻拂姑娘肩上的头发。可他一伸手，握住的却是莉塔那只在还不能使用魔法的年纪里就被洗衣粉反复泡得脱皮直到长出了茧子的手。  
他抓住这只粗糙的手，用力地把它捏了几下，突然垂下头，把脸埋进莉塔的发顶，抽搐又无声地哭了起来。


	17. Chapter 17

章十七

雨季乍过，空气里终于不再像先前那样潮湿了。离木屋尚有十英尺左右的地方，一条被踩出来的小径从树林里伸出来，路两旁生着一些不细看就看不清的满天星。帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯望着树林的深处，顺手把刚用过的魔杖收入口袋内。  
树枝沙沙作响。他习惯性地坐在屋子前边的台阶上，两只漆黑的眼睛都像畏惧阳光似的合上了。纽特回来时看见的就是这副光景。  
“大中午的坐在这里？”他支棱起半边眉毛，“格雷夫斯先生，万一你待会儿被晒晕了，我可能就要违反巫师法令了。”  
“什么？”男人躺在台阶上，闭着眼睛反问。  
“我抬不动您，所以我会用魔法。这里可是麻瓜的地界。”纽特说。  
“用吧，”格雷夫斯接道，“我保证不会向上头告发你——再说，我没怎么。”  
纽特耸耸肩，“行吧，祝您好运。”他道，“可是，要是您身上的伤口被汗水渍疼了，它就会好得更慢的。”  
“求之不得，”美国巫师嘲弄似的说，“就跟学生要想法子请病假一样，现在的我也是，好不容易有个机会，总得利用完了再讲。”  
“那我该早点说好，跟您要点辛苦费，”纽特叹着气，“伦敦的工人都涨薪水了。”  
帕西瓦尔怪笑几声。“工人再富有也不能消灭资本主义，”他嘲弄似的说，“斯卡曼德先生的辛苦费也不能改变他劳碌命的事实。”  
“有一部分我承认，另一部分则免了，”纽特背朝着他，弄着神奇动物们的饲料，“我可不想为您劳碌。”  
他最后的几个词几乎是闷在喉头里说的。帕西瓦尔注意到了这点，他悄然扭过头，目光顺着纽特撒着雀斑的脸颊往下走，在他随着动作微微鼓动的肩部和上臂的肌肉线条处流连了一会儿，最后定格在他从捋起的衬衫袖口中露出的、被阳光晒成小麦色的小臂上头。他头一次发觉这个年轻人已经与他们初见时是那样地不同了：那些很早以前就潜伏在纽特身上的，却又被现代文明所压抑的野性，不知何时被大自然亲手释放了出来。他不再像之前那样总是在说话时避开他人的锋芒，相反，他正在越来越多地表露出自己尖刻甚至是激烈的那一面——帕西瓦尔想，或许自己是这个世界上最先发现这一点的人。但此刻他对纽特·斯卡曼德的感情还远没到他会为此感到愉悦的地步。  
“那么——抱歉了？”  
帕西瓦尔试探般地说。这里只有他和纽特，确切来说，眼下只有纽特才有可能关心他的死活，他不想得罪这年轻人。  
纽特没有回答，他几乎没有理帕西瓦尔的话。  
“你是不是总是这样？”帕西瓦尔锲而不舍地追问，“一旦不高兴，就选择沉默？”  
“您不要再问我了，”纽特敛着眼睛，侧面看起来有些倨傲，“我一个人呆着习惯了，从来没人像您这么喜欢搭理我。”  
“你不适应？”  
“换个说法，”纽特面无表情地说，“'不适应你'。”  
青年冷冰冰地讲完，撂下男人进屋去了。可就算是这样，中午的时候，帕西瓦尔依然在木屋的餐桌上找到了自己的位置。  
“我还以为你不想再管我了。”他支着下颌，对纽特笑道。  
“您没想错，”纽特说，“我只是还没付诸行动。”  
“呃……为什么？”  
“因为我觉得很累。”  
纽特用漠然的语气说。帕西瓦尔立刻就相信了他的诚实。  
“……累？”  
“我该澄清一下：这不全然是因为您，虽然您是个主要因素，”他不耐烦地讲，“跟您相处是个让我很累的差事。我不惧怕Alpha，是因为我知道Alpha们通常会怎么做；但我经常不知道您想怎么做，跟您这样的人共处一室，就会让我感到很累。”  
“只是这样？”  
“不，”年轻人完全放弃了一般地继续说，“您总是知道得太多了。”  
帕西瓦尔放下餐具，抿着嘴沉默地笑起来。  
“那是——”  
“您的'职业习惯'，”纽特冷冷地说，“我根本不关心您是做什么的。实际上，从我捡到了您的那枚徽章开始，或者说，从我知道您来自美国魔法部开始，我就压根不想关心您的工作都有些什么内容。您既然认识我哥哥，就该明白我对您那套未必不熟悉；别总拿魔法部审犯人的那套来唬我。”  
帕西瓦尔惊讶地抬了抬眉毛。  
“你知道？”他问。  
“我知道……”纽特的表情里隐含着某种令帕西瓦尔感到非常好奇的疏离，“我……认识过，喜欢这样做的人。”  
男人眨了眨眼睛。他发现自己无意之中可能掀开了纽特心里藏得最深的秘密。  
“这可能是最后一个机会——”他道，“你难道不关心自己吗？”  
纽特迟疑又冰冷地望着他。  
“也许你可以试着敞开一下，对谁说一说，”帕西瓦尔道，“我是说——有关你自己的事情。”  
“我没话好说。”  
“你有，”男人漆黑的眼睛盯着他，“你现在就在想，到底该不该对我说你自己的事情。因为你觉得我可以理解你，而又不会干涉你的言行；你没有那么做，是因为你还没有勇气去迈出第一步，”他点了一下头，总结道，“孤独的人都这样。”  
“……你、你说什么？”  
“孤独的人，都这样，”帕西瓦尔说，“正因为总在等着别人去靠近他，孤独的人才会经常孤独，毕竟大多数情况下没人会关心我们。可是，当你感觉到孤独的时候……其实你就已经在试着摆脱它了。”  
“我不同意你的说法，”纽特皱起眉头，“我没觉得……那有什么不好……”  
“那是因为孤独没有给予你过实质性的伤害，你可能还因此获益过，”男人挠了挠下巴，“我从没见过像你这样的Omega，这个话不是在恭维你；人是一种有社会性的动物，而Omega的社会性很可能比其他两种性征的人都要高——因为，他们本身是柔弱的。我知道你可能要反驳我，但我希望你听清楚我接下来说的每一个字，”他讲，语气忽然沉重起来，“Omega是一群柔弱的人。”  
“越是柔弱，就越希望靠群体来获得力量，这就是他们身上那种高社会性的来源。但你不同。”  
“我……”  
“纽特·斯卡曼德，在你上回对我说了那些话以后，我寻思了很久；你不满意我总是套你的话，现在为了交换，我也把我的话告诉你：就我看来，那种属于Omega群体所共有的高社会性，未必不在你的身上存在。你看起来向往自由，但实际上你是个非常自律的人，自己就会给自己约束和限制。在你的眼里，'有规矩'比放浪形骸更重要。也就是说——”他顿了顿，“也许在你的过往生活经历中，曾经有无数人认为你是奇怪的；然而你根本就是一个非常正常的人，甚至比那些说你不正常的人还要正常。”  
“结论就是：真正不正常的是你的外部环境，而不是你本人。”  
“而这一点，你也是清楚的。你也清楚自己的弱点有哪些。可让我感到不能理解的是：为什么你就是要认为，Omega'柔弱'的天性就是你的弱点呢？”  
“……我？我认为——我没有……”纽特被他问得支吾起来。  
“当你自己开始竭尽所能，刻意地把自己和那些可能引起刻板印象的特质区分开来的时候——你就已经在被这种现实所改变了。你在避开自己的天性，有些可能恰恰是你生来就有的天赋——同时，你还要用理想主义充实自己的大脑，让自己刻意扭过头回避现实。那个现实就是：你是个Omega，而且先天性就是会比Alpha有生理上的不足；不然就是：你是个很正常的人，但就是跟你身边的那些人不太一样，所以你是少数派，看起来比较弱势。”  
“那些不意味着它们就会变成你的弱点，更不意味着——你的污点。”  
“细说从头，南北战争时期的淑女还得在裙子里罩着鸡笼子一样的裙撑，勃朗特姐妹发表小说时还得匿去自己女性化的名字，刻板印象固然可怕，但比这更可怕的，”帕西瓦尔望着他，“是我们自己在嗤笑它的同时又逢迎它。”  
“是你在有着自己的模样的同时，又想方设法地去掩饰自己本来的面目。是一边嘲笑世界上的不正确，一边又被这种不正确所改变。”  
“十二月党人政变失败以后，许多俄罗斯的女人自愿随着她们的丈夫前往西伯利亚受苦，这本身就是了不起的勇气，可史学家们不会看到这点，文学家们则一把鼻涕一把泪地歌颂她们对爱情和婚姻的坚贞，在我看来这些都得放在其次；认为Omega的柔弱天性就是缺陷，认为少数派就是弱势群体，这就像很多人以为女人无法为了国家而战一样，是真正的狭隘。”  
“狭隘？”纽特的脸迅速红了起来，不知是因为生气还是因为羞愧。  
“对，”帕西瓦尔点头，“接受自己本来的面目，这没什么可怕的。强大也有很多种：有一种强大，是更有力量，更有影响，更有话语权；但也有一种强大，是更温和、更理智、更包容。除此以外，还有很多的定义和理解。世上的一切，都是复杂的。连爱和恨也是。”  
“以为世界上只有一种强大，这就是狭隘。”  
“你照顾了那么多动物，你那么希望人们能接受它们的样子——你自己有没有真的接受你自己的模样呢，纽特？”  
纽特吞了吞口水。男人的面孔在午后阳光的阴影里显得很沉静，他无意中挺直了腰，却发现自己的后背心里已经湿透了。

 

睡梦中，他听见了一道尖利的啸叫。等他猛地从床上坐直，他才发现这不是来自梦中的错觉。  
屋外似乎有脚步声。纽特蹙了蹙眉，掏出魔杖，轻手轻脚地走到门口，赫然在台阶下发现了男人黑色的背影。  
“怎么回事？”他没有施闪光咒，摸着黑走下台阶，问道。  
“树林北边。”帕西瓦尔面无表情地凝视着黑暗，好像要把黑暗看透似的，“有人的声音。”过了一会儿，他好像想起了什么，在纽特看来有些没头没尾地补充道：“说不定也可能是狼人或者土扒貂？”  
“得了吧，”纽特趁着夜色翻了个白眼，“您干嘛不说那是有人在讲梦话呢？”  
他们说着话，手上的事情却没有耽误：须臾间，两个人都拔出魔杖，移形换影。  
风声呼啸，越是往北去，那丛隐匿在树林深处的火光就越是明显。离声源处还有二十英尺左右，帕西瓦尔先停了下来。  
“我走在前面。”他压低声音说。  
纽特在另一边点了点头。  
在红豆杉和蔷薇的掩护下，两个巫师以不同的速度向火光蔓延的地方靠拢。没走几步，帕西瓦尔忍不住往斜后方看了一眼，却只看见了一道在火光中晃动的影子。他晃了晃神，才发现纽特的动作竟然比自己还要快。  
青年半挽起袖口，像一只猫科动物那样在灌木丛里穿行着，脚下几乎没有发出一点声音。这在一定程度上引起了帕西瓦尔的好奇。他很快就换了个位置，躲到一边，偷偷观察起纽特的行动来。而即便如此，他那双追踪专家的眼睛也依然没能流畅地捕捉到青年的身影。他发现纽特在前进时似乎有意贯彻着某种策略：他既不走直线，也不绕弯子，而是在往前摸索时不断地调整走路的方向，又不会让自己完全偏离目标地点；如果仔细观察，还可以发现他甚至会一边走一边变换步伐的缓急轻重。  
他那种敏捷又矫健的姿态，着实让帕西瓦尔惊艳了一把。有那么几分钟里，男人靠在红豆杉的边上想，他干嘛要当个神奇动物学家呢？如果纽特能到自己的身边来，他肯定会用尽一切办法把他培养成自己最得力的助手；即使不能，他也得比现在更有用一点——或者有用得多——无论是他动物般的敏锐直觉和身手，还是他那颗异于常人的脑子里所装的东西，帕西瓦尔承认，这些没有一样是他不感兴趣的。  
“格雷夫斯先生？”灌木丛里，纽特低声唤道。  
他心下一惊。稍后，他猫着腰出现在青年的身旁。  
“我在这。”  
他说着，在这几个小时前刚刚被自己奚落了一顿的Omega的身旁蹲下来。  
火光已经近在咫尺。纽特大约说了点什么，帕西瓦尔并没有听清楚，他现在心里头无端地被一种后悔的心绪占满了；他后悔自己要走到这么近的位置，且靠的还是纽特·斯卡曼德这种对自己本身基本上毫无自觉的Omega。  
这些天来他从没在纽特的身上嗅到过信息素的味道，他差点要忘了对方是个Omega了。  
“我往那边走走。”他突然说。  
“咦？”纽特拧着眉头，“不是这里么？”  
“是……”帕西瓦尔青着脸接道，在青年不解的眼神中摸向了树林的另一边。  
风声呼号。隔着灌木丛，纽特往北边看去。他的眼睛猛地瞪大了。  
“……梅林啊……”帕西瓦尔在树丛的另一头低声道，但纽特觉得他的声音更像是某种呻吟。  
他半跪在灌木丛后边，起先，他只是笼统地扫视着十英尺开外的一切；后来，他的双眼渐渐在火光中失了神。与帕西瓦尔不同，他记得自己并非是第一次目睹这种时刻，但他永远也不能保证自己在那未知的下一次里不会比这一次更失落、更无力。  
“他们在……烧……吗？”帕西瓦尔斟酌着开口。  
青年趴在靠火最近的灌木丛中，一言不发。


	18. Chapter 18

章十八

死是银灰色的，从很久之前开始，纽特就知道。  
那漂浮在空中的烧焦气味，并不曾被樟树味掩盖分毫。有人的丛林跟有人的村庄和城镇绝不会有太本质的差别，深绿色的地面上四处都是陷阱。  
“不要害怕，这岛上有各种声音【1】……”帕西瓦尔低声絮说，“你不是会为这个害怕的人，对吗？”  
“我是。”纽特暗哑地说。  
“你是？”  
“我是，”他面色惨白，“我不曾有那种勇气，你看错了我。”  
男人隔着黑暗望向他。“我认为我没有，”他没眼色地笑起来，喉音低低的，“因为你比我有勇气，所以我可以认为你很勇敢。”  
“得了吧，”纽特厌恶地说，“这跟与瞎子比眼力劲有区别吗？”  
“有的，”帕西瓦尔在他看不清的地方挑眉，“你觉得我和瞎子似的吗？”  
“可你确实看错了，”青年固执地说，“我只是比你更习惯这个——”  
“不，你不会比我更习惯……这件事上，我永远比你肯定。”  
他们之间进行的那种为了掩盖不安而刻意展开的对话，最后并没有让纽特感到稍微舒服一些。在帕西瓦尔的眼中，青年藏匿在芭蕉叶和灌木丛后的身影，几乎快要跟燃烧的火光团成一块儿了，它仓皇无措地、不断地抖动着。  
“你能看出那是什么病吗？”想了想，帕西瓦尔拣了一个不怎么容易刺激人的问题。  
“龙痘疮，”纽特说，“皮肤青黑，局部起疱……是龙痘疮……”  
“难怪他们要烧。”男人接道。  
没人再想说话，但也没人要走。帕西瓦尔期间朝青年看了很多次，青年却是望着几英尺开外那个巨大的火坑，脸上挂着的神情足以让他确信他比自己更有理由避开这里。  
但他就是没那么做。跳动的火光像红色的舌头，舔舐他那张介于少年和青年之间的脸庞。死亡原本该是一个秘密，帕西瓦尔从未仔细倾听过它，他向来就认为那只是少数人才有机会触碰的不幸，大多数人都只是在它之外苟活；纽特的反应则在他见过的所有人之外：他在直视它，他在怀着胆怯和恐惧地直视它；他可能会为此颤抖，但他从没想过为此畏缩。  
“那是为什么呢？”男人问出了口。  
纽特大概没在意他的话。他就顺势把接下来的声音都藏在了心中。  
“做准备。”那个直视黑暗的巫师出他意料地说话了。  
“是啊……要做的，”帕西瓦尔怔了怔，“我们从出生起就该做赴死的准备了。”  
“他们还很年轻……跟……”年轻的巫师忽然干涩地说，“跟我的哥哥差不多，可能就跟我差不多……”  
“过了今晚，除了把他们埋在这里烧死的人以外，还有谁能知道这些呢？”他喃喃地说，“还有谁会认识他们？谁知道他们生前都做过些什么？只有我和你看见了他们的死……不会有人知道，他们将永远躺在雨林的深处……他们的祖先消失的地方，也会埋没他们的声音……”  
“……那么你呢？”  
“我？”  
“你的眼里，”帕西瓦尔平静地说，“有，泪水……”  
纽特愣住了。他很快地别过脸去。  
“你看到了什么？”男人问。  
“……命运。”  
“命运？”  
“就是，生下来，活下去……就是，会阻止你往回看的东西。”纽特不甘地说，他的声音终于倔强起来，“您能明白吗？不是所有活着的人，都有资格叫后人去面对自己的墓碑；一个生前什么也没做过的人，就不必把自己的名字镌刻在石头上；就不会有人知道他有没有活过，又是怎么活的。”  
“可我们不都是这样的人吗？”  
火焰烧灼，哔啵声响个不停。从青年被火光映亮了半边的脸上，帕西瓦尔看见了近乎愤怒的表情。  
“你会感到愤怒？”他叹息般地说，“这不是坏事，斯卡曼德。”  
“我……不知那从何而来。”  
“它只是来自你的心上，”男人说，“保持愤怒对我们来说十分必要……因为只有真实的善良，才有真实的愤怒。”  
“对着燃烧的尸坑发怒？”  
“对着无常的命运发怒。”  
正讲着话，他们同时听见了身后传来的声响。纽特率先回过头，敏捷地贴在地面上。  
“听起来像浣熊……”他嘟囔着，下意识去找帕西瓦尔，后者比他老练的多，早就不知道躲到哪里去了。  
“格雷夫斯先生？”他压低声音呼唤道，“您在哪儿？”  
“上边。”  
一道声音浮现在他的脑海中。纽特吓了一跳。接着，他不高兴地说：“您得从我脑子里出去。”  
“暂时不行，”帕西瓦尔拒绝了他，“这里没有无线电。”  
“那是什么？”  
“呃……你猜吧。”  
“拜托——”  
“你用不到的一个东西。”他别扭地解释。  
草丛里倏然迸出了一道钝重的声响。树上和树下的两名巫师同时静了下来。纽特没有再关心帕西瓦尔的去留问题，他把身子压得更低了一些。帕西瓦尔从树上瞧见了他四肢着地，紧贴草丛爬行的模样，那居然一点也不滑稽，就好像纽特生来合该如此似的。  
“我看见他了。”纽特在草丛后边半撑起上半身，帕西瓦尔想象得出那个场景：他一定眯起了那双雾绿色的眼睛，朝着目标物露出审视的面孔。  
“咦？”帕西瓦尔的声音又一次搅乱了纽特的思路，“那好像是个人？”  
“你说什么？”纽特惊讶地问出了声。  
“啧！”男人拍了一下大腿。纽特慌忙捂住嘴，但为时已晚。这回，他们两个都看见了：离纽特四英尺左右的地方，一条干瘦的影子伶伶仃仃地立了起来。那模样几乎就是个人了。纽特却不敢确信，这些年他遇见过很多弄出误会的时刻，他知道有一些神奇动物很善于伪装，还有一些说不定跟人同出一源，他们看起来都，像人。  
那条影子像被线挂着似的，在黑黢黢的林间不停地晃动，晃得久了，纽特甚至觉得他在飘——结果，这么一想之后，那条影子好像就真的飘了起来。他在黑暗里缓慢地、蠕动着朝纽特飘了过来。纽特揉了揉自己的脸颊，捏紧魔杖。他的手心已经湿透了，阴森森的湿凉沿着他的后背爬上来，裹住他颈子上最热的那块腺体。仅仅是这样，他就体会到了一种喉咙被掐住的感觉。  
“它是什么？”纽特干哑地、无助地喊道，“它是什么？它为什么会在这儿？它为什么不在那个坑里——”  
“冷静，斯卡曼德。那是个人。”帕西瓦尔突然移形换影到了他的身后。男人伸手握住了他的右肩，“那真的是个人，不要被他的样子吓到。”  
“胡说……”纽特的嘴唇抖了起来，“人哪能长成这样……”  
“我对你保证，那是人。”帕西瓦尔冷冷地说，“我见过许多这样的人，你可以相信我。”  
“我……”纽特还没回答他，那条黑影便朝前摔了下去。  
两人都被那一摔吓了一跳。纽特离那影子更近一步：他看见它摔进了草丛里，还看见它在草根底下翻滚。两分钟之后，他看见那条影子把正面朝上翻了过来，仰天抽了一声嘶吼。  
这光景太过诡异，他被吓呆了，两条腿好像被焊在了地上一样，根本挪不动。趁着他还在发愣的功夫，帕西瓦尔侧过身子，从他的背后抄了出去。他没有用移形换影，但他本来的动作对纽特来说就已经足够迅速了；他明明是从纽特的身后走出去的，但他在整个过程中连纽特的肩膀都没有擦到过，也没有擦到地上的灌木和长得很高的杂草。就在那条影子凄厉哀嚎的时候，他无声无息地荡到了它的身前，对着它举起了魔杖。  
“您吓到我的朋友了，先生。”男人冷冰冰地说。  
那影子挣扎起来，嘴里“呜呜”地响。  
“如果您不打算道歉，我只好请您离开。”他拧着眉头。  
“格雷夫斯！”纽特喊道，“别伤害他！”  
“他是个麻鸡——你们得叫‘麻瓜’，是吗？”男人盯着那条影子，“按理说，我得给他施一忘皆空，不过——你还害怕吗？”  
“别提那个……你什么时候关心起这种事来了！”纽特骂道，“咱们走吧！”  
“他看到你了，也看到我了。”帕西瓦尔说，“我是魔法部的人，你忘了吗？”  
“那也别拿魔杖指着他！”  
“他很危险……我能感觉得到。”  
“你感觉不到！”纽特大声说，“你只有自以为是！”  
“我？”男人这回扭头看向他，脸庞不自然地扯了扯。“纽特•斯卡曼德，你在对我说话？”  
他的身上陡然冒出了一股盛气凌人的气势，纽特缩了缩脖子。可他还是说了：“对。”  
男人挑高了右眉。他漆黑的眼睛里顿时多了不少嘲弄的意味——那种纽特初见他时就从他身上感受过的傲气又多了出来。  
“巫师不应该跟麻鸡相遇，”他维持着仅有的耐心说，“还有，我不喜欢被人违抗，尤其是……”  
他打了个顿。幸好，纽特没去计较他到底不喜欢被谁违抗。他也从草丛里站了起来，对帕西瓦尔掏出魔杖。  
“我知道你们美国人有些落后的法律，”他咬重了“落后”这个词，“我也不想知道你们的法律长什么样，那不关我的事。但我不会让你在我面前……”他咬紧了下唇。  
“在你面前？在你面前做什么？”帕西瓦尔挖苦地说，“我就是要杀了他，因为杀了他最安全。你知道，我对麻鸡从不信任，我歧视他们。”  
“你——”纽特顿时被他气得发抖。他还是头一次见到有人把“歧视”说得这么自然、这么流利。  
“你就不怕别人觉得你残忍吗，格雷夫斯先生？”  
“别人的想法跟我有干系吗？”男人的眼睛里浑浊如海，“而且，就算是你，只要我真的想杀他，你也拦不住我的。”  
纽特咬着牙，跺了一下脚。“不行……就是不行。”他的额头上冒出了汗，“你要是想动手，除非先杀了我。”  
帕西瓦尔瞪大了眼睛。当然，那只是一瞬的事情。纽特以为他又要嘲笑自己了，可接下来他的眉目里流露出了忧郁，那是纽特所认为的一种会跟叹息连接在一起的表情，而帕西瓦尔并没有真的叹息。他只是抽回手，把脸对向森林里无垠的黑暗。  
“他归你了。”他自暴自弃地说，纽特不敢再贸然挑战他。他赶紧丢了一个闪光咒，向那条影子的身边走过去。当他看清楚那条影子的面容时，他惊叫道：“梅林啊，他是个孩子……”  
男人背朝着他，声音闷得很，又像是在笑话他：“你也是个孩子。”  
“我的意思是，他好像只有十三四岁……”  
“哦，更小的孩子。”  
“你能不能别老给我脸色看？不对，为什么这时候我要跟你争这种问题呢……”纽特气鼓鼓地说道，男人突如其来的不通人情让他心里堵得慌。他伸手去扶地上那名脸色青灰的男孩，而就在他快碰到男孩的肩膀时，一支魔杖挡在了他的手掌前。  
“你干什么？”他怒道。这回他真的生气了。  
“别碰他……”男人的眉头皱紧了，他紧盯着躺在地上，抽搐般扭动的男孩，“他在痉挛……他很危险……我是认真的；你看他的袖口里面。”  
纽特一愣。男人摇了摇头，用魔杖把男孩的袖口往上顶了顶。  
“……天啊……”青年半跪在男孩身旁的腿陡然软了下来。他跌坐在草地的另一边，嗫嚅着嘴唇道：“他……”  
“漏掉的那一个……”帕西瓦尔说着，看向不远处火光的方向。  
这下，两个人都闭紧了嘴。纽特紧紧皱着眉，右手心里的汗已经变冷了，但还有更多的汗从那里冒出来。他惊恐不已，比发现这个男孩是个龙痘疮患者更让他害怕的，是他发现自己竟然开始后悔了起来：后悔刚才阻止帕西瓦尔对这个男孩下杀手。  
“这事儿我干不了……我干不了……”他哆嗦着说，“我没干过……我只处理过……死去的……我没碰见过这事儿……”  
他的嗓音抖个不停：“我干不了……干不了……”  
“那就走开，让我来。”帕西瓦尔毫无愧疚地说。  
“不……不行……”  
“他早晚都是要死的，别傻了。”男人不耐烦地蹲下来，扯他的肩膀，“你不想看就到那边去。”他先扯了几下，纽特还是没动。他的眼底里极快地闪过一丝暴戾。  
“纽特，你——”  
“我不能让你杀他……”纽特拿开了他的手。  
“那你就能看着他死？”帕西瓦尔没拿魔杖的手握紧成拳，“拖一天他的痛苦就会大一天，直到他死为止。”  
“而且，他还可能传染人。你怕的不就是这个吗？”  
他一语点破了纽特的心事。青年惶恐地朝他回望过来，在漆黑的夜里露出极为脆弱的眼神。他怕得嘴唇都开始哆嗦了，但依然不肯按照男人的意愿离开。  
“我一走开，你就会杀了他，”他讲道，像恳求，又像要确认些什么，“我不会让你那么做。”  
“你不用觉得……不用觉得愧疚……”男人的话听起来根本不像在安慰他，“你是在帮他，帮他解脱——”  
“也许……也许我可以治好他……”  
“不可能的，”帕西瓦尔差点露出狰狞的表情，“纽特，我不会让他太痛苦——”  
“……我、我不想纵容你……去杀人……”纽特抓住了他的手肘，“格雷夫斯先生，求你了……让我……让我……”他说着，全身都抖了起来，“让我把他带回去……”  
那一瞬间，他看见帕西瓦尔恶狠狠地咬了一下牙。  
“你需要我提醒你一下吗？”男人铁青着脸说，“你连脖子都在发抖，你害怕他——”  
“我不想死……”  
“那不就得了。”  
“他……他想吗？”纽特转过头，神经质地对地上的男孩说着，“你想吗？”  
“他不会回答你的。”帕西瓦尔的鼻子里狠狠出了一回气。他也不再跟纽特废话，把魔杖又掏了出来：“让开。”  
“不……不行……”  
帕西瓦尔嘲讽地说：“你没资格这么讲。”  
纽特苍白着脸，他把下唇咬得几乎冒出血丝了，可有一种更加顽固的信念在支撑着他。  
“说话呀，”他半撑在男孩的脸旁，“说话呀，说呀，说你要活下去！”  
男人深深地吸起了气。  
“他听不懂英语。”他冷着脸，不情愿地提醒道。  
纽特如梦初醒，他换了当地的语言又问了一次。这时，地上的男孩明显地抽搐了一下。帕西瓦尔凑上前看了一眼，发现这男孩长了一对很大的棕褐色的眼睛——或许太大了，就好像他这张脸上只长了这两只眼睛一样。他的身躯在魔杖发出的光线下清瘦得出奇，在他的脖子上，散落着两枚恶疮。帕西瓦尔的眉心蹙得紧紧的，一股行将腐烂的气味从男孩的身上飘了出来。  
他不会想活下去的，你这个傻瓜。他无声地对纽特说。  
可接下来的事情超出了他的预料。地上的男孩猛地抽动了一下，像一只病入膏肓的狗那样哀哀地哭了起来。大约是病得太重，他连说完整的话的力气都没有了。他只是撑起了身体，往前向纽特扑了过去。  
“纽特！”帕西瓦尔的脸色变了，他刚要念咒，男孩就抱住了青年，嘶哑着哭泣起来。  
“他……他说话了……”僵硬着身躯，纽特的嘴唇仍在哆嗦，他虽然被人抱着，但两只手臂不自然地张开了，傻子也能瞧得出他一脸恐惧。帕西瓦尔紧张地望着他：只要纽特说了一句“不行”，他就会立刻动手。  
他搓着魔杖，迫切地希冀着。纽特吞了一口口水。  
“他说……他想活下去……”  
他艰难地抬头，把目光从男孩的肩膀内送出去。他看见帕西瓦尔正看着自己，依然是刚才那副表情，而过不了多久，男人紧蹙的眉头一点点地松开了；他缓缓地、沉重而失落地在一边坐了下来，脸上露出了一点愤恨的神色，而后又变成了茫然。纽特实在看不懂他的表情，但稍后，他听懂了帕西瓦尔的话。  
“你会后悔的。”男人说。

【1】“Do not afeard. The isle is full of noises, sounds, and sweet airs, that give delight and hurt not.”-Shakespeare


	19. Chapter 19

章十九

风。寂静无声的风。要是往常，树荫浓密的森林深处也能望见星星。但今夜不行。今夜谁也看不见谁，今夜谁的心都要在黑暗中摸索，今夜谁的心都不会被谁倾听。  
回到木屋时，纽特随手对男孩施了一记温暖咒，又把屋子弄得亮堂了些。他用魔杖在屋前的院子里升了一簇火，火光一直照在帕西瓦尔冰冷的侧脸上。他没有因为纽特的好意而理会他，表面上看来，他同几个小时前甚至几十个小时前都没有两样：他还是那么坐在台阶上，只不过他没有看书也没有抽烟。他只是发呆，但纽特觉得他还在生气。  
他怎么跟个小孩似的……纽特在心里犯嘀咕。  
怀里的男孩早就不再抖了，但从他拧紧的眉头来看，他睡得并不好。纽特对此毫无办法，世界上没有任何一样魔法能治愈人心的创口。  
“我们换个位置吧，”他好不容易鼓起勇气，在帕西瓦尔的身旁坐下，“您不喜欢见他，我也不喜欢您这样。可我不想打搅您，不然我睡在外边，您睡里边去吧。”  
他说完，帕西瓦尔原本兀自低垂的侧脸有了些松动。他没有扭头，两只黑漆漆的眼珠转向纽特，似乎是打算等青年说更多的话。  
“您瞧……”纽特搓了搓手，“咱们也相处这么久啦，一直以来都是您在迁就我——”  
“我？”帕西瓦尔冷冷地笑起来了，“你心里头估计想的是，你才是迁就我的人。实际上……也确实是这样。”  
纽特瘪了一下嘴。他停止了搓手的动作，僵在原地。  
“……对不起……”他轻声道。  
“你又怎么了？”  
“不……我在树林里对您说了很过分的话……但我也知道那其实是您担心我的——”  
“不不不，”帕西瓦尔这回把头扭过来瞧着他了，“我才不会——我是不可能担心你的，斯卡曼德。要是你死了，我走就是；要是你被那小鬼传染了，我还能送你一程。你想怎么想我，其实我都随便，但就一条：千万别觉得我是个好人。”他龇起牙，表情有些凶恶，“当然，这一条适用于任何人。”  
“……任何人……吗？”  
“对我来说，是的，”他冷酷地讲，“没人值得被同情，也没人值得被相信。”  
“您不相信？”纽特想了想，“可是，我觉得您是相信我的。”  
他皱紧眉头，立刻从台阶上站了起来，像要躲开什么毒药似的一下就离纽特退出去老远。“相信你？我要是真的相信你，我早就死了。”  
“可没有我，您死得更早。”青年的眼睛里映着两团小小的火光。帕西瓦尔怔了怔。他发现自己没话说了，纽特讲的是事实。  
他烦躁地抓了一下头发，在院子的另一头踱起方步来。如果没有纽特，他现在得在哪儿？他望向深黑色的树林深处：就是那里。要是那天青年没把他捡回来，他可能早就成了树肥或者动物饲料了，这事儿发生得并不少。他当然得感激纽特，可是，感激人这件事，对帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯来说得是多么难办呵！  
他在靠近树林的地方抽了烟，把一袋子烟丝都抽完了，才悻悻地回头。走到火堆前，瞧见纽特正蹲在火堆旁，拿一根粗樟木枝弄火。他恰好正对着男人，橙红色的火光把他的前额晒得亮亮的，两小团火星分别跃在他的眼睛里，在那里头幽深地燃烧。他捣弄着火堆，每动一次，垫在下巴和左膝之间的手就像鱼一样地动几下，他的右手抓着木枝，在火堆里不规则地翻搅个不停。帕西瓦尔看了半天，发现他竟然只是在搅着玩。  
我干嘛要跟他生气呢？他还是个小孩呢。他心下立刻就后悔起来。  
他像平时那样镇定自如地走到纽特的身旁，“我还睡外边，”他说，“你带着他睡里边吧，不过——”  
他拢着眉心，脸上闪现出忧郁的表情：“你准备怎么治好他？”  
他问完话，青年一时并没有抬头。他蹲在那里，把腰背驼起来，右手依然拿着树枝翻个没完。“我不知道，我一点也不知道……”他说着，腮帮子鼓起来，眉目里流露出几分委屈，这让他看起来更孩子气了。  
“我就是想救他，他说他不想死，”他烦恼地说，“我没法拒绝这个，格雷夫斯先生。你担心的事儿我也在担心，我也很害怕死，我还没有十八岁呢……”  
他吞咽了一下。帕西瓦尔在他面前单膝蹲下来。“你说的对，你还没有十八岁……纽特，你不用去管这么多事，你完全可以放开手……”他点了点他的周围，“没有他，你跟你的动物可以过得好好的，不是吗？你不用害怕被他传染，也不用害怕连累我什么——你永远也不会连累我，因为我比你大十七岁，我的年纪是你的两倍，我是大人，你还不是。我知道怎么处理一些棘手的东西；对小朋友，我很宽容。”  
“可我知道您一定会杀了他。我不赞成您，虽然我认为您有自己的理由，”纽特擦了擦鼻子，抬起脸看他，“但我要是装作毫不知情地把他丢给您，难道您就以为我可以良心安稳了吗？”  
“到那时候，我没有害死他，但他却是因我而死的。所谓的把他交给您处理，不过是我为了获取些心理安慰在自欺欺人罢了。”  
“纽特——”男人皱起眉，“你为什么老要这么固执？”  
“您也很固执，”纽特说，“要不是您有意对我友好，那些话您不是早就要说出来了吗？您恐怕早就会奚落着我说，像我这种纯血家庭出来的家伙，总也不知道天高地厚，总以为自己什么事都能做得到，”他憋着口气，“但我没有。我知道我有很多事情做不到，那一度就是我跑来这里的理由——您以为呢？您知道我只有十七八岁，别人家十七八岁的孩子在我这个年纪上会做些什么？您觉得会做些什么？”  
“我不知道，”男人突然出声，“对不起。”  
他的声音里充满凉意。纽特愣了一会儿。“您是什么意思呢？”  
“我确实不知道十七八岁的孩子能干什么，”他说，“很抱歉。我的确一直在拿自己的标准来看待你——但那其实不公平，我该知道你和我没有那么相似。”  
“啊，我……”他的话语里隐藏着另一种让纽特感到模糊的情绪。他停下弄火的手，呆呆地看着男人走远的背影。男人比之前多走了几步，离纽特足有八英尺左右才停下。片刻后，他看见男人的手指间多了一点小小的红光。  
“您又抽烟了。”他说。  
“也许以后你也会的，”帕西瓦尔的声音传来，“我像你这么大的时候，也不抽烟。”  
“可后来我开始抽了，十九岁的时候。”  
“那年纽约市B区里出了一件大事，有个麻瓜的养子在区教堂牧师的资助下小有所成，他考上了旧金山湾区的一所学校，但没多久，那个牧师去世了。”  
“那个麻瓜家里很穷，没有钱给儿子念书。可麻瓜父亲想让自己的儿子不再跟自己似的，每天只能皱着眉头在那些化工品里面穿行……所以他去向私人借款。在他儿子外出上学的时候，他把每个月的工钱都用来抚恤儿子和偿还利息……不过他的儿子其实从没吃饱过。”  
“他的儿子在学校里呆久了，就不想回家……家里有什么呢？什么也没有……家门口是充满了乙醚味的发臭的巷子，一到雨天……这里就是整座城市排水系统最薄弱的地段。雨水停了以后，居民能在自己的窝棚里发现一到二英寸厚的阴沟泥。这还算好的；令人痛苦的是，每到雨天，那些平时沉在下水道里的东西就会流到你的房间里来，”他好像笑了，“斯卡曼德，那是你这辈子都想不到的情景。”  
“他儿子不想回去。他觉得家里没有一处是干净的，没有一处适合人居住。他在学校里读了很多书，把脑子都要读坏了，就想着跑到更远的地方去，尽量避开自己的原生家庭……就是那样。”  
“那就是他十七八岁时的想法：用尽全力摆脱现状。”  
“他以为自己上了一所好点的学校就能，然而他在学校里并没有朋友。他穿得很土，不喜欢聚会，不喜欢和人说话，不会打网球，不会弹吉他，不会游泳，没有人喜欢他，即使他用力地去讨好谁。”  
“他上到三年级，快要放暑假的时候，收到了家里拍来的电报。”  
“关于他父亲的。他父亲死了，在家门口被收款的人打死的，因为他没法还他儿子学费的利息。”  
男人说到这里，仰头吐了一个烟圈。灰白色的烟雾在有着橙色火光的夜晚缓缓散开，他仰起头，盯着烟雾散开的地方，眼神又很空洞。  
“……后来呢？”纽特轻轻问他。  
“没有后来。对他的儿子来说，是一切都结束了。他儿子没有再去学校，二十岁，他去了檀香山当码头工人，成天跟那些他之前很瞧不起的下等人睡在一块——跟那些，和他父亲一样的人睡在一块。忘了很多东西……忘了尼采，忘了费尔巴哈，忘了黑格尔，忘了托尔斯泰，忘了莱蒙托夫……他手里只有一本书，拿来当枕头的。他喜欢那本书……因为他就是那只'牛虻'，不论生死，都在快乐地飞来飞去……【1】”  
“他又苟活了几年……到了二十三岁，有一天他在集市里碰见了一个巫师。那个巫师看见他，说的第一句话是——”  
“'你居然都活成这样了'，她一边说，一边笑起来，'活成这样也好，以后兴许比其它家族的继承人更有出息'。”  
“他很不解。但后来他知道了，所谓的有出息，就是被一个古老的巫师家族培养成继承人……对他来说，这是虚幻的。他知道自己并非他父亲亲生，据他所知，那个麻瓜男人的老婆在生了头胎后就去世了，死状十分凄惨。他们的头生子长得像青蛙一样，没有头，生下没多久就死了。这件事对男人打击很大，所以他一直把养子视如己出。”  
“在他心里……他的父亲也的确只有那一个……不管他曾经多么瞧不起那个男人，那个后脑被人敲开、倒在阴沟里的男人，的的确确才是他的父亲；而那个衣着华丽地坐在庄园中的男人则不是。那个男人……或许也没把他当成儿子看。他看不起他。他命令那些家养小精灵把他当码头工人时穿的衣服都烧掉，又把他塞进了美国最好的魔法学校。当时他已经……二十四岁了。与他坐在一起的都是些十一二岁的小孩子，他一进教室，他们就会拿看神奇动物似的眼神看他——”  
“他坚持了一年。虽说他成绩优秀，可他还是受不了这样。他去求过自己的父亲，而从没得到任何结果，直到七年后他毕业。”  
“有时候你会发现一些很奇怪的事情：生于贫贱的人反而懂得爱，但出身高贵、教养良好的人却不懂。仿佛爱是个很低级的、不需要太多涵养和领悟力的东西。但话也不能说这么绝对——大部分出身贫贱的人，也确实容易卑鄙无耻。可这也不完全怪他们，你不能指望那些饭都吃不饱的人去读懂康德和尼采。他们没有生活，只有生存。”  
他低下头，把烟杆收进去。  
“纽特，”他转向青年。  
“……什么事？”纽特一惊。男人漆黑的眼睛沉沉朝他望过来，他拖着樟木枝的左手一顿。  
“我不赞成你的做法。”  
“哦……好吧，呃，我是说……”青年挠着后脑勺，“我知道……”  
“但那不代表你是错的。”  
青年动作一滞。他眨了眨眼睛，随后惊讶地朝帕西瓦尔看过来：“您、您是说——”  
“我说，”男人讲，“我'不赞成'你，但是，那'不代表你是错的'。”  
“……这不矛盾吗？”纽特奇怪地问道。  
“矛盾吗？”帕西瓦尔罕见地、温和地笑了，他的样子让纽特想起了忒修斯小时候的样子。那些时候，他的哥哥还会对他这样笑，然后在壁炉前伸出手揉揉他的发顶……那好像还是昨天的事一样。  
“犯错和做错选择是两码事，纽特·斯卡曼德。你可以犯错，但永远别做错选择。”  
男人叹了一口气。他站起来。“我要去睡了。”  
他迈出几步，青年的声音忽然从后面传来。  
“可是，”纽特迷惘地问道，“如果明知道是错的，也要去选择吗？”他说完，又咬起下唇。  
帕西瓦尔的脚步停了一会。夜色深透了，在遥远的东方的天际，一道白色的细线正慢慢地发出银光，从地平线上浮出来。树枝在颤抖，仿佛天空要燃烧。  
男人偏过半张脸，斜视着纽特。  
“你猜。”他说，唇上露出令纽特眼熟的讽刺的笑容。

 

黎明之前，帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯醒了一次。他在昏暗中摸索着下床。他所居住的杂物仓离纽特的木屋仅有十来英尺，经过青年的门口时，他惊讶地发现青年的灯是亮的。  
他在屋子前的空地上屹立了良久，拿捏不决是否要去敲一敲那扇门。他拿捏了很久，最后还是决定一走了之。就在这时，纽特的房间里传来了说话声。  
在他意识到自己在偷窥之前，他还是把脸凑到了拉门的缝隙间。在那一条狭窄的视野里，他窥见了令他难以形容的情景。  
屋子里只亮着一盏小小的煤油灯。灯光把屋子里的一切都投射成影子，他的眼球在缝隙后头转了转。当他看见墙上那一团混合了两个人的黑色阴影时，他的瞳孔猛地缩放了一阵。  
“我想妈妈……”脖子上生着恶疮，声音被烧得嘶哑的少年有气无力地说。  
“你现在还不能见她。”纽特静静地回答。他的周围散落着一地的魔药和书籍，而他本人则用一种令人吃惊的姿态把少年搂在怀里。  
“我再也见不到她了……你骗我……”少年把脸埋在他的腋下，闷声说，“我看见他们把她丢下去了。他们也要把我丢下去……”  
“你没看见。”纽特低着头。他背朝着门口，并不宽阔的双肩微微向内缩着，把那孩子抱在怀里，“我向你保证，你什么也没看见，这是一场梦。”  
他一边说着，一面轻轻抚摩男孩的脊背，在男孩的后颈上轻柔地拍打。  
帕西瓦尔狠狠拧了一下眉。他感觉刹那间有什么东西在他的胃里搅了搅，那让他难受极了。他往后退了退，纽特还是没动；他还是只能看见纽特的背影。那背影，那对肩膀在纽特身体发育抽条了以后就时不时地被衬衫肩部和肘部所困住，弄得纽特不得不为了方便动作而时常活动肩部。他感觉自己的胃里疼了起来：那对肩膀钻在衬衫布料下活动的模样，像孩子一样灵巧。  
“你真的没看见，”纽特轻轻抱着男孩，“你什么也没看见。”  
男人抄着口袋，一直没进去，也没有敲门。  
他后来在门前伫足了很久。

【1】伏尼契《牛虻》：“不论我活着，还是死去，我都像一只牛虻，快乐地飞来飞去……”


	20. Chapter 20

章廿

“你觉得他好些了吗？”纽特说着话，一边去查看男孩的胳膊下边。帕西瓦尔站在——又可以说是被他挡在门外，彼此隔着一道门帘。帕西瓦尔不耐烦地说：“我都看不见他了。”  
“你不能进来，就在那里看吧。”纽特说。  
“你不是说他没事了？”  
“我只是试试看，用了一点灰骼粉和龙涎，”青年一边讲，一面露出了非常肉痛的表情，“那几乎花光了我所有的积蓄。”  
“那是什么？”他难得有这种表情，帕西瓦尔把门帘撩开了一些，看着他的脸憋笑。  
“哦，治疗龙痘疮的药物。”  
“药物？这种病居然有药物可治？”  
“有是有……”纽特抿了一下嘴，“只是有而已，治了也不一定就有效果，何况——”他敛起眼睛，“它很贵，帕西。”  
男人转了转眼珠，他没答话，在门边坐下来。  
“我记得你是纯血巫师。”他说。  
“我在英格兰的时候就见过不少，呃，非纯血的巫师，或者是哑炮……前者如果得了这种病，多半没有钱治疗；后者则很容易被他们的家里人所放弃……”青年抹了一下鼻尖，他的鼻翼慢慢皱起来，“虽然我不喜欢……哦，我不是说你，我是说我，很不喜欢魔法部那些人，我从来不觉得他们有什么用，但是只有那时候，我很希望魔法部可以做点什么，我希望他们能成立一个救治龙痘疮病人的部门，否则他们就只能等死了。”  
他挠了一下头发，神情显得十分沮丧。帕西瓦尔笑了笑。“你是不是总是觉得，魔法部的人就喜欢在不合适的地方出现？”  
“差不多。”青年把脸别向男孩那里。  
“可你……”帕西瓦尔想了想，才说，“你跟你哥哥是怎么相处的？你哥哥是个傲罗，而且前途一片大好，我说的对吗？”  
青年揉着鼻子的手一顿。“我们……”他略带着难堪和抱歉地说，“我们有很复杂的兄弟关系。”  
昨夜下的雨积在屋顶，“嘀嗒”掉在台阶上。  
“他和别的傲罗不一样吗？”帕西瓦尔换了个姿势，他靠在门侧，左眼瞧着树林的方向，“你们关系不好？”  
“很难说，”纽特要笑不笑地微微摇头，“真的很复杂。”  
男人朝他曳了曳眼睛。沉吟了片刻，他说：“也许我应该换一个提问方式，”他看向纽特，“你是为什么才逃离了英格兰？”  
青年的双肩惊得颤了颤，他愕然地回过头：“你说什么？”  
“逃离，”帕西瓦尔加重了这个词，“难道不对吗？你才刚成年，还是个Omega，又是纯血巫师；你看起来也不是个菜鸟，在纯血家庭里生长，必然受到过良好的教育。我记得纯血家族的Omega在快成年的时候就会被指婚给要联姻的其它家族……在美国是这样。英格兰呢？”  
“也是。”纽特煞白着脸说。  
“哦……那，你是逃婚来的？”帕西瓦尔用了一个让纽特感到很好笑的说法。他也确实露出了嘲讽般的笑意：“你猜对了一半。”  
“我有被指婚……不过那时候我自己并不知情。”他的视线往地板上垂，“把我……带过去给、给我的‘未婚夫’的，是……”他话里打了个趔趄，“是我真正的‘丈夫’。”  
帕西瓦尔的眼神和表情都变了。  
“我自己不太赞同这个称呼，”他咬紧一侧的嘴唇，另一侧勾起勉强的笑，“他是个有些……按照常理来说，是个有些不像话的Alpha。虽然我这么说，可他……他很好……我不知道我到底是怎么会跟他在一块的。一开始……他在我初潮那天标记了我，那是个意外……”他不断地抠着自己的手指，“我想我应该为此而羞愧，他没有因为那是一场意外就抵触这件事，反而把我当做他的伴侣，但……那……我只能说，我们并不应该在一块。有很多事是不被允许的……即使他对我表达他有多么……呃，爱我……”他红着脸说，声音陡然小起来，“他对我说过很多……我们后来同居过一段日子。他对我说，他并不感到抱歉，他没有做错什么，那场荒唐的标记只不过是帮他达成了一个梦想，而那个梦想就是我。”  
男人靠在他的对面，面无表情地瞧着他。  
“跟他在一起的时候，我感觉自己在做梦。在很久以前……在我很小的时候，我很崇拜他。他老是对我说，我是他从麻瓜的神那里用糖果换回来的，我想他可能觉得很高兴，那种……完全拥有一个人的感觉。他喜欢拥有我，”他像打算放松似的呼着气，耸了耸肩，但肩头却好像更加沉重了，“我们曾经很亲密，是超出所有恋人的那种亲密，我想我们都没法完全把对方当成自己的恋人……对我来说，他是我生命里的一部分；对他来说……我大概是他‘完全拥有’的一个人。  
“我一直觉得他对我们之间的关系有误会，我不能说他的感情是假的，但有时候我……我觉得他并没有在喜欢我，他只是喜欢他心目中的那个形象，喜欢他想象出来的我的样子。某方面来说，他的考虑又是很惊人的……他认为自己做的一切事都很正常，他——”他在自己的脑袋旁边举起食指画了一圈，“他这里，真的跟大部分人都不一样。每一个人都会有自己的局限，每个人都会被周遭的一切桎梏住；但他完全不是那种人，他从根本上视规则为无物，我不能理解，这样的人到底是怎么在秩序里生存下去的呢？我没有想象过他过的那种生活，因为那种生活会让我无法忍受；在别人眼里，不论什么时候，他都像个正常人，这是我最难以忍受的事情——没人知道他为了活得像个别人眼里的正常人而付出了多大的努力。  
“他和……和别人，和很多人，都不一样。他和我一样，是别人包容不了的那种人。只是我常认为，他生错了地方……特定的时点，要求他把自己包起来，包上壳，做一个坚强的人。会有无数的人对他说，你有责任，你有要做的事情，这个不行，那个也不行……他不喜欢那个，很不喜欢。在别人眼里他是个凌厉的Alpha，在我眼里，没有人比他更柔软、更脆弱……  
“我知道这很不正常，”纽特轻声说，“但是帕西，我真的想保护他。  
“我十一岁的时候送给他过一枚手制的银币，被他做成了袖扣；十三岁的时候给他画过一张涂鸦，被他收起来压在了桌上的玻璃底下；十六岁的时候给他买了一只剃须刀，他用到了它报废的时候。我以前很崇拜他，后来又有点嫉妒他，又觉得他离我很遥远；他对我说爱，但我脑子想的依然是，我想象不出来他会怎么去爱别人。  
“他活得太孤独了。他的周围有很多人，但其实从没有人在乎过他的感受。所以哪怕你只给了他一点点关怀，他都会用尽全力地回报你——他的爱就是这样。  
“我想保护他。我想知道他有没有感受过幸福和快乐。  
“我真的很想知道。”  
青年的话音像晚霞一样消失在傍晚的尽头。  
夜风悄悄吹了起来，风从树林里走过，带走白日的燥热。帕西瓦尔望向别处，侧颜仿佛在沉思：“Alpha们有很多都这个德性，他们的心思没有你这么细腻，经常会被身上赋予的社会责任和生理上的特征所迷惑，就以为自己真的有那么强大。”  
“你——”纽特“噗嗤”一声，“你把自己也说进去了吗？”  
帕西瓦尔的眼里并无笑意：“当然。”  
“如果我是你的Alpha，不……应该说，”他看着青年的眼睛，也看着青年的脸慢慢变红，“但凡我比现在再年轻一点，年轻个十来岁，就跟你的哥哥差不多大；但凡我没有出生在那个充满乙醚气味的巷子里，但凡我不曾贫穷、卑贱、鄙陋、无知、粗鲁；但凡我是这世上最配得上你的Alpha，我现在就能向你求婚了，纽特·斯卡曼德。”  
他又说：“你大概没怎么参与过那些所谓的上流社会的社交场合吧？”他说到这里，嘴角又带上了他那标志性的讽刺笑容，“在那种场合里，你会碰见很多健康、漂亮、血统纯正、出身良好，但脑子里却空空荡荡的Omega。他们跟贝尔蒙特家族在纽约近郊养的那些纯种马没什么差别，头上戴的傻乎乎的帽子也跟嚼头似的，”他讥讽地哼笑了一声，带着点刻毒地说，“当他们看到你时，他们就会以他们愚蠢的眼光来打量你，评估你的出身、家族资产、外形……当他们觉得满意时，恭喜你，一场盛大的联姻就来了。”他狠狠地扭着眉头。  
纽特怔然地看了他很久。“他们问你了吗？”  
男人的气息忽然急促起来。他咬着牙坐回原处，两只眼睛泛着血丝。  
“问过。”他垂下脸。  
“我十九岁的时候，”他看着屋外，“在学校的聚会上。一个女孩子过来，当着很多人的面开始对我诉说她对我的成长是多么关心，说她是多么可怜我的身世……我记不清了，周围有很多人也在听着她的话。”他沙哑地说，“我恨不得当时就去死。”  
“你现在……还恨他们吗？”纽特问。  
“嘁。”帕西瓦尔发出了很不屑的声音，让纽特误以为他的话也会跟这声音一样不屑。可男人说的却是：“我还恨他们。”  
“……已经这么久了。”  
“再过多久都一样，”男人沙哑而倔强地说，“永远都是这样。”  
天边吞没了最后一丝霞光，黑暗再一次降临，笼罩了所有在风里树叶，它们的颤抖声传入了纽特的耳中。恍然间，他好像听见了一颗在最在乎自尊的年纪上被深深伤害过的少年的心。

 

“这——”纽特再次愣在了这座石雕前，他的眉头皱得很紧。时值正午，阳光分明就洒在他的肩上，但眼前的事物却让他觉得浑身发冷。  
“乌拉诺尔。”帕西瓦尔不知何时已经走到了它的跟前，他的语气也变得十分阴寒，纽特不知道这是不是他的错觉造成的。  
“乌拉诺尔……”他低着眉目，在那座雕得模模糊糊的人形石像上抚摸着，“它的名字？”  
“某种信仰的产物……魔法部的资料是这样。”帕西瓦尔收起了魔杖，两眼往木屋的方向看去，“实际上，我到这里来跟它有些关系……但我不能多说。”  
“呃……谁会信仰这个？”纽特语塞起来。  
“信它的人嘛，”帕西瓦尔绕道石像的后边，对这块奇怪的石头打量了很久，“我在魔法部翻看过一些资料，关于乌拉诺尔的信仰在1700年左右就有记载了，有的巫师相信，默默然就是在它的影响下被催生出来的。”  
“等等，默默然？”纽特的手停在石像的脑袋上，这个姿势让他看上去有点滑稽，“是我了解的那个‘默默然’吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“那这算什么神……”他嘟囔起来，“默默然的携带者从来活不过十岁，神会催生出这种东西来吗？”  
“神只是神。它只是高台上人们雕出来的一样东西，一样死物，被人赋予了千万个意思，就像一个巨大的谎言，来来往往的人不断地重复它，一遍又一遍……直到你相信它是真的。”他在石像的身旁走了几步，“乌拉诺尔也是这种神。”  
纽特瞧着他，总觉得他心里的意思跟他话中的完全不同。帕西瓦尔在自己的工作上从来不是个喜欢打马虎眼的人，如果在他眼里这只是个微不足道的谎言，那么他也不至于把自己搞到现在这个地步。纽特曾经看过他的伤口，他知道那些伤有多么重，能救回帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯实在是个奇迹。  
“它会满足人的愿望吗？”  
“不，正好相反，记载上说，它是一个很邪恶的神……同时，它也是全知之神，”帕西瓦尔半蹲下来，两眼直视着那块神像上本应有眼睛的部分，“它拥有这个世界全部的知识，能看见所有的景象，不论是过去还是未来；它也是这个世界和我们人类的缔造者。但它造出人类，只是为了玩弄他们。”  
“……这还……”纽特厌恶地蹙眉，“至少我现在相信它能造出默默然了。”他说。  
“这不过是个传说，”帕西瓦尔平静地接道，“让这种传说成真的人才比较可怕。”他的话戛然而止。纽特不解地望了望他，他并没有做声。  
“想个办法把它弄走吧，”纽特说，“自从我上次发现了这个东西以来，每天晚上睡觉时我都觉得很不舒服……像被人盯着看一样。”  
帕西瓦尔转向他。他正要说什么，一道黑影极快地掠过纽特的背后。他整个人先是一顿，然后失声喊道：“克雷登斯？”  
“什么？”纽特往后边直望，“你在喊克雷登斯？”  
“他刚刚在你后面，”帕西瓦尔抿着嘴，神色凝重地说，“你刚刚说，睡觉时觉得有人在盯着你看？”  
“唔，对啊？”纽特点点头。男人的面色愈发阴沉起来，“这不对，”他突然说，“他怎么能老盯着你呢？”  
他的态度让纽特觉得好笑。“我们住在一起啊？”纽特说。  
“他是个Alpha。”  
帕西瓦尔的话里灌满了凉意，“Alpha的分化年龄比Omega早多少，你知道吗？”  
纽特像被鱼刺卡住了喉咙的猫一样缩了一下颈子。“帕西瓦尔，”再说话时，他的脸已经涨得通红，“你怎么会往那里想……”  
帕西瓦尔讶异地挑了挑左眉，像是在奇怪纽特的反应，又像是在奇怪他自己对这件事的敏感。他清了清嗓子，说：“因为我是个Alpha。”  
“……你……”  
“说的再清楚些，就是：因为我是个Alpha，所以我很清楚Alpha们会想什么。”男人朝他冷冷地微笑，“分化期的Alpha在想什么，我也知道；一个Alpha有很想标记的对象时的心情，我也能体会，”他瞧着青年雾绿色的眼睛，说，“请别不高兴——我要是你的Alpha，我也会对你做你的Alpha对你做过的事情，我可能会做得比他更过分。我能理解你为什么喜欢他——他的确跟一般的Alpha很不一样，起码他比我更会压抑本能，没有做更多可能让你讨厌的事情。”  
“够了，帕西……”纽特站了起来，他发现了。他揣好魔杖，敏捷地从男人身旁蹿了出去，没走出几步，他的右臂就被男人的手卡住了。  
空气中飘散出一股发苦的青桔味，纽特朝一边连连退却了几步，他的头很晕，树的绿色刹那间都跟天空混在一起，他感觉舌尖有一些轻微的刺痛，像吃完菠萝后的发麻一样。  
一条手臂抄住了他的腰，堪堪支撑着他。他握紧怀里的魔杖，心惊胆战地想，要是男人敢再进一步，他不排除自己不会做一些过激的举动。  
“别紧张，”帕西瓦尔用手肘关节抵着他的背部，支撑他站好，“你只是情潮来了。”


	21. Chapter 21

章廿一

那阵热来得实在太快、太快了。在本能的面前，理智就像一个在弹簧椅子上跳舞的橡皮泥小丑，不论如何攒动，都不能避免被摔成砺粉的结局。燥热逼得他浑身都在发抖，所有的感觉都在被放大，宁静的丛林刹那间变成了诡谲的阴窟。前所未有的萧瑟卷走了他心尖上的最后一丝暖意，由此而来的另一种更致命的东西，却叫他的心感受到了窒息的痛苦。  
“我……我……”帕西瓦尔支撑着他，但他还是站不住了，贴着男人的腿往下滑落，“我——”一阵干呕从胃里头向外直涌，他惨白着脸，匍匐地上，剧烈地咳嗽起来，窘迫和羞耻压在他的心上：他并紧了双腿，熟悉的热潮正在从他的身体内部往外涌，可一切都来得不是时候——不应该是现在，更不应该在这里。  
“你应该去找个Alpha。”这回，帕西瓦尔没有扶他，他任由青年在脏兮兮的地上挣扎，“或者去找抑制剂。”  
“你不应该在这儿，你不应该……在这个孤独又冰冷的世界里，纽特·斯卡曼德，世界对你并不友善。像你一样的Omega，应该在温暖的炉火旁度过，”男人满怀怜悯地说，“在那里安享家庭的温暖……和爱你的Alpha在一块。”  
他讽刺地笑了一下：“不过，现在说这些对你来说都没用。”  
“求你……”地上的青年颤抖着，用满是污泥的手抓住他的裤脚，“求你了……求你了帕西，带我回木屋里……帕西、帕西……”他恳求他，“我救过你一命，请不要把我扔在这里……”  
“救？”帕西瓦尔的双手都插在裤袋里，他那生着浅青色胡渣的下巴朝内收着，这让他看起来显得有些倨傲。他往下看着地上的青年：“你知道，这个时候对一个Alpha说‘请救救我’，那是什么意思吗？”  
青年拉住他的手先是一顿，继而慢慢往旁边落了下去，重新摔回地上的泥泞里。他低下头，微长的发尾半遮着后颈凸起的腺体。逢到这样的情景，一个合格的Alpha似乎更应该盯着这个Omega的后颈看，但帕西瓦尔仍旧是抄着手，以一副漠然的神情打量着纽特，他不在乎这个Omega的腺体长在哪儿，他的两眼只定在纽特从自己裤脚滑落的那只手上。发苦的青桔味和紫藤花的香味被迫地拧在了一起，他的喉头开始发紧，他并不觉得饥渴，纵然这是他第一次听见自己的心脏跳动的声音；这明明是一个特别的时刻：三十五年来，有人唤醒了那种在他身上沉睡已久的感情，而他并不为此感到开心或幸福；看见了那道留在腺体上的牙印，他只感到了更强烈的孤独和愤怒。  
“我不会带你回去，”他木然地说，“直到你的发情期结束为止，你想说什么都可以，就是不要跟我提任何要求。我会看着你，但我不会过来，也别叫我过来。”  
“不……”Omega差点要哭出来了，“不，不，求你了，我不能在这里，求你带我回去……”  
“闭嘴，”男人冷冷地喝止他，“我不会过来，我不会再靠近你半步。”他说着恐吓的话，脸上的表情却跟见了鬼一样。新仇旧恨都在他的胸腔里翻涌，他抿着干裂的嘴唇，低声说：“我被你腐蚀得太深了，我已经被你侵染得够多了，纽特。”  
“不要再喊我的名字，”他说，“不要再来改变我。”  
不顾青年痛苦的恳求，他掏出魔杖，使用了移形换影。  
空气里的窒闷感没有随着男人的走开而减轻，纽特趴在地上，喉咙嘶哑地呻吟着。说来可笑，他心里头完全没什么欲望可言，他根本没有可以宣泄那种爱欲的对象。真正陷入到本能之中的Omega，就像饿极了的人想吃饭似的，迫切地自我满足才是他们想做的事情，这个过程里，他们未必能真的感受到情爱之事的乐趣，正如饿死鬼从来不管自己吃的是面包还是酒糟一样。对纽特这种巴不得长年靠抑制剂来过活的人而言，发情期无疑只是一场热病，他完全可以不需要这种东西。即使在被标记以后，他也是这么想的。他从地上勉强地撑起上半身，颤抖的手指在衣服内襟里头摸索良久，终于把他那支白蜡木魔杖找了出来。  
“拜托……拜托……”他哆嗦着，默念一切能用得到的咒语。  
午后的太阳有些火辣辣的，照在脊背上产生了烧灼一般的疼痛。他在太阳底下蜷成一团，体内的热潮一波接着一波，背上的冷汗却出了一层又一层。帕西瓦尔不知道去哪里了——可纽特有一种感觉，他知道那个男人一定还在，也许就在某个能看得见自己的地方。  
一个细小的声音提醒他：你该相信他。他？纽特旋即为这个想法感到好笑，“他”又是谁？他该去相信谁？那种挤压他胃袋的感觉又来了。他的浑身都开始发震，背后和身前的衣料都被汗水湿透了，合着无助感一同贴在他的肌肤上。  
他想发怒，又想恸哭。  
身旁突然晃过一道风，他听见耳边有什么人模糊地念了一句咒语。他想分辨出那是什么咒，但已经来不及了。

 

“他……怎么了？”  
男人把青年背回来的时候，缩在屋子里的男孩问道。  
“他睡着了。”帕西瓦尔推开门，他对着男孩楞了一下，像是头一次发现他在这里似的。“你今晚能出去睡吗？”接着，他问了男孩一个不怎么友好的问题。  
“你想丢掉我，对不对？”男孩从床上爬起来，光着脚站在地板上。  
男人没有回话。男孩奇怪地望着他，孩子的眼睛里流露出显而易见的茫然和疑虑。他看见男人把青年的身子在床上，又在青年的床头把上烛火。橙黄的烛焰照亮了床上的一角，青年在那微弱的光里轻轻地呼吸着，眉头紧皱。  
“他看起来很不舒服。”男孩不自觉地晃到了他的跟前，“他——”  
“走——”男人掖被子的手突然停下了，他表情凶狠地扭过头——男孩识趣地知道这是口出恶言的前兆，而就在他做好准备的时候，对方却说：“克雷登斯，你能往后退一些吗？”  
他的口气像在压抑着什么感情一样。  
克雷登斯微微低着头。成年Alpha的威压是不容小觑的，他在这男人面前把头低下了，小声却又坚决地说：“我只是想知道纽特发生了些什么事——”  
“他睡着了。”帕西瓦尔冷漠地回答。  
“我看见了……”他畏缩地、讨好一般地抬起脸，向男人看去，“你在树林里对他掏出了一根树枝一样的东西，然后昏过去了。”  
帕西瓦尔的手顿了顿。晌久，他才说：“哦，你看见了？”  
“嗯……”  
“你看见了多少呢？”他忽然站起来。  
房间里只剩下一枚小小的烛焰，它能照到的地方实在太小了。它连纽特的脸也照不亮，更照不亮房间里的两颗藏在黑暗中的心。克雷登斯又往后退了一步，他看见帕西瓦尔的影子从纽特的床头升了起来，他看不清男人的脸，那使得男人的身影完全形如鬼魅。  
“说吧，你看见了多少？”  
“不……求求你……”克雷登斯害怕起来，他朝后退了一步：他的腿磕到了椅子上，他摔倒了。男人还在向他走。他那模糊的记忆又在此刻现了点形，他好像又看见了那晚上在黑暗里向自己掏出魔杖的身影，和那张带着明显的憎恨的脸。  
“请不要这样！请放过我！”他嘶喊起来，“我没有杀过你的爸爸！我也不想杀死你！”  
男人陡然停住了。说是怔住也行，不过他并不吃惊，也不害怕被人叫出心事；他的眼神渐渐带上了一种极端的暴戾。  
“你知道？”他歪了一下嘴角，“看来你并不是麻瓜，克雷登斯——”  
“我……”男孩被他吓得流起泪来，“我只是……看见了……”  
“看见？”  
“我好像可以看见别人的记忆，”他抽噎着说，“我看见了你……你的父亲，那个男人，被杀死在自己家门口，”他吸着气，“你对他撒了谎，”他朝纽特看了一眼，“你的父亲不是因为欠了钱被杀的……他被杀是因为……因为你，因为你是巫师的孩子，所以他被不是巫师的人给杀了……从此你就恨极了他们……那些被你叫作‘麻瓜’的人，可你也恨你自己，恨那些巫师们，你不爱任何人。”他结结巴巴地说完，脚后跟被门槛绊住了。他栽了一个跟头，整个人都摔进了屋前的泥水里。他惊恐地从泥水里爬起来，两只黑色的大眼睛的瞳孔颤抖着散开了。他望着男人站在门口的、逆光的身影，徒劳地恳求道：“求求你……我不会把你的行踪告诉任何人……不，我也不会告诉别人你到这里来过，要是我活得到以后，我会永远对别人保密这一切……”  
他哆嗦着恳求个不停。夜幕逐渐降临，树林的深处下起雨来。克雷登斯的全身都被雨水打湿了，那些雨也打湿了屋顶，又顺着那些瓦片滴落下来。  
雨声淅淅沥沥，淅淅沥沥。  
帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯慢慢地抬起头。一切动作都是那样缓慢：他抬起脚，从门内走出来。他的双眼眼角并不似常见的悲观主义者那样下垂，雷同之处却是居于眼底的漠然和冷酷，好像男孩说的是真的一样：他从没思念过任何人，也从没爱过任何人。他的嘴角一如既往地带着嘲讽的笑容，他挡住的是男孩的去路，也是男孩的来路；他把男孩的生死都捏在了手上，可他不是神明，他只是野兽。他在凭着本能过活，潜伏在黑暗里伺机报复每一个他能报复的人，以发泄他那无法发泄的仇恨，只因他始终仇恨的对象，是自己的命运。  
雨依然不停。  
在这片几乎与世隔绝的地方，没有人会知晓这里到底会发生些什么。男人在雨里走着，宛如在深水里回溯。他走了几步，在原地停住了。克雷登斯一直在胆战心惊地看着他。男人的行为无疑在无限地拉长他心中的惊恐，他几乎要怀疑对方是故意的了；而接下来，帕西瓦尔没有再走一步。他抬起脸，像仰望太阳那样，迎接上天落下的雨水。  
那些雨把他的脸全都打湿了。  
“格雷夫斯先生……”  
“你希望我放过你，对么？”男人望回了他，那张不喜不悲的脸依然让他胆寒，“纽特也是这么希望的。”  
克雷登斯心里一亮。  
对了，还有纽特——只要纽特在，他敢保证，帕西瓦尔不会对自己做什么。  
“纽特……是……是的……”他急忙说，“我真的不会泄露你们的行踪，我保证——”  
“是这样。”帕西瓦尔又看了他很久，嘴角慢慢的浮现出笑容。克雷登斯松了口气，他知道男人平常对纽特就是这么笑的，他安全了。  
雨越下越大。帕西瓦尔信步走向了他，让自己单膝蹲下来，与男孩的视线齐平。  
“你说的没错，我得相信你。”他温和地说，把左手搭在男孩的肩上。  
男孩如释重负地叹了一口气。他想站起来，刚动了一下，肩膀就被男人压平了。  
“啊！”他痛得叫了一声，倏然看见男人从口袋里掏出了魔杖。  
“格雷——”  
“我相信你——”帕西瓦尔保持着笑容，把魔杖末端抵在了男孩的胸口上。他缓缓地欺身向前，把嘴贴在男孩的耳边，轻轻地、低缓地说：  
“但希望你不要相信我。”

 

他又回到了童年时代长居的地方，那座建在高地上的屋子，留存着他和忒修斯所有的童年回忆。  
“艾达瑞安，”他摸着鹰头马身有翼兽的颈子，叹息着说，“这只是个梦，对么？”  
兽类的眼睛轱辘轱辘地转了几圈，像看着某种幼兽似的瞧着他。  
“自从你走了以后……我就再也没见过你了。”他在她身边蹲下来，抚摸着她那一度柔亮过的颈部的毛皮。它在五年前就已经失去了原有的光泽，就像秋天的枫叶失去原有的绿色。  
“你走了很久了，”他说，“可我老觉得你并没有走，你一直都活在我的心里。”他把身子倚过去，蹭了蹭她的面颊。“艾达瑞安，这些年你都在哪里呢？梅林也不能告诉我，你死后都去了哪儿。那是个秘密吗？”  
一双手。一双温暖、干燥、宽大，似乎足以为他抵御一切艰难和风雨的手，悄悄地，从他的身后抄来。在他发愣的时候，把他整个人都拉进了一个怀抱里。一副鼻息落在他的颈间，柔柔地熨着他。他的脸很快就红了。他往腰间看：那双手的手背上，两条交错的、明显的紫色静脉朝手腕下边延伸而去。  
“西奥。”他悄声喊道。  
“你忘了我吗，纽特？”男人的声音洒在他的耳边，“还是说，你有了其他的Alpha？”语声里的调笑之意是那么浮于表面，可他还是慌张起来：“不，我没有……”  
腰间的手把他搂得更紧了一些。  
“我找了你很久，最后我知道了，你会在这里，”他说，“你永远都会在这里，这里是我们的家，对吗？”  
“是我错了，纽特，”男人浅浅地喘着气，“我不该把你认作我的阿尔忒弥斯，我再也不会叫你阿尔忒弥斯，你不是它(it),你是纽特，我最亲爱的兄弟和朋友。”  
停在他腰间的手轻轻抬起来，捏住了他的下巴。纽特发着怔，他感到那只手正在把自己的脸慢慢抬起来。他的脖子不得不朝后仰。他看见了那双熟悉的深蓝色的眼睛。温暖又轻柔的吻像春天的细雨那样落在他的鼻尖和嘴唇上。  
“我想跟你走，”纽特哑着嗓子，在男人的注视下说，“带我走吧，去哪里都行。”  
男人浅浅地笑了笑。  
“我很想那么做，”他贴在纽特的耳边说，“我的黑暗的念头是那么多，纽特，你想象不出来。”  
“那又有什么关系呢……”纽特皱了一下眉头，“我也……”他挣扎着，在男人怀里转过身，面对着对方。“我曾经后悔去救一个生了病的孩子，并且还想让别人替我杀死他……我、我也是……我不是什么很好的人，忒修斯……”一阵电流划过他的肩膀，他忽然蜷缩起来，呻吟般地说：“想起这些，我就觉得我对不住你，对不住妈妈……”  
男人轻轻地拉着他。他捂着脸，把自己埋进兄长的怀里。  
“你害怕了。”头顶上传来这样的话，不是问句。  
“为什么不能害怕呢……”纽特抱怨道，“我为什么就不能害怕呢……”  
“但你以前可没想过要我带你走。”对方叹着气。  
“你不愿吗？”纽特稍稍抽出点身子，“你说过你爱我。”  
“我对你从没撒过谎，”深蓝色的眼睛凝视着他，“可是，我并不希望你逃避这个世界。”  
“逃避……”  
“我也不觉得，纽特·斯卡曼德感到害怕是件多么糟糕的事情，”男人笑起来，“我说过你很勇敢，但勇敢不等于永远不害怕。”  
纽特呆呆地看着他，像是第一天认识自己的哥哥一样。  
“要坚强起来，纽特。我们都是。世界已经不能再糟糕了，为什么要让它把自己变得软弱？你不是这样的人，对么？”  
仿佛是应验了他的话那般，他惊讶地张大嘴巴，看见兄长的身体在发生变化。他的兄长好像被抹去了所有的色彩一样，脸部逐渐变得无比苍白，那双揽着他的手臂，瘦得像两条没成熟的甘蔗，快活而炽热的深蓝色的眼睛里，载满了忧郁和哀愁。  
“忒修斯……你——”  
“对不起，纽特……我应该去亲自找你的，”男人疲倦地抚摸他的肩膀，“可我一直在养伤……我来不了。要是你再见到我，我怕你认不出我来了。”  
“不……不是……不是那样的……”他猛地抓住哥哥的手臂，脑海里闪现出莉塔在信里写的那么多话，他的手指从忒修斯枯瘦的胳膊上划过，心脏骤然间似乎被压缩得只剩下鸡蛋的大小。他的眼泪很快就流下来了：“是我不对……我不应该一声不吭就离开你……是我的错……”他把那只冰凉的手掌贴在脸上，含混地倾吐：“对不起……对不起……”  
兄长好像摇了摇头。他用双手捧住了纽特的脸，拇指轻柔地揩去青年脸上的泪水。  
“你知道么，纽特，”他说，“我很开心。”  
“我见到你长大了。”  
他说着，把青年的脸慢慢推向另一边。纽特回过神，他看见了斯卡曼德家屋前那一片开满帚石楠的荒野。  
“我会永远和你在一起。”男人说完，在他的脸颊上留下轻吻。  
“忒修斯？！”他肩膀一颤，扭头时，发现周围什么人也没有。没有忒修斯，也没有艾达瑞安，只有斯卡曼德家石砌的屋子屹立在苏格兰午后的原野上。怆然的失落悄悄充满他的心房。  
他在高地上方坐了下来，徒然往下看去。  
黄绿色的草地上，帚石楠开满了山丘。在那些帚石楠的深处，摇曳着一朵朵洁白的永志花。

 

纽特是从一些噼啪声里醒来的。他刚睁开眼，滔天的热浪就冲他涌了过来。还没来得及从情潮退去的慵懒中摆脱出来，他就惊恐地发现：木屋外的树林里起火了。  
“怎么回事？发生了什么？帕西瓦尔——”他穿着衣服从里面冲了出来，却只见到了背对着自己的、拿着魔杖的男人的背影。  
“帕西……”他刚喊出男人的名字，剩下的话就都哽在了喉咙里。  
男人的模样足可以用凄惨来形容。他上身的衣物几乎都被撕破了，不知道干了些什么才变成这样。他的左臂上拉了很长一条伤口，到现在还在渗着血。这情况不比他第一天遇见他时要来得更好。  
“帕西——”  
“我得走了。”  
火光映在男人转向他的侧脸上。纽特发现，此刻的他竟然出奇地平静。一个面临着大火的人是不该这么平静的，除非——  
除非他就是那个肇事者。  
他的声音颤抖了起来：“克雷登斯呢？克雷登斯呢，帕西——”  
“你永远都不需要再管他了，”帕西瓦尔说，“他不是你能管的。”  
“那你能给我解释这是怎么回事吗？”纽特一咬牙，把自己的魔杖掏了出来，指着他，“我不管你经历了什么！可树林外边就是长屋，那里还有——”  
“很多麻瓜。”  
男人平静地说：“他们都该死。”  
“……你……”纽特咬起了牙，帕西瓦尔发现他的口型好像是想说某个不雅的字眼。他无所谓地笑了笑：“你是个好人，你不会觉得有谁该死的，纽特。”  
“你永远都是那样。”  
纽特拿着魔杖的手开始发抖。他看起来下一秒就要被气昏过去了。  
“那就永远这样吧，纽特，”他笑着，“永远都这样，对所有人示好，用不怕受伤的心面对他们，直到你被背叛了千百回，”他保持着笑容，却皱了一下鼻子，“我也希望你这样，又不想你这样。”  
“你能告诉我这是为什么吗？”  
他瞧着纽特的眼睛，看着那根魔杖在对方的手里不断地发颤。  
那夜，雨水打湿了帕西瓦尔头上的屋顶，却没能浇熄地上的火焰。


	22. Chapter 22

章廿二

十月以后，狂风常常在校场内外成天地呼啸。普里皮亚季河两岸的梣树被吹得翻折过来，被折断的树桩枯萎着，痛诉般地直指苍穹。那些天里，星星像青铜的钉子一样镶在天幕上，血色的天空在黄昏时分笼罩着地上的一切。黑暗变得更加漫长。

“爸爸：

“这是我第一次朝您写信，”他写到这里，往后看了一眼，后头空空的，椅子和酒精灯在桌面上投下黑黢黢的长影子，“我该换一个说法：这是您的儿子在对您恳求。

“过去的二十多年里，我没求过您什么；我没有向您要求过任何东西，可您应该明白，作为父亲的您，对我和纽特是有所亏欠的。过去，我常认为您待我们过于苛刻，在家里，您很少对我们笑。”他写到这里，感觉自己的右手颤得过于厉害了些，为此他停下笔，站起来去找了一口军用铝锅。他对着那个东西发了很久的呆，像是在思考为什么那里只剩下这个似的：他是个有军职的人，管辖着一个营，如同保守一个秘密。屋子里没有开灯，他往书桌旁看了一眼：他的魔杖正放在那里。他像得到了什么保证一样地重新背过身去，在那口锅里打满了热水。这事儿足足花了他十分钟。他望着窗外的景象，同时慢慢地把手浸到热水里。指尖刚被漫过，他便打了个冷噤。

他有一种奇异的感觉。在他的体内有一根羊肠做的弦，这根弦把他割裂成了两半。外在的那一半松松垮垮，而内在的那一半却高密地虬在一处。这些感觉组成了他，组成了忒修斯·斯卡曼德这个人，让他外松内紧地活到了现在。过去，这种感觉一度成为他体内的某种稳态，而现在这个稳态正在濒临崩溃——紧的那一面正在被翻过来，翻到它本不属于的外面去。

他的手在热水里做了几个锻炼握力的动作，他的牙齿微微地咬紧，咬合肌在皮肤下鼓动着作颤。他闭上眼睛，呼气——吸气——告诉自己即将面临的是些什么，这不过只是一个冬天，冬天本该是杀不死人的，可乌克兰的冬天和英格兰的冬天就是如此不同，在这个凛冬里，士兵各自流浪，樵夫举起斧子，农民弃耕在田野上。离校场不远的地方，油田上的打油井已经不再劳作——他们就这样被放弃了。

他还是闭合着眼睛，默然地打腹稿。

“在我的记忆里，您是一个严厉的父亲，又是一个冷酷的父亲。是您把我的资料卡送到了阿彻·艾弗蒙德跟前——当然，听说现在魔法部的那把椅子上，名字已经变了，可照我听到的消息来看，您的仕途依然一帆风顺。我沾了您的光，大家都对我羡慕无比，而我无话可说。小时候您不喜欢我读的那些东西，您责备我缺乏Alpha的气概，责备我的脑子里充满幻想，责备我时不时的抑郁，又转过身去对您的朋友们说您有个多么优秀的儿子。

“是您第一次告诉我，我很优秀。冲着这点，我傲然挺立了几十年，曾以为我是万物的导演；而直到现在我才明白，在所有的东西跟前，我不过是一个小小的演员。我写出的字，不会比我的手更容易腐朽；在我死后，我会被世上的人永远遗忘。

“也许您不想理会这些，您认为我说的都是空话或废话，我深深地明白，您从来都看不起我。所以您才总是为我规划着一切，这一切的一切里，我曾做过两次违背您的事，一次在1914年。我去了西线战场，而您不得不为此放弃早早在魔法部帮我看好的那个空缺；另一次则在1917年。看到这里您也许要问我了：1917年还没有到，为什么你要对我说未来的事情呢？

“这个习惯是我1915在行军的时候逐渐养成的。我们的连队每个人的胸口袋里边都揣着留给家人的卡片或者遗书，我当时也写过不少，不过您不可能再看得见了，它们都被我在东进的时候弄丢了。好吧，我再说回现在这件事儿：我在同您商讨一些未来的事情，在我听说您要动用些手段把我和纽特调回英格兰之后。

“我要商讨的这件事关系到的不止我一个人，所以我希望您在阅读以下这些话时可以稍稍放下一些对我的成见。

“现在已经十月了。昨天我和托利弗去量了普里皮亚季的水位，令他惊愕的是，它没有下降，反倒比平时高出了四又四分之三英寸。地质队的人没法解释这是为什么；同样没法解释的是驻地里那些失踪了的人口。到写信给您为止，我已经精疲力竭，因为派出去的所有人，没有一个回来过。而接下来，那些去寻找他们的人也没有回来。特别营的整编里本该有1007个人，30位军官，而现在只剩下429号人了，可我们实际上没有经历过任何战役。一开始，我把这个情况上报给了伦敦方面，我上报了整整七次，只收到过一次应答。

“我不想做这样的猜测，但这样的静默让我开始醒悟：我们被放弃了。到底为什么会被放弃掉？爸爸，您能不能回答您的儿子？

“其实您已经回答了：您要调我和纽特回来，放弃原有的关于乌克兰铁肚皮的计划。我不知道谁会来接任我的位置。关于乌克兰铁肚皮计划的四号文件，我到现在连封皮都没见着，而伦敦方面则告诉我，这个计划由麻瓜和巫师共同参与，就像现今的战场一样。掌握这个计划主要内容的，仅仅只是少部分的人，那里面不包括我——放心吧，我不会问您它的内容，我预感到您也不知道它到底说了些什么。但您要我和纽特走，我有预感，您一定知道它可能会带来什么。

“那些再也没有回来的人们，是不是它所带来的一部分？对不起，爸爸——我不是在谴责您。我已经长大了，我知道有很多事情，即使是您也做不到。我不会拿我的境况来谴责您，可他们——那些或许已经被魔法部、被麻瓜的掌权者放弃了的人们，曾经都在我的下辖内，爸爸。接下来我要面对的将不止是他们，还有他们的家人，父母、兄弟姊妹，甚至爱人和孩子。这一切我早有预料，它们的累积只会让我疲惫，但不会让我痛苦。真正可能让我痛苦的，只源自于我自己的良心。我曾经是这里的军官，不管发生了什么，把士兵们带回家去都是我的愿望，在废墟跟前，我不要求和平；但是在良心面前，我不知道我可否经得起它的质问。

“我爱您，也爱妈妈，爱纽特。16岁以后，我就没能再跟您一起去安菲尔德球场了，可我一直记得，您曾经抱着我在兰开夏郡联赛上为利物浦的球员们呐喊，这想来好像还是昨天发生的事情。在英格兰的时候我从没有想过家，可离开了以后我经常想它。您的自作主张曾让我痛苦，可在对您和英格兰的思念面前，它将烟消云散。我真诚地希望能和纽特回到英格兰，回到您和妈妈的身边来；但在那之前，请让我的士兵兄弟们比我先走。请不要让我们现在就回去，爸爸。个人荣誉于我而言只如尘土，英格兰亦不会因为我的流血而感到光荣，我要留在这里仅仅因为我是个士兵，还是个哥哥；纽特现在也失了踪迹，我也要找到他，和他度过难关，一起归去。我了解纽特，在尘埃落定之前，他一定也不肯走，所以我敢代替他朝您做这样的恳求：请让我们留下来吧。

“我像您保证：我会珍惜着自己的生命留下来，除非死神追上了我的脚步，否则我绝不去死。我会带着纽特回到您和妈妈的身边来，到那时候，我们一家人会永远地在一起。”

他睁开眼睛。屋子里已经全都暗下来了。这是断电的第五天。锅里的水已经不再热烫，正和他浸在其间的手一起冷却。他深呼吸了好几下，缓缓地把湿漉漉的手从里面抽出来。现在他的心和布列斯特的要塞一样坚硬如铁。

“忒修斯？”外面响起了脚步声，匆匆地进来一个人，正是阿喀琉斯·托利弗。他一走进来，忒修斯就从桌子上撤回手。他回身拿起魔杖，使了一个烘干咒。

“怎么了？”他问。

“罗盘还是不灵，见了鬼的。”阿喀琉斯拽着头发，“我要是能认得路就好了，我……”他说到这里，脸颊红起来。他有些畏缩地看向忒修斯，“我真是对不起你……”他沙哑地说。

忒修斯转过身来。他的大半张脸都落在黑暗里，他的声音从黑暗里发出来：“走吧，我们去校场边上瞧瞧。”

他把手抄进口袋里，从阿喀琉斯的面前走过，身上有一种无声的威严，引着他往男人的背后走去。阿喀琉斯不住地吞咽着口水，时至今日，他也没法完全不怕他，但他现在已经可以在煎熬中迈开双腿，自然地跟上忒修斯的脚步了。在那个男人的体内，一度交织着少年的红和青年的蓝，现在，它们已经全部黯淡了下去，明亮起来的是更加深阔的黑，那些黑把红和蓝一并包括了进去。红，是勇气和激进；蓝，是沉静和内省；黑，是沉默和深刻。

阿喀琉斯小心翼翼地跟紧着男人，他把步子迈得很轻，仿佛害怕自己脚步声一大就会惊扰到男人似的。

他们最终在普利埃尔校场的边上坐下来。太阳早已西沉，大地是铁凝的一大片。他们望着看得见地平线的地方，阿喀琉斯嗫嚅着嘴唇，再次说：“忒修斯，我……”

“我总是做不好任何事。”他沮丧地拿下自己的帽子，“我帮不了纽特，也帮不了你。”

男人歪了一下头，但没有看他：“他让你走的，不是吗？”

阿喀琉斯瘪了一下嘴。他又回想起了一个多星期前在塔卡德拉河口的遭遇：

山洞里传来一声崩裂的巨响，一阵河水倒灌似的洪流之声从散发冷气的漆黑深处冒出来，他们所在的地方顷刻间地动山摇。

“是地震？”纽特不得不大着嗓门问道。

“不、不知道！”阿喀琉斯吼道，他掉头往来的地方看，心“咯噔”凉了好大一截——那只戳进来的机头已经没法再撑住他们进来时的口子了，在剧烈的动摇下，那道山体的豁口正在急速坍缩，一道偌大的洞，就这样以肉眼可见的速度往内逐步收缩起来，就像猫的瞳孔到了白天时那样；要不了多久，它就会捱成一线。

一个惊恐的念头从他的脑海深处爬出来：他们两个都会被活埋。

“纽特！”他大喊，“我们快点出去！”他一边喊，一面不由分说地冲上前去，把纽特的右臂扯住，掏出魔杖。

“西摩……”纽特回头喊了他一声。那一声骤然变得很飘忽，阿喀琉斯不知道这是怎么回事。可他定睛朝纽特那厢望过去时，他从纽特身后更深的洞穴中听见了石块撞击的巨大的声响。

“那是什么？”纽特回头看了一眼，他果断地喊道：“西摩，不要用荧光闪烁！”

“该死的……”他气吁吁地喘着，熄灭了魔杖。

“别发出声音……”纽特的声音低了下来，“别念咒语……甚么也别做，像个石头一样待着。”

“我们会被活埋的！”阿喀琉斯焦急地说，“就一下，一下就好！”

“可你怎么知道这里头是什么呢？如果是神奇动物呢？”

“我……我觉得……梅林啊，这时候你能不能把你的好奇心收一收？”他扯住好友的袖口说。

“为什么？”

纽特回过头，一线天光映亮了他雾绿色的眼睛。

“什么为什么？”阿喀琉斯说，“你……你会死的……”

青年还是看着他，眼睛里倏然间露出一些困惑，他张了张嘴，像是有话要说，石块的轰隆声“砰”一下在他们身旁炸裂开，就此打断了他的发言。

“快躲开！”他喊道，胸前突然迎来一记猛撞。他被撞得往后连滚了十几下，又一头碰到了嶙峋的山石边上。这一下几乎把他撞得要晕过去了。他扶着脑袋，勉强撑起上身，惊骇地看见那道山的裂缝近在咫尺，且正在急速地坍缩。

“纽特！”他不顾一切地拿出魔杖，向深处大吼道，“别再看了，快出去！”

山洞里都是石块掉落和撞击的声音。他还想再喊，口中突然“哇”地一下，吐了一大滩血。他怔怔地向地上看去，脑袋里霎时间懵了起来，整个人都剧烈地咳个不停。

“纽特……”他咳嗽着喊好友的名字，“我们得出去啊……”

山体里的震动越来越响，像有什么在一步步往这里走似的。不祥的预感越来越强烈，他捂着被击伤的胸口，强忍疼痛喊道：“纽特！”

“你自己走吧。”

他的脑海里突然响起了纽特的声音。

“什么？不……不不……不能，我不能啊！”他挣扎起来，想往前走，但双腿都生了根似的，怎么拔都拔不动。“阿尔忒弥斯……”

“我走不了了。”

他一愣。须臾间，他看见黑暗的另一端，有一点魔杖的亮光。他只朝那里看了一眼，便觉得胸腹两处像被刀子搅合着一般，肠子和脏器都在里面颤抖。

“纽特……纽特……”他的声音里带上了哭腔，“快，快用——”

“我得说，我的反应比你快多了，西摩，”纽特的声音听起来像在笑，那是一种惬意的、得意的笑，在阿喀琉斯看来，它不应该发自一个正在被一头庞然大物盯紧的人的口中，也不该出自一个大半个身体都被山石压住的人的口中，可这一切偏偏就发生了。在纽特的头顶，有一道巨大的影子，魔杖的光照不亮它，然而阵阵阴风正在从它的身上吹过来，阿喀琉斯站在原地打起了战。

他开始恐惧了，现在他再也没有好奇的心思，只想快点摆脱这里。

“老天啊……天啊……”他靠着山壁滑下来，哆嗦着说，“为什么会这样……为什么会这样……”他撕扯着自己的头发，“我不该带你过来，我不该让你去碰艾潘妮，不……我应该把你赶走才对，你来了以后就占了我的位置……”他捂着脸，眼泪顺着他的手指缝流下来，“我嫉妒过你啊，纽特，可是我不想要你死去……”

“听我说，西摩，”好友的声音依然很镇静，“我是一个想做神奇动物学家的人，你也是。”

“想一想吧，这是个没人想干的事情。我的爸爸不喜欢我这么干，我的哥哥在很久以前则老是责备我为他们付出了太多——太多的时间和精力，”他轻笑起来，那笑声里逐渐露出了勉强，“如果你的家里人也不对你表示支持，你会很沮丧，你会发现自己要做的事情，几乎没有人可以理解你。”

“我还以为我会永远都这样，直到我认识你，西摩，”他咳嗽起来，大概有什么正在压着他，他的声音变得很闷，“我并不后悔认识你，希望你也别觉得后悔。”

“这个世界对于我们，是那样的辽阔，那样的未知，那样的危险，可是我们不应该因为好奇心而感到羞愧，即使它可能要我们付出生命；因为我们正是那群以探寻未知为生的人……保持热忱和勇气，就是我们活着的意义……”

纽特说到这里，嗓音忽然高了起来：“跑啊，西摩！”

“我不应该……我不应该……”他摇着头，在有五分肖似纽特的忒修斯的面前捂起了脸，“我不应该丢下他，我不应该——”

“不应该什么呢？”男人瞧了他一眼，在嘴里叼上烟，以超乎他想象的口吻说，“不应该听纽特的话离开那儿？还是不应该身为一个Alpha，却不具备我弟弟那样的勇气？”他摇起了头，“别这样，阿喀琉斯，我不太擅长安慰人。”他慢慢蹲在垂头丧气的青年身旁，“我知道你在想什么，你在想：为什么从你回来起，直到现在，我都没有怪罪你。”

阿喀琉斯从地上抬起头，他的眼眶红通通的。“对不起……”他又一次说。

“身为哥哥，”男人瞧着他，却好像在看另一个人，他的目光绵长而深刻，“我应该打你一拳，把你揍到矿井里去；作为忒修斯——我是说，我作为我本人，也应该把你扔进那个黑黢黢的洞里去，”他咬了一下嘴唇，“我锱铢必较，你知道我是这样的人。”

“我不会就让这一切就这么算了的。”

阿喀琉斯吸了吸气。“我什么都可以做，”他讲，“可是我不知道要怎么才能弥补——”

“你弥补不了我。”校场上的狂风吹散了男人的额发，他看起来像山一样冷峻非常，“如果纽特再也回不来，无论你做什么，也不能弥补我，哪怕你去向上帝恳求也一样。不，如果这个世界上真的有上帝，他现在应该恳求我的原谅。”

他的脸部倏然皱紧了，他的眉角像快要发怒似的向外张了起来，他的声音在风中压得很低：“但我也是你的战友。”

“我们都是士兵。士兵就是……在死神追上你之前，义无反顾地活下去……我的弟弟没有参军，他只是个……研究者，但我丝毫不怀疑他有军人的勇气和毅力，”他深深地吸着气，“我们……我们都是这样的人……你明白了吗？”

阿喀琉斯怔然地抬起头望向他。

“在死亡追上我们之前，我们都会想要活下去，”他慢慢抿起了嘴，“我可以像一个被你杀死的哥哥那样谴责你，还可以像一个失去爱人的丈夫那样辱骂你，可作为你的战友，不能因为你想活下去就叫你在死亡跟前英勇一点，我也瞧不起那种人。”他扭头吐掉口中的烟蒂，抬手抓了抓头发。天已经全黑了，他的身影投射在校场边上。阿喀琉斯发现他把脸背了过去。

“忒修斯，我……”半晌，他艰难地开口，“我们还有机会成为朋友吗？”

他说着，胆怯地望向男人。不知过了多久，那道眩目的身影重新从黑暗里走了出来。阿喀琉斯再次垂下了头。然而不久以后，一只张开的手伸到了他的面前。

他“啊”了一声。看了看那只手，又看了看俯身下来的男人的脸。良久，他终于也抬起右臂，握住了那只手掌。


	23. Chapter 23

章廿三

“那时候我们都坐在堑壕里，成天地等命令……有时候一坐一两个月。有些新兵不懂事，就容易触犯前线禁区法令……有些地方是不该去的。”那是在维农旅馆一年一度的俱乐部晚餐会上，几个刚从约克郡南郊医院康复的男人坐在一起谈着什么。内尔·鲍威尔爵士长叹一声，像唱到了华彩部分的男高音一样站起来绷紧背部，他有一副洪亮的嗓音：

“为我们祖国伟大的事业干杯吧，先生们。”

他讲完，把桃红葡萄酒一饮而尽。剩下的二十三个人里有二十二个都鼓起掌来。掌声雷动，把唯一没有鼓掌的男人隔绝在外。

“那小子是谁？”有人暗暗地问道，“他看起来真不合时宜。”

“他在前线立了三次军功，在日德兰指挥过突围。”

“哦……他是指挥官？”

“现在是了。”

说话的声音慢慢变得恭敬起来：“那可真是不可多得的人。”

低声的对谈被另一道带着北伦敦口音的话语打断了：“敬一敬小毛奇！敬德意志帝国的覆灭！”

“祝胜利！”

“上天保佑陛下！”

桌上的气氛再一次热闹起来。维塔利·克拉弗德跟着举起了杯，但他只是把杯子放在唇上碰了碰。赤霞珠的香气里带着一点苦味，从杯子里面油油地漫溢出来，像沾了龙涎香的姑娘的手一样撩着他的鼻子。周围的人都在鼓掌，他黑褐色的眼睛左右转了转，趁着没人朝自己看的当口，他向杯子里伸出舌头舔了一口。他觉得自己好像一条藏在桌布里的变色龙，默西河畔码头工人儿子第一次穿上丝绒订制西装时的感觉静悄悄地从他的舌苔面上滚出来，他匆忙压下脑袋。银质刀叉和骨瓷碟子相碰的声音让他觉得有些寂寞，卡门贝尔产的奶酪切片太薄，裹了神户碎牛肉粒的冻包子又太小，而盛在雕花餐碟里的史特拉斯堡鹅肝看起来也无法使他果腹。对于这一切，他都纳闷极了：这个世上为什么会有人喜欢吃那些分明就让人吃不饱的东西呢？

在这个可怜的小伙子埋首骨瓷碟、努力想要听懂邻座那位上尉同人关于北美地区鱼子酱产地的发言时，这场宴席的主人劳伦斯·凡·加内特站了起来，他的手里没有持杯子。他清了清嗓子，其他人便突然地安静下来了。

突如其来的安静让维塔利愣了愣。他好奇地撇过脖子，发现一桌子轻快、浮华的气氛都消失了。加内特先生那张方形的、极具男子气概的脸在长桌的尽头愈发地器宇轩昂起来。他有一对像牛一样大的蓝眼睛，当他想要开口唱歌的时候，他的脸会红得像伊兹尼克瓦片似的。他面对着长桌对面的镶金乔治五世挂象，伸出双手拍了几下：

“God saveour gracious King!

Happyand glorious,

Longto reign over us,

Godsave the King…”

他唱着，餐桌上的其他人也跟着唱了起来。维塔利的脸立刻憋红了，倒不是因为他不会唱，而是因为他在想自己万一唱错了怎么办。他嘴里勉强地哼哼着调子，目光像个打出去的弹子似的在长桌上每个人的胸膛前跌跌撞撞。最后它停下了：他发现了一个异类，一个没有唱歌的人。他的目光顺着他挂满勋章的胸口往上找，接着，他惊愕起来。那是刚才没有鼓掌的那个人，他现在虽然不唱歌，却也没在吃东西，他的面前仍是满的，一口都没有吃过。

其实维塔利也没有吃，可维塔利总觉得他跟自己不一样——或许也有一样的地方，那就是，他们都是这里的异类。想到这里，他的心情豁然轻松起来。那种在跳蚤市场上碰见老熟人的心情浮上心头，他咬了一下下嘴唇，有点想跟对方搭话；然而，对方肩上的纹路又提醒了他，这个人只会是自己的上峰，甚至还能是这里大部分人的上峰。

所以他才能如此肆意。维塔利半是惋惜半是艳羡地想到。但是，当他又一次把目光投向那个男人时，有些东西似乎不一样了。他没法在那个男人的脸上发现自己曾在上峰那儿常见到的神色：他不年轻。

维塔利不知道自己为什么会有如此古怪的想法。那个男人的年纪并不大，胸肩开阔，肩部和手臂分布着强壮的肌肉，但身型依然属于一个青年人。他比身旁的准尉高大约半个头，这让他的头肩颈比例看上去十分健美。实际上，在看见他的面容之前，安东尼曾在心里惋惜过，他不知道这个男人为什么要穿一件如此素旧的军礼服，倘若他穿的是丝绒面的双排扣长外套，或者订制的安哥拉兔毛大衣，最好还戴着镶嵌祖母绿的袖扣，那么他恐怕会比现在更加漂亮；可是，当他看见这个男人的脸时，才发现自己先前的想法是愚蠢的。这个男人是有魅力的，他的魅力在于他永远都比身上穿的衣服引人瞩目，饰品和盛装反倒显得笨重，他身上的那件旧军礼服是不起眼的，因而就成了他的镜框，叫人只得直直地盯着他这个人看，发现他的忧郁、敏锐、狡黠、坦荡，明慧和富有生气。

那个男人既不鼓掌，也不吃食，他半合着眼睛，像是在进行一场无人可以打扰的冥想；他看起来心事重重，又仿佛心里空空，无人可以知道他在盘算些什么。维塔利有些不好意思地望着他，他逐渐理解了自己认为这个男人不再年轻的缘由：他的脸上没有那种年轻人被赋予权力的得意。

一个未曾被权力改变过的人，在这个年代总显得可贵，就好像一个老人和世界交手了多年，却能光彩依旧似的。他慢吞吞地扒着鹅肝，全副的心神都被男人吸引过去了。男人静止的姿态让他心生出奇怪的敬爱和畏惧——他是谁呀，他为什么要到这里来？这里属于他这种人吗？如果不是，他又该属于什么地方？他迷惘地想到，又从这份迷惘里品出了一股不属于自己的心酸滋味。他心不在焉地吃了一会儿，忽然，男人动了。他看见男人抬起了手臂，并不优雅地切着盘子的东西。那一瞬间他几乎就能确定了——这确是一个不太习惯于优雅的男人，骨头里藏着钉子，脑子总在另一个遥远的国度。他可能还不怎么喜欢在舞会上亲吻女士的手背，可他未必不懂如何爱她们，只不过，那种爱往往没人能理解——不理解又怎么样呢？总比无望好些。

他兜兜转转地在心里想着。这时，鲍威尔爵士说：“先生们，慷慨的加内特先生为我们准备了一些礼花，用餐完毕后，欢迎大家去外边瞧瞧。”

就在长桌上的绅士们一叠声地应和时，维塔利看见那男人的嘴角往上轻蔑地扯了一下。

 

 

“您有事吗？”男人穿着白色的马甲，灯光由他身后漫到了门口。如维塔利所料，他比自己高近一个头。

“我……”他的脸红了起来，半天才说出下话，“我想……请您，帮我写一封信。”

“信？”男人怔了一下，旋即又淡然了。“什么样的信？”

“给我……爸爸的，”他的情绪渐渐舒展起来，“我的爸爸身体不好，而我现在没法回去……哦，我……我其实，识字不多……我，在部队的时候，我总是让班长替我写，后来他在马恩河——”他不免慌张起来，急忙要解释更多，而男人的语气则毫无起伏：“那就进来吧。”

“……呃，您，您这是要帮我吗？”

男人早已转过身。维塔利的话叫他奇怪地扭回头。“您难道不是为这个来的吗？”他问。

“是……是的。”维塔利呆滞地接道。男人没再说话，径直进了屋子。他在男人的房门前踌躇了良久，终于鼓起勇气跟了进去。

男人的屋子跟他的没有什么两样，不过，他在男人的书桌上发现了一些信纸。一只蜡封，还有一把裁纸刀。临近深夜，而这间客房内依旧灯火通明，他全身僵硬地站在门口，不知该进来还是出去，他像闯入掠食者领地的岩羊那般局促。他发觉男人对自己的到来没有任何表示：既不欢迎也不抵触，他只是径自坐回书桌后边的椅子上，提起蘸水笔。写了好一会儿，男人才向他望来，脸上丝毫没有把他晾久了的歉疚：“我很快就好。”

“哦……您……您不用太顾忌我……”维塔利的声音说到后面又小了下去。男人一直背对着他，这回，他总算发现对方根本不在乎自己是否进入了这个房间里，他为此纠结良久，继而感觉到那男人与其说是待在房间里，还不如说他只是在习惯一种“房间里有另一个人”的状态。或许待会儿他离开这个房间时，男人还会是这副模样。

他像面对上峰似的板正身体，站在房间中央的印度地毯上。一切都悄无声息，他背着手，像等待军事法庭的审判一样，默然听着男人在纸上写作时划出的声响。不知道过了多久，他听见了纤维被撕裂的声音。这让他在短时间内就把好奇心都收拢起来，他不由得向前看过去，看见男人背部左肩处的骨头正在马甲下边凸处一个鼓面，这是个他熟悉的动作。“呲呲”几声，鼓起的部位又平下去，男人把裁好的信纸缓缓收进了信封里。这时，维塔利看见他的肘部在微微地发颤。

他写好了？维塔利的精神立刻振作起来，思考着，待会儿该怎么走向他：先迈出左脚，还是右脚呢？他只是想一想，但没法立刻实现。男人动作迟缓地拿起蜡封，像并不愿意把信封起来一般地烤着蜡。这只是一个普通的动作，可它实在太漫长了，维塔利终于不耐烦起来；而就在他想稍稍换个立正的姿势时，那男人倏然倒抽了一口气：他瞪大了眼睛。男人把那把裁纸刀的刃面贴在面颊上。

 

“他到底在做什么呀？他到底想干什么呀？”那一刻，维塔利几乎出声地想到。

 

 

“一想到过不了多久就得回到那个堑壕里去，我就不免羡慕起斯卡曼德来。”加内特先生说，从口袋里掏出一只装着鼻烟的小银壶。

“可斯卡曼德又是不幸的……”鲍威尔爵士放低了声音，“上帝可怜他：他的左耳再也不能复原了。德国人的炮弹震伤了他。”

“好歹捡回一条命。”有人接道。

谈话在男人走进大堂的时候戛然而止，接着，由健谈的勒布朗中尉开启了另一个话题：最近一周里大卫·L·乔治在议会里的发言内容。一旦涉及到诸如此类的方面，仿佛全英国所有的绅士都能立刻慷慨激昂起来。维塔利依然没能成功地参与到这样的对话里去，他只好谨慎地坐在靠窗的位置上遥望街角。当男人进过自己的身边时，他侧过脸，想看一看那男人在做什么，而男人却干了件出乎他预料的事：他向维塔利浅浅地颔了一回首。

这简直要让维塔利受宠若惊了。

“我愿意跟随您，”维塔利说，“从您愿意替我写信开始，我便愿意跟随您。”

“为什么？”忒修斯·斯卡曼德蹲在战壕边上，他的脚旁倒扣着一只德制钢盔，里面盛满了清水，他一边说着话，一面用力把湿抹布拧干，小心翼翼地擦拭着校场边上的两挺机枪。

“您是第一个愿意跟我打招呼的……上等人……”准尉小声地说，“您让我觉得自己被尊重。”

男人叼着烟，哼笑一声。他总觉得那笑声里有些嘲讽的意味，又不知道男人想嘲讽谁。

“上等人，”他重复了一次维塔利说的词，“这就是你执意陪我去的理由？你可能会死，维塔利。”

“……我必须这么做。”

“你觉得我是‘上等人’？”

“对我来说，是的。”

“对你来说，全伦敦的体面人都是上等人，”忒修斯耸了耸肩，“不，也许全世界的体面人都是。”

维塔利看着他的脸，疑惑起来：“这样不好吗，中校阁下？”

“不，我只是在想……”忒修斯朝他意味不明地笑了笑，“当我们这些所谓的‘上等人’，被扒下身上那层皮以后，我们又得是个什么东西？维塔利·克拉弗德，你能说清楚吗？”

“我……”

“算了，”他好像对这个问题感到可笑，“回答完这个问题，我们都会变得很没意思的。克拉弗德，至少在我心目中，你所看见的那些东西从来就不属于我。”

“……怎么，怎么会呢？长官——这怎么会呢？”

“不仅不属于我，你身上的一切也不属于你。我并不是生来就成了这样，你也不是。我们生下来时，应该两手空空，一无所有，就像我们死后那样。唯有一样是我们有的，从生到死。”

“那是——那是，”维塔利猝然急切起来，“那会是什么呢？”

日落时分，红光洒满了整个校场。他看见忒修斯弯下腰，在钢盔里洗了一把手，左脚踏在战壕的土拱上。

“是血。”

男人讲。血红的阳光像用手指着似的照在他的脸上。他的面孔长久地浸在这种红光中，散发着百年不去的苍凉。

 

 

他确信他看见他了。就在他拿起裁纸刀，贴在面颊上的那一刻。然而那个场景依然叫他感到说不出的心惊。那个准尉离开后，他从门的罅隙间望见了那个男人：他低垂着眼睛，像他在长桌上时见到的那样，冥想一般地坐着。

“我不知道你是怎么进来的，瑞斯弗德先生。”男人忽然开口。他的眼睛也睁了开来，锐利而准确地透过盥洗室的门，直望见他的眼睛里。

他从门后站了起来。他看见了：黑色的人影，一个单薄、消瘦的身躯，从磨砂的毛玻璃后面升起来。房间里突然变得燥热，他努力地想从椅子上站起来，然而他又嗅不到自己想闻的味道。他听见了插销之间分离错开的声音，静止了三百多天的血液还流淌在他的体内，它们纹丝不动。那道门终于被推开了，他的心脏陡然间跳空，它静止地悬在了他身体里的某个地方，仿佛刻意要保护他似的离他远去：它不再跳了，也不会再在他的体内沉睡，它像死了一样，却也因此还给了他一层无望的保护。他的十指都把皮质的椅子扶手抠得直陷下去，青筋一条条地暴在他的袖子里。快停下吧，他想，快停下，把这一切都停下来。

然后，那扇门就开了。他听见自己的心脏一鼓一鼓地作响。不知怎的，某种比释然更加舒服的情绪裹住了他，他舒服得快说不出话了，好像他那颗跳空了的心脏，正在胸腔里汩汩地往外溢血。

“晚上好，忒修斯。”

那是——那是一个情人，又是一个仇家。他浑身戒备地坐在椅子上，眼看瑞斯弗德拉开书桌前的椅子坐下来。好极了，这是个适合对峙的姿势。他好笑地想，他们之间还不知道有些什么仇恨，值得彼此互相折磨到这种地步。

“晚上好。”

他动了动嘴唇，发觉喉咙到口腔之间铺了一条龟裂的河床。

时间在慢慢的流逝。他看见瑞斯弗德对他无所谓地笑了一下。失效的药剂正在他的身上现形，他现在已经开始变作了另一个人的模样。

“……你非要用这种模样面对我吗？”他看着他，直到他恢复他熟悉的样子。他发现他丝毫没变，好像他从他的身边迈出双腿，就此走进了一段传说。

 

他咽下口水。

“那么，你喜欢我假的样子？”瑞斯弗德回望他。

“以前的话，不是。现在的话，是。”

“以前？”

“在我——同意与莉塔·莱斯特兰奇订婚之前。”他盯着那双眼睛，“不过，现在已经变了。”

“我早就说过的，什么都会变。”他支起右臂，像要把什么挡在外面似的，用右手遮住了自己的嘴角。

“而我没变。”

“是的，你没有变。”

“可你却又说，你喜欢看见变了的我。”

“这没什么，”他终于别开眼神，之后，他一次都没再看向他，“如果你希望那样，那么就不用管我喜欢什么。毕竟我很固执，”他的面颊肌肉颤抖起来，“现在的我的确只想看见你假的样子，因为我知道……”

“只有在你不是纽特·斯卡曼德时候，你才允许自己难过。”


	24. Chapter 24

章廿四

醒来时，他发现自己正以一种坠落的姿态躺在地上，脑后一片冰凉。有什么人在遥远的地方呼唤他的名字，可他发不出声音。头很晕，身上哪儿都疼，太阳晃在他脑袋顶上，像会发光的郊狼眼睛那么大、那么白、那么亮，仿佛他从小到大做过的每一个噩梦都和它有关似的。

“纽特！”那声音又喊他。他有些烦躁地阖起眼。现在是时候等待来生了——这个想法固然有点黑色幽默，但在巨大的肉体痛苦面前，死亡变成了一件顶甜美的东西。那些在临死之前呼唤他的不过是死者们的幻影，他知道自己现下里固然一息尚存，但死亡早就在向他远远地召唤，那些死人该是多么的死啊。

他躺着，“死了，睡着了【1】”，没过多久，一道影子挡住了他头顶的太阳。他感觉到了它，于是掀开眼皮。瑁珑树叶在他的头上细密地簇紧，树影斑驳间，他看见了那个站在太阳底下的人。

“阿波罗。”

他说了这个名字。其实他什么也看不见。

“你后悔了，”对方说，“后悔让阿喀琉斯·托利弗先走。”

“那又有什么关系？”他仍旧睡在地上，总觉得眼前有一层灰色的雾。他竭力想拨开这层雾，看一看那个对自己说话的到底是什么东西。

“没有什么关系，”那声音说，“可是，你都快死了。快死了也不肯承认自己是个罪人。”

他咳嗽了几声。喉咙底下迸出带锈的血腥味，他下意识想抬起手在自己的胸口上按几下，但那并没有成功。

“如果我真的有罪，承不承认又有什么关系。”他呼吸困难地说。

“你知道自己现在成了什么样吗？”

“不了，”他冷淡地说，“我不想知道。”

他的喉咙很痛。喉咙下面也很痛，他不想去思考这个痛的原因是否是自己脖子以下的部位都被砸成了一滩肉酱。他向来是个想象力很丰富的人，可想象怎么死这件事对他来说还是过于沉重了些。他这一生没有经历过特别开心的事，仅有的几次关于幸福的回忆都在日后用痛苦做了偿还。这么想来，死亡反倒是他此生最幸福的一件事，因为死亡不需要他拿什么去换。他死了。只是以死还死。

“你只是不想让自己后悔。”那人说得有些残忍。

“这有错吗？”他嘶哑地笑了起来，“我十九岁。我不应该在这儿。”

“是，”那人说，“你应该去找你哥哥。去他的怀里，请求他保护你、庇佑你。”

“我是十九岁，不是九岁，”他说得比对方更冷酷一些，“如果对别人哭一哭笑一笑就有好处可得，那么我宁愿去死。”

“噢……你不屑？”

“不。我只是恶心。”

“……那么……难怪你不肯和他在一起。”

他发出了一个相对满足的笑声。

“你说错了。没有人不想见爱的人，”他答道，“你说我有罪，大概罪只至此。别人也觉得我做的是错的，可我喜欢我哥哥，或者说，我让我的哥哥做我的爱人——这件事情甚至与我哥哥也没有关系。它是我自己的，不管我在哪里，都是。我的哥哥以后或许会娶别人，或许谁也不娶；或许有朝一日从高处跌落，沦为千夫所指——但那些与我的爱没有关系。”

“你觉得这就叫爱吗？”那人好像在看着他。一种带着慈悲的注视。

“……我只是想得没有别人那么复杂，”他想了想说，“爱并不让我感到幸福。爱只会让我发现一件自己以前从没发现过的事情：我其实是孤独的。

“我绝不会用幸福去衡量爱，因为它很残忍。它让原本温暖的家庭不再温暖，让没有欲望的人产生欲望……它是这样的一种东西。人有了爱才会感到痛苦，每多爱一分，我自己的心就要被杀死一次。

“于是我被我自己的爱人杀了，”他咳嗽着，一些带着铁锈味的液体开始漫出他的嘴角，“他把我撕碎，在我的形象里添上本来不属于我的东西……那很难受。”

“可你们就是想要它。”

“因为我们总是觉得自己得不到它。”

“哦……好吧，”那人站起来，影子拉长，盖住了纽特的另半边脸，“你是个疯子，纽特·斯卡曼德。但又值得同情，”他说，“一颗心破碎的时候，总是要发出点声音的。”

 

 

“忒修斯？”

阿喀琉斯回过头，看见男人忽然停在了原地。

“你在看什么？”

男人没有回答。他神情古怪地站在原地，良久才问：“你听见声音了吗？”

“声音？”

阿喀琉斯把头转来转去，到处张望了很久，才说：“不，我什么也没听到。”

忒修斯的眉头紧蹙起来。他捏紧了手里的魔杖，一阵风拂过，他像忽然受到了触动一样地扭过头。背后什么也没有。

白桦林里静悄悄、静悄悄。

 

 

日光在一点点地消去，光线不再强烈。纽特仰面躺在地上，他眨了一眨眼，发现那个人的影子正在逐渐淡去，有一个轮廓从里面显露出来。他的眉头猛然抽搐似的动了一下。

“如果不相爱，是不是会好一些？”那人轻声问。

“不会。”他回答。

“是相爱的时候痛苦，还是不相爱的时候痛苦？”

“这跟爱没关系。一直都很痛苦。”

“在你眼里，活着就是痛苦？”

“是的。”

“但是，你难道没发现自己在流泪？”

“发现了，可我很习惯这个，”他清了一下嗓子，把咯上来的血咽下去，“我在埃及的时候遇见过两只被捆起来的雷鸟，一只活着，一只死了，死之前，我看见它在流泪。你被生下来，活着就是你本性的一部分，本性被破坏了，当然是要伤心的，”他讽刺地笑了一下，“人也只是动物的一种。”

那人歪着头瞧他。纽特隐约看清了一双蓝色的眸子。

“那么，你觉得人比动物多了些什么？”

他愣了一下。半晌，他回答：“爱。”

“虽然别的动物也会爱，但他们不像人那么残忍。”

“爱很残忍？”

“很残忍。被剥夺、被占有，给予或者失去，这些都是在对你的本性进行破坏。结果人人都很想这么做……”

“你觉得这很愚蠢？”

“不……人们只是太脆弱了。

“又脆弱，又孤独。永远不能与这个世界达成真正的和解，永远不能避免自己的衰亡。然后，有些人就会去寻找另一个人。找到了那一个人，他们才会感到庆幸，发现原来世界上不是只有自己才这么脆弱。他们想'弥补'自己。

“与其说我们喜欢爱，不如说我们喜欢被爱。”

他说到这里，剧烈地咳嗽起来，声音低哑得像老人：“所以我爱你。”

那人的肩背颤了颤。

“是因为这样？”

“你也是这样。你想否认吗？”他问。

对方沉默起来。

 

 

白桦林里静悄悄、静悄悄。

“也许是野猪？狼什么的，或者——”

“纽特。”

“啊？”阿喀琉斯呆住了。

忒修斯扬起脸，他的眼睛在四下里到处望着，好像空中的确漂浮着什么东西一样。

“是纽特。”

他两眼放空，望向高高的树顶，似乎在那里埋藏着他前生和往生的所有秘密。

阿喀琉斯看着他到处张望，却不明白发生了什么，他还是没有听见任何声响。

起风了。

 

 

“从家里到我的公寓，其实只有三英里。你不在我身边的时候，那就显得很漫长。很折磨人。”那人的脸庞终于露了出来。他的嘴角往下微微垂着，纽特想，这其实不应该是他的表情。

“或许从一开始我就不该搬出来。让你呆在家里，而不是在我的身边，也许你会舒服很多的，纽特。我从来不知道那三英里有多远。”

“现在说又是另一回事了，”他扯了一下嘴角，他想对他笑一笑，他不确定自己是否成功地这么做了，“我以为我很讨厌被占有这件事，但我其实只是——”

“讨厌去爱。”

男人低声道。

“当你发现我想从你这里得到爱的时候，你就开始退缩了。”

“是的。”他干脆地说。他从没有如此干脆过。

“那么你对我的爱到底从何而来？”男人皱起眉头，“你说你不喜欢去爱别人。”

“这个也用问我吗？”他咳了几声。

“我低估了自己。”

“……什么？”男人的声音里充满了难以置信。

“我早就知道人一直都是孤独的，我以为这一点可以让我甘愿忍受下去。要是你的眼睛能看到自己几十年后的样子，忒修斯，你也会跟我一样的，”他长长地吸着气，“可是我还是低估自己了。

“我低估了我的人性，那使我差点忘记了我还能去爱别人，或者说，我还能让一个人感觉到被爱。”

男人的眼睛瞪大了一会儿。他保持原来的姿势，面无表情地对着地上的人看了很久。他蹲下来，整个罩在纽特的面前。

“那么，我对你来说……跟那些动物也没有区别。你爱我，就像你爱它们。”

“不像，爱别人是人性的一部分，这部分只有人才能给，”纽特说，“我的这部分是你给我的，忒修斯。”

树的影子不动了。天晦暗下来，太阳正在消失，忒修斯的脸也在消失。纽特努力眨了眨眼，眼前又灰暗起来，这也许就是他的最后。他跟着闭上眼睛，脑海里生出一股错觉：男人并没有走，也没有像太阳和树影子那样消失，他一直都呆在自己身旁。

“纽特。”

男人喊他。

他这才成功地笑了出来：

“你现在知道，那三英里有多远了吧，忒修斯？”

 

 

一到深夜，时间就不再重要，忒修斯一直这么想。他坐在椅子上，双手已经停止了颤抖，近乎漠然的平静像灌入海口的水一样充满了他的心房。再没有一刻比此刻更刻骨，也没有一处比此处更虚无。他坐在这里，看见纽特的脸从另一张脸后浮现出来，又想起过去的几天里这张脸一直都在他身边，他产生了一种人鬼不分的感觉。

那是纽特吗，那如果是个鬼呢？他会来杀死自己吗？如果是那样，他倒是愿意把自己的裁纸刀递给他：用那个就不错。他愿意死在刀刃底下，以一副比较惨烈的姿态被人发现，到时候一定会有人——最好是个诗人，指着他的尸体说，你们看，这人是被爱杀了的。

这是忒修斯给自己设想过的最好的结局。爱是死。爱就是死。

“你希望我表露出难过的样子吗？”瑞斯弗德——现在是纽特了，说。

“我想，也不想。”他熄灭手里的烟，揉了揉自己的脸颊。

“我们总是这样，”纽特看起来很无奈，他的眉目间满是沧桑疲倦，而他今年十八岁，“永远不放过对方，也不放过自己。”

忒修斯咬紧了下唇，他把嘴角斜着钩起来，从侧面上看起来他好像要笑，从正脸去看则觉得他只是在嘲讽，而纽特看起来那似乎更接近愤怒。一个人怎么可以同时有这么多的感情呢？

“要放过的，”忒修斯沉重地耸了一下肩膀，“早晚有一天会放过的。你不觉得好奇吗？我们什么时候才能放过自己？

“我们都知道自己在想什么，都明白自己在做什么，在要什么，但谁都没有真的按照自己想的去做。”

“是你没有。”

纽特的身子慢慢地坐直了。

“……我？”忒修斯问。

“是你——自称是我丈夫的你，率先破坏了界限，又把我送到别人那里去。你从一开始其实就没有抱有过那种期望，你只是活在了当下。”他说。

“你没有考虑过长远的事，连可能性也许都没有。你太软弱了。”

某个词突然像毒蛇一样从纽特的话里爬了出来，忒修斯无助地缩了一下肩膀。他被咬伤了。

“那你又做了什么？”他长吸一口气，胃袋胀得他很难受，然而他又竭力放低音量，真的像一个软弱的人似的，逃避着纽特的诘问，“你什么也没做。你任凭别人洗掉了你的标记，你明明长了两条腿，却不愿意从那里离开。”他捏紧双拳，两只手腕都压在椅子的扶手上，“你什么也没做，阿尔忒弥斯。”

“你什么也不能做。你也让别人改变了你，你也无能为力——什么也不能干，就跟我一样。”

他压低声音，好像房间里的气全都被抽干了一样，他说完了话，结束了，他想，可能这回他真的会让自己在这里窒息而死。他怎么还不快点死呢？他瞪着纽特想，你到底是人还是鬼？你为什么还不快点杀了我？

“砰”的一声。那是纽特的膝盖撞到桌沿的声音。他在忒修斯的面前猛地站了起来，那一声碰得很响，大概过几天以后他的膝盖骨上就会出现淤伤。不过那没什么。忒修斯半垂着脸，他避开了纽特的注视，而只是看着纽特垂在身侧的双手，它们跟他自己的一样，已经全都攥紧了。我惹怒了他，他暗自想。周围能感觉到的一切都被放大了，他甚至能听见纽特的喘息声，那么急促、粗重，就像他活到现在也没能好好地呼吸过一样。忒修斯的神情逐渐变得淡漠极了，他的眼前只剩下了桃花心木桌面的颜色，耳朵里也只剩下了纽特的喘息声。“我惹怒了他，他被我气得要死”，他反反复复地这么想，他突然很想吐。

“我不该过来。”纽特的嗓音听上去好像他现在仍然只有十六岁——但在忒修斯的感受里，那只是一种清冷的、少年般的嗓音。它永远不会有变声期，永远不会随着喜怒哀乐而变化。它只是振动——发声；它说话，但不表意，也不传达。

说话。只是说话。

“你没有别的要问了吗？”他靠在椅背上，感到彻底的挫败，酸水正在他的腹腔里翻涌，“说啊，怎么不说了？”他不在乎自己更挑衅一点，“怎么不来问我，为什么我要和莉塔·莱斯特兰奇订婚？”

过了很久。纽特的喘息声弱了。

“不必了。”

耳边的一切突然恢复了原状。他终于清清楚楚地听到了纽特的话。

“已经没有那种必要了，哥哥。”

纽特的双拳松开了，他掏出了魔杖，移形换影。

所有的一切都恢复了原样。桌面、信纸、裁纸刀……忒修斯凝视着桌面上的一切，把那些东西一个个地看过去。裁纸刀。他的目光停留在发亮的刀刃上，他是用这个去裁信纸的，他曾经把订婚的消息写在纸上，他不想否认裁纸时自己心底里那种复仇般的快意，他把这种仇恨连着信一起送给了纽特，也向自己的爱人揭开了自己最黑暗、最深不可测的那一面。

他这样做了。但他既不因此开心，也不因此难过，当然，更不会因此产生胜利感，连一点点的虚荣都没有。他突然觉得自己是如此卑鄙，如此肮脏，或许与此同时还利用了莉塔·莱斯特兰奇的真心——就算称不上利用，那种愧疚依然很真实地坠在他的心上。他违背了自己的人性，在某一瞬里堕入痴狂。他做错了事，但没人听他说对不起；他想原谅他人，又不知道到底应该原谅谁。

他深深地呼吸。从桌上拾起那把刀，把它的刃贴在嘴唇上。钟声响了，一下，两下，三下……十二下。他松开手，刀“咣当”掉在地面上，刃在他的下巴上划了一条长的血口。他顿了一下手，神情恍惚地弯下腰，去桌子下面找那把裁纸刀。他的手在地毯上像蜘蛛一样爬行，过了很久，指腹才摸到刀口上。

他把脸压得更低了，想看一看那把刀子。可是，他刚压下腰，肚子里的酸水猛地蹿到了喉咙口，他剧烈地咳嗽几声，咳了又咳，一口气就这样堵在颈子里。裁纸刀从他颤抖的手里掉落出去，滑得更远了。他不得不挪动身子，刚换过一条腿，他就突然失掉了重心，膝盖直直砸到了地板上。他不知道现在自己得以什么姿势去找那把刀了，他的双手全都撑在地上。他只能剧烈地、不停地咳嗽，而最后，他还是没能阻止自己：酸水从他的喉咙深处完全地鼓出口，他跪在地上，脸色惨白地呕吐起来，心如刀绞。


	25. Chapter 25

章廿五

起风了，淡红的黄昏。离白桦林不远的地方，村子里传来伐木的声音。天是哭过的脸面，雨是大地的慈悲。梣木稀疏又连片，消失在地平线的尽头。田野空阔着，一条狼的足迹从河边伸向林子深处；更深处浅浅淡淡地浮着雾，像上天撒下来的一层纱。

一个女人在河边拧着湿衣服，两个巫师在离她一英里左右的地方升起了火。阿喀琉斯把肉罐头拿了出来，放在火烤了一会儿，铝罐头里逐渐飘出了一股黏糊糊的香气。忒修斯在他身旁调着武装带，“今晚我值全夜，”他说，“你没站过夜哨。”

阿喀琉斯在一旁低着脑袋含糊着应了，似乎他想着要拒绝可又拒绝不了。他抱着支棱起来的左膝，用魔杖操控着罐头下的火，自伤起来：我也就是这样了。

河边的女人直起腰。她洗完了衣裳，把衣服从水里拖出来丢进铁盆里。她的两只手都被冻得通红。她把双手举起来放在嘴边呵气，双眼的视线追着没入地下的太阳，突然间，她放下手，向辽阔的河面一声长啸，她的歌声也随之而出：

“我生下来就是会死的，请给我自由

或许我已经濒临死亡，但我仍将为你歌唱

无父无母，孤独的我，蹒跚行走在人世间

有一天，我将倒下死亡，我的身体就像树，哪里是我的埋身之处？

我的声音就像鹿鸣，何时会破裂消失？

我是个赤裸的灵魂，是个天真的孩子，穿越人间

不要责怪我。果子成熟了，就会坠落地面，

就像太阳和月亮

我是个赤裸的灵魂。

游离人间，

我是个赤裸的灵魂。”

她的歌声越过了整条河面，在旷野和林子间不断飘荡。几只棕尾伯劳从荨麻丛旁振开翅膀，发出细嫩的叫声，往白桦林的深处飞去。阿喀琉斯在林子边上烧着火，心神都为这歌声给吸引过去了。这就是自然的声音，他感动地想，它是多么生动、多么奇妙。大雪很快就会覆盖这个地方，在乌克兰的冬天里，连那条在图瓦人的歌声中咆哮的德涅波尔河也会被厚厚的冰所覆盖；而到了那时候，这北方的铅灰色的土地，又会迎来一次崭新的再生和死亡。他的心在某一刻间深深地为这种生死轮回着迷着：冬天和远方，为什么就不能是一首诗呢？

在夜晚降临前翱翔天际的云呵，你从莱蒙托夫的诗里升起！又在梣树们的尽头悄然藏起脸庞。也许明早清晨，我将永不能说爱你！可你那洁白的、纯净的、少女目光似的模样，定会永远填满我的心房！普里皮亚季呵，北方的河！未见到你之前，我从没想到有河会在大地上这样流淌！青黑色的土地呵，除了来自草原的鞑靼人，还有谁践踏过你宽阔、起伏的胸膛！你承担着斯拉夫人、哥萨克人和图瓦人的死亡，还有这青黑色的、无望的、又蕴含着勇气的生活的力量。

“忒修斯，”他望着远方，出着神说，“等战争结束了，你会去哪里？”

“哪里？”忒修斯愣了一下。“回英格兰。”他不假思索地说，稍后又补道：“和纽特一起。”

他的话一下子就让对面的青年回过神。等他抬头要再给两个人的身上加一道温暖咒时，他发现阿喀琉斯的脸色又沉了下去。

“这里真美，”这个比他小八岁的巫师垂着脑袋说，“要是阿尔忒弥斯也在就好了。”

“别小瞧了这儿，”忒修斯抬起眼睛，“地上有很多沼泽地，一旦陷进去你就完了。”

“哼，”阿喀琉斯抓了抓乱糟糟的头发，脏兮兮的脸上，一双琥珀色的眼睛亮晶晶的，“我倒是愿意葬在这儿。”

“……怎么？你想死不成？”

“不，我想活着，”他看着躺在脚旁的一片枯萎的叶子说，“生活就好像一位你永远也追不到的情人，你总在倾慕她的绚丽和灿烂，可她从没有爱过你；死又是另一个情人：一个狂热又病态地爱着你的情人，她的吻早晚有一天要印到你的唇上。自从我这样想以后，我就常认为死也是美的。忒修斯，这就像春逝一样——因为春天会消失，我们才觉得她美；因为我们生下来就注定了会死去，所以生命才这样可爱……

“我以前没有假设过自己客死他乡的情况，但面对着这片冻结的土地时，我总想就这样躺进她那冰冷的怀里去，变成她的一部分，投入另一个轮回。”

忒修斯对着他看了一会儿，才靠在树干下笑了笑。

“我只想跟阿尔忒弥斯回去，”他的口吻里有一种阿喀琉斯从前没有感受过的、平和又残忍的亲切，“有时候我也觉得这儿很美，但这里并不是我们的家。”

他一边说，一面掏出了烟。淡淡的紫蓝色的烟雾从他的鼻尖前头升起来，缭绕在火光和通红的面颊之间。那缕烟在他们能见到的地方越升越高，最后化入了更广阔也更深重的冬夜中。他抬起脸，久久地望着夜空出神。大地上的灯几乎全都熄灭了，黑夜就此被留给了星空。北方的夜像倒扣的贝加尔湖一样清澈，星星在遥远的地方铺展着，或薄或厚的云层展露出浅深不一样的模样。忒修斯已经数不清了：多少个离家的夜，他都是这样度过的。而归家的日子越近，他反而愈发深重地想起少年时跟父亲还有纽特一起在安菲尔德球场看球的回忆。欧洲开战后，联赛被取消，他们一家人则早早地各自分散，可回忆却仍然鲜活——现在它更鲜活了，好像那种生活就在他的面前徐徐展开似的，好像他只要低头睡过去，所有已知和未知的前途就会像那根烟一样被他静静地握在手中。一个像他这样的年轻人，胸中本该装着全世界，本该不畏惧地流浪到任何地方；但他依旧会做梦，他的梦里依旧会有那支家乡和爱人的歌谣。

“你……”阿喀琉斯迟疑着，他不敢说。忒修斯却耸了一下肩膀：“我这回不会把你扔进沼泽的，阿喀琉斯，”他凝视着远方的土地，一点火星在他的眼睛里蹦跳，“我知道，你不相信我的话。”

“阿尔忒弥斯还活着，”他说，“我肯定。他一定还活着。”

伯劳鸟在林子深处鸣叫起来。阿喀琉斯揪着衣角。他怕自己的话过于残忍，而忒修斯的表情却又像是已经坦然地接受了这世界上最可怕的现实一样；火星在他的眼睛深处闪烁着光芒，那里有一半明亮，另一半则盈满了寂灭的惆怅。他轻声说：“如果他死了呢？”

久久地、久久地，忒修斯没有回他的话。他的侧脸看起来几近肃穆，在火堆旁宛如一尊青铜的雕像。

“死是我们所有人都会有的结局，阿喀琉斯……”忒修斯大口地抽着烟，“死也会是阿尔忒弥斯的结局。不管在哪里，这都是没法改变的。

“从我决定爱他起，我便接受了这种结局。然而这只是他的结局，这不会是他的最后。”

他又吸了一口烟。他把腮帮子咬得紧紧的，咬合肌在他消瘦的面颊下微微地颤抖。

“他的最后必然会跟我的在一起。

“放心吧，阿喀琉斯……”他叼着烟，无声而倔强地笑了一下，“我绝不会再做傻事。我绝不会去死，也不会做任何有损自己的行为……我会活下去，我会努力地融入你口中那个充满希望和绝望的生活中去……我会尽可能地活着，多多地活着，把阿尔忒弥斯希望做的、而又没有时间去做的事一件件地做完……这是我的承诺，也是他希望我做的事。等到我死了，就让我们共用一块墓碑……”

他说得很镇定，又很坚决。这使阿喀琉斯相信了：这个男人的的确确已经做好了一切的准备，无论发生了如何艰难的事，他都会坚定地活下去，就像他确信自己必死一样。

这是生之端点，而未必不与死亡同路；生是死的开始，死是生的延续。

他抿住嘴。胸中好像有一团炽热的火焰在烧灼，他吸着气道：“我还没告诉过你。”

忒修斯朝他偏了一下头。他吞着口水说：“你的标记，还在阿尔忒弥斯的身上。”

“他大概去找了什么人的帮助……总有那样的魔法的……他用那个掩盖了自己的标记，”他思考着，“可，那是黑魔法，忒修斯，他的身体恐怕已经被侵蚀很久了。”

火光不断跳跃。男人的面影在火堆旁似乎也晃动起来。

“……这是什么时候的事情？”忒修斯接道，他的话语哑若无声。

“在……他呆在我家的时候……”阿喀琉斯畏缩地说。

接着，他看见男人突然低下头，捂住了脸。

“忒——”

“没什么，阿喀琉斯……”男人把脸埋在手掌里，他的声音听上去十分平静，“我只是需要认真地思考一下。”

他说着话，喉结剧烈地在颈子上滚动着，好像有一根牛皮筋正绑在那里不断地收紧一样。

“他……他只是觉得很累。”阿喀琉斯小心翼翼地说。

他忽然发现自己其实从来就不讨厌忒修斯：对待纽特，他有时还会嫉妒，然而面对忒修斯时，他连羡慕的时刻都很少，尽管乍看起来忒修斯才是更值得他艳羡的那一个——但阿喀琉斯想，这世上任何一个深入地认识过忒修斯的人，恐怕都不能对这个男人有丝毫的羡慕。他愈是向往自由，生活就愈会把他摔在贫瘠的土地上；他的灵魂越正直明亮，他所处的环境就越是肮脏。他叫忒修斯，他还叫阿波罗，但他不是英雄，也不是神明，他不过是那个一生都在渴望归乡，却仍旧被风吹离故土的奥德修斯……比灾难和疾病更可怕的，是被命运洪流所裹挟的人生。阿喀琉斯自问没法厌恶他，时至今日他的内心只会对这个男人充满同情，不仅是因为他付出过的那种无望的、纠缠于血亲的爱。

“他并不是不爱你。”

“我知道。”

忒修斯松开手，他低着脸，叫人看不清面容；他的声音平和而寂静。“我知道。”他又对自己重复了一次，好像多喊一句便会多一句的安慰。

“别用那种眼神望着我，阿喀琉斯，”他向阿喀琉斯疲倦地抬起眼，“我已经不会再因此悲痛了。

“我已经不会再……那么努力地说服自己，告诉自己纽特当时并不是真心想离开我……”他歪了一下嘴角，“他会的；他就是会做那种事的人。他那种人，如果想要坚持下去，就算是送命也会继续；如果想放弃——那么他也会一声不响地离开。他……”他伸手抓了抓鼻尖，“他很自我……我也是。我们都是。

“现在想来，这未必不是好事……人的脑子总会有要清醒的时候。至少这样才会让我明白……我们的的确确是兄弟。

“除了你的兄弟……或许不会再有人与你如此相似……”

“……为什么？”阿喀琉斯感到不可思议，“难道你以前没觉得过吗？你总不是一生下来就爱上了纽特吧？”

“与爱没有关系，”忒修斯向他看过来，深蓝的眼睛底一片静谧，“平常人会怎么去形容兄弟？”他说，“因为体内有一样的血，因为从同一个母亲的子宫中出生，所以成了兄弟……是这样吗？”

“难道……不是吗？”阿喀琉斯耸直了肩膀。

“也许我可以换一个问题，”男人垂着眼睛，“假如你的父亲生了你，却从没有像父亲一样疼爱过你、关照过你……那么你是否愿意把他当作你的父亲？

“血缘是天然的连接，但我们的思想和关系并非天然所生……”他的语速渐渐放慢了，声音也低沉起来，“任何关系的缔结，都不可能靠着所谓的天然的力量……就连父母兄弟姊妹也一样……血是天生的，但爱不是。

“就算是在我标记阿尔忒弥斯之前，我也没有像哥哥一样照顾过他。

“我那时认为他是我带到这个世界上来的，他因我而生，我拥有他。我待他像一个最好的朋友，甚至是，世界上的另一个我……我像爱自己一样地爱他，到现在也是。

“这可能是个诅咒，阿喀琉斯……一个诅咒，意味着我这一生都不可能真正拥有任何人。”

“你……你……”阿喀琉斯被他的言论惊得呆住了，他舌头打起了结，“你真是、你真是——”

他的口型像是要说“疯了”，又像是想说“令人胆寒”——也许二者皆有。忒修斯只是无所谓地笑了笑，他早已过了会因为别人的看法而改变自己的年纪，在对待来自他人的惊愕目光时，他永远会习惯性地表露出一副漠然的神情。

“你——怎么能——这么想？”阿喀琉斯艰难地选了一个相对温和的词，“你——你这是——”他呼吸得断断续续的。他活到十九岁上，头一次听见这样的想法；更令他畏缩的是，他发现自己不能完全地反对忒修斯。虽然他清醒地意识到，忒修斯所想的一切早已超出了“违抗”的范畴——他先前以为这个男人是喜爱反抗的，可现在他终于意识到了，这个男人并没有违抗过任何规则——他只是在完全地视规则为无物，而又竭力想表现得像个普通人。

“你并不需要顾虑我的，阿喀琉斯。”他面色惨白。忒修斯望着他，眼神里多了一些不明的意味，“把你牵扯进来——我很抱歉。”

“该死的……该死的，梅林啊……”他踉跄了一步，跌坐在灌木丛旁，“你看上去对这件事毫无歉意——而且，该死的，就算你道歉也没有用……一直以来你都是，”他的声音颤抖起来，“用自己的方式，在折磨着阿尔忒弥斯……也折磨你自己……

“你、你会毁了你自己的，忒修斯……就像纽特担心过的那样——”他咬了咬下唇，“一个——毫无顾忌的人——在这个世界上是难以生存的——”

“也许你说的没错，”忒修斯冷笑着说，“有一天我会被自己给害死——那么，我就等着那一天来。”

“这没有关系，因为无论我做什么……”他露出一个接近释然的微笑，“纽特都不会把我当成怪物。”

河的对岸，一阵鸟鸣划破夜的寂静。


	26. Chapter 26

章廿六

光荣的土地上，马蹄耕耘着战士的头颅。  
178号铁路到这里有一个小小的枢纽，一个小站，要去的话得起一个大早到四英里外的镇上。西面，两军修起了厚厚的工事，阵地战打得难解难分；东面的德军没日没夜地轰炸着通往斯摩棱斯克的铁路；在南面，双方为了争夺海上航道进行着殊死的战斗；北面倒是一片平静，只是那平静的山和森林里掩藏着太多的陷阱，即使有资历最老的猎人在前头带路，这片土地仍然不可征服。  
而那反而是最糟糕的情况：你无法征服这片土地，那么她迟早就会征服你。  
维塔利·克拉弗德中尉从校场回程时，天上盖着一层厚厚的铅灰色的云，他的心就像那层云一样沉重。空荡荡的校场上再无人迹，北边的两挺机枪早在一周前就已经由忒修斯·斯卡曼德命人收走；其余几个地方，树木很久以前就已经被砍光了。整个校场看起来都光秃秃的，从战斗机上往下看，活像一只白色的靶子。不过，维塔利知道，德军的飞行员一定不会注意到这儿，子弹是宝贵的，它永远会被用在人的身上，而这里几乎没有人。他孤身一人横穿过整个校场，步履蹒跚地走回东海望指挥塔。灰砖塔楼在暗色的天幕下摇摇欲坠，像一柄将要倒塌的军旗。  
“在这里生活倒没有太多的不快，我是说，没有非常不方便的地方……”猫头鹰冲他叫了几声，他犹豫着伸手，抚摩着她洁白的颈子，心里又多了一些勇气来，才继续在纸上写道：“粮食不算充裕，可我们的人越来越少……所以一时半会用不完。我希望能尽快收到您要回来的消息，斯卡曼德中校，这里需要您……我已经不能再承受一个人无声无息的消失了，这简直比死亡还要可怕：你不知道他是活着还是死了，所以你每天都会有个念想，盼着他回来……在这种期盼中，又会有别的人失踪，你的希望就会一天叠着一天，一天悬着一天，那把刀子就挂在你的心里，它好像永远都不会落下——中校阁下，我现在才知道希望也是会杀死人的……”  
他叹着气，把纸条卷着塞在猫头鹰的脚旁，轻柔地拍了拍它的脑袋。它很快就消失了，维塔利愣愣地瞧着它落在窗棂上的一截白色的羽毛。他伸出食指触碰着那根柔软的尾羽。天已经要黑了，他的台灯在窗前孤零零地亮着，再过不久，他就要遵守灯火管制条例而熄灭它。他握住手里这根还带着点温度的小东西，恍然觉得它像一面小镜子，反射着世上一切的光彩。一种钝重的、又碾磨着他的血肉的东西正静静地呆在他的体内，这些天以来，它一直都在吞噬他心中残存的自尊和勇气，指引他不去做一个逃跑的人，也指引他保持那种残酷的希望和信念，去相信那些人的离开全都是因为失踪、去相信他那些没有回来的战友们全都陷在了充满陷阱的沼泽地里，像一个真正的战士一样拥抱了死亡，而不是——  
他不是没听说过那些传闻。他已经听到过很多次了；甚至还有人说，已经离开的忒修斯·斯卡曼德中校抛弃了他们，他们这群人也全都被放弃了。就在昨天，两个在院子里汲水的兵背着他悄悄攀谈着，想找机会溜回英国。他忍了忍，到底没有发作。然而涣散的人心终究不可挽回，他发现自己无力将那些人全部送上军事法庭——他做不到。如果思想也能犯罪，那么他犯的罪未必比那些人要少。没人不想回家。  
他只能忍耐。怀着最后一线希望，等待着斯卡曼德和托利弗的归来。他知道，在有些方面，斯卡曼德中校跟他们有些不一样——这是种朦胧的直觉。有时候他想过，中校难道是巫师吗？他听说军队里有巫师的参与，但他自己从没见过真的巫师。他曾经问过斯卡曼德一回，而对方只是对他笑了笑。  
“你相信有巫师的存在吗？”斯卡曼德问道。  
“哦，那——”维塔利含含混混地应着。他只是不太能确信有没有，如果有人告诉他世界上有巫师，那么他未必就不会相信。他没见过巫师，可斯卡曼德能让他想起巫师，这或许是因为他总觉得这个人并不会死，也不会像他们一样静悄悄的消失；倘若有一天忒修斯·斯卡曼德倒地而亡，那么——那必将成为一件大事，大得所有人都能听得见。维塔利是这么认为的。  
对斯卡曼德的信任，在这些天里经历着不小的考验。尽管它最终没有被流言所动摇，然而维塔利也会忍不住想到：要是斯卡曼德的确是个巫师，说不定他就真的走了。巫师不必这样地掺合进他们的事，他也找不到任何能挽留斯卡曼德的理由。这个男人能过来，并且和他们并肩作战，这大概就已经够了——巫师没有义务为他们的战争而付出生命。  
那么他们自己呢？  
维塔利关了灯。月光照在他的桌子上，他出神地想：他自己又怎么样呢？来到一个陌生的国度，为一群素昧平生的人作战、流血。几年前，当他还是默西河畔码头工人的儿子时，参军这件事给了他一股从未有过的鼓舞的力量，好像他正站在敌人面前，他的背后就是英格兰，而他是英格兰的最后一个儿子；他的血液在胸中奔涌，热情几乎溢出了喉咙口。接着——这不过是很快的瞬息，他被送去了西线。热情仍未完全被消磨，但他亲眼目睹了一个个跟自己何其相似的身躯在热情中倒下。  
“我们作战，但我们不知道自己为什么而战。正因为有了很多我们这样的人，世界上才会发生战争。文学家爱渲染死亡和战争的残酷，史学家爱分析战争的起因和形势，对我们来说，对我们这一代人来说，战争前面是不需要任何形容词的。战争只是战争，只是死了一个人这件事重复发生了成千上万次。  
“听我说吧，丽莎：我从没干涉过你的生活和交友，但我迫切地恳请你，千万不要相信任何赞美战争的人，也不要与任何讴歌战争的人做朋友。在英格兰，在我们的身后，有许多这样的人，他们说着这样的话，可他们自己从来不去战场上瞧瞧……我不希望你的眼睛被那些东西所蒙骗……这个世上最宝贵的不是美丽，而是真实……  
“有一天我会死亡，我的名字会消失；但有一样东西可以比我活得更久，那就是你那颗温柔、善良的内心……”  
他写到这里，放下笔。过了很久，他又把那张信纸揉成一团：他不打算再给丽莎写信了。

 

纽特从来不知道，一个人在死后还能保有这么长时间的意识。再睁开眼时，他仍然像之前那样躺在地上。男人坐在他身旁，歪着脑袋瞧他。  
这回他偏过头，朝着对方看了很久。他说：  
“你不是忒修斯。”  
男人的表情并无惊讶。他既没有赞成，也没有反对，他问了一句话，但语调毫无起伏：“是吗？”  
“那你觉得我是谁？”  
濒死的神奇动物学家在地上斜着眼看他，一言不发。  
“我以为你是认识我的，你叫出了我的名字。”  
“你不是忒修斯，”纽特说，“我永远没法对他说出那些话。”  
和忒修斯长得一模一样的男人轻轻眨了一下眼睛。纽特这才发现，他很少眨眼——几乎就是不眨眼睛。他的模样与忒修斯如出一辙，可他说的话里毫无语气，也没有感情。他的皮肤比忒修斯苍白得太多，眼睛底里从根本上缺乏生气。他也不会朝自己露出任何表情。在纽特的记忆里，这反而是不可能的事：他的哥哥在亲人和朋友面前总算能跟活泼沾上点边——而面前这个男人的身上一点人情味都没有。  
“你很敏锐，”男人说，“我是在你的头脑里出现的，你可以把我看做你的一部分。”  
“……我不相信……”他喃喃道，“你的意思是，我在跟我自己说话？”  
男人站了起来。他把头扭向别的地方。纽特一瞬间瞪大了眼睛。男人扭动脖子的幅度太过不寻常，它就像是要把他的头就这么翻转一圈似的。纽特瞪着眼睛，他早就看过了不知道多少奇怪的事情，但这个男人的奇怪超出他的想象。他眼睁睁地、毛骨悚然地看着这个男人以不可思议的幅度活动着低垂了太久的脖子，仿佛还能隐约听见男人颈骨里发出的喀啦声。  
“也不算是，”男人又扭回头，蠕动着一对苍白的嘴唇，语气呆板地说：“北图尔芒克人从不相信我们的存在，西图尔芒克人则十分愚蠢地崇拜自己造出的偶像。”  
“……我不懂你的话。”  
“可是，你见过我。”男人这回稍微露出了一点惊讶的神色。  
“如果你说的是忒修斯的话——”  
“不，我说的就是我，”男人讲，“我见过你，你也见过我。”  
纽特在地上剧烈地咳嗽起来。  
“什么时候的事？”  
“一年前？还是——两年前，”男人把手抄在裤袋里，又恢复了冰冷的表情，“在桫椤洲。”  
纽特喘了一口气，“有那种地方吗？”他难以置信地问道。  
“哦……也许，你们跟我们用了不一样的称法……”男人若有所思地低着头，他思考了一会儿才说，“可那也无所谓。我能通晓你的语言。”他的上唇颤了几下，纽特这才发觉他好像是笑了。“你对我来说，就像透明的一样。”  
“你说的是——”  
“你的想法，”他掀了掀眼皮，神情倨傲起来，他现在看起来完全跟忒修斯一样了，“宛如透明。”  
他看见纽特的脸色变了，嘴角恶质地笑了一下，“你好像还是觉得不敢相信？”  
“你不可能是我的一部分……我没有这样的爱好……”纽特吞咽着口水，“你在——你在观察我——  
“用我哥哥的脸……观察我的表情，观察我的反应——然后觉得有趣，”他沙哑地说，“你故意这么做，你喜欢玩弄别人。”  
男人低沉地笑道：“我从没用过任何人的模样，你大可以把我当成一面镜子。你看到了你哥哥的脸，那只是因为你心里最想看见的是你哥哥。”  
纽特没有回答。他的脸色更加苍白了。

 

两个巫师在风中沉默了很久。  
魔杖点亮的光辉只能照亮一小片地方，若是往常，他们应该迅速地靠过去；但现在，他们之中谁都没轻举妄动。荧光闪烁的尽头，一座直立的半人高的石像阴恻恻地站着，在地上拉出一道长影。  
深夜的白桦林深处一片死寂，连河流的声音都快听不到了。  
“这是乌拉诺尔。”  
阿喀琉斯拎着魔杖，忒修斯发现他把声音压得很低，好像生怕打扰了什么似的。“乌拉诺尔？”他拧着眉头，“你说——这个？”  
“'乌拉诺尔'，在古图尔芒克语里意为'不祥的先知者'，”阿喀琉斯绕着那座石像走动了半圈，“我在刚果和威尔士都看见过它的石像。魔法史学家们有一些关于它的研究，但没人理出过头绪，它的——”他比划了一下，“意蕴……也很不凡。”  
“什么意思？”忒修斯望向他。  
“你知道巫师的祖先是谁吗？”阿喀琉斯接道，“关于我们的起源，魔法史的说法至今都没有统一过，但有一件事是得到广泛承认的，那就是，我们和麻瓜系出同源，我们的祖先都是图尔芒克人。”  
忒修斯低头不语，魔法史的内容他的确都要忘光了。阿喀琉斯笑了一下：“这也只是一个说法，你要知道，很多远古时期的事，后人之所以能知道，多半也都是靠些口耳相传的传说罢了，它们有一多半都不能被证实。不过，有关乌拉诺尔的信仰，几个世纪来倒是一直都有记载，”他用魔杖轻轻敲了敲石像的底座，“十七世纪的时候，有一些炼金术士坚信是乌拉诺尔创造了图尔芒克人，从那以后，经过很漫长的一段岁月，图尔芒克人分成了北图尔芒克人和西图尔芒克人，再以后，北图尔芒克人成了巫师们的祖先，而西图尔芒克人成了麻瓜们的祖先。”  
“唔……”  
“魔法部的教材里好像是这样写的？”他扭过头问。忒修斯想了想，才说：“魔法部的魔法史参考书上，巫师的纪元是从一世纪开始的。之前的，他们都没有提及。”  
阿喀琉斯静静地对着他看了几秒。  
“那么，霍格沃茨呢？霍格沃茨的书上是怎么写的？”他眨了一下眼睛。  
“我也忘了。我在霍格沃茨读魔法史，还是很久以前的事情了……”忒修斯接道。  
“唉……”阿喀琉斯摇着头，他又转过脸去研究那座表面粗糙得只能看得见模糊人形的石像，“我相信那个说法。”  
“哪个？”  
“我们和麻瓜，”他在石像前半蹲下来，“应该来自同一个祖先。十六世纪的时候，有人做出过一个预言，”他说，“所谓的'图尔芒克的回归'，相对于分散开的西图尔芒克人和北图尔芒克人来说的。”  
“'回归'？”  
“我猜应该是'合流'的意思。”他耸着肩膀。  
“你的意思是……我们和……麻瓜？”  
“会的，”阿喀琉斯说，他挥动魔杖，在空中写下一行字，“你看这个——”  
“Accio？”忒修斯念道。  
“飞来咒，我们念的时候默认它的意思是'飞来'某物，”他说，“但是，这个词在图尔芒克语中是'使飞来'。  
“古图尔芒克语有三种语态，其中一种就是'使动态'，但我们现在所用的语言只有两种语态：主动态和被动态。而在更早的时候，我的意思是，十五世纪前的巫师通用语中，'Accio'被写成'Acchi'，'-chi'恰好就是一个使动后缀。所以，'飞来咒'的正确称法应该是'使某物飞来的咒语'，不过现在的'Accio'已经没有使动态了。”  
“魔法语言学家认为，语言的流变可以反映一段种族的历史。现在的巫师通用语，恰好也跟麻瓜的语言一样，有三种词格，分别是：主格、宾格、所有格——这里不能不说没有麻瓜的影响，实际上……就是有，”阿喀琉斯放下魔杖，“我们和麻瓜之间的'合流'其实早就存在了。”  
“所以，也有一个说法是这样的：我们现在所使用的魔法，会一直受到削弱，直到消失殆尽。”  
“消失？”  
“对，听起来很不可思议，对吧？”阿喀琉斯收起魔杖，“你能使用无声魔咒吗？”  
忒修斯愣了一下。“不太好。”  
“我也是。我碰见过的大多数巫师，都是这样。我认为，在没有使用魔咒的情况下，魔法的效力会受到很大的减损，就算是非常出色的巫师，使用魔咒和没有使用魔咒也是两回事。'魔咒'，就像是……我们对自身魔法能量的召唤，这种召唤的形式，因为我之前所说的那种语言的流变，也就跟着一起变了……也就是说，几个世纪以前的巫师，一定不会像我们这样念魔咒。魔法语言学家认为，巫师们自有一种'巫师的语言'，只不过，在经历了漫长的演变和其它语言的影响后，这种语言已经完全变样了。有相当一部分的语言学家认为，很久以前的巫师使用的魔法，效力远远大于我们现在所用的；魔咒的力量因为咒语的变化而被削弱了——意思是，”他顿了一下，“魔法的力量，在衰退……”  
“由于麻瓜和巫师的'回归'，二者互相影响、互相感染……直到最后，力量更弱小的一方必然被另一方吞噬，魔法就会完全消失……”阿喀琉斯苍白地笑了笑，“有时候，我很能理解那些纯血巫师的想法。他们之中，一部分人想统治麻瓜，另一部分则想跟麻瓜分离……这一切都是为了不被'吞噬'，可实际上，”他蹲下来，“那种趋势是不能改变的……我觉得不能……”  
“什么趋势？”忒修斯蹙起眉头。  
“魔法的力量在衰退，”他干涩地说，“你能接受吗？有一天这个世界上将不会再有巫师。”  
忒修斯沉默起来，他顺着魔杖的前端向那座石像看过去。  
树枝沙沙作响。这里的黎明静悄悄，仿佛黑夜从没有结束【1】。

注：  
【1】引自瓦西里耶夫《这里的黎明静悄悄》。  
K：附加一点tips——这里的麻瓜通用语默认了是英语（考虑原作背景）.


	27. Chapter 27

章廿七

夜间的白桦林里更深露重，湿冷的气息从土地底下往上直钻，如附骨之蛆、如泥藤盘攥，带着一副进犯的姿态，在人的脚趾之间缠绕不已。这是夜里。而捱到接近黎明的时候，那种黏人又恼人的湿意，很快又会带上些奇异的悲情色彩。忒修斯在火堆旁缓缓地睁开眼，他的脚麻了。那种悲情感很快随着朝霞变得浓郁，这全是因为黎明和日出给这片土地的人带来了温暖的希望——而只有在这里待久了的人才会明白，这是虚无的希望。希望归于虚无时，就总会留有悲情的颜色。  
他扶正了帽子。篝火早就熄灭了。阿喀琉斯·托利弗的头还歪在他的右肩膀上，他偏过脸，目光在那顶带着两个发旋的脑袋上弥留了一会儿。  
“中尉。”他喊道。  
阿喀琉斯咕咕哝哝了几句，他的嘴角有些濡湿，睡相很孩子气。忒修斯觉得他的睡相跟纽特有些像，再加上他陡然想起来，阿喀琉斯也比自己小八岁。他琢磨了片刻，把右肩往下塌了一点，悄悄将阿喀琉斯的脑袋靠在身后的树干上。这就成了。他随手扯过帽子压在头顶，步伐轻快地猫进了白桦林。  
阿喀琉斯是在太阳完全升起后才醒来的。他张开眼就没看见忒修斯，这让他短暂地失了神，还以为对方把自己丢在沼泽地中央跑了。他连忙把魔杖掏出来，向空中连散了四五个追踪咒。  
他最终还是在昨晚两个人呆过的石像旁找到了忒修斯，彼时这男人正单膝蹲在它跟前，眉头紧锁。  
“忒修斯，”他也跟着蹲在旁边，“你看见了什么？”  
男人向他递了一个眼色，他没看清楚，不过对方的动作很快：他挥动魔杖，对石像连施了七个显形咒语。阿喀琉斯惊讶地看着这一切，当忒修斯的咒语加诸石像之上时，他发现一行细小的字从石像的表面浮了出来。  
“怪了，”他嘀咕，“昨晚上我们怎么没发现？”  
“我也是刚刚才发觉的，”忒修斯说，“这个雕像不像是石头做的，”他把右手掌放在它的表层熨了一会儿，“你自己试试看。”他撤回手。  
阿喀琉斯闻言，也把手放上去。“凉的……”他轻声说，“竟然很光滑……”  
“这是滑石英，”忒修斯讲，“我在费斯蒂贝尔的工事里见到过这种东西，如果不用手去摸的话，它看起来就跟普通的石头没有两样，它经常被麻瓜当作大理石，但实际上它对魔法有特别的感应能力。”  
“我听说过一些。几个世纪前，炼金术士经常使用这个……我想想……”阿喀琉斯蹙起眉头，“他们会用这种东西储存一些机密的信息。”  
“我不知道。”  
“我只是听人说过一点，”他说，“这东西就好像锁孔一样，它通常被拿来锁着一些东西——不好说到底能锁哪些东西，古代的炼金术士们喜欢把它拿来跟无痕延展咒一起使用。打开它的'钥匙'就是魔法——经常是一句魔咒，不过也有那种特别的、只对特定对象打开的'锁孔'。”阿喀琉斯讲着话，好奇地把脸靠过去，“这上面写了什么……”  
“'小偷的朋友请直入'，”忒修斯照着念了出来，“看起来是这个意思。”  
“是这个意思没错……不过你没觉得这句话写法很奇怪么？”阿喀琉斯用魔杖的末端冲那行字上扎了扎，“这里面好几个词都是中古拼法……”  
“所以——它存在很久了？”  
“我觉得这是一个暗示，它可以提示你怎么去念咒语。”  
忒修斯转过脸，他对着石像又想了想。“图尔芒克语怎么说'开锁'？”他问。  
“呃……‘Alohomorachi'。”  
他念完了咒语，抓着魔杖东张西望起来。没过多久，他转回脸，看见忒修斯也在盯着他看。他的脸唰一下就红了。  
“……什么也没发生？”他对这个结果产生了怪异的怀疑，“怎么会什么也没发生呢？”  
“可能是我猜错了。”忒修斯的反应比他要平稳得多。他不再紧盯着石像看，而是站起来往林子外面走去。  
阿喀琉斯接了他的位子。他蹲在忒修斯刚刚蹲过的地方，对这个结果百思不得其解。他又掏出魔杖，念了好几个可能的咒语，然而周围还是一点变化都没有。没过多久，他放弃了，从思考变成了发呆。身后不知何时又响起了脚步声。  
“有变化。”  
“什么？”他惊诧地回头，瞧见忒修斯正抱着步枪，仰头向树梢顶上看，专注的神情不亚于昨天他找纽特时的模样。阿喀琉斯跟不上他的思路，只好干问：“哪里变了？”  
“那里……”男人指了一下树顶，“树枝茂盛的地方应该指着南边才对，也就是我们现在的三点钟方向，但——”  
“它们长反了……”阿喀琉斯抓了一下脸颊，“它们昨天也这样吗？”  
“不这样，”忒修斯扭过头，“所以我说它们变了。”  
“会不会是你记错了？”  
“可太阳总是从东方升起来的吧？”  
阿喀琉斯放下手，重新捏住魔杖。他不说话了。

 

“你看起来好像总在想，要怎么才能摆脱我。”忒修斯的脸如此说。  
纽特感到一阵生硬的、受到冒犯似的厌恶，他阖起眼睛。“你为什么老要……顶着这张脸？”他干涩地接到。他想起了对方屡屡被自己冒犯的神威。忒修斯在他很小的时候就会给他讲那些传说和寓言故事，他觉得它们有趣，但从不信以为真。而这男人声称自己是神时，他怀疑这又是他死前冒出的幻觉。  
“我早就说了，我没有固定的模样。你想我是什么样，我就是什么样。”男人说。  
纽特干脆地把脸背到了另一边，他现在非常、非常，不想看见那张肖似忒修斯的脸。  
男人不再说话。可一旦没有说话声，没有了人的声音，纽特的心里头就会渐渐不安起来，好像先前那一度强烈过的对死亡的渴望也变得稀薄了一样。他曾经是勇敢的人，而今大约也依然可以鼓起勇气说，自己是怎么样地以一颗年轻的心赴死的；然而他越是有这样的勇气，心里头反而越旷得慌。他终于要做一个死人了，他死得快要看见那条只存在于忒修斯故事中的冥河的两岸了。他想着，于是陷入了一种幻觉：好像在那条河的对岸里，有他兄弟的身影。  
忒修斯会活下去——纽特突然想要叹气，他发现自己的事情也没有全部做完，他感到歉疚。死人的事情做不完，活人就不得安宁；可忒修斯必然还会活下去，像一头鲁莽的野兽一样挣扎着活出一个人形，就跟他一直在做的一样。他的脑海里闪回过很多时刻，在那些时刻里，他本可以对忒修斯发誓，许下诺言，但是他发不了；事情没有他们料想过的那么简单，他们也没给予对方自己理想中的爱情。他虽然遗憾，不过并不害怕，他的兄弟与他如此相似，甚至比他还要好：忒修斯能活下来，而且会受着生活的教育，慢慢地知道该怎么去活；一个努力遵循本性和良知生活的人，有权利获得幸福。  
他静静地冥想，在这片死寂的地方怀念着他唯一的兄弟，心里像埋了一千座墓碑。隔着这片死前的幻觉，依稀还能听见外头世界里壮怀激烈的炮火声，这一个人间如此喧闹，现在也终于叫纽特感受到了温暖和亲切。  
“如果你真的会死，”乌拉诺尔说——用着忒修斯的声音，“那么你就会死去的。这件事并不归我管。”  
“什么？”纽特咳了起来，他清楚地感觉到自己的右半片胸口正被压着，“你是神，却不能决定我的死？”  
“没有会杀得死你的神，”男人笑了，“有时候，甚至根本就没有神的存在。活着的人心里通常最多也只有一个神——  
“就是那个塑造了你的人。”  
“会……崇拜他吗？”  
“会等待他。”  
男人的声音顿了一下。“你笑了?”  
纽特的呼吸声弱了下去。那条河正在他面前更加宽阔地流淌。

 

“Dracodormia。”  
阿喀琉斯在最前头轻声念到，他举着魔杖，小心翼翼地迈过地上交错纵横的骨堆。  
那片长势古怪的林子到这里已经是尽头。忒修斯进来时在洞口施了几个保险咒语，他一只脚已经迈进了洞内，却还是没忍住地往外瞧了一眼，发现那些长势奇怪的林子仿佛在这厢里生得尤其茂盛，枝叶厚重得不像话，将洞口严严实实覆盖了起来。  
阿喀琉斯已经走出了二十来英尺。忒修斯往前走的时候，感觉脚底下的地面正在往深处凹陷——或许这是个向下长的洞。地上堆满了长短不一的骨头，可最短的骨头大概也有三十来英尺的长度；整片洞穴的地面都像一座巨型的墓场。两个巫师在里面磕磕绊绊地走着，阿喀琉斯一边走一边说：“这里是Dracodormia。”  
“那是什么意思？”  
“‘Draco’就是‘龙’，‘dormi’就是‘睡’……”阿喀琉斯想了想，“这原本是个图尔芒克语单词，我想它的意思是‘龙息’。”  
他踢了一脚差点绊住自己的长股骨，“非洲有一种奇怪的现象：有时候麻瓜们常常发现一整片大象的墓地；除了大象，也有别的动物喜欢聚在一起死亡，这是动物们的墓场。而不论是麻瓜还是巫师，至今也没人能明白这里面的奥秘。”  
他跳到更低的地方去，那里已经黑得连一丝光也照不到了。  
“龙息是龙的墓地？”忒修斯跟在后面。  
“是吧——荧光闪烁。”  
冷白色的光一点点映亮了洞穴深处的一切。忒修斯还没能适应这种光亮，就听见阿喀琉斯在前面剧烈地抽着冷气。  
“托利弗？”他伸手挡了一下光亮，两眼眯着朝前走，“你在看什么？”  
“天……天啊……”阿喀琉斯的声音颤抖起来，抖得让人分不清那里面包含的是喜悦还是惊恐，“这真是——这真是——是——”  
他语无伦次地讲了很久，忒修斯挥了挥手，他现在不需要阿喀琉斯再解释了：他也看清了这座洞穴深处的东西。  
“……壁画？”他不自觉地咽口水。这间洞穴里的岩壁几乎全都被石刻的画面占满了，粗粝的线条从他们头顶伸下来——那里已经是荧光闪烁能照到的最极限，谁也不知道那些没被照到的黑暗之处还绘着些什么样的画面。  
“……不能算……”阿喀琉斯嗫嚅着说，“地上、地上也有啊……”  
“荧光闪烁。”忒修斯也点亮了自己的魔杖，他向地下照去，果然看见了许多交错的花纹。  
“赌十个加隆，魔法史学家们会喜欢这个地方的，”阿喀琉斯呼了口气，他把魔杖贴在嘴角，尖端对着岩壁，往前吹了起来。一道紫蓝色的烟雾从他的魔杖尖端冒出来，徐徐在洞穴里散开。  
“这是璨烟蝶翅膀上的磷粉，我身上带得不多。”阿喀琉斯说。  
“它有什么用吗？”忒修斯四下张望着。洞穴里静悄悄的，可原本也应该一起静悄悄的岩壁上，粗粝的画面却像苏醒了一样，逐渐泛起了紫蓝色的荧光。  
“这间洞穴很……”阿喀琉斯的声音在黑暗里沉浮，“很古老……”  
“古老，而且……充满生气……”  
他在岩壁下面来回走动，一条长影子也在忒修斯面前的石壁上摇来晃去，“真不敢相信这是真的……”他指着那些壁画，“存在于画中的那些事情，几千年来没有人相信……”  
“这上面吗？”忒修斯循着光亮往上看。这幅岩画是周围的几幅中最大的，它从脚底下一直延伸到他们头顶上的黑暗中，两端都看不到边。  
“这幅画绘制的是‘传说时代’的事，”阿喀琉斯讲，“十五世纪以前，研究魔法史的巫师们还经常谈及这段历史，然而十七世纪后这种起源说就开始衰落了……”  
他把魔杖的光调得更亮了。“总的来说，巫师们对自己的起源所抱有的好奇心其实并不比麻瓜要少。魔法让他们相信，拥有这种力量的自己，不可能与麻瓜系出同源。这固然是毫无根据的理论，但它最能符合大部分纯血巫师的心愿，所以，当麻瓜们开始自发地组织起来迫害巫师时，他们也在反过来抵触麻瓜们……这是个漫长的过程……”他喃喃，“但又很讽刺。”  
“为什么？”  
“不论巫师……还是麻瓜，彼此之间互相排斥，互相想要消除对方带给自己的影响，可是……他们都忽略了一件很重要的事，”阿喀琉斯在空中画了几道，“当你努力想要‘撇开’一种影响的时候，其实你就已经在被它影响了……巫师们觉得自己不去掺和麻瓜的事情，就是与麻瓜撇清楚，然而‘不去掺和’本身也是一种‘掺和’的方式。”  
他叹了口气，“我一直都相信那个预言，忒修斯……图尔芒克的回归是必然会发生的事情。”他的目光倏然间很忧郁，“几千年前，我们和麻瓜的祖先曾经并肩作战，有难同当……我不觉得那是坏事……但那样的事也许不会再发生了。”  
他找了一块地方坐下，内心充满伤感。他收起魔杖，瞧见忒修斯正把步枪支在地上，面无表情地看着那些岩画。他的心头涌上一股冲动。  
“你不觉得难过吗？”他问。  
“为什么要难过？”忒修斯接道。  
“……因……因为……呃……”阿喀琉斯咬了一下舌尖，“你毫不在乎？”  
“我在乎不到，”男人回头看了他一眼，“我活不到那么长的时候——为什么得去管它呢？魔法要消失就消失吧，没有它我也不是活不下去。”  
阿喀琉斯呆了片刻。良久，他摇着头，苦笑道：“你不会抱着阿尔忒弥斯活一辈子的，忒修斯。你明明已经看见了这个世界，却还想把眼睛再闭上，这是不可能的。  
“历史是吊诡的，在你不想涉足的时候，其实你已经身在其中……”


	28. Chapter 28

章廿八

一九一五年三月，费斯蒂贝尔。

上尉撤下了他的右手。他把纸牌带有花色的那面盖在右掌下，两只深蓝色的眼睛盯着他。“站哨时打瞌睡是要被送上军事法庭的，上士。”

他背着手，眉毛顺着往下垂，尽量想让自己脸上的表情看起来谦卑。实际上这用处不大，德国人的炮火在两英里外的地方隆隆作响，战壕下面所有的东西上都掉满了沙石和土块，所有的人都像用土做出来的一样，头发和肩上全是黄色的沙子，两手的指甲缝里全都塞满了黑色的泥，脸上也脏兮兮的，五官和泥水板结在一起，叫人眼睛鼻子一个也看不清楚。

“我的脚很痛，长官，”他压着脑袋接道，“可还没到换岗的时间——所以我就坐下了。我没想过自己会那样就睡着。”

 

轰——

一发炮弹——可能比三分钟之前的那发打得更近了点。它爆炸时产生的震感撼动着这方位于战壕深处的指挥室。一些土块和沙子絮絮地落下来，有一些掉在了他的眼睫毛上。他的眼睛马上就被迷住了，然而中尉还没有说话，他什么也不敢做，只能非常痛苦地闭紧眼睑，努力把积在眼眶里的泪水蓖出去。

一架烛台在杉木桌子上晃个不停，烛光明昧间，上尉翻出了手掌里的底牌。他把那些牌一张张地、按某种顺序重新列回到桌面上。他在玩一个游戏。上士睁开眼睛，恰好看见他屈起左手食指，在那些花色上点来点去。他像想要说话似的蠕动了一下起皮的嘴唇，不过他什么都没说。中尉、灯光、炮火声、战壕——这些东西分开看去时还好，凑起来则叫人提不起劲，恨不得赶紧被人一纸控告送上军事法庭才好：说不定这才是他那些还在工事的铁丝网底下躲避着子弹的弟兄们最想要的东西。

“在那里坐下。”中尉的命令是和炮声一起传到他的耳朵里的。

“……长官？”

“那儿，”上尉抬了一下左臂。左手指向南角的一张铁皮折凳，“坐下去，把靴子和袜子都脱了。”

轰——

“呃……长、长官……”

“我不重复第三遍。”

上尉从桌子前面向他抬了一下眼睛，他怔了一会儿。他看不出这个人的心中有什么感情或什么想法，他觉得这个人的目光就好像他自己和那些桌上的纸牌也没什么区别一样。待会儿，或者立刻、马上——要是有一枚炮弹恰好爆进了坑里，这个人的脸上说不定也还会是这个表情。

然而他又觉得上尉脸上的表情很让自己熟悉，起码它引起了他心里头某种藏在深处许久的情感。他知道——一个人，把自己所有的勇气、信念、理想、热爱、憎恨，全部以最粗暴的办法砸碎了，再一口气把它们全堆在脸上以后，就会是这么一个表情。

他不该去挑战上峰的权威。想到这点，他慢慢地在那把折凳上坐了下来。

烛火昏暗，好像很快就要熄灭了似的。上尉依然坐在原处。他吸了一口气，把自己的右脚抱到左膝上，动手解开靴带——中尉开始朝他这里看了。他的呼吸渐渐急促起来——上尉离开了桌子，他往他这里走。

脱下脚上那只业已湿透的袜子前，他犹豫了很久。这份犹豫没再持续更久：上尉在他身侧蹲下来，他那只冰冷又宽阔的手掌闪电般地伸出，抓住上士的脚踝，在对方还有心思犹豫之前把那只袜子拽了下去。

烛火昏暗，又昏暗，再明亮。炮声响了又响，隆隆。

“长官……”他发现中尉在仔细地查看自己的脚，内心窘迫不已，“斯卡曼德上尉——”

“这是战壕脚【1】，”斯卡曼德冰冷地说，“你有几双袜子？”

“呃……呃……四双……”

“要换，”斯卡曼德放下他的脚，“没法保持干燥，那么就尽可能多换袜子，一旦你的脚长了坏疽，就要截肢。”

斯卡曼德上尉的语速很快，连同内容一起，都叫上士感到难以招架。他头脑有些发晕，只大致听到了上尉嘱咐的一些在战壕内保暖的相关意见——说实话，这令他毫无实感。他感觉自己像个海岸边的游魂。直到对方结束了谈话，他才机械地弯下腰去捡地上的袜子。

“它已经湿透了，”斯卡曼德从地上站起来。他的个子很高，这样看起来比平日里还要更高一些，“我给你一双新的吧。”

他转过身，去自己的储物柜里拿东西。上士面容呆滞地看着他的背影，差点想不起来自己为什么会被那男人叫到这儿了。

 

 

半小时前他们才算能看得清阵地前的景象：虽然所见的一切仍然只是铺天盖地的黄褐色的雾气——如果能忽略空气里那股刺鼻气味的话。德国人释放的氯气终于散了，F连的士官们最先发现的这一切。很快，有人把这个消息报告给了忒修斯·斯卡曼德上尉。

“新来的长官是个很奇怪的人”，最初，这是I连的士官们最喜欢说的话，起因是那位奇怪的长官把打瞌睡的尤金·尼克森叫了过去，却什么也没罚他，反而送了他一双新袜子——这件事一直让那位在站哨时失职的排长惴惴不安了很久，担心总有一天斯卡曼德还会跟他翻起这笔帐来，把他送到军事法庭去。

“听起来……他倒是不奇怪……”上士维塔利·克拉弗德说，“但他确实跟'狐臭'不一样。”他哼哼地闷笑起来，去端那只自制的咖啡壶。'狐臭'是上任营长在他们口中的名字，维塔利想起来，自己已经很久都没在阵地上见过这位长官了。

弗兰特中士向他龇出一排黄乎乎的上牙：“B连的劳尔说，新长官是桑赫斯特【1】的肄业生。”

“哦——怪不得……”维塔利愣了一下，抓着瘙痒的头皮说：“那么，他也许能晋升得很快。”

“来了来去了去。”弗兰特冷漠地说。咖啡开了。察觉到他话里那几分愤世嫉俗的意味，维塔利沉默地蹲在一边，就着泛黄的水洗涤毛巾。早就过了日出的时间，可天并没有放晴，毒气在坑道中弥散得很慢，抬眼看去到处都是淡黄绿色的气体。炮火的声音刚刚才停下，战壕里静悄悄的，然而没一个人走出去，哪怕更深的地方随时都有塌方的危险。

“给，”他把洗完的毛巾交给弗兰特，“你已经咳嗽了半个多月了。阿历克斯说什么了？”

“没什么。”弗兰特接过毛巾，把它捂在口鼻上，“说实话，我不想再去找他了。”

“可你病了——”

“医生都快忙死了，”弗兰特坐在地上，两眼里都很空旷，“自从德国人放毒气以来，病的人不少，我去他那儿也就只有两回，每次都是——'阿历克斯，救救我'、'阿历克斯，有血浆吗'、'医生，我想要吗啡'，可怜见的，他就一个人！连斯卡曼德上尉都去他那里帮忙了——唔，其实我同意你的话，他没什么奇怪的，他只是跟狐臭他们不大一样，他把我们当个人看。”他歪了一下脑袋，“不过，他那种人在这里很难呆下去。”

“可能吧。”维塔利干巴巴地说。他希望自己也能找到反驳弗兰特的理由，不过那确实很难办:斯卡曼德比别的长官更在乎他们这些普通士官的性命，他更善良——但战场并不需要这种善良。一个太有良心的人，在战场待久了，就迟早要被自己的良心压垮。

战壕外一片死寂。这两个年轻的士官并肩坐在一起，望着六英尺外的铁丝网和飘散气体的坑道发呆，偶尔啜饮一口杯子里的咖啡。维塔利只喝了一点，他把大部分的咖啡都给了弗兰特。“咖啡因可以扩张支气管，你暂时多喝点吧。”

“算了吧，”弗兰特没好气地说，“我已经足够清醒了。”

“斯卡曼德上尉真的在帮……阿历克斯吗？”维塔利又等了一会儿，说道。

“他是——今天有没有去，不清楚。看在上帝的份上，谁也别逼我去找阿历克斯，”弗兰特哼了哼，“我上星期二去，看见一个C连的家伙躺在他那里，咳个不停……你猜怎么着？他咳嗽，咳着咳着就有些……”他拧紧眉头，伸手比划了一番，“渣滓……”

“渣滓？”

“带血的，渣滓……我还以为是呛进肺里的沙子什么的，结果医生居然告诉我，那是他的肺，”他的嘴唇抖起来，“操，他把自己的肺一块块咳出来了，操……”他的脸红了，鼻子和上唇颤动起来，说着话，把帽子从头顶一把抓下来攥在手中。

“妈的。”维塔利哆哆嗦嗦地骂道。

“我不想去找阿历克斯……”弗兰特青着脸说，“维塔利，要是我哪天也咳成了那样，你就一枪崩了我吧……我不想给你添麻烦，也不想给医生添麻烦，阿历克斯够可怜了……你不知道，我觉得他的精神已经快崩溃了……”

“阿历克斯需要忍受那些——”

“不，他需要的是‘习惯’，我简直没法想象他要怎么生活，”弗兰特嘟囔着，“死了一次两次就受够了，可医生，医生得天天看着人死，非看不可，还要想着怎么救他……这太可怕了，维塔利，想一想他过的日子，我就快要疯掉。”

“……斯卡曼德上尉却愿意去瞧他。”维塔利搓着手指，他觉得还应该再说点什么，但又觉得不需要自己再说什么了。

“来了来去了去，”弗兰特重复道，“也许他只是心血来潮，也许——也许是升职需要……军官学校的人，有一点战功就会升得很快了……最后一种情况，那就是他人不错。”他点了根烟，“最好不要是最后一种情况。不然，他就会变得跟医生一样。”

维塔利无言地低下头去弄咖啡壶。没有炮火声的时候，每一分每一秒都很珍贵。实际上他并不很喜欢喝咖啡，也不太会做，但他就是想做点别的什么，最好是那种看起来更有人情味的事情。在战场上，哪怕往战线后撤五十码，士官的心境都会有很大的变化。他倒着咖啡，耳朵旁像放了一只广播那样不停地幻听，恍然好像又听见弗兰特的话:“他把自己的肺咳了出来”……

风在坑道外围沙沙地响，好像从来也只有风才能从那里走过一般。稍后，那声音里又夹杂了一些电流的颤音。

“谁在听电台？”一问出口，维塔利就回神:只有斯卡曼德上尉那里才能听得见。

“这是一支深重的乐曲……”弗兰特平静地说，“阴郁而明亮……像从德国人那里传来的曲子似的——”

“那是贝多芬，”维塔利听了一会，“升c小调弦乐四重奏【3】。”

咖啡不小心被倒出了杯子。他拿着壶的手耷拉下来，垂着搭在右膝盖上。琶音沿着四面八方的坑道爬向他，超乎悲哀的感情也逐渐笼罩在他的头顶上。

 

 

阿喀琉斯晃了一下魔杖，忒修斯怔了怔，他这才发现自己走神了。

“是从一首歌开始的。”

“什么开始的？”

“‘传说的时代’，”阿喀琉斯说，“巫师和麻瓜共同的起源。”他对空施了一记荧光咒，又让它漂浮起来。一注白光凌空浮上，悬在穴顶，照亮了顶上的东西。

“是那个石像……”

“乌拉诺尔是没有形体的……它的名字在图尔芒克语里是个多义词，可以解释为‘先知者’，也可以解释为‘镜子’……传说他能变幻出一个人心里的所想，但这并不意味着他能体恤人心……相反，他只是喜欢……以此来玩弄别人，”阿喀琉斯皱了一下眉，“他很古老，也很邪恶……

“在传说的时代开始之前，他出现了……没人知道他从哪里出现。但很久以前，有人相信，我们都由他的思想所生——那意味着，我们天生都是邪恶的。

“他在地上呆了很久……可能有上亿年，终于有一天，他感到了寂寞……地上就有了图尔芒克人，最初，他管那些人叫‘阿奎提翁’，这个词的意思是‘从脑海深处来的’。

“渐渐地，他发现了阿奎提翁之间的不同——一些从他顽固的想法里生出来的阿奎提翁可以活得比其他的更长，在当时，这些人互相通婚，可一个家族内的寿命长短通常并不一致，有时候妻子死去了，但是丈夫还可以活几百年那么久……有一天，他的一个子民来请求他收回自己过剩的生命，因为他无法忍受丧妻后长久的孤寂。

“乌拉诺尔罕见地对他产生了哀怜，他准许了他的请求，并且在之后五百年的时间里，慢慢将阿奎提翁分成了两部分，一部分居住在北湖以北，就是北图尔芒克人；一部分居住在西海望以西，称为西图尔芒克人。

“在传说的时代开启前，这两群人相安无事，直至传说的时代开始时。”

他又释放了一次闪烁咒语。

“这个时代开始于……一次相遇。

“一个西图尔芒克人……他叫阿卡姆，出于好奇，想往北边去。北图尔芒克在当时已经与西图尔芒克人隔阂上千年之久。他登上西海望的北坡，远远看见北边的群山都被黑雾所笼罩着。他并不知道那只是乌拉诺尔为了隔绝他们所用的障眼法，然而他很勇敢，誓必要走到北边去。

“他跋涉了很久。出发时他十六岁，等他到了北湖边时，他已经……唔，”阿喀琉斯朝忒修斯望了一眼，“和你现在一样大了。

“就在他靠近北边屏障的时候……他听见了歌声……”

那是一个少女的歌声。起初，阿卡姆不知道那歌在唱着什么。很久以后，他才从妻子的族人那里习得了他们的语言，而少女唱歌时所用的正是那种语言:

“沙碛上的风呵，

听我低声吟唱……

夜把歌声摇晃，冰凉我的心房。

苍蓝色的山哪，

你可曾见过金色的魂魄，

从你连绵的怀里升起？

一声悄悄的叹息，

自狭窄的海的彼岸，你离开了……

你已然了悟。

黑暗降临，

天上的星星都熄灭了。

山和海的另一岸，

有谁点起了一盏灯？

时光飞逝，

为我点灯的人，怎么不见了？

树木由绿转黄。

时间如水，

我怀着沉重的心，

请求你的归来，

与我共渡……”

“他听着……逐渐发现那歌声洗去了他身上长途跋涉带来的疲倦，又使他想起了万里外的家乡。他还年轻着，是那种还很容易被打动的年纪，他听不懂那歌唱的是什么，只是心里充满了哀伤，结果他哭了起来。

“他蹲在地上哭了很久，突然听见树丛深处有人在笑他。他立刻着恼了，但是又禁不住脸红——因为那笑声属于一个很年轻的女孩子，清脆而柔和。他粗着声音大喊‘是谁在笑话我’？”

一阵微风从漆黑的雾林中拂来，阿卡姆往后退了退，隐约感到那带雾的林子里有一股威慑他的力量。树林里渐渐传来拨开灌木的脚步声，他充满警戒地盯着林子深处。不知道过了多久，一只发着光的东西从里面蹿了出来，他被吓了一大跳。正当他想把刀拔出来时，那只白色的、发着光的生灵在他眼前站住了。

“那是一头白鹿。”

魔杖的光亮指到壁画中段，忒修斯看见了壁画上的形状。那只小小的白鹿，正一遍遍发着紫蓝色的荧光。

 

TBC

注：

【1】战壕脚病（trench foot）：如果身体组织有一段时期既湿又冷，那么纵然没有冻结，也会发生战壕脚病。症状和冻疮相似：有肿胀、坏疽，组织还可能腐烂，脚部特别严重，所以有这个名称——摘自度娘。（K：不要百度图片）

【2】即英国桑赫斯特皇家军事学院。

【3】https://music.163.com/song?id=34509496&userid=96186112


	29. Chapter 29

章廿九

一道橘红色的火光在二等兵的手里亮了亮。“好了，”皮埃尔说，“你要过来吗？”  
维塔利把脖子够过去，就着他的火点燃自己嘴上的烟。  
“快些抽，”米汉中尉在他们身旁说，“D2的机枪点上有个缺口，趁着天黑了，要赶紧补上。”  
没有人再说话。堑壕的深处，所有的声音都会自动消失。D3机枪点往西三英尺的地下，躺着一具没人收拾的尸首。现在暂时没有人想去收拾它，还留在这里的几个人全都站在堑壕的另一边抽着烟。维塔利觉得，这一幕似乎才是引起忒修斯·斯卡曼德生气的根源。  
“他怎么在那儿？”斯卡曼德上尉走到这里来的时候，显然为地上躺着的人吃惊不已，“你们——”  
“奥列塔说，他还没能跟他告别。”皮埃尔冷冰冰地接道。  
“哦……”上尉压了一下帽子，扭头直往地上瞧。没人看得清他的神情和动作，维塔利只能大概地知道他的确是在打量地上的尸首，“快点烧了它，”斯卡曼德又转过脸，继续巡视，“要尽快，天气变暖和了，不能让他烂在战壕里。”  
他说话时的语速非常快，他走路也快，一阵风就从士官们的身旁晃了过去，向D4机枪点走了。  
“他那是在生气吗？冲我们发火？”皮埃尔夹着烟说。  
“也许是在发火，不过跟我们没有直接关系。”米汉中尉擦着镜片，穿着靴子的脚轻轻向皮埃尔的后背踢了一下，“快一点。”他说得很粗鲁。  
二等兵在地上哼哼了两声，不情愿地拍了拍裤腿，粗声粗气地朝战壕深处喊：“奥列塔！快出来！把梅尔收拾掉！”  
他说得好像地上躺的只是一百磅肉似的。维塔利抱着枪缩在米汉中尉的身侧，他觉得身上有些冷。须臾间，奥列塔·左格尔拎着一只风灯，摇摇晃晃地向他们走来了。“他肯定喝酒了。”皮埃尔说。  
“哪儿来的酒？”有人问。  
“不晓得……回头问问他，”皮埃尔的喉咙里发出“嗬”、“嗬”的气声，“在斯卡曼德发现前就得找到，不然可没咱们喝的啦。”  
“奇了怪了，他自己不抽烟也不喝酒，他什么也不干，干干净净的，像个体面人。”他又说。  
“在咱们这儿当体面人，没什么用。”米汉中尉拍了拍裤腿。他从壕埂上跳下来，把半燃的烟倒塞进土里。“夜里头有谁去巡逻？”他拍着手，转过身来问。一点烟灰落在他那部脏兮兮的胡子上，“你们最好自愿，否则斯卡曼德会来找人的。”  
“哼，去他妈的吧，老子才不去。”皮埃尔缩起了肩膀。那一刻他的视线落在不远的前方，恰好与正在把尸体运出去的奥列塔撞在一块，他拧着眉毛，暴躁地冲对方叫嚷起来：“嘿，乡下人——”  
“你他妈说谁是乡下人？”奥列塔的回应一样暴躁得很，他吼叫的时候鼻尖和嘴都以奇特的样式拧在了一起，眼眶边都是红的。  
“妈的——”皮埃尔把帽子一摘。他想去打架了，但维塔利却拉住了他。“别去，皮耶，”维塔利低声道，“他正伤心着呐！”  
二等兵的脸僵硬了一会，一对黑漆漆的眼睛在他和几英尺外的尸体之间来回转动。末了，他啐了一口。  
“新兵，妈的。”他骂骂咧咧的。  
这天的傍晚，大约五六点钟的光景，德国人又一次施放了氯气。整个阵地的堑壕里都被淡黄绿色的气体盈满了，忒修斯·斯卡曼德绷着下巴在壕沟里迅速地穿行着，他把衣领竖了起来，制服外头又套了一件雨衣。仅仅走了半个小时左右，他的雨衣上就已经落满了灰尘和颗粒物，它看起来很脏，但他懒得去关心自己现下看起来怎样。他的个子很高，在毒气里穿行的模糊的轮廓会让人想起小说里的弗兰肯斯坦。他像一道影子，在每个机枪点和哨卡旁逗留着，五分钟，那五分钟里，一些把守岗位的哨兵们会陆续听到有人从毒气里这样地问自己：“你的面具呢？”  
“丢了，长官”，或者是“我没有那个，长官”，还有一些其它的诸如此类的回答，竟然比忒修斯能料到的还要多得多。  
他的脚步走得更快了，他在一个又一个充满了刺鼻气味的堑壕里走过去，又走回来，把那些有面具的士兵一个个调到了上风向的位置。“辛苦你们了，忍耐一下吧。”他边做着这样的调动，边这么对那些士兵说。  
夜色蔓延在疆场上，夜色蔓延在堑壕内，夜色蔓延在人的心中，在人的脚下，在毒气里。忒修斯知道，那些口头上的安慰，从来不能真的让一条生命就那么甘于在逼近的死亡里忍耐下去。在这里，所有的脸上都没有表情，所有的声音都没能散开，没有人在哀悼，没有人会悲伤，没有人感到恐惧，这几乎连麻木也不是，忒修斯对此只能感到一阵荒谬的疲倦：战壕在他的脚下四分八岔，他走过的地方，四千人的部队从那里开过，落下无数马蹄印组成的歧点。那些歧点并不是天堂和地狱的分别，却只是地狱和另一个地狱的分别。他像古罗马的亡魂一样四处游荡，经过那些空荡荡的哨卡位，那些蹲着抽烟的士兵的身旁，也许唯一该值得庆幸的，是他永远不会有机会在这里碰见哀悼。  
在战场上，哀悼战友的只会是新兵，老兵们不会感到悲伤，他们对死没有感觉。他们把自己变成了机器，浑身充满机械的力量，崇尚冷静和理性，因为只有这样，他们才有可能活下来。  
忒修斯曾经不是那样的人，但他现在也已经是了。  
“晚上九点钟在D7机枪卡位上集合，”经过米汉中尉的身旁时，他说。后者正在打盹，听见他的话也只是撇了撇脑袋，也不知道是明白了还是没明白。他摇了一下头，到底没有打扰他，拉紧雨衣往自己的壕沟走了。夜巡前他还能给自己留一点休息和煮咖啡的时间。  
七点十二分，阵地上空完全暗了下来，有人听起了电台。坐在酒精灯前，忒修斯清楚地听见了那支歌谣。那支歌来自爱尔兰岛北部的一座小城，他从懂事起就听过它。它唱道：  
“哦，但愿我是娇柔的苹果花，从弯曲的树枝上面落下。  
“飘落在你那温柔的胸怀，我把它当做我的家常住下……”  
有几个士兵站在堑壕里，也跟着慢慢地哼唱起来。起先，这种歌唱的声音还很不可捉摸，像不好意思似的，在夜色里涓涓流淌。过不了多久，一道浑厚的中音加了进来，给这支歌唱起了二重复调。原先的歌声，就像受了鼓舞一般，渐渐地响亮起来。到最后，阵地上此起彼伏地唱起了这支歌。这支英格兰人耳熟能详的、古老的歌谣。  
“哦，但愿我是光亮的苹果，在树上等你将我摘下，  
“树荫下，阳光在你的身上描画，也照亮你金色的头发。  
“哦，愿我长在玫瑰的丛林，  
“当你走过时就能亲吻你，  
“我愿成为最低枝头的蓓蕾，  
“就能轻轻触碰最美的你。”  
那歌声像一条河流，在堑壕里汇聚，翻涌。搭枪卡载着枪械在壕沟里被人推着经过，轮毂声磷磷。士兵们唱着这些歌，踏着满地的泥泞，忍着充塞在胸腔里的刺鼻的气味，往堑壕的深处或浅处走。一纵队步兵荷着枪，将需要的物资陆陆续续地送过来，他们经过踩满了脚印的壕沟边上，听见从阵地上传来的歌声，那种先前还存在于他们身上的闲散、喧闹的模样，登时就不见了。这支歌唱着四百多年来流传在传说和神话里的少女的模样，但传到他们的心里时，他们每一个人都觉得那支歌唱的是他们自己，那支歌里的苹果花，会悄悄地，在夜晚落在他们自己的身上。无边无际的黑夜里，到处都是脚步踏在泥地里的狐卿声，歌声絮絮的，安详地漂浮在阵地上空。阵地里的说笑声几乎一刹那间就完全消失了。更多的人跟着轻轻唱起来，这支温柔的调子，从许多咯过血的、被撕开过的、怒吼过的喉咙里飘荡出来，从很多受过伤痛、被战争的车轮碾压过的心脏里，像血一样地汩汩地冒出来。忒修斯在黑暗里忽然睁大了眼睛，他望向门外，那布满了歌声和脚步声的地方，一股从没有过的巨大的力量，猛然冲出了他的心房，他的心脏几乎快要从胸腔里头掉下来了。他的嗓子变得沙哑，他握紧搪瓷杯子，感到眼泪很快地从眼眶里涌出，他也跟着一起唱了起来——但愿我是娇柔的苹果花——落在你温柔的胸怀——但愿我是光亮的苹果——但愿我长在玫瑰的丛林——轻轻触碰最美的你——  
半晌，歌声里的少女不见了，苹果花也不见了，在断断续续的、此起彼伏的歌声里，他们想到的是曾经在长满帚石楠的高地上歌唱的祖先，是那些有着红润面庞的少女，是南安普顿，是朴茨茅斯，是利物浦……他们的祖先曾经依靠双手，在大地上快乐地生活，把自己的名字与快乐和勇气写在一起；他们是水手、农民和工人们的儿子；但现在他们却在异国的战壕内，打一场不知所谓的仗，不知输赢，也不知生死，只能苟活。  
八点钟左右，歌声才渐渐散去。一切看起来又恢复了原样。忒修斯疲惫不堪地走出来，想召集夜巡的人手。这时，他看见皮埃尔正醉醺醺地靠在战壕底下，两只眼睛亮晶晶地看着自己。“我醉了，长官，很抱歉，您可以处罚我。”他打了个酒嗝，说。  
忒修斯蹲在门口望了他片刻，把脸别了过去，像没有看见他一样地往D7机枪口走。他知道这个人是真的醉了。

 

“就像所有的神话故事那样：阿卡姆爱上了那名少女。但也因此打破了禁忌，”阿喀琉斯坐下来，“从此以后，西图尔芒克人和北图尔芒克人有了交汇，这是预言中‘图尔芒克的回归’的开始。魔法史学家认为，这也是悲伤在地上蔓延的开端。”  
“悲伤？”忒修斯抬起了眼睛。  
“分别——对人们来说，就此成了必然的事情。不管再如何相爱的人们，都会被死亡分开。当大地上的人还没有交汇之前，乌拉诺尔的力量是不可逆的，它让他们在各自的家族里保持着一定的寿命，在有限的生命结束前，他们可以自由选择死去的时间……在那时候，很少有人因为死亡而感到离别的痛苦。可是，在图尔芒克交汇后，力量的禁制被打破了，乌拉诺尔再也不能给予人们选择死亡的权利，于是，先前的悲哀重复地蔓延开来，死亡终于给活着的人带来了痛苦。  
“就在图尔芒克最先交汇的那对男女的身上——在阿卡姆和那名少女的身上，发生了这样的事情：当阿卡姆长到了120岁，他的容光不焕发，声音也粗糙沙哑，他行将就木之时，那名少女想要选择与他一起共赴死亡。但她发现自己没有选择的能力了。她去恳求乌拉诺尔，请求他让自己与爱人一起死去，乌拉诺尔则说：  
“汇合已自你开始，地上的悲痛也从你而生。这原本也是你的命运，只是先前为我所改，而我不曾有第二次改变乾坤的力量，一经逝去，永远逝去。他对少女说了那些话，每一个字都很无情；他的确就是个无情的神祗。  
“少女说：我的丈夫已经年老，而我却风华正茂，伟大的乌拉诺尔，恒星和流星的儿子呵！何不以你的神力夺取我的生命？我不愿意孤单地活在世上。  
“乌拉诺尔回答道，万物自有其律，贸然易之者，必要付出沉重的代价。我创造了你们，但我也系万物所生，理应遵循它的规则。  
“少女终于失望而归。此后，她独自生活了五百年之久，直到她的儿子、儿子的儿子，孙子的孙子，都从她的身边彻底消失，才长眠于西海望的地下。在她的身后，已经交汇的图尔芒克人，渐渐发展出了新的社居群体，那就是——那就是我们的祖先，也有麻瓜的——”  
他讲完，发现忒修斯好像在发呆。  
“你在想纽特？”他挑起了左半边的眉毛。  
忒修斯淡淡地撇了一下嘴角。“你猜得很准。”  
阿喀琉斯打量着他。很久，他才说：“其实你的心思并不难猜……我是说，如果有人知道你是怎么思考的话。”  
“哦？”  
“比如现在……”阿喀琉斯耸耸肩，“我知道，你还是很讨厌我。”  
忒修斯凝视着他。他看了他一会儿，讲：“是的。”  
“既讨厌一个人，又能跟他相处，这是什么感觉？”阿喀琉斯望着他。  
“没什么感觉。”男人把脸转向别处，“我也没有你想的那么讨厌你，我只是——”  
“不高兴在想到纽特的时候看见我？”  
忒修斯露出了一些惊讶的神色。  
“哦，好吧，这没错。”  
他说，神情忽然黯淡起来。  
“我只是刚刚想起来，纽特跟我讲过这个故事。”他低着头讲，阿喀琉斯发现他在抠弄自己的手指，“他好像很喜欢这种故事。可是……我从没发现过……我喜欢给他讲很多，从麻瓜那里听过来的故事，关于战争的……英雄的，城市的，等等……”他低顺的眉眼里恍然有点孩子气的笑意，“我很喜欢那种时刻……就是，小时候，我们都跟父母出去野餐过。那里有很多人，纽特不爱说话，我则是觉得那里没意思，所以我们两个就凑到一边去……到河边去，我讲了很多故事给他听。河边的风朝我们吹过来……夏天很热，他的身上有很多汗，风吹过他的时候，他就在我的怀里瑟缩着发抖。  
“到那时我就会把他带回家去。那是——”他停顿了一下，“他十一岁时的事情，他……太小了，我记得很模糊，可是，有一件事我记得很清楚。”他吞了口口水，“那天傍晚他流了很多汗，我把他抱回家，让他坐在我的膝盖上，给他擦身子。他很乖……他一直都很听我的话，我让他把衬衫脱下来，他照做了。我去打了一盆热水，回来的时候，看见他背对着我坐在床沿上。他不太经得起晒，脖子和背部都被晒得红通通的……我拧着毛巾给他擦后背，那个时候……我……一伸手——一伸手，按到了他的——”他凭空做了一个握住的动作，“就像这样——很随意的一个动作，我摸到了他后颈上凸起来的那个部分。  
“那个东西很热，很小，像银杏的果核一样……也许也跟他的喉结一样大。我摸到了那里，接着，纽特叫了一声。我……发现我正在把手按在那个部位上，他似乎……似乎，很敏感……”忒修斯说，他像脖子发痒似的抓了一下自己的颈子。“我莫名其妙地愧疚起来，我不知道这是为什么。不过那一瞬间以后，我又觉得他说话的声音变得像大人一样低沉了。这个感觉很奇妙，”他压低了声音，也不知是不是故意的，“就像你面前有一盏神灯，你知道擦一擦它就能许一个愿望，可是过去的十几年里你从没那样做过；突然有一天，那盏灯自己亮了。它亮了起来，然后你像个傻子一样问它‘原来你也会亮吗’？”  
阿喀琉斯的上牙紧张地在下唇上捋着，他的神情紧绷而严肃。  
“那以后我就觉得，我好像——那是一种触觉，它像指纹一样贴在我的指尖上，我一直都能在脑子里描摹出那个小小的腺体的轮廓。可能这就是开始——”  
“开始——？”  
“是——认识到纽特·斯卡曼德并不仅仅是我的弟弟——的开始。”他无奈地——又像是自矜——或者兴奋地——笑了笑，“那其实并不是很难，它就是你睡醒了以后脑子里冒出来的一个想法，你不会对它设防。  
“你不会觉得自己有哪里被改变了，你的内心坦荡、安详，甚至因此生出了勇气，觉得足以面对世界上所有的苦难。”  
“因此充满希望？”  
男人的眉眼抬了一下。  
“不、不会，”他露出似笑非笑的表情，“谈不上。我对那个没什么感觉。  
“非要说的话，只是多了一些愿望。”  
“愿望？”  
“想……代替他……代替他，去承受他最严酷的命运……这样的愿望。”  
“……这是什么意思？”  
“你相信这个世界上有那种人吗？”男人说，“他们在很小的时候就开始感受来自外界的恶意，他们对所有的事情都会做出反应，他们是透明的……他们活着，但是向死而生。  
“我一直都想看一看纽特眼里的世界，那是不是跟我的一样？  
“那副年轻的身体里，为什么有一颗苍老的灵魂？”  
他的话讲到这里就停下了。他抽出魔杖，施展荧光闪烁的咒语。一点白光映亮了他的面颊，阿喀琉斯不禁疑惑地看向他。  
“太晚了，”他说，“我们得回去了。”  
他在对阿喀琉斯说话，目光投向洞穴深处，它连绵而长远，仿佛就这样看穿了他自己的一生。


	30. Chapter 30

章卅

“我们都坐在泥地上……每个人身上裹着雨披，夜里头的风很大。这时候，有人叫嚷起来‘我们迷路了’，”他抬头了刮一下自己的鼻尖——伯里·柯尔特悄悄注意到了这点——他发现这青年喜欢这么干，“咦？咦……不，我……”青年的话里打了一个趔趄。  
“别急。”柯尔特安慰他道。可这不管用。那青年像只磕头的鹦鹉，上肢蜷起来，蜷在桌子前，做出一个类似拳击手格挡一般的动作，他的两只手都挡在胸前，下巴颌和上牙床敲在一起发出“咯咯咯”的声音。  
柯尔特推了一下眼镜，在笔记簿上把这个症状也给记下来。  
青年是上上个星期的星期二被送到南郊医院来的。上峰说，他在费斯蒂贝尔被炸坏了一只耳朵。伴随着外伤出现了严重的耳鸣，在最初的两天里，他亲眼见到这个六英尺二英寸高的青年像只猴子一样在病房里一蹦一蹦地走路——没走多久，他就瘫下了，瘫到了地上，躺着直发颤。而从那以后，他再也没能站起来。  
之后，直到第五天为止，青年都没法好好地与人交谈。第七天以后，他的失语才渐渐好起来，只是仍然会像现在这样，讲着讲着就断了话头，像船舶丢了航向。不知道是否是这个原因，柯尔特认为，他看上去十分神经质。  
他对此感到头疼。在青年突然无法站立以后，他去请了外科的医生来看，检查的结果出乎意料：青年的腿没有任何问题。  
这恐怕又是那种病。伯里·柯尔特怜悯地望着那个蜷在桌角的年轻人，南郊医院不止一个这样的病人。  
“来吧，”他亲切地、温和地说，“斯卡曼德，我们回去。”  
推着青年出诊室的时候，他想——这一定是自己收的最后一名震弹症患者了。没有下一个了、再也不会有下一个了。等他送走了这名青年，他就要辞去这里的职位，回埃塞克斯郡的克尔切斯特去，陪着母亲和妻子度过余生，他一定要这么做。  
“药单还是没有批下来，很抱歉，柯尔特先生。”下午，生着青白色面皮的药房工人抓着一张药单悻悻而归，黑色的眼睛满含歉意，“真的，非常抱歉……药品的供应太紧张了。”  
柯尔特望了望他。  
“没关系的。”  
他没有开启多余的话题。这段时间来，他从上个世纪关于拿破仑战争的记录里曾经发现过震弹症的蛛丝马迹，但前人对此几乎束手无策，也没有给予太多的关注；同样的毫无关注也发生在俄土战争的战场上；到了1900年以后，频繁的冲突和热战终于开始让人们意识到还有这样的病存在——而这种意识，至今尚未传达到更需要它到达的地方。上头没有多少人相信有这种病症的存在。  
他只能去争取，争取以外，没有太好的办法。那个青年的命运从此只能交给上帝，因为没有任何一种方法能够绝对有效地治愈他——他甚至无法从交谈里得知，让斯卡曼德崩溃成这样的原因是什么。是炮弹？是被炸坏了的耳朵？还是……  
斯卡曼德的病房位于斜坡下的深处，周围的一切都被漆成铁灰色。在还没走到属于斯卡曼德的那间病房的门口前，柯尔特就看见了第一个房间里的那只被毛毡掩盖着的东西。它本该被盖着，可现在盖着它的东西被掀开了，它的犄角从里面露了出来。  
一把废旧的电椅。  
他的目光在触及这把东西的时刻就被冻结了，像铁生出了锈。一道寒噤从他的身体深处冒出来，他忍住了这种不适，快速地推着青年往要去的地方走。  
回头他会嘱托珀西把它盖上的——这东西不能叫活人看见。  
这是星期四的事。星期五，星期六，星期日。圣灵降临周到了。又是星期一，星期二，星期三，星期四。上帝保佑，青年的症状根本没有好转。他只能得到很少的一点安神镇定的药物。柯尔特怜悯他，怜悯极了，但终于没能鼓起勇气去多看看他。  
圣灵降临周的最后一天傍晚，他夹着一册神经学相关的著作往办公室赶，经过医院西楼和东楼间的中庭。他忽然发现了一道熟悉的背影。  
“嘿，喂，斯卡曼德！”他喊道。  
他不指望对方真的回应他，索性一边走一面说话：“珀西呢？你是谁带来的？”  
他走到斯卡曼德的身旁。  
斯卡曼德只对他露出了侧脸。他的右脸向一边歪着，好像他的脖子出了问题似的——其实不是那样。柯尔特发现他好像正在打瞌睡。中庭的中部，离他大约六、七英尺的地方，长着一株高大的银杏树。傍晚没有雨，夕阳罕见地散发出水红色的光芒，它把银杏树的影子和一大片暖色调一起涂抹在斯卡曼德的脸颊和颈子上。他发现斯卡曼德的眼睛是阖着的：青年正陷入一种安详又平静的睡眠。  
“医生。”  
“……嗯？”柯尔特慢慢在他旁边坐下来，心里有些吃惊。斯卡曼德看上去好像已经睡着了，可他的话却比以前都有条理。  
“我的弟弟跟我讲过一个故事。”  
“……你的兄弟吗？”  
他点了一下头，眼睛缓慢地睁开：“是……他去睡觉之前，趴在我的床头……他说的是一棵树。”  
“树？”  
“他说，有一棵杉树，是和一只夜莺一起长大的。那只夜莺长大以后，就总是给那棵树唱歌，”他的鼻翼皱了一下，这让他的面颊下部带了些稚气，“可是那只夜莺，长大以后，就飞走了。过了很多年后，它回到了原来树在的地方。它发现树不见了。  
“这只夜莺就开始找那棵树。它问了很多人，樵夫告诉它，他把那棵树砍了下来，送进了伐木场。它就又飞到伐木场，伐木场的工人则说，那些树都被做成了火柴。  
“最后它就去找了卖火柴的人。卖火柴的人说，他把火柴卖给了一个贫穷的女孩子。  
“它就飞到了那个女孩子的家里……看见那个女孩，蜷缩着冰冷的身体，把手拢在油灯旁取暖。”  
他勾了一下嘴角。“那其实并不暖和的。”  
“它发现那盒火柴已经被用光了，只有火焰还亮着。一粒黄豆一样大的火焰，在风里摇曳来摇曳去……它没有再问女孩树去了哪里。它只是展开翅膀，绕着那粒火焰，唱了最后一首歌，又从女孩的窗子里飞走了。  
“我……”他揉了揉鼻尖，“我昨晚梦见他了。”  
“你想念他？”  
斯卡曼德向他看了看。“那算是想念吗？”  
“你梦见了他，”柯尔特说，“会被我们梦见的人，都是我们想念的人。”  
“我不确定那是不是梦——可能只是我的回忆，”青年挠了一下脸侧，“那个场景，和他说话的腔调，我明明很早以前就听过，我听过了无数次。他是个Omega，刚分化完不久。每当他躺在我的床上，跟我讲故事时，我们的妈妈就会在门外叫他回自己的房间去——”他闷笑了一下，“不过，他不是个听话的孩子。他喜欢跟我待在一块儿，趴在我的枕头上，跟我讲那些奇奇怪怪的故事……不过我只记住了那一个。  
“有一天晚上，我们都洗完了澡。他趴在床上跟我说了这个故事，我意识到他的感情……我觉得他，非常……非常悲伤，非常悲伤地问我，西奥，这个世界上为什么会有这么悲伤的故事呢？  
“我就让他躺到我的怀里来。他说自己感到悲伤的时候，我就会觉得非常寂寞……我想我能做的只有抱住他……那不是因为我要安慰他，而是因为我想安慰我自己。  
“后来我们都忘了那个故事——可能只是我忘了，”他自嘲地笑了笑，“不然是，我的一部分忘了。可是，医生，来这里之前，它又回到了我的脑海中。  
“隔了很久以后，我又梦见了它。”  
他抿住嘴。医生凝视着他的脸。  
“在哪里？”柯尔特问。  
“在……”斯卡曼德再一次揉了揉鼻尖，“费斯蒂贝尔。”

 

“把刺刀摘下来，皮耶，”斯卡曼德上尉的声音在巷子里幽幽的，“当你往前奔跑，或者探路的时候，不要装刺刀，那会影响你的平衡。”  
皮埃尔嘟嘟囔囔地照做了。其他人都端起枪，贴在巷子边上。米汉中尉坐在最深处，烟头在他嘴角闪烁着红光。  
“没想到能跑这么远。”他道。  
“MG-08的火力点离我们太近了，”斯卡曼德看着巷外说，“只能尽量绕后。”  
他哼了一声，把烟头吐出来踩灭。  
命令是傍晚下的。攻击火炮阵地的任务迫在眉睫，因为明早八点整，骑兵连要向德国人的阵地发起冲锋。到那时候，德国人的重火力会妨碍骑兵的挺进。  
“喂、喂，几点了？”一个二等兵蹲在墙根下说。  
“你等等。”维塔利把枪撂在墙角。他解开缠在领口的绊绳，把军用雨衣拉开来，“电筒。”他朝战友伸手。皮埃尔哼哼着，把战术手电塞到了他的手中。他拿到了手电，就把雨衣领子往高扯了扯，直到把自己的整个脑袋都给掩住了。他在雨衣下面钻了钻，整个人缩在里面，把手电拧亮。  
“九点二十一分。”他的声音在雨衣底下回荡出闷响。  
“这么晚了？”斯卡曼德转过脸，他的说话声听上去很不耐烦。维塔利想着：那么他果然和那些长官们不一样。斯卡曼德上尉不是那种浑身充满了骄矜气息的Alpha，他让他想起了自己在报纸上读过的那些内容——一个法国的社会学者认为，贵族阶级和工人阶级之间迟早会爆发出战争——这是1914年战争爆发之前的事。对那时候的英国来说，波黑是遥远的，战争也是。他对学者的发言不感兴趣，可那篇文章里，有一些字眼着实刺痛了他：“即使在没有战火的地方，不拿枪的、温和而质朴、甚至愚钝的人们，总有一天也会为了自己的利益拿起武器，与人作战”。  
那些字眼像兴奋的火星，跳跃到他的眼睛里来，他的内心因此受到震撼，翻来覆去地睡不着。从没有过的新鲜感和苦痛一起折磨着他——世界变了。他当时只想到了这一件。世界变了，而且一变不回头。  
“真希望能快点回去。”皮埃尔发着牢骚。  
“我也想……我的脚很痛。”对面的二等兵说。  
“集中注意力，”斯卡曼德向他们看过来，“干完就能回去了。”  
“如果真的能回去的话。”皮埃尔没好气地讲。  
斯卡曼德冷笑了一声。突击小队的其他人登时安静起来，恨不得连气都不出一下。  
维塔利的话很少。一方面，他的性子本就寡言，另一方面，这支小队除了皮埃尔以外的其他人跟他都不在一个连队。他与他们不太熟。也许是发现了他的过分安静，斯卡曼德在来时的路上曾问他：“你是哪里人？”  
“我……我家在利物浦。”他木讷地说。  
“哦？”斯卡曼德脏兮兮的脸上竟然露出笑容，而且还是那种在战场上十分罕见的舒展的笑。“利物浦，”他重复了这个地步，抽着烟，“你喜欢埃弗顿？”  
“不，我是利物浦的球迷。”他答道。  
“哦，”那个笑容更舒展了，“我也是。”  
他本以为那或许是个让自己和斯卡曼德上尉熟络起来的契机，结果他们二人之后的关系也没什么变化。维塔利认为自己是个有些内向的人，可斯卡曼德并不内向，他的性子天生就淡，缺乏一种人际交往时需要的亲切感。他会跟下属们、跟士官们，或者士官长说话、聊天，然而并不与他们交心；与那些跟他同级或者出身相似的军官们亦如是。最后，维塔利发现斯卡曼德意外的是个很好说话的人——但也只是很好说话罢了。  
就像现在。那个男人隔着黑夜，站在队伍的最前列，举着望远镜查看火力分布点，寻找最薄弱的地方，以便小队的成员快速突进。趁夜赶路让小队里的不少人都暗暗发起了牢骚，而斯卡曼德却不会呵斥他们。他要他们说出来，尽可能地说出来；他像个罐头一样承接了这些抱怨，自个儿则一言不发。维塔利从没在他身上感觉过什么明显的情绪波动，仿佛他根本无所谓；不过他仍然有要求，他要求那些人在抱怨完了以后继续跟上来，服从他下达的命令。  
在斯卡曼德的身旁，维塔利总是能想到自己刚入伍时听见的话——“好的士兵就是把自己变成机器”。  
机器是没有感情的。可维塔利也不觉得斯卡曼德就把自己变成了一个机器。他的直觉更加微妙：他觉得斯卡曼德只是在有意识地把自己的感情和战场隔开来，这不是在逃避战场，而是他渴望保护那种感情。维塔利没有受过多少教育，但他明白，那种感情是珍贵的，就像一个人的灵魂。灵魂看不见也摸不着，可它就是存在；它会发光：环境越肮脏，它就越明亮。  
夜更深了。上尉的背影成了士兵们眼里唯一能看得见的轮廓，它沉默如灯。德军的阵地近在眼前，在这座已经破败不堪、墙壁上打满了弹孔的小镇里，黑夜或许从未消失。斯卡曼德放下望远镜，回身向米汉中尉勾了勾右手。  
中尉把枪擢在手里，呼吸粗重地走过去。  
巷子里再也没人说话。维塔利又借机看了一眼表：九点半。  
夜里的风不大，风温和地拂着，但夜色并不清澈，那些在白天分四次喷放的氯气，好像一经放出，就会永远留在人的眼中似的。中尉和上尉的交谈声被刻意地压低了，这不是个好兆头。维塔利早就不是第一次参加突击队的行动了，他知道，按部就班的、预计中的行动，是不需要长官们在行动前临时计划这么久的。他莫名地不安起来，心脏突突地、跳得很厉害，在脑子里默默复习着自己傍晚前获悉的所有的情报。  
镇上当然有防御区，以他们这一路摸过来的情况看，街上分布着许多交通壕，一起被建筑起来的还有街垒。所有靠近街道的建筑物都被改造成了防御工事。高层建筑的窗户都经过了加固，一旦打起巷战，那里就会成为射击孔。这样的情况也提醒着这群老兵们：地下恐怕还有工事。在离他们仅有五英尺的地方，维塔利看见了混凝土工事的形状。这里的确是火力线的薄弱点，但薄弱得也有原因。只要德军的火炮阵地还能用，那些火力就可以调转过来，连同地面上的工事共同组成交叉火力。  
维塔利吞咽起了口水。他已经料到了这次突击的结果：要么成功破坏火炮阵地，要么有去无回。

 

“我们一起去了一百多个人，我是指挥之一，”斯卡曼德说，“任务是从火力薄弱的地方侵入，破坏对方的火炮阵地和指挥部。想要快速结束战斗，你只能这么干……”斯卡曼德咬起了下唇，“堑壕战是一种……非常耗时间的作战方式。不过，想出这种办法来的不是我。德国人最先这么干的……他们喜欢把毛瑟或者鲁格半自动手枪装上肩托和高容量弹匣，凭此在堑壕内获得近距离的高杀伤火力……就像便携式机枪一样，他们往往可以在很短的几秒钟内就把三十二发子弹全部打光。  
“总之，侵入到阵地中是很危险的。所以我下了命令，我命令他们把刺刀拆下来，以防在射击中失去平衡。实际上，真的进入了对方的阵地后，最好就是不要开枪。  
“那天晚上，天气帮了我们很大的忙：是个阴天，没有月亮，也没什么风。F连的皮埃尔手很快，他剪断了电话线。我们需要从纵深切入，先破坏指挥部和火炮阵地，之后用近距离火力破坏机枪阵地。我需要掐好一个时间点，当我们的任务到达尾声的时候，我军前方步兵的火力需要配合压上来才行。”  
他讲到这里，抿起了嘴。他托着下巴，眼神里有些迷惘，又有点漠然。他歪着脑袋，似乎在思考着什么神秘的东西。伯里·柯尔特没有打断他的思路。  
“你们成功了吗？”  
斯卡曼德半是讽刺、半是自得地笑了笑。“我现在能坐在这里——您说呢？”  
柯尔特也笑了。斯卡曼德的语气有点呛人，不过这反而让他的心好受了些。他正常了，他想：或者只是间歇性的正常。这不重要，重要的是他终于看见了斯卡曼德本来的面貌——一个自我的年轻人，可能很少在乎他人的想法的意见。柯尔特不觉得讨厌，他反而有点开始喜欢这个青年了。  
“成功了，”斯卡曼德的声音陡然低下来，“任务当然是成功的。我指挥的就会成功。”  
这回，柯尔特的笑容变得很坦然。

 

手榴弹爆破的声音听起来就像你把一只熟透了的南瓜塞进了六十磅火炮里一样。  
“长官！”  
二等兵的吼声把正在上刺刀的忒修斯惊了一下。他同时也听见了来自身后的枪响——枪口不是对着他的，但下一秒未必。一声怒吼，他端起枪托，身子往右一歪，猛地把刺刀扎进了来人的胸口。那一刻，他觉得自己可能把枪头捅进了一块半湿的水泥地里。钢是那样地插进人的血肉中，崩掉的刃生生碾压锉开了人体组织，夜色很深。他的上半身几乎全都绷紧了，怒火促使他从喉咙里发出咆哮，运用起整个上肢的力量，把刺刀尖更深地扎进对方的身体里去。这是一种暴力而血腥的侵犯，一旦做多了——做到能崩开刀刃的程度上，嗜杀的本能就会掀开理智先行而出。半个小时，忒修斯已经被这种本能刺激了太多次。  
他想过停下来，只是想过。他现在也只有想的份，离战场越近，离家就越远。  
到处都是爆炸和怒吼的声音，原本也该再有那么些信息素的气味的，然而氯气和血的味道过于浓厚，早就大大盖过了一切。德军的阵地一片混乱，厮杀声此起彼伏，忒修斯来不及细想：他有种自己在叉鱼的感觉。  
战术手电的光只闪过了一瞬。他恰好在那一瞬往前突刺，任手电的光在自己面前划成一道闪电。闪电晃过他的脸上。闪电晃过他刺刀前那个人的脸上。他狠狠眨了一下眼睛。对方的两眼瞪大了，嘴巴荒诞地张开，这有些滑稽的表情，就是这个人死前最后的模样。  
人声嘈杂。可忒修斯觉得自己还是听见了刀刃卷进肉里去时的“噗嗤”一声。他很熟悉那种感觉：血是怎样融在肉里，铁是如何化进杀里，呼吸怎么消失，人会怎么灭亡。人的肚子里没有空气，刀刃刺入的时候，你会先遇到一阵难捱的阻力，那是铁在穿破肌肉组织；之后则毫不费力，因为内脏都是软的。忒修斯的脑子里甚至能留下一个刺刀被肉和内脏包裹住形象，仿佛被刺穿的不是别人，而是他自己的脑袋。  
他舔了一下干燥的嘴角。四周似乎起了雾，他觉得脸上湿漉漉的。不过他无暇去摸自己的脸。战术手电滚落在他的脚旁，一条筒状的光亮打在被他刺着的青年的脸上。他讶异地、清楚地看见了那个青年眼睛里的变化：那对雾绿色的眸子中，瞳孔猛地散了。他的刺刀还留在原处，没有拔掉；而即使拔掉，青年也不会再有变化，他将永远维持这个可笑而滑稽的表情，脸上写满了惊异，没有一点恐惧。他没有机会恐惧。  
忒修斯最后拔出了刺刀。  
子夜时分，机枪阵地响起了爆炸声。他们今晚的任务也将结束。忒修斯没有参与到清理战场的队伍中去。他只是在黑暗的战壕边拧亮了手电。  
雪白的光柱洒向夜空，他望着雾气弥漫的空中，下意识地抹了一把脸，把手掌摊开放在眼前。  
那上面是一片血红。

 

“在那里，有个人朝我扔了手榴弹。一个没死透的家伙，这都怪我，我把手电拧开了。”斯卡曼德说。  
“这是你进来之前的事吗？”柯尔特静静地瞧了他很久。  
“是。”  
“它让你感觉到痛苦了？”  
“……很难说那是什么。”  
“难说吗？”  
“他……我是说，我一刀捅死的一个人，我以前从没留意过那些被自己杀死的对象，但他不一样。他……我觉得他长得很像我的弟弟……”  
“哦……那么，你感到愧疚？”  
斯卡曼德望着他。他摇了摇头。  
“恰好相反，”他神经质地笑了一下，“我的心里没有愧疚。我的心里什么也没有，只是空荡荡的，就像这人间一样的空旷。伯里，要是我真的杀了他，也没什么，我愿意跟他去死。”  
医生抽了一口冷气。  
“后来我因伤被调至巴黎。上头说我需要休个假。”他揉着鼻子，“那时候我已经记不起来那个德国人长成什么样了。只是有一天……我坐着电车回去，在那个车上，我突然想起了我刺中他以前的事。  
“您猜他在做什么？”  
“……躲避？”  
“他在，采一朵花。”  
斯卡曼德说。他的嘴角忽然抽搐了一下，往下撇了起来，越撇越深。很快，他捂住了脸，右手的五根指头都掐在面颊上，左手抠在轮椅的扶手里。巨大的悲痛立刻涌遍他的全身，他宽阔的肩膀开始往内收紧，肩头不停地颤抖。  
“我弟弟会那么做的，”他捂着脸，唇齿在下巴上边哆嗦个不停，“我知道的，我知道他会那么做的……如果是他，他就会那么做……”  
他的语序就此不复完整，就如他整个人一样，再度凌乱起来。伯里·柯尔特试着与他交谈了好几次，可他再也没有说出一句符合逻辑的话。


	31. Chapter 31

章卅一

仿佛一种征兆：在与纽特重逢的前一夜，忒修斯做了一个似幻似真的梦。  
忒修斯知道那是梦。他以为自己现在或许也只能在梦里才会跟纽特相见。他看着他，发现他还是十六岁时的样子。这是个藏在他心底里的形象，不论过了多久，忒修斯也不会忘记。  
纽特的背有些驼，他坐下去沉思时会习惯性地缩着肩膀。十六岁少年的骨骼没有长开，完完全全就是大孩子的模样。  
“忒修斯。”纽特背对着他，他唤出了他的姓名。  
“你想说什么？你想——”他把双手抄在口袋里，跟了上去，在他的身侧坐下。一个友好的姿态，他们，一对兄弟，一对恋人，终于平行地坐在了一起。梦里头很干净，只有细碎的白色的沙滩，和一片平静的海洋。  
他望向纽特的时候，少年正凝视着大海。他的眼眸里有种让忒修斯感到陌生的镇定和恬淡。  
“我没有死，”少年收拢双臂，抱着膝盖，膝头并紧，“你没有放弃我，对吗？”  
“我没有。”  
忒修斯轻声说，他想抓住少年握在膝边的手，把十根指头一一地打开，扣紧在自己手中。他有这个念想，可他现在又害怕自己会接连做出更多多余的事情来。他已经离开了他太久，这不应该；世上没有一个Alpha能甘愿把自己的Omega放得这么久。他还应该生气一些，告诉纽特，自己不喜欢他那么做。  
他张了张嘴，说的却是：“我没有丢下你。”  
他犹豫了一阵。少年缓缓偏过头，打量着他。他得以与那双雾绿色的眼睛对视，不知为何，酥麻而剧烈的颤从他的胸膛里滚过，他终于哆嗦着伸手，把少年的手腕握住。  
“如果我曾经让你感到难受，如果我曾经是你的负担，那么我很抱歉。”他这么说。少年目光一滞，接着笑起来，那不是释然的笑容。忒修斯感到十分苦恼。  
“我不应该告诉你，你是我的阿尔忒弥斯，”他颤抖着说，“我不是你的，你也不是我的。你会属于很多人，我也会。”  
“……我们都会。”纽特轻轻眨了一下眼睛。  
“哦，是啊……你喜欢这个答案吗？”忒修斯说。他的呼吸声大得连他自己都听见了，“我们为什么会走到这一步？”他问，“我们想给对方什么答案？我们又能从彼此身上要到什么答案？”  
“不管那个答案是什么，”少年平静地说，“它都关系着我们本身最根本的地方，忒修斯，我不是一滴水：我是一个世界，你也是。”  
“所以呢？”男人的喉结在颈子里上下滚动，“我们之间的关系又是什么？”  
“是一个世界，和另一个世界，”纽特半垂着眼睛，看着忒修斯抓在自己手腕上的手，“是某个可以联结这两个世界的东西，忒修斯——某个与死亡同义的，可以概括我们之间一切相似之处的东西。没有别的了。”  
他抬起眼眸去看自己的兄长。男人瞧着他，眼里尽是寂灭的悲哀，像在黑暗里用手指掐灭一根火柴。  
“别再说什么抱歉了，忒修斯，”他讲，“你知道，我从来没说过你对不起我什么。哪怕你真的做错了，道不道歉也没所谓，你甚至可以不承认。你知道我不会计较那个。  
“计较那些是没有意义的，”他说，“在你做了某件事以后，不管你承认与否，它就会是那个样子。对于错事，唯一有用的也只有一样，是改正。  
“可我知道，你永远也不会改变。”  
“我——”  
“我不是你想的那个意思，”纽特拧了一下眉头，“这跟变好或者变坏并不一样。”  
他看了忒修斯很久，眼睛里慢慢流露出苛刻的思念。“我、我是……”他的喉咙哑了，“忒修斯，我并不希望你改变。”  
男人怔住了。  
“我不希望你‘变好’，像爸爸和妈妈期望的那样，去魔法部找个位子干一干。我希望你跟之前一样，这样的心情或许很矛盾吧，”他咬了咬下唇，“看到喜欢的东西就去拥抱，去付出一切，不管对方能否接受、能否理解，都能心甘情愿地奉献自己，这是值得羡慕的才华，为什么要为此羞愧？”  
“我……”忒修斯哑然半晌，才说，“可是，我，我对你——”  
“那是一种‘结果’。”纽特眯了一下眼睛，“难道它不是我们共同导致的吗？你是因为什么才觉得自己应该负全责的？”  
“但是你走了。”忒修斯忽然粗暴地打断他，“你丢下了我，你一言不发地走了，我不能知道你当时在想什么——”  
“那你现在知道了？”  
“知道什么？”忒修斯咬紧了牙，“你想告诉我什么？”  
“我——”  
少年哽咽了一声。他的眼眶迅速地红了。忒修斯恶狠狠地瞪着他，手上力气大得几近能把他撕碎。  
少年深深吸了一口气，说了一个词。  
男人的目光突然停止了颤抖，他的手松开了。  
“……你……你说什么？”他的声音还沉浸在震惊中。  
“我说……”纽特蹙紧眉心，他看上去快要哭了，“我说……  
“我说，我原谅你了。”  
他哽咽起来，又倔强地重复道：“我原谅你了，忒修斯。不管以后你做什么，我都可以原谅你。”

 

消息传来时，忒修斯正在清点校场里剩下的人数。阿喀琉斯撞在门边的声音有些沉，听起来好像是膝盖磕到了门框上。他坐在桌前，头也不回地说：“你用得着跑这么快吗？”  
“如果你是我，你会跑得更快。”阿喀琉斯喘着气，扶在门边说。  
忒修斯手中的笔停下了。他转过脸，面上带着些疑惑不定——“你怎么了？”他问出了这句话，问话的声音却不像他自己的。他拎着笔杆，墨水顺着自来水笔的铱金笔头淌到了纸上，在上头化出一大块墨迹。阿喀琉斯哼了一声，到这个节骨眼上，他突然生出要耍弄他的心思来：“你那么聪明，不会不知道。”  
“该死。”  
他听见男人暗骂到，“啪”地把自来水笔摁到桌面上，仓促又狼狈地越过椅子和桌角。空阔的房间里响起了一阵混乱的椅子脚蹭到地板的声音，男人越过了两排椅子，转角时，桌沿边凸出来的一块“砰”地撞在他的髋骨上。忒修斯闷哼着，吃痛地腾出手揉着左腰下的那块地方。阿喀琉斯大笑起来。经过他的身旁时，男人威胁似的说：“要是你再胡说八道，我就再把你从楼上扔下去一次。”  
“有阿尔忒弥斯在，你不敢那么做的。”阿喀琉斯说得有恃无恐。  
“妈的，你个混蛋。”忒修斯越过了他。他走得更快了，对着阿喀琉斯恶作剧似的言语，他不惜以脏话来作结。他快步蹿下楼梯，三层四层地往下跳，上一次这么跑还是他十四岁参加魁地奇比赛的时候；指挥所的台阶是灰色的，底部落满了灰尘和泥浆，他一脚就踩在里头，动作间溅起几大点泥水，全都掀在他的裤脚和靴子上，这是多么快乐的泥点呵！而他现在并不来得及体味这种快乐，他只是往前奔跑，想尽可能地去赶上、去抓住什么东西，他的心一半沉重，一半又有畅快；一半是羁縻，另一半却很轻盈，仿佛所有的前程都被他握在手中了一样。阿尔忒弥斯，阿尔忒弥斯，纽特，纽特。他把这些名字咽在喉咙里，他以这样的方式呼唤纽特的名字，就像船舶召唤海港，奥德修斯召唤西风来临。  
他能到达。阿喀琉斯的脚步声跟在他脑后。“忒修斯！”年轻人叫着他，“忒修斯！”  
他把对方也甩在了身后。  
阿喀琉斯无奈地站在校场边叹气。他今天受的刺激也够多了。他转向西面，手掌搭在眉骨上，奇怪地想：忒修斯怎么会知道纽特就在那儿呢？他回想起对方在白桦林里奇怪的举动，倏然发现这的确是一种证明——巫师血亲之间心灵上的相互感应，的确也存在于斯卡曼德兄弟之间。  
他们果真是血亲。他抱起双臂，靠在校场边上的铁丝网下。他再也不会去思索那两个人间的关系，凭着纽特，他了解了忒修斯；后来，又是凭着忒修斯，他了解了纽特。他现在可以说了：忒修斯就是纽特，纽特也是忒修斯。  
校场的五十英尺外，天空像一卷湛蓝的画布，万里无云。阿喀琉斯遥遥地看见了那一切：走到山坳时，忒修斯的脚步突地停下了。过不了多久，纽特的身影慢慢顺着山坡的另一边出现，他似乎刚刚爬到那里。他一抬头就看见了自己的哥哥，这让他惊得愣住了。风吹乱了他的额发，蜷曲的棕褐色的发丝衬在他的脸庞上。他的身上看起来脏兮兮的，不过忒修斯也没好到哪里去。  
仿佛带着某种默契，纽特也停在那里。五分钟，十分钟，时间流逝得像停顿。阿喀琉斯朝那里张望着，右手就伸进内襟，想掏出根烟来。他把香烟掉在嘴上点燃了，灰色的烟徐徐腾起，罩住他面前的一小片视野，那恰好把山坡上的情景也罩住了。隔着那层烟幕，忒修斯恢复了平日里的姿态。他看上去好像想从之前的狼狈里找回点场子似的，这让他的动作看起来稚气得要命。他的脖子和面颊都涨红了，眼里是不安的狂热和胆怯，阿喀琉斯想，等他回来，自己一定要就着这事儿好好地笑话笑话他。  
纽特的身形可能晃了一下。那一瞬间，他的脸上有迷茫，也有脆弱和无奈。可阿喀琉斯看得出来，有什么已经在那青年的身上被永远地改变了：他没见过纽特的这副样子，连想象也不曾有；他没见过纽特把自己全部袒露出来的样子，他没见过纽特对谁露出这样的神情——他看着忒修斯，像在刺刀前面卸掉一颗颗子弹。  
他透过烟雾凝视着那处。两道身影，两个人，终于还是在目所能及的地方越来越小，最后化为两个模糊的黑点。他朦胧地看见那两个黑点渐渐地靠近了彼此，在刮着朔风的山坡上互相依偎：也许是忒修斯先张开的手臂，不过那已经不重要。他看见那两个身影依偎着缓缓跪在山坡上，忒修斯大概用了点力气，他把纽特的脸摁到了自己的怀里。  
他是忒修斯。他是纽特。他是一滴水，也是全世界。阿喀琉斯的脑子里很混乱，此刻他并没有想到自己，他只想到了那两个人，他想自己应该是全爱他们的，就好像他们也是他的兄弟一样。这种亲切的、仿若血亲的爱却反过来加深了他心头浓重的哀伤，仿佛他亲手把自己的病患送上了绞刑架。  
梅林呵，他捂起眼睛——他们爱你！但愿你也爱他们……

 

“你的身上一定发生了什么，”忒修斯把脸埋在褥子里，叹息着说，“是死亡把你还给了我，还是你足够勇敢，从那里回来了呢？”  
先前覆在他背部的手一怔。一个短促的停顿，傲罗已经察觉了它。纽特变得比以前更容易走神了，忒修斯把侧脸埋在枕头上，眼睛不得不凝视着床头灯光和阴影在墙面上形成的折角。傍晚时外面下了雨，绵绵密密的雨打在铁条焊接的窗棂上，夜比平时更加晦暗了，乳黄色的灯光斜着散开，漫入其间。黄和黑不分边界，只有一道模糊的暗影，一道五指宽的灰色地带，它横贯在忒修斯触手可及的地方。他仍旧是趴在褥子上的姿态，左半边面颊在织物中陷下去，模样有些颓靡又有些慵懒，像一只收拢翅羽的倦鸟。那条暗影如同活着的蛇，躺在纽特睡的那一边，如果灯光不那么明亮，它看起来或许就能跟纽特十六岁时的背影一模一样了。他的目光沿着暗影的边缘往自己这里滑落，一寸又一寸地在床单上寻找着，描摹投在褶皱上的另一个人的影子。那影子在他的背后晃动着，他看了它一会儿，悄然伸出手指，抚摸着影子轮廓边沿，似乎他的手指正将那影子以吻封缄。  
纽特垂着眼睛。他顿了一会儿，扭过身去翻药箱。  
“你没告诉我你的枪伤还没好，”屋子里响起零零碎碎的翻找物件的声音，衬得青年的嗓音极淡极轻，“你没讲过。”  
“……有什么好讲的？”  
解剖剪的一角在取出的过程里撞到了铁箱边上，轻微的“锵”。纽特还是垂着眼睛，他把左手拇指和食指揣进剪子的把手中，眼神有些晃动。当他的眼睛慢慢转向忒修斯伤痕密布的背时，那种晃动又凝固了。  
“你觉得没什么好讲的？”他不咸不淡地问，目光仍然在男人背部的肌肉里那些纵横交错的、新鲜和不新鲜的伤疤里逡巡着，搜寻那些因为没取出弹片而破碎的地方。忒修斯，这个标记了他的Alpha，温驯地面朝下趴在他的跟前，对他露出后颈和背部。  
他浅浅地吸着气。把解剖剪拿在手中，右手轻轻放在男人同样裸露出来的后腰上。他的指尖很冷。忒修斯原本闭合的眼睛猝然张了一下。  
“那里是什么？”青年的嗓音在他的腰后，两个腰窝的上边响起来，“你知道你这里看起来像什么吗？”  
“唔……两个……面包圈？”  
“……亏你想得出来。”纽特挑了一下眉。  
他在抽气，在吸气。他抚摸着那里，用手指和眼睛一起观察，观察那里是如何被两颗子弹留下了痕迹：两个丑陋的孔洞陷在上面，像两只不瞑目的眼睛。他低下脸——忒修斯没有回头，可要是他回头，他就能看见这副奇怪的光景——青年的脸离他的肌肤是那么近，鼻尖几乎要贴到他的背上。他用右手摸着忒修斯的背，左臂支在男人的身侧。他维持着同样的姿势，手指沿着凹下去的脊线，一点点地向上摸索。那副曾经强壮而充满生气的身体，在他看不见的时候早已伤痕累累，他把手贴在凹下去的那条线上，不由自主地感受着男人呼吸的频率，手掌跟着——也可能是被带着，在那张脊背上微微起伏。这好像是他在给这个男人把脉一样，虽然那里并没有任何血脉的存在，那里只有忒修斯的脊骨，从生到死，忒修斯会一直凭着那种东西站立于世。摸在它的上边，纽特的心里诞出一股鲜亮的感觉，仿佛真的有什么在他的手指底下鼓动，那代表了他爱过的一切，它活在这个男人的身体里。  
“……你会害怕吗？”他的手已经游弋到了忒修斯的颈后。接着，他发现男人在配合他。忒修斯还是趴在褥子上，脖子顺着他抚摸过去的方向往下弯曲，直到他真的把脸全部埋进褥子里。  
“会。”男人的声音在床头闷响，“可是，我更想保护你。”  
“……用这种方式吗？”纽特向他露出来的后颈处看了很久。他的上身渐渐往前倾倒，他把胸口贴到男人的后背心，让男人背上的两副凸起来的背骨跟自己的肩头顶在一起，然而他没把全身的重量都覆到忒修斯的背上，他的两只手依然撑开在男人的身侧，在忒修斯看不到的地方，他伏在他的身上，就像他会以这种姿态为他遮挡一样。  
“不是，”男人的喉咙里有些痰声，“发生了很多事，无从计较。”  
“我也不想计较了。”他讲。“我只想保护你。”  
纽特从他的颈后抬起脸，雾绿色的眼睛微微敛起。  
“不是因为……因为爱，”忒修斯咯了一下痰，“我不知道……我不知道我是不是爱你，纽特……或者，我想，那种爱与我们已知的所有定义都不一样。它有新的意义，是只属于你和我的唯一的定义。  
“我以前太蠢，我说了很多次爱，但我现在不能再说了，我以后也不会再说，我说不了。就算你不是我的兄弟，你不是我的爱人，我对你的心思，也许也不会变……你能理解我吗？  
“我……”纽特的身子往上顶了顶，看起来好像他要缩回去似的，然而他的手指在被单里揪紧了。  
“我……我只是不想把你一个人丢在这个世界上。  
“我做不到、不明白，不明白为什么会有你这样的人。你能爱我，你能爱所有人，包括伤害你的人。我不能想象这样的你会怎么生活，我不能想象你会有多么孤独。对不起，纽特，如果我能明白得更早一些，或者更聪明一些，你就不会这么难过了。”  
忒修斯沉重地吸着气。  
“我曾经记恨你。我记恨的是你丢下了我，你会让我去做很多不想做的事情，考虑很多不想考虑的事情……我最记恨的，是你给了我和这个世界和解的希望。  
“你让我变得想要去表达，想要跟一些我无所谓的人去解释‘为什么我非得那样’，我本来不是那样的人，阿尔忒弥斯。可一旦跟你牵扯上了关系，我就不那么再像我了。  
“不要觉得自责，是我自己要这么干的，你也别指望我能跟你想到一块儿去。”  
“忒修斯，”纽特总算说出话来了，“我知道你是什么样，你也知道我是什么样，我们都不可能改变，”忒修斯看见他肩头的影子往上耸了一下，差点以为他在啜泣，“我们也不需要对方去改变。  
“我——我只希望一件事，”他的鼻尖皱起来，“我想你会明白的。”  
“能不能——能不能不要老让我觉得，只有你一个人在扛着？  
“我想拉你一把，”他咬起嘴唇，终于没去抓忒修斯伸在阴影里的手，“你是我的兄弟，忒修斯，除了你没有别人了。  
“我要和你在一起。我要保护你。”


	32. Chapter 32

章卅二

在之前，忒修斯设想过万种可能，关于他会怎么与纽特重逢，怎么对纽特剖白一切；而他没想到的是，重逢后的第一夜比他想过的所有情景都要安详、平静。仿佛他们之间从没有罅隙，从没有彼此离开过。他还能恨，也还能爱，那些感情对纽特都有过：他们的的确确就是有这么复杂的关系。两个世界在彼此的面前打开了，由此带来的是幸还是不幸？也许什么都不是。他把脸紧贴在床单上，闭上眼睛忍耐背部烧灼的疼痛。常人总说爱情可以使人感到幸福，可他现在怀疑世界上根本就没有幸福，只有自由和平静才会永恒。或许后两者才是纽特真正想给他的东西。他们都不是相信幸福的人，但他们相信有命运。相信命运的人不会有真正的幸福，他们注定了会在世上挣扎，活出一个人的形状，所做的一切都为了寻找一个终生的答案。  
他咬着牙，额上冷汗涔涔，手痉挛地发颤，忽而抓住纽特撑在自己颈侧的左臂，用力将青年扯了下来。  
“忒修斯……”纽特被他拉得没法稳住身形，他只好这么半推半就地在男人身侧侧躺下来，神情十分窘迫。“你背上的伤——”  
“好不了了，”忒修斯咬着牙，“它永远也好不了，这没关系，你把它们留在那儿吧。下雨天的时候我会疼，我会想你。那样比较好，我可以稍微分点神给我自己。”他的嘴角有些抽搐，“你想的并不错，我总是不会好好关心自己，这是我的不幸：我不知道要怎么去爱别人，但我有爱人的能力。事情本来不该是这个样子，我很遗憾。”他瘪了一下嘴。纽特怔然地看他，好像他即将说出什么可怕的东西来似的。  
“我很遗憾……”忒修斯皱了一下眉头，他的声音突然平静起来，“直到现在，我也没法让你离开，你想要的东西我给不了。  
“我不需要你保护我，再没什么比你更可怕了，纽特。”他自嘲地歪了歪嘴角，陡然发觉自己已经放弃了对纽特说爱这个词。爱拿来写小说无非写成四大章回，第一章叫爱理不理，第二章叫依时学会放弃，第三章叫暴跳如雷，第四章叫愈真愈假，他也不知道是着了什么魔，千辛万苦地把纽特这本书翻了个透，蓦然发现自己从一开始就已经翻到了最后一页，只不过这一页隐藏得太巧，误让他以为自己一直还没有到达。这误会太大了，可是他如今好歹解了惑，他的心里头不比往常：奥德修斯总算到了港口，结果发现自己其实是一千零一夜里的魔鬼，被塞子堵了三千年以后才开始仇恨人类。他恨，那种恨他改不掉，与生俱来；恨一切规则、恨一切他敌视的人、恨侵犯他的自由剥夺他的权利的人，唯有这么恨他才能感到清醒。世上没人能承受这种狂暴，唯独纽特是例外。他也恨他，恨他是那么样地改变了自己，恨他开始让他慢慢地去适应生活，然而那种恨没能抵消掉他流在心里的那管子名叫孤独的血。他的自尊说，我要恨我要清醒，我不要现世生活我要做梦，我不要被改变；他的孤独却在说，我要爱啊，我要爱我的人。  
感情不曾被定价，忒修斯多希望它能，如此他才能趁着自己还活着、还有力气的时候，跟纽特和自己的命运去做一个等价交换。他一直最想要的就是公平，是自己付出的所有感情和努力都能看到回报的那种公平，是他对这个世界抱有了希望，而这个希望，最后可以得到回应；却不是把他自己隔绝在外；却不是毁灭他的快乐和激情，再将其熬成苛刻的念想。他已经受够了。他努力了太久，像一支过度燃烧的蜡烛在风里头飘摇。这场孤独的旅程没有终点，但夜晚却已经降临，他也想要休息。  
纽特在他的身旁，他把脸转过来，对着自己的哥哥。他们的脸庞有五六分的相似，彼此面对时偶尔会给他们一种照镜子的感觉。  
“我还能为你做什么？”纽特轻声询问着。他把忒修斯握着自己的那只手反过来扣住，覆在床单上，拇指和食指都卡在忒修斯的指缝里。两只不一样的手抱成了拳。他把那只拳头拉得离自己更近了些，鼻尖靠在忒修斯的手背上。“我想知道，我想知道。”他嘶哑地说，嘴唇轻吻着男人的手指尖，“我不想再跟你吵架了。”  
忒修斯沉默着。纽特的样子就像是抓着他的手在床上缩成了一团，气氛变得很沉闷，他的心困苦不堪：他再次把二人间的交谈推到了悬崖边上，纽特无疑开始向他示弱了，这把忒修斯衬得尤其小心眼，仿佛他才是那个抱着过去不放的人一样。他气闷地瞧着自己的Omega，眼神飘忽地落到纽特因为躬起身子而落在阴影里的喉咙，他想知道那里是不是真的还有自己留下的痕迹。  
他感到一阵窘迫，他没有开口，那只被纽特抓住的手忽然发力，把青年轻巧地拽过来。床板发出了嘎吱声，他花了些力气才把纽特拖到自己身下。青年的头在拖动的过程中不小心碰在了床头上，等忒修斯再次把他压在身下时，纽特暂时只能像只猫一眼龇牙咧嘴地抱着头揉个不停。忒修斯的鼻翼皱了一下，他的神情看起来晦暗又严肃，他注视着纽特，直到对方平静下来，从下往上地望着他，才说：“我只想要一个答案。  
“我不要你做什么。我才是你的Alpha。”  
他探出左腿，膝盖提起来，顶在纽特的胯部。身下的青年浑身一震，继而暧昧地轻喘起来。“等、等一下，我、我们不是在说话吗……”纽特咬牙说，他的大腿内侧的肌肉像流汗一样炽烫，而且徐徐地发颤。  
“我没有阻止你说话。”忒修斯面无表情地说。  
“可你在生我的气，”纽特鼓了一下腮帮子，又减弱了音量，“你在介怀我做的事。”  
“你难道不介怀我的吗？”忒修斯的左膝使了点力，逼出他更多的喘息，“我们之间很复杂，有时候很难说谁对不起谁，也很难说谁对得起谁，不是吗？  
“我并不是非得这样。你不是我的，阿尔忒弥斯，”他的眼角肌肉颤了颤，“我也不是你的。你会不会跟我在一起，接不接纳我，对现在的我来说没有那么大的意义——也许以前是有的。我相信你也是这样。是我愿意标记你，也是你愿意让我标记你。我从前觉得这件事很重要，现在不了，标记只是标记。如果你想要自由——”他的话语里漏出了些喉音，“你不需要跟我索取，因为你这个人是关不住的，只要你想走，你随时就可以走。  
“我只想要一个答案，”他的目光倏然柔和起来，“我只想知道，如果我现在仍然对你有希望，你能不能回应它？在你的身上，我几乎做错了每一件事。我只想知道它们会不会得到你的原谅？”  
他争取一口气地说完了这些话，然后他忘了要怎么呼吸了。他的眼眸自卑似的低垂下来，垂到被单里。他看见纽特的喉结在颈子上上上下下地滚个不停。他突然想放弃了，想背过身去，离开这个房间和这个地方，这里毕竟充满了压抑。他等了整整五分钟，等不到回答，焦躁地探手抠着身下青年的衬衫纽扣。  
“我会的。”  
纽特屏着气，低语道。  
男人的手恰巧停在他的胸口上。

 

这是平静的一夜。  
昏黄的床头灯在午夜后变得令人昏昏欲睡，像极了斯卡曼德家壁炉里旺盛的火光。青年的呼吸声压抑而绵长，忒修斯在他的身上停了很久才翻下来。  
他的头发乱透了，裸露的上半身满是热汗。汗水渍得他的伤口又疼又痒。他坐在纽特身侧，抬起青年的左臂，从对方手腕部的扣子一粒一粒地往下解，把还没来得及脱掉的衬衫往下剥。  
纽特没有发声。刚经历过一次高潮的身体软得没有力气，他半阖着眼睛，一点点地平复呼吸。男人的眼神悄然沿着他的手腕往上滑，滑到他的脸上。手腕部的动作又变慢了。他疲倦地掀开眼皮，发现忒修斯正对着自己的脸出神。  
“怎么了？”  
“……没什么。”男人偏过头。他的回答镇定得不可思议，使人无法联想到他刚刚做了什么。纽特笑了笑。忒修斯的侧脸漫是潮红，下唇覆满了舔过的湿润——他现在还在舔舐那里。他正当壮年，浑身都是用不完的精力，就连颈侧都布着薄薄的肌肉。汗水从他的下颌滴落在他的大腿上，他的下半身有一多半都浸在阴影里，不过纽特还是能看见他的全貌。在忒修斯的大腿根部，硕大昂长的阴茎正饱满地勃起着，筋脉凸络的茎身上净是粘腻的液体。这具充满了性吸引力的身体，很快又不知餍足一般地回到了他的身上。  
忒修斯直了直身子，把纽特的长裤彻底地拽掉，粗暴地团成一团砸在墙上。纽特不满地抱怨起来：“我明天还得穿，你都弄皱了……”  
“明天？明天你还用不着穿衣服。”  
忒修斯抬手捋了几把头发，把他的膝弯拎起来。他打开了他，把刚刚才勃起来的阴茎重新塞回Omega窒热的穴内。纽特的身体本能性地往后缩起来——他在床上很喜欢这样。忒修斯没让他如意：他握住了青年的腰，逆着自己插入的方向使劲摁。他比以前更加健壮了，但他的性情却不如之前温柔，纽特明显地感知到了这一点。他好几年都没有尝过性爱的滋味，久旷的身体一上来就承受了如此猛烈的浇灌，他几乎丧失了跟上忒修斯节奏的可能，只能在被插入的时候颤抖着咬上男人的肩头，徒劳地说：“我明天总得起来……”  
“明天是明天。”忒修斯讲。他把青年抱着坐在自己的腿上，这是个他喜欢的姿势，他能就此轻而易举地触摸到纽特的一切。阴茎顶到Omega薄薄的入口，一突一突地要顶入时，他兴奋得连大腿都在往上用力。他的两条手臂交叉着环抱在纽特的背后，力气大得像要把青年这么嵌到自己体内去似的。  
“你还记得我对你说过什么？”他把嘴唇贴在青年汗湿的额上，“我要你做我的妻子，我的爱人。你明年二十岁……那么我们还来得及有一个孩子，”他深吸一口气，头部用力顶开了那道闭合了整整三年的腔道内。纽特呜咽起来，他仰面瞪大了眼睛，眼泪落得满脸都是。他抱着忒修斯的脖子，被顶得喊不出声音，双唇抖得合不上。忒修斯低下脑袋，原本按在青年腰间的左手往上摩挲，按在了青年的脑后。他的脸凑上去，用舌头舔舐着那对有些干燥的嘴唇，又贪婪地咬住了它们。  
“我在费斯蒂贝尔的时候，”他粗喘着气，大腿和腰部一起用力往上顶弄，做得过分的时候甚至攥紧纽特的腰，用Omega脆弱的生殖腔道来套弄自己。对纽特来说，这样的快感剧烈得几近痛苦，不管他怎么扭动身躯，最终都会落入忒修斯的怀里，他的臀部和腰部都被抱着起起落落，胸口也和忒修斯紧贴在一起磨蹭，胸膛前一片绯红，他觉得自己已经快要被那根东西揉成水了，“我的长官命令我去端掉德国人的火炮阵地，”忒修斯扶着他，给他唯一的支撑，也掳掠他的呼吸，“我以为自己不会赢。我以为我做不到的，”他的声音几乎是贴在纽特的嘴上发出来的，当纽特微微张开双唇时，他就把自己的舌头插进青年的口腔里，吞吐着，像要勾着青年的舌头跟自己一道发声似的，“不过实际上我还是做到了……”他咬了一下纽特的嘴唇，头部深深陷在狭长的穴内，挤开一层层蠕动着的肉，他太长了，比之前进入得还要深，纽特能感觉得到，他开始迷惘地啜泣起来。他对自己的身体并不像忒修斯这么了解，而在他迷惘的时候，忒修斯竟然搂着他的腰，让自己按某个特定的频率搅动着往里深入。他竟然还能进得更深，深到能让纽特窒息的地步，再摁在其中的某一处上用力地快速挺腰。  
“你要说什么……”纽特痛苦地闭着眼睛——也可能是快要昏迷前的闭着眼睛，轻声问。  
“我想做的事，就一定会实现。”  
忒修斯慢吞吞地舔着他的喉咙，声音里充满餍足，“我喜欢侵略，尤其喜欢侵略你，我很抱歉。”  
“呵……”  
青年的脸一阵红一阵白，忒修斯知道他还是受不了这样的性爱。他又在Omega的内腔深处干了几十下，把自己的茎身和那里面都搅弄得湿漉漉的，才稍稍放缓节奏，把纽特推倒在床上，自己跟着往前压住他。  
“我会带你一起回去。”  
他张开双臂，抱住纽特，把自己抵在他的深处射精。  
“我们一起回家，”他的声音变得更平静了，像在陈述一个既定的事实，“和我们的爸爸、妈妈在一起。我们离开他们太久了，我们应该回家去。不回家就永远不会得到安全。”  
纽特缓缓张开眼睛。泪水在他的睫毛上凝成一涟，被忒修斯用拇指轻柔地抚去。他的面庞恢复了少年时代常有的红润和柔软，忒修斯从他的体内抽出来，把他拉进怀里，压在身子下面。他起身关了灯。房间里被静谧的夜色吞没了，他能感觉到的只有体液的粘腻和青年断断续续的呼吸。  
他还想做得更多。但现在他把四肢敞开，双腿夹着青年的腰身，彼此的胸膛合在一起。他的情欲已经消退，剩下的是一种踏实的满足和轻微的甜蜜。它是一只温柔的手，把他的心脏托在掌心里抚摩着安慰——他也确实得到了安慰，从他的Omega那里，从纽特那里。纽特没有动，大概是因为太累了，连清洁一新都没来得及做，而忒修斯也不想动弹。  
他的手在被单下面寻找着，摸到青年肋骨凸处的地方，朝下摁了摁，换来青年嘟嘟囔囔的声音，像被打扰了睡眠的小孩子似的。他舔了一下嘴唇，房间里太黑了，他什么也没看见。他只是伸长脖子，把嘴唇贴在纽特的颈子上，那里离Omega的腺体很近，不过他不是冲那个去的。他用肌肤感受着藏在纽特颈侧深处的脉动，当他找准地方以后，他就把嘴唇贴了上去。轻轻的。他的嘴唇随着呼吸微微蠕动——起——伏，这个动作没有别的意义，纽特不会有任何反应和感觉。他是突然地想这么做，出于某种神秘而平静的冲动，他知道自己这辈子都能记得这一刻。他用嘴唇贴着那里，逐渐把胸口和腰部的重量都一点点放到青年的身上，就像他正在把自己全部的生命都放在纽特的身上一样。  
窗户在床边打开着，一轮月亮宁静地挂在天幕上。最深的夜已经降临，疲倦的太阳总算找到休息的地方。


	33. Chapter 33

章卅三

这一夜没有雨也没有风，荧惑星在西边的天空上发出熠熠红光。阿喀琉斯向那里望去，总觉得那颗星星好像真的像传说中的那样，在天上四处乱走着。这情景是如此迷人，他几乎可以在脑子里描绘出整个过程。  
锅炉房的门在他身后被推开了，他错过了门发出的响声，结果是被突然唤出自己名字的青年给吓了一跳。  
“咦？”他扭头一瞧，神色即刻慌张起来，从窗台上把自己的双腿往下拿，“您、您来做什么呀……”  
维塔利的肩上挂着一个布褡裢，不防水的那一种，脸上有些脏。他鬈曲的发上沾了灰，昭示着他意大利血统的黑色头发看起来腻腻的，一绺落到了耳垂旁。他露出了一个腼腆的笑容，身子微微往后让了点，目光却向阿喀琉斯正从窗台上往下放的右脚看去。窗台离地面很高，比阿喀琉斯的腿还要长一点，这使得青年下窗台的动作十分狼狈。他的目光不知何时凝聚到青年为了够到地面而绷紧的脚尖上，接着，他又从那脚尖往上，看到了阿喀琉斯的腰部。两分钟的光景，他收回视线，眼珠子转了一下，虹膜一缩，像有弹性的褐色水晶。  
“我来烤烤火，”他说，“少校的办公室没有开门，我就没法去他那儿了。”  
“您说……忒修斯·斯卡曼德？”阿喀琉斯从窗台上跳下来。他的双足像装了弹簧似的敏捷，维塔利心里觉得有趣，但他现在不想开玩笑。  
“是的。”  
“怎么，他不管你们了？他……好歹还需要回复伦敦的消息呢，不是吗？”  
“少校……最近没有住在指挥塔，”维塔利把手伸在锅炉旁，他的脸上有种隐瞒时特有的为难，又隐含着忧虑，“他，他跟他的兄弟住在一块儿……”  
他突然闭紧了嘴。仿佛被他感染了似的，阿喀琉斯的嘴巴也跟着闭紧了。他的目光从一开始的忧郁变成了空洞，好似失去了魂灵，眼眸之间再也无法聚焦。这让他连自个儿正在一脸忧愁地对着维塔利发呆也没察觉。  
锅炉旁的灶台底下生着火，维塔利搓着手，目光流转，瞧见身旁的青年又开始发呆了。他没打搅他，而是捋起袖子，朝他坐得更近了一些，近到他结实的右臂都快跟青年那只窄窄的左肩头挨在一块儿了，他眼睛里头就不自主地看着阿喀琉斯那只瘦弱的肩头，嘴里问：“您还冷吗？”  
“我？”阿喀琉斯被他问得愣住了，他也许是忘了，也许是没发现，总之，他并没有在意到维塔利离自己过近的那只肩膀。维塔利靠他太近了，这么凑近了看，就能看见他脸上那一对漂亮的圆眼睛，透明的玻璃体里边泛着浅蓝色，在浅蓝色的深处，一团火焰在漆黑的瞳孔里燃烧着。这样一双生动又可爱的眼睛，使维塔利的嘴角带上了笑。  
“是，”他说，“我瞧您的嘴唇都变紫啦。”  
阿喀琉斯的眉毛拧了起来。他低下头去摸自己的嘴唇，那只带着茧子的神奇动物学家的指腹牵引着维塔利的眼睛，在阿喀琉斯干燥起皮的双唇上抚弄。  
“啪嗒”，火星从灶台下边溅出来。维塔利往回收了收腿，他的膝盖因此也跟阿喀琉斯的挨在一块儿了。他的脑海深处倏然好像也有那么一粒火星子迸了出来，它烫着了他，烫伤了他的心、他的眼睛。他的眼睛里头逐渐射出一种更亲切、更温暖的目光，它几乎是贴在阿喀琉斯的手指尖上的，似乎可以与那粗糙的手指一同亲吻那对干裂开的嘴唇。那对起皮的嘴唇，因为缺失了水分而枯萎着，可维塔利的目光是湿润的，就好像他打算以这样的目光灌溉它，使它重新变得柔软而饱满那样。  
“我感觉不到，”阿喀琉斯说，他没发觉自己正无意识地往暖和的地方靠拢，这自然就要让他离自己身侧那名青年愈发地近了，“不过，兴许是我太粗心……您刚刚要说什么来着？”他把两只手伸平到灶台底下取暖，脸侧过来向对方望。炉火把他的面庞映得红通通，像一轮初升起来的太阳。  
维塔利的话竟然哆嗦起来：“我，啊……我、我是要说，伦敦那儿最近总有消息过来，”他撇过头，神情像在抱怨，“他们催着斯卡曼德回去。”  
“老早就有了，”阿喀琉斯吸了吸鼻子说，“忒修斯就是不肯回去。他想调查清楚这里的事情，可我有个预感……他做不到这个了……”  
维塔利一愣。他扭过头：“您觉得做不到？”  
“不……我只是觉得……这一切都不会那么简单……不会的。”  
“我听你们……呃，别误会，我只是偶然在校场边上听见的，你们在谈论着什么遗迹。”  
“哦，那个，你听见了也无妨，它早晚也得公之于众的。哪怕魔法部不想公开它，忒修斯也不会答应。他是个疯子，”他用了这个词，面部忽然呈现出气恼的神情，“我不是在生他的气。”  
“我听说，他的弟弟跟您很要好。”维塔利低声讲，带了些犹豫，“我一开始还以为，您跟上校的关系会不错……”  
“哈，啊，那都是——很——久远，很久远的事儿啦！如果是我跟忒修斯，那么——我们的关系，嗯，也就是那样……”阿喀琉斯烦躁地站起来，像要走了似的把手揣在口袋里。维塔利连忙站起来，挡在他跟门之间，可阿喀琉斯其实并不想走，他只是情绪使然，实在坐不住。“大逆不道地说，纯血家族们的那些个狗屁规矩，很快也都要完蛋啦！什么联姻，什么通婚，这个那个的，迟早都要完蛋！”他愤愤地说，“您知道——哦，天哪，我不该对您这么说的，您一定知道！你们的工人阶级为什么要革命？你们写在书里的那些——那些东西，它们迟早就会影响到我们！而纯血家族的那些个上古遗留下来的陈腐规矩，早晚有一天都是要被打破的！像忒修斯那种会被自己的疑心病逼疯的家伙，今后也会越来越少。”  
他气呼呼地在窗子前面转了好几圈，神色才缓和下来：“我觉得我有毛病，”他恨恨地说，“忒修斯·斯卡曼德，你的顶头上司，曾经因为我在安慰朋友时做出的举动而把我从楼上直接扔了下去！梅林在上，我发誓我只是碰了碰纽特的额头……可忒修斯呢，他像个恶魔，他是个疯子，维塔利，他发起疯来谁也拦不住！我一直都能记得他是怎么把我从楼上丢下去的！  
“我们之间那些个旧事，细细数起来怕是只有一团糟。我——我在家里头躺了两三个月，心里头对他满是憎恨。倒不是因为纽特，而是他干的事儿，太叫我伤心啦！太伤害我的自尊啦！”他把拳头砸在灶台上，哼哼着，“我知道他瞧不起我。  
“他没把我好好当作一个平等的人来看，不管我怎么努力尝试，他永远都是一副耻高气扬的样子。对他的兄弟，他的控制欲强得就像他在使用自己的胳膊和手一样，维塔利，他永远都不是一个会认错的人，因为他根本不觉得自己错了。他就是一个地道笔直的疯子，不过是比我们更有才华，更有自己的规则……”  
他抹了一把脸，重新再灶台的炉火前蹲下来，嗓音发沙的：“我一点也不相信命运。  
“可是，纽特回来的那天。当我看见他用手撕开带刺的篱笆，大步走向纽特的时候……”他的腮帮鼓了起来，“我觉得我好像看见了命运。  
“不是说他们注定了会在一起，而是，这个世界好像只给他们留下了彼此……纽特是唯一能够完全理解忒修斯的人，忒修斯可能也是。”  
他扭过头，喉结在颈子上滚动：“你觉得那是爱吗？  
“我不能说是，也没法说不是。我没有见过这样的爱。他们两个人，好像几乎没怎么为对方的幸福着想过，他们不相信幸福的存在，但他们也不是悲观主义者。他们彼此分开，互相关联又互相不关联，兴许还能各自坦然地接受对方的死。别人很难理解他们为什么会这样，可我能，因为我知道，于他们而言，首要而必要的仅仅只是自由。自由盖过了一切，而他们的爱正包含着这个主题。”  
“……但爱本身是扼杀自由的……”维塔利轻声说。  
阿喀琉斯捂住了脸，他的声音听起来沮丧极了，“我感到难堪，我很……我很嫉妒他们……您明白吗？我这一辈子都不可能有那种勇气。虽然我对您讲了这么些忒修斯的坏话，虽然我也恨过他，可我无法讨厌他，他鄙视我，不喜欢我，不喜欢我跟他的弟弟来往，我居然都能理解。”  
“请别这样，”维塔利突然打断了他。在阿喀琉斯望过来的疑惑的眼神中，他犹豫着伸出手，搭在方才刚刚靠着自己手臂的肩上，“对我来说，您比任何人都要好。”  
“……你说的什么？”  
“我说，您比任何人都要好，都要亲切、温和，”维塔利的眼睛里晃着光，“您是不是要忘了？您第一次来指挥塔的时候，是我为您指的路。我还记得那天您穿了一件格子纹的衣裳，那会儿您还没有理头发，鬓角长到了耳根底下，蜷曲着翘起来……自打您走了以后，我就经常梦见您……”  
他们说着说着，声音渐渐低了下去。炉火烧得噼噼啪啪地响，映在墙上的两条靠近的人影也像在燃烧一样地不停晃动。

 

纽特的临时居所位于毗邻校场的一间废弃的旧仓库内，仓库本被用来储存弹药和枪械，在纽特返回这里之后，忒修斯替他清空了那里。从表面上来看，这个年轻的Alpha和以前也没什么太大的区别：他照例每天都去布置巡查的任务，一天与纽特见一次面，在校场附近，或者干脆是站在地下室的入口处等着纽特出来。一般人只当他是个疼爱胞弟的哥哥罢了，然而也有那么几次机会，有人下了巡逻回来，瞧见这个Alpha挽着弟弟的胳膊在河边散步，兴许只有那种时候，才有人会恍恍然地想起些别的什么。  
猜疑是一味药引，一旦一个人的心中被种下了猜疑的种子，它就会很快地生根发芽，要不了多久，真真假假的话语便会从不同的、怀着猜疑的心中往外生长。开始有人关注到忒修斯去校场边的次数和时间，还有人开始在意他每次从纽特那里回来的时候是怎么样的一个表情，是像个偷情的男人呢，还是像个痴情的爱人呢？一时间，一个营里的人都小声地议论纷纷，连阿喀琉斯都开始忍不住脸红起来。他心里头想，现在可倒好，斯卡曼德兄弟之间的关系，说不定所有人都已经知道了；即使有暂时不知情的，要是在哪天突然注意到忒修斯的脸色，恐怕也会禁不住地像阿喀琉斯那样脸红起来。  
忒修斯好像变了一个人。他不再像以前那样隔三差五地翻阅来自伦敦的消息，就好像他再也不在乎自己能不能回去了似的。他每个晚上都会去纽特的屋子里——不论那天离开指挥塔时有多晚。他日复一日地如此，不睡在自己的宿舍里，而是跑去跟纽特挨在一块儿，连一点点要遮掩的羞耻之心都没有。阿喀琉斯眼见到他的面颊一天天地消瘦下去，红润的面庞里总是泛着休息不足的青色。震颤的恐惧和由衷的钦羡总会于他清晨在指挥塔遇见忒修斯的时候倏然涩干他的心房。有时他会干脆地故意绕道，好与忒修斯错开；在他心中潜藏过的对这个男人的憎恨，就在众口不一的谣言和嗤笑中逐渐地化为了一种莫大的同情。最后，他的胸中仍然留有对忒修斯的畏惧，可那到底跟恨是完全不同的了。在忒修斯日渐消瘦的身躯上，他仿佛看见了一条河，这条河本从浩瀚的海洋而来，但它的下游却连接着一片亘古的荒漠；它明知自己就要干涸，可还是不要天上的雨水，它只想这么一路汹涌下去，直到它完全消失为止。  
忒修斯用可怕的毅力消耗着自己。他放任自己一天天地憔悴下去，面颊再也没有恢复健康的颜色，贪婪的双唇却总是湿漉漉的。不到三个星期，阿喀琉斯再也受不住了，他向伦敦方面提交了调离的申请。不同于以往，这一次是他主动提出了放弃。他懦弱了一辈子，过于执着的生命会伤害他，过于旺盛的激情和勇气会刺痛他。  
他仍然爱那条龙。离开时，他保证自己能永远记得它的名字。

 

鸡叫了两遍以后，他们才停下来。屋子里满是酸酸的啤酒花味和胡乱叠在一块儿的信息素的味道。忒修斯阖紧眼睛，前额顶在纽特喉咙下边的一块皮肉上。两条薄而细长的锁骨末端在那块皮肉的底下拱起来，凹成一个小窝。他把热汗淋淋的额头靠在那里，咬紧牙，感到身体像碰到了荨麻一样酸痒难耐。  
他和纽特的身体上都布满了汗，只要靠得稍微近一些，他们的肌肤就会紧紧地贴在一起。他趴在纽特的肚子上休息了一阵子，才往后挪了挪腰臀，让自己稍微出来一些，可也没有全都出去。  
“好胀……”纽特动了动右腿，脚踝蹭在他的侧腰上。他的大腿内外都潮乎乎的，根部一圈则湿透了，把他臀下垫的那块床单给浸出了好一片。  
“这里？”忒修斯把他的脚踝握在手里，微微用力，扯着他的腿往自己身上撞，另一只空出来的手抚在他的肚脐下边，“里面胀吗？”  
“呜……不、不要摁……”纽特的腿根打起了战，他央求道：“你得出去……”  
Alpha笑了一声，总是湿润的嘴唇在他的小腿肚子上印下痕迹。他的手指从纽特的肚脐又往下滑，贴到Omega的腹股沟处停下了。纽特的下腹长得并不圆，但有些肉，沾了汗液后显得滑漉漉的。他把纽特抱在腿上，让自己的下腹跟纽特紧贴在一起。刚刚连着高潮了两次，纽特还不太适应，当男人把嘴唇凑近他冒着热气的头发时，他哑声说：“我好累……”  
“我可以让你躺着。”忒修斯笑道。  
他把纽特的脑袋放回枕头上，在黑漆漆的夜里头用手触摸着他的脖子和下巴，嗅到从纽特那散发着热气的发丝之间传来的信息素的气味。他扯过被子，掀开来把他们两个人的身子都裹住，循着空气里那丝温热的香气，缓缓地俯下身子。  
太阳升起前，纽特被徘徊在脖子间的摩挲感给弄醒了。他惊讶地半撑起上身，拍了拍伏在自己胸口上的男人的肩膀。  
“忒修斯？忒修斯？”他问，“你在干什么？”  
忒修斯没有回答。他的手全都握在纽特赤裸的肩膀上，鼻尖呼出湿热的气，喷在纽特的侧肋和下腋之间。他似乎在那里寻找着什么。纽特问了他几遍，他总也不回答，反而把脸贴在纽特的侧腹上，好像纽特的体内有什么东西在响一样。  
“忒修斯！”  
“纽特，”他听见哥哥梦呓似的问他，“你这里的伤还在吗？”  
“……什么？你说什么呀？”纽特的声音微弱地颤抖起来，他心里忽然有些害怕，他伸手去推忒修斯的胸口，“你太累啦……”  
“不，你这里有，”忒修斯固执地说，“我看见那条龙弄伤了你。”  
“你只是做了噩梦……”纽特抚摩着他的额发，“求你了，忒修斯，睡吧。我没事的，睡吧。”  
他要求了好多遍，忒修斯才嘟囔着，重新睡回他身侧的位置上。他很快就再度睡去，唯有纽特还睁着眼睛。他望向仓库顶端高高的桦木天花板：晨光已经爬上了他的窗角，只是暂时还不能照亮他的书桌。


	34. Chapter 34

章卅四

一个新晴的日子。秋已经到来，清晨时分，北方的天空弥漫着紫蓝色的蜃气，纽维利尔河在朝阳的映衬下闪着金色的光芒。这一条娟秀的河流把地面分割成好几块，远看仿佛一块碎花布缝在山坡上。  
纽特·斯卡曼德在校场附近的居所外有一条车轮轧出来的小道，道两旁生满了白术和艾蒿。忒修斯是八点以后才来的，那些艾蒿长得比白术还盛，随着他急匆匆的脚步嚓嚓嚓地刮弄他的军服裤脚。就在他快走到纽特的门口时，他敏锐地发觉弟弟并不在屋子里。那么他会在哪儿？在——他拧着眉头，从小道走到碎石子铺成的大路上，这才在山坡下、河下游的地方发现纽特的身影。  
纽特看起来是刚洗完澡。他赤裸着上身，裤子半干不湿的，没系起来的裤腰松垮地吊在胯上。他不仅背对着忒修斯，还离得非常远，忒修斯只好慢吞吞地顺着碎石子路向下走，很长的几分钟里，他一直只能俯视他。一只桐木桶在纽特的脚旁待着，纽特搓了搓手，忒修斯看见他正往手心里不住地呵气；他呵着气，又在木桶旁边蹲下来，从里面舀水向身上泼洒。他的背部分布着一些很薄的肌肉，那些肌肉会随着他动作的姿态而变化形状，有时会变成椭圆形，有时则会斜成三角形。等忒修斯走得足够近的时候，他看见纽特的后颈、后背和后腰上都布满了艳红的痕迹，像松鼠爬过的足印似的，断断续续延伸到吊着荡开的裤腰口里头。他看了一会儿，才反应过来自己已经在原处呆站得太久了。  
“纽特，”他走到河滩处才发声，不过他觉得自己在往下走时就已经被纽特发现了，他的兄弟在这方面比他要敏锐很多，“你怎么在这里？”  
“忒修斯？”纽特回着话，急急忙忙地抽出魔杖让自己的衬衫从河滩另一侧飞过来，“呃……”  
他穿上衬衫才转过身，脸上的表情像在说：“难道你没看见我在做什么吗？”  
忒修斯没有继续这个话题。他在河边犹豫了片刻，俯身下去把自己的鞋袜都脱了。纽特理着袖口，好奇地望着他。结果忒修斯只是脱了鞋袜，在河边向他看了一阵子，就涉水冲他走来。  
“喂，我要上去了。你也先上去吧！”纽特说。他开始整理自己胸口的扣子了。手指从腹部往上扣，一二三四，第五个的时候，那双手被另一双手摁住了。纽特诧异地抬起脸，看见一对闪着热切期盼的深蓝色的眸子……手又牵着他的手，从之前的地方探下去，第五个扣子，四、三、二、一——纽特从心里长长地叹出了一口气，那口气还带着一些秋的凉意，径直撞在了忒修斯的脸上。  
河面上原本是静静的，随后，几件衬衣和长裤在上头躺了下来，像几条黑色和蓝色的鱼。河面泛起了波纹。  
“等等……你……你不能在这里……”纽特攀紧男人的肩膀，被迫仰起脖子，大腿夹在忒修斯的腰上，“昨晚才——”  
“别说话。”忒修斯有些粗暴地打断他，贪婪成性的嘴唇急切地啃着他的颈子。他搂紧纽特的身子，一用力就把他抱起来了，揽着向河对岸走。  
“有人会看见……”纽特的气息弱了下来。  
忒修斯把脸埋在他的颈子间，充满讽意地闷声大笑着。他到河对岸那块凸出来的平整的细沙滩上才把人放下。他按住纽特想要起来的肩膀，把对方那两条结实又修直的腿分开，腰部沉着朝腿间嵌进去。在这个过程中，他的眼睛始终都在控制不住地盯着纽特，心房中也充斥着丰满的爱恋。他用肩膀和腰腹把纽特按在沙滩上，右手拇指用力地掐在纽特的手心里，他的力气一直不小，纽特被他掐得低叫起来。然而过不了多久，那叫声就变成别的调子了。他眼看着纽特满面潮红地连声低喘，索性用牙齿轻轻啮咬他那一样也泛着红色的下巴，喉咙里咕哝着滚出厚重的呻吟。  
“看见我跟你在偷情？”他说，用嘴贪恋地在纽特身上逡巡，半跪着举高那双腿，舍不得停下似的，在抽送的时候胡乱用另一只稍微干净一点的手把裤子拽到大腿下——这样也就够了。纽特在他身下像一块新被开垦的土地，这块土地充满了神秘的诱惑，会激发出他那藏在骨子里的、充满血气的索求。  
他的亲吻里或许还有些暴戾的意味，纽特对此不甚明了。他哆嗦着在忒修斯不断款摆的腰身下面弯成了一张弓，终于在男人激烈的索吻中别过脸，无可奈何地说：“……忒修斯，对我……对我温柔些……”

 

太阳高照时，忒修斯躺在细沙滩上。被阳光烤过的细沙热乎乎地贴着他赤裸的后背，他把右臂搁在脑后枕着，另一条手臂横在纽特的腰后，好让刚才几乎晕过去的Omega顺顺当当地睡在自己身上。纽特在他的胸口上趴着，棕色的眼睫毛服顺地贴在下眼睑上，半湿的额发底下露出极疲惫的一张脸:在这样的相处里，他时常会被男人的热情完全耗空，就像一口被油泵抽干的枯油井一样。忒修斯那充满血气的索求是漫无边际又狂暴的，他全身的每一个部分都比纽特的生得要大，大到他伏在纽特的身上时就会像乌云一样投下一整片影子。  
晴空在万丈以上静静地展开，好几座起伏的连绵的山峦在天边拼成一片，宛如一群奔腾的黑骏马。忒修斯把目光转回纽特的发顶时，这一群骏马似的山也依然在排山倒海似地挤向他，在他的视野下边凝结成一弯黑色的波浪，远看上去好像夜色在流淌。  
“对不住，”他摸到纽特绒绒的、长着孩子般的凹陷的后颅骨的头上，心里头涌起一阵饱含怜爱的愧意，“我保证不会再有一下一次……”  
“……说什么傻话，”纽特的声音贴着他的上腹回响，“要是你真的那么容易就‘不会再有下一次了’，你又怎么会是忒修斯·斯卡曼德——”  
“听起来你笃信我并不会变好。”忒修斯半开玩笑地说。  
纽特轻轻掀开眼睛，他犹豫了一阵子，抬手把覆在自己头顶的那只手抓下来，五根指头一根根插进四条指缝中，把那只手掌完全地扣住。  
“我不知道，”他老实地说，“我只是知道，当我明白你是个知错也不改的人时……我这辈子似乎就离不开你了。人是个多么愚蠢的生物啊，忒修斯……明知道是有错的事，我们还是想去干；明知道是没有结果的事，我们依然要去坚持——可能仅仅只是因为，我们觉得这样做能让我们更有希望……  
“即使它永远没有实现的可能。”  
“它是虚妄的……”忒修斯把右手从他的手掌上撤下来，又张开，把那只手再次握住，“希望、绝望，它们的本质都是虚妄。它们实际上没有什么不一样。我们为了自己的希望而活，也可以为了自己的希望而死……纽特，人的这一生，名字总是跟那种东西写在一起的，没有办法避免；就像我会不由自主地想对你说‘我爱你’那样……”  
他的手掌在这一刻握紧，好似他忽然屏住了呼吸。他把右手臂从脑后抽出来，和左臂交叉着环到纽特的后背上，把他更紧地搂进怀里。  
“我至今也不知道，凭着我自己，是怎么有勇气对你说出那样的话来的，是怎么有勇气对你说‘爱’……”他的脖子微微前伸，让自己的嘴唇贴在纽特的额头上，“可要是再也见不到你，我可能会心碎……那不会让我死，但那会惩罚我，教我觉得自己是个无能为力的人。纽特，我不需要你来保护我……”  
“你需要，”纽特阖起眼睛，任他轻柔地吻过自己的眼皮，那些轻柔的触觉很快又从他的眉心之间洒落在他的唇上，“你需要的……”他浅浅地叹息着，忒修斯离他太近了，以致于他每一次说话时，嘴唇都要不由分说地跟对方的碰撞在一起，“我是你的兄弟，我不能让伦敦的那些人把你绑回魔法部审，追究你的责任——”  
“你不是。”  
忒修斯虬紧眉心，摁住他欲起身的肩膀。  
“你是我的妻子，”他说，“或者换一个词也行，我的新娘，我的半身，随便什么都行，我不在乎你要叫我什么，什么都只是一种代号，跟你或者跟我本身没有根本的关系。我以前也会思考怎么去界定它们，可现在我不会了。对于一种感情，称呼它还不如去感觉它。我可以感觉得到你，”他把鼻尖顶在纽特的面颊上，喷出的气暖烘烘的，“你知道么，当我去找你的时候，我认为我能感觉得到你……我感觉到你还活着，跟我一样还在世界上的某个角落里呼吸，那就好像我们在一起呼吸那样。  
“我既没有办法做一个完全的聪明人，也没有办法做一个完全的蠢货。但就算我已经是这样的人，我也知道，我自己感觉到的你，没法只用‘弟弟’去概括……”他的语调突然低沉了很多，他附在纽特的耳朵旁，像要咬他的耳朵那样。  
河中央，一条银白色的鱼“啵”一下翻上了水面，掀起涟漪后又消失在水底。  
男人喘息着，想翻过身把青年压在身下，但青年却敏捷地摁住了他。他骑在他的腰上，修长的手指往下，探进男人和他下身交叠的阴影里。阳光洒在金色的河岸上，忒修斯的上半身也几乎全都被淹没在那片金色里了，他望着纽特的双眼，眼神逐渐地迷离起来，纽特这才注意到他那对如情欲般饱满的双唇。他眨了眨眼睛，业已潮湿的腹下贴着男人的耻毛，缓缓地挪动腰臀，坐在忒修斯的大腿上。如果这里还有别的人，只会看见他赤裸着身子，用腿根紧夹着男人坐直的腰身的模样，至于那在彼此紧贴的腹部底下被藏住的一切，就只有他们才知晓了。  
河两岸的水流渐渐湍急起来，白银一样的河水浸着河面上那座小小的河滩孤岛，打碎了倒映在水面上的两条交叠在一起的人影。那两条人影紧贴着，互相摩擦着晃动了一会儿，忒修斯的手突然用力掐在纽特的腰上，逼得对方不得不把双腿张得更开，像卡紧楔子那样地卡在他的腰上。他还用手压在这个Omega的腰窝处。纽特仰起头惊呼起来，Alpha的大腿和腰都在顶着他的臀部发力，把他抛上更高的地方。他的嘴唇不得不像鱼一样一张一翕，喉咙里发出不知是痛苦还是欢愉的哼声。当他再次被抛上时，他的声音陡然虚弱得几近低哑，低得几乎只能在忒修斯的耳畔回响。他的背部沁出了一层热汗，太阳一照上去就好像一层发光的膜。忒修斯抓着他的后背与他接吻，脖子和手臂的一侧都鼓起了一道明显的筋络。他原本平放在沙滩上的双腿膝盖也拎了起来，把纽特更亲密地卡在自己的腰腹和躬起的大腿之间。他的大腿肌肉不断地打着颤，神志恍惚，而与他相接的纽特则再一次脱了力气。  
“老这样可不行……”纽特缩在他的颈窝里，身上还在颤抖。忒修斯的手像抚弄孩子似的，从他的颈后顺着脊椎抚摩下来。他转动脖子，面颊沿着忒修斯的下颌扫过，“你不能老是待在我这儿。”  
“哦，你怕？”忒修斯眯起了眼睛。他松开了他，重新躺回沙滩上，把两条手臂枕在脑后，“你想知道吗？几年前我确实觉得害怕过……”  
忒修斯在这种时候一般都把话说得很简短，可这回却是个例外。纽特并不讨厌他这样多话，他从男人的口中听说的是自己从未经历过的也从未听过的事：关于一九一二年十二月二十三日那一夜后的忒修斯是如何在夜里不断颤抖、承受心灵的折磨和愧怍的。忒修斯一度知道自己是错的，尽管他骨子里并不想承认自己犯了错。他总是在无人的时候跑到斯卡曼德家那片能看见许多永志花的空地上，他会烦闷地躺在那里，像死了一样地睡上一整天，谁也别要叫醒他。这样，等漫长的一整个白天过后，他就感到自己获得了足够的勇气，来放弃掉纽特赋予自己的可怕又迷人的感情；然而他未曾想过家也会是一个魔咒，只要他从楼梯的上端看见纽特纤瘦的影子，或者在高地的陡坡下看见纽特一浅一深地从家门口朝他走来的模样，他好不容易得到的那种可以让他放弃一切的勇气就会消失得无影无踪。那些在大白天里会堵紧他的喉咙口、逼迫他不承认自己的爱的勇气，一到了夜晚，就会像蝙蝠一样从他的喉咙洞里边飞走；这时候，假若他的身边没有纽特，他就会感到身体里仿佛少了一大半的脏器，而夜晚只留给了他一个空壳子似的房间。他什么也不能做、什么也不能想，只能彻夜坐在书桌前听着动静，从嘈杂的外物之声里分辨出一个比自己小了八岁的少年的脚步声和说话声。  
“别这样，忒修斯……”纽特伸出手掌，把十根冰冷的手指虚拢在忒修斯的嘴上，“别对我说这些……我受不了——”他吸了吸鼻子，说：“要是我过去再懂些事，也许你现在就会很幸福了。”  
忒修斯看了看他，微微摇头：“得了吧，阿尔忒弥斯，你自己都不相信真的有幸福。但要我去求一个愿望，那也未必是没有——要是有一天我们都能够获得自由，那才是比幸福更加重要的事。纽特，你知道吗，每次看到你说那些话，看到你关爱你的神奇动物，我就会觉得很难过；你的眼睛想告诉我你很快乐，你跟它们待在一起时很快乐，但我只能看见它们在撒谎。  
“你想知道为什么我会熟悉这种事？因为当我想告诉别人我应该如何生活时，他们总是发出笑声。于是后来我只能告诉别人‘我就是那样生活的’。纽特，我们都喜欢自由，但为了这个东西，不做点牺牲总不行。”  
他瞧着纽特的眼睛，说：“这是我唯一的想法。要是能为了你的自由去牺牲，我会很乐意的，你明白吗？”  
他的语气里潜藏着某种一去不回的信念。纽特抓紧了他的手指，默然良久，他轻声说：“我答应你……”


	35. Chapter 35

章卅五

男人很像是那种从意大利回俄国途中，经过法兰克福时会去小酒馆里厮混的家伙，忒修斯觉得他能从斯丹达尔的书里找到一些与男人相似的形象，但虚构的形象一定不会与对方完全相似。他疲倦地抬起眼，不意外地看见男人抹了发油的头顶，它光滑得像科洛姆纳产的瓦罐一样，仿佛只消用用力就可以被磕碎。然而它毕竟不是一只瓦罐，它的里面装着一些忒修斯暂时还看不透的东西。  
魔法部的最底层潮湿而阴冷，没有意料之中会出现的那种水栖鼠——除了那些有必要在这里进出的巫师，再也没有别的会呼吸的东西。每个星期的星期五是固定的探视日，忒修斯向朝西的墙面上望了望，那里只有一道杠，是上个星期五莉塔·莱斯特兰奇来之前他把怀表盖拆下来划上去的。他以为这个星期来的仍然会是那姑娘，可面前的男人也不叫他感到陌生。  
“我有见过你。”他靠在墙角说。  
男人长着一张神情寡淡的脸。说寡淡或许还不算非常合适，忒修斯想，他看着自己的样子就像在看一条快要被水淹过头顶的狗。换作以往，这会惹怒他；可现在，他已经感觉不到愤怒了。  
“是么？”男人的眼睛往下垂了片刻，仿佛地上躺着一条蛇或者别的什么，很快他的脸又抬起来，左眼下的肌肉微微鼓起，又很快瘪下去，两手从走进来开始就没有从衣袋里伸出来过，而忒修斯怀疑他掏出双手的那一刻，或许就在自己长眠不醒之前。“我快不记得你了。”  
男人添了这一句，又垂下眼睛。有这副神态的人不多，往往不是在思索，就是在愧疚，要么二者得兼。  
“这么说，你还是记得我的。”  
“你的姓很显眼，”男人眯起眼睛，“我在古希腊的什么书里看到过。”  
“不、不止是因为姓，”忒修斯从栅栏里侧站起来，缓缓迈向他，“难道你要说，我的姓氏里还长了一副面孔吗？”  
男人怔然片刻，唇角浮现出一抹笑意。  
“我的脑海里的确是有一副面孔，”接下来，他颇有些含沙射影地说，“它跟你的有那么几分的相似。”  
忒修斯的眼睛直了一会儿。而后他的面部肌肉扭曲起来，唇角止不住地颤抖：“你……你……有……”  
“你想问我是否见过你弟弟？”男人接道，“哦，当然有。我看见你的脸，就知道你姓斯卡曼德；因为我真正记得的是你的弟弟，或者说——”他的个头不如忒修斯，但站起来的时候莫名给人一种压迫感，这种压迫感在他倾身凑近栅栏时达到了某种巅峰的状态，“你的Omega？”  
忒修斯的脸完全白了。  
“看吧，”男人面无表情地直起腰，“你还是个小鬼呢。”  
“我、我……你怎么——”  
“我当然知道，虽然你最近大概没有跟他见面……不过你身上是有他的味道。”男人说着，像是刻意要等忒修斯的反应一样，把手伸出来背在身后等待。  
“……你真是无聊。”  
忒修斯冷笑了一阵。他退后几步，退回到墙边上。“如果你不是来处死我的，那就滚吧。”他讲。  
“适当讨好我，或许我会为你说好话。”那人挑了挑眉。  
“你？”忒修斯的脸上，轻蔑的表情更加明显了，“帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，你只是个忘恩负义的混账渣滓，一个受麻瓜的抚养长大、长大以后却引自己家族的人来弑杀养父的败类、彻头彻尾的种族主义者，即使你有心说好话，我也用不着。”  
“哦……”出乎忒修斯意料的，帕西瓦尔的脸上没有表现出那种被他激怒的神情。他漆黑的眼睛转了又转，某一瞬间给人以飘飘忽忽的感觉，似乎这间牢房里有一个正在他左右跟前不停摇晃的幽灵。“你们是这么想的吗？”  
他看着忒修斯身后那顶开得靠近天花板的高窗，问道。  
“我们？”  
“还是，只有你一个人这么想？”帕西瓦尔的目光从高窗上滑落下来，他依然没有正视忒修斯，他的模样似乎还想急切地从忒修斯口中套出另一个人的想法。  
忒修斯瞪了他几分钟。“你没有见过纽特。”他用了陈述句。  
“最近是没有，”帕西瓦尔终于把视线转回到他身上，“你是不是开心一点了？”  
“……不会。”  
“不会？”  
“我还在这里，就不会。”  
帕西瓦尔笑了笑。“看来你比以前进步了不少。”  
“因此衬托出了你的毫无长进？”  
“长进？你凭什么判断的？我们以前熟吗？”帕西瓦尔接道。  
忒修斯一口气堵在了喉咙里，与这个男人对话让他胸口闷胀，仿佛一肚子无名火无处发泄，他试着把这个归咎到对方屡屡提及纽特上。  
“你也不熟悉我。”他发出了很单调的声音。  
“正面的回答是‘是 ’，反面的回答是‘不是’。我有很多方法可以认识你，你知道我是做什么的。”  
男人把右手从口袋里伸出来，忒修斯看见他拿出了自己的魔杖。  
“在处死你之前，”帕西瓦尔说，“根据英格兰魔法部的条例，需要给你录最后一次口供，你最好抓紧这次机会，说不定讲得清楚一些还可以获得减刑。”  
“……你……你……”忒修斯察觉到了一些古怪的地方，他正想开口时，却发现自己的舌头没法动弹。  
“我忘了说了，”帕西瓦尔抖了抖手里的魔杖，“你只有在开口陈述事实时才可以发出声音，这是我发明的吐真咒，还不错吧？”  
忒修斯狠狠抽着气，他很想冲过栅栏，亲手揪住对方的衣领，可他现在做不到。帕西瓦尔耐性十足地等待着，他貌似嚣张地从口袋里掏出雪茄，用无声咒点燃，叼在嘴上。这是一个再明显不过的暗示，它让忒修斯明白了这男人有的是时间等他开口。  
不知时间过了多久。想必魔法构成的黑暗早已遮蔽了魔法部最顶层以上的天空，又可能是那隐匿在牢房黑暗处的水声在轻轻地吟唱歌谣，男人吸进一口烟，吐出靛蓝色的烟圈，在空荡荡的牢房顶上飘散开；也许在一个微妙的片刻之间，这里的两个人都不约而同地想起过一样的人或一样的东西，一样的与世隔绝。牢房在黑暗里歌唱……  
“我们开过一个会，不长。驻地里剩下的人不多，人手也是一种资源……凡是资源都要省着用。”忒修斯的双眼在牢房的另一侧荧荧闪光，“1917年9月初，哪一天我已经忘了……阿喀琉斯·托利弗和……和我弟弟，那是他们最后一次去普利埃尔校场的地下室查看。他们是去看那条龙的状况的。”  
“然后呢？”帕西瓦尔看着他。  
“那条龙很奇怪。他很安静，跟平时都不一样，既不动，也不会要吃的，据托利弗说，要不是他们凑近了看，会以为她（帕西瓦尔注意到他说的是‘She’）已经死了。  
“不过当时我们都只是……把这当做……要冬眠的前奏。这是纽特提出来的，他说龙的不少近亲都有冬眠的习惯，也许是冬天来了，那条龙需要休息。我想也是。总之这件事没有引起太大的注意，那一天是……那一周里的最后一次检查日。纽特和托利弗检查完了就回到指挥塔里，还有别的事情要干。”  
“那时距离你收到伦敦方面的第一次调令有多久了？”  
忒修斯的眼睛眨了好几下。“我想……有……两个月。也许更多一点。”  
“你一共收到过几次催你回去的命令？”  
“前后加起来，一共有六次。如果算上我父亲的信的话，是十三次。”  
帕西瓦尔愣了几分钟，“十……十三次？”他失声道，“这么多次？”  
“我回复过他一次，我说，希望能看见伦敦方面的文件，要我回来不是不行，最起码，要让我看见交接的文件，我需要知道那些跟着我从战场上来到东线后方的士兵会归谁管，结果会怎么样。我……纽特……纽特答应过我，只要等到了伦敦方面的文书，我们就会一起回来……”他的眉头紧紧蹙起来。  
帕西瓦尔向他身旁看了看，像是刻意找机会避开他的视线那样。“结果，你们等来了特拉弗斯？”  
“那——就是……校场出事以后的事了。”  
忒修斯的鼻两翼全都皱起来。

 

后天就是阿喀琉斯·托利弗动身去镇上的日子。这几天以来，指挥塔里的所有人碰了面后往往都会发生这样的对话——“咦，你看见托利弗了吗？”“哪儿，没见过呢！”诸如此般的询问，几乎每一天都在发生着，而被问到的人则长久地消失不见了，就连时常与他接触的纽特也不晓得他在哪儿。他心里隐隐有个预感：忒修斯一定知道阿喀琉斯在做什么，而他的哥哥却只会微笑着冲他摇头，要么干脆对他装傻。  
“你没有骗我吧？”他问。  
“我为什么要在这件事上骗你？”忒修斯反问道。  
“你……你曾经就想把他弄走？”  
“我现在不会那样了，”忒修斯蹙了一下眉心，他的语气放软了些，“你就再相信我一次吧！虽然我不喜欢别的Alpha挂念你，但如果是托利弗，我不会再感到忧心了，”他的回答让纽特感到错愕，“毕竟以前的我对自己没有自信。”  
“……你——”纽特摇着头，把他甩在办公室就走了。忒修斯在门后大笑起来。  
可几个小时以后，纽特再一次折返回来。他面有难色地对忒修斯说：“你的那位书记官——”  
“维塔利？”忒修斯从文件后面抬起脸，他向纽特的脸上打量着，“他怎么了？”  
“他……来问我，阿喀琉斯在哪里。”  
忒修斯看了他几分钟，露出了大孩子一样好奇的神情。  
“我得怎么说？”  
“‘我不知道’。”  
“说过了。”  
“他不是那种会缠着你问个不停的人。”  
“那这件事上他有点例外啊……”纽特声音矮了些，“求你了，告诉我吧，阿喀琉斯在哪儿啊？”  
这下，忒修斯的脸上也浮现出为难的表情。“我答应过托利弗，不告诉任何人的。”  
“不告诉？什么不告诉？”  
“他上周朝我提交了申调令。他要走了。”  
“你是说——”  
“对，是他自己要求离开的。”  
“为什么？”纽特的声音大了些，“这是为什么？他为什么要离开这里？他不喜欢那条龙了吗？”  
“也许，”忒修斯慢慢地翻弄着桌上的文件，既没有整理它们，也不打开它们，“只有离开了这里，他的心才能平静下来……”  
“他在这里已经呆了很久了。”  
“我也呆了很久了，纽特。”忒修斯停下手，他的大拇指和食指还卡在纸张的缝隙里。他很少有口吻这么严肃的时候：“在这个地方，呆多久也不会习惯。我也不习惯……除了有你，”他的额头几乎快要皱成一团，“梅林啊，我每一天——每一天都在承受这样的折磨，”他的话又让纽特疑惑不已，“我快……我快受不住了，你知道吗……”  
他抬起眼睛，疲倦地瞧着纽特：“你不该再做让我为难的事情。听话吧，阿尔忒弥斯，不要去找他。”他的脸隐约发着红，话尾讲得含糊不清，像他怯于对纽特这么讲话似的。  
纽特两条手臂还撑在他的办公桌前，他的话令他怔在原地。“西奥，”他轻声讲，“你是累了吗？”  
忒修斯没有接话，他的表情就好像他下一秒就会伸手去捏自己的眉头一般。“别问我这种话，”他低声讲，听上去很任性，“你会让我晕过去。”  
纽特很想笑他，然而他忍住了。“你快三十岁了，你没那么容易晕过去，你也没那么累。”  
忒修斯很干脆地把身子转过去，只留给他一个侧脸。纽特又试着跟他搭话，结果他终究什么也没说。他只好有些委屈地讲：“你不告诉我，我只好自己去找他了。其实不是我想找他，是维塔利要找他。”  
他一边说，一面朝办公室门口退；他的哥哥还是没拿正眼瞧他。就在他沮丧地转过身时，忒修斯的声音在后面响起来：  
“去河对岸看看。还有……”男人轻轻咳嗽了几声，“今晚……你留在我这里吧……”

 

在白桦树之间，维塔利看见他静静地坐在那截干枯的树桩上。  
他调整起呼吸，蹑手蹑脚地走近他，生怕他一不小心就把他给吓跑了。诚然，这想法有些荒谬，但如今这个小伙子的脑海里却塞满了各种离别时该说的话。他的目光不止一次地越过他瘦削的肩膀：他是多想拍一拍那儿，多想用手搭着那里，与他蹲在一块儿讲讲话呵！这刚与他认识不久的好友，为什么这么快就要离开了呢？  
他快要走到那人的身后了，对方竟闪电般地回头，对他笑了一下。“维塔利，”他说，“听纽特讲，是你要找我。”  
维塔利就这样看见了那张久违的面孔、久违的微笑。他的心难受起来。  
“你知道——知道是我要找你么？”他哑声问，心里头想说的却是——“为什么你明明知道，却不来找我？”  
地上长着一丛白艾。那青年用手一根根地拔着地上的植被，两眼没有看着自己的手指，也没看着维塔利，而是瞧着白桦林的深处。“我听纽特说的，”他徒劳地重复道，“对不住，我先前不知道你要找我。”  
“你骗人……”维塔利咬了一下下唇，还是开口了，“你就是知道我要来找你，才躲起来不让我见你……”  
“你非要见我做什么呢？”青年低着头，把一撮白艾拣起来，“维塔利·克拉弗德，见我没有意思。出了这里，我们就再也不会相见了。要是以后你有孩子，跟他讲起：你认识过一个胆小的巫师……这还比较合适呢。”  
“你胡说……”维塔利的嗓音忽然哽咽了，他的脸和眼眶都红了，一时叫人分不清他是生气还是伤心，“我不会有孩子的。阿喀琉斯·托利弗，你再说这样的话，我要难受的。”  
阿喀琉斯从地上抬起脸，他的眼睛上下打量着维塔利：“这不该——我知道我不该，对不起，维塔利，我竟是存心要你难过的，”他的嗓音也有些沙哑，“我不想要你记得我，尤其不想要你觉得我很不错；我早就说过，我是个很懦弱的人……”  
“可这不行，这不公平！”维塔利用力抓住了他的肩头，“我需要你勇敢起来！就算是为了你自己——”他吞咽着口水，“你明知道，我、我爱上了你——可你还没有爱我呢……请不要觉得我任性，这个世界上除了我，没有第二个人会给、给你这样的东西，”他试图让阿喀琉斯只能盯着自己看，“啊，你说，如果不是因为你也爱我，为什么你非要别人单不告诉我你在哪儿呢？我知道：你害怕我伤心、难过；你害怕我追上来，把你留住。你害怕得对，因为我现在就要把你留下来。”  
“我是个巫师，”阿喀琉斯严厉地说，“对我来说，摆脱你轻而易举：只需要一个遗忘咒。拜托，你干嘛要爱我呢？”他烦躁地突然站起来，“爱一个人太累了，维塔利，那很可怕；一辈子都不要全身心地去爱一个人……那会消耗你。别把自己当根柴火。”  
他讲完，朝后退着，抖开魔杖。眼看他就要移形换影，维塔利大声喊道：“这是我们两个人的事，你不能擅自做决定——”  
他的话消散在空无一人的白桦林中。


	36. Chapter 36

章卅六

他坐在这里，感到自己的身心是如此疲惫。  
帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯对待他的态度与之前的所有人都不一样。对于自己口中或许会透露的“真相”，这个男人的态度更近似于某种戏谑和闲散，他靠在栅栏另一边倾听的样子，与其说他是急切地想知道某件事，倒不如说他是想借此打发时间。忒修斯的话里打了个顿，他禁不住问道：“你在躲着什么吗？”  
他的话问得突兀。帕西瓦尔没有表现出太多的惊讶，他用魔杖尖朝上头指了指：“英格兰魔法部的月中例会。我不明白为什么我这种人也得参加，不过我还是让戈德斯坦去了，本来她会跟我下来。”  
“她？”  
“是，‘她’。你惊讶什么？”  
“会有女巫愿意跟着你干活？”  
“我可以命令她。”  
忒修斯的两手都抓在栅栏上，两眼阴鸷地觑着他；男人则回以毫无愧疚的笑容。忒修斯心里头很复杂，他妒忌他，想到他跟自己很相似，不过是往另一条路上笔直的疯子。疯子若不自毁，那便不再有趣了，而人的本能就是不自毁；他像惋惜凋零一般地回望那个男人。  
“别那样看着我，”帕西瓦尔说，“别用那样的眼神去看任何人。你没有比任何人都了不起，你在这里，谁都可以对你做什么，只要他想。”  
“而你只是想羞辱我。”忒修斯说。他的右手抠进了栅栏的缝隙里。  
“不，我只是在看着你、观察着你；看着你的手是怎么颤抖，看着你的眼神如何闪烁，看着你……”他停顿了一下，“怎么退缩和忏悔。”  
面前青年的眉间皱了起来，两条眉毛拧得像在微笑。这是一张年轻的面孔，或许过于年轻了一点，帕西瓦尔找不到任何一个理由，能说服自己不去轻视它，尽管他知道这不该；矜傲刻在他的骨子里，面朝一个比自己弱得太多的对手，他几乎没有考虑能不能赢这件事，仿佛赢了对方也是一种对他自己的羞辱那般。忒修斯站起来比他要高，高一个头，他的脸颊自从入狱后就消瘦得厉害，这使他神情憔悴，面色发灰，好像脸上蒙了灰尘做的面具，唯有那对深蓝色的眸子，像要燃烧殆尽一样的明亮。  
“1915年的时候我在东南亚呆了一阵子。”帕西瓦尔收起魔杖，把两手背在身后，他又开始看着地上，在忒修斯的栅栏前头左右地晃着步子。过了一会儿，他还停在老地方，从口袋里摸出一根烟。“离开那里以后我去了法兰克福，身上的钱恰好够我回布拉格，”他吸进一口烟，“我订了夜里十点的车票，而剩下的大半天里，我在美因河岸散步、徜徉许久……中午时，我去白天鹅旅馆用了饭，午后便在城里头到处乱转，这时，我看见了丹内凯尔创作的阿里阿德涅，”他含着滤嘴，蹲在地上，人有点出神，“我不太喜欢那件作品，但我还是在那尊雕像面前呆了很久，之后我去了歌德的故居。那一天就是那样。  
“我知道在我的一生里还有很多个那样的一天，但那天傍晚……在我即将踏上火车以前，我开始想：难道以后我的每一天都会这么过去吗？”  
男人忽然站起来，他忽然直视着忒修斯的眼睛，忒修斯怔了片刻，而很快地，他的眼前好像就出现了美因河畔闪着光泽的画面，那座在帕西瓦尔的叙述里安静地凝视着街道和人群的阿里阿德涅……在这一切的背后，是男人乘坐的那一列深夜时分开出的火车，沿着青黑色的铁轨奔向远方。他抽了一口气，没来由地从这份联想中感到寂寞。  
“我的话会让你感到受辱，我不指望你理解我，”帕西瓦尔接道，“你还记得自己被送进来时是什么样吗？”他漆黑的眸子转了转，“我想你已经忘了。你会本能性地逃避那些能暴露自己软弱一面的回忆，你的手贴在裤缝边上颤抖、你的眼睛会无法直视光亮。世界在你的眼前，你想开口解释什么，这时候你发现没有人会听你讲，哪怕路边的一根掉下来的桧木枝都能把你的脑袋砸出窟窿，你明白自己为什么会遇见这一切。假如你走在盛夏的旷野，发现大地变成了一只蒸笼，再怎么白的人走进来都要变成黑，再怎么直的头发进来都要打成卷，那时候你会发觉你有很多遗憾的事还没做，你太平凡了。  
“就像我一样。”他道。  
底层没有窗户，没有能进得来的光线。“你知道我接下来想说什么，”他看见帕西瓦尔的嘴唇一张一合，口中似乎有一道他不能理解的景深，“说得越多，就越会被轻视。别人会说：‘我们不想听’。可这又是我们在面对别人时都会犯的错。”  
“你凭什么这样说？”  
“因为我出身贫贱，”男人望着他的眼睛，似乎也想把那道景深埋进他的眼里，“当你出身贫贱的时候，你就能看得见更多别人看不见的东西。”他不以为然地笑了笑，“老实说，我看得出你的心思，就算到了这一步，你仍然会想着要怎么逃出去，不是吗？”  
空气里充满着下雨之前的混着灰尘的汽水味，牢房的另一边，温度冷暖不匀，暖和的地方溢着煮熟的芹菜味。忒修斯把手捉回衣袋里，他的心褴褛而窘迫。他又想起了他的兄弟，他近来总是在想他。  
“你没有机会的，”帕西瓦尔的声音听起来非常遥远，“放弃吧。不要反抗他们，也不要说不，因为你没有说不的自由。”  
忒修斯失笑了。“我妈妈之前也这么对我说过。”  
“如果你还愿意为了——”他蹙起眉，“为了纽特·斯卡曼德着想的话。”  
他做了一个手势，示意忒修斯安静。他躬身下来，把一封信从栅栏下面塞进去。  
“等你心情好的时候再看吧。”他说，转身离去。

 

青年的样子很狼狈，他背靠在校场边的铁丝网上，目光像是要穿透那张铁的丝。天是罕见的晴朗，可鸟雀无声；在这阒无痕迹的地方，只有白艾和矢车菊在阳光下静静地生长着。纽特走来时向他打了招呼，但他没有回头。“哦，早上好。”他了无生气地说。  
“你这是怎么啦？”  
“我……”  
“你要是舍不得走，就去跟忒修斯说吧。”纽特忽然讲。  
青年惊愕地回头。“不、不，我怎么是——”  
“除了我以外，还有别的人也舍不得你走，不对么？”  
“……我想你说的并不该是指挥塔里的那个人。”青年讲。  
“我说的就是他，阿喀琉斯·托利弗，你总在这样委屈自己。”  
“唉，”阿喀琉斯转了话题，“龙呢，龙怎么样？”他的眼睛瞟向别处，于是纽特明白他再也不能从他那里得到什么了。“它不大好，最近……它很暴躁，我快管不住它了。”纽特叹气，“你有遇见过这种事吗？”  
“……以前没有。”阿喀琉斯说。  
“我觉得劝你没有用，我也不喜欢让自己为一件事一而再的重复，然而这件事我还是得拜托你，”纽特接道，“希望你晚一些走，万一……艾潘妮如果出了什么事，我自己恐怕应付不过来。”  
他看见阿喀琉斯哼一下笑起来，他确认了几次：那不是挖苦的笑容，也不是受了麻烦的狭笑。阿喀琉斯·托利弗是那种长久地把自己骎淫在沉默和孤寂之中的人，他的性格应该和忒修斯换一换，他热爱循规蹈矩，一成不变地做事，以让自己尽可能不被暴露在压力下。这一天他变了，像个终于发育出尾刺的蝎子，自喜地把尾巴举起来给其它的蝎子看。  
纽特在他对面坐下，神情微微紧张。“这里没有别人能帮我了，”他诉说自己的难处，“忒修斯也不能……他有自己的事情。”  
“我知道他，”阿喀琉斯说，“伦敦又来催他了。”他的眼睛轱辘转了一圈，“你会跟他一起走吗？”他的话说出来，纽特差点听成了“你会跟他永远在一起吗”，他察觉到这是一个认真的发问，它的背后或许还有别的什么事的影子在。他答道：“也许不会。”  
他的肩头像孩子一样缩了缩，半边脸面里尽是逃避。他是一道留白，无所不是，又倔强地竖起高墙，把自己同这世上的一切区别开来；难题总是悬而未决，他的回答则是不决，就此远离。阿喀琉斯吞着口水，喉结上下翻滚，如同门缝里伸缩攒动的弹簧。暮星造访了这个寂静的傍晚，它在纽特的背后升起。阿喀琉斯看见了夕阳的光照在纽特脸上变换的模样，这种情景很容易使他想到死亡。那不是突然就闯进来的一阵风，那是一口烟。  
“我们还会是朋友，”他低哑地、沉痛地说，“我们还能做朋友，对吗？”  
纽特微笑着望着他。他说：“我从没有这么痛恨过我自己，为了……为了普里埃尔校场的所有人。我把你们扔下来，一个人跑回英格兰，这有什么意思呢？搞得好像谁亏待了我似的。”  
“即使……”纽特往东海望指挥塔看了看，好像要寻找什么人的身影，而他并没有看见任何人，“维塔利·克拉弗德，也不能挽留你了，对吗？”  
阿喀琉斯露出了苦笑。“他也是个爱做梦的人。”  
“做梦？”  
“你相信这种事吗？”他说，“在我们的生活以外，在我们看得见的一切之上……有更高的精神笼罩着我们。那种精神……驱使我们去想、去做一切我们觉得不可能的事情……并且怀抱希望。”  
“比如神？”  
“我不相信神明，阿尔忒弥斯。更多的时候，我宁愿相信我们自己的力量。”一丛生在沼泽地旁的矢车菊牵引着阿喀琉斯的视线，使他看起来像在走神，“少有的几次使我相信有神的，反倒都是因为你。”  
纽特默默地低下头。风把他鬈曲的额发吹散，他看着地平线的样子，让阿喀琉斯想起了忒修斯在校场上的面孔。  
“我不知道你的身上都发生了什么，在你失踪以后，忒修斯早已做好了迎接你死亡的打算。他也许很脆弱，但他又很坚强……他不是我已知的任何一种人。”他吞了口口水，“要是几年前，我会觉得他做错了，大家都该现实一点，”他惨兮兮地笑起来，“我也是这样。我的爸爸和妈妈都在美国等我，离开了这里，我也许会去找他们。”  
“那……”纽特凝重地瞧着他，“我们还能再见面吗？”  
“我不知道，”阿喀琉斯平静地说，“我只是在同你告别。”  
“维塔利也会知道吗？”  
“我说了——得现实一些。他是不现实的。  
“他只是……会在某个地方现实——现实地存活在我的心里。”  
“听起来很……”  
“这就是我们自己的力量。”阿喀琉斯慢慢地讲，“憧憬着、期望着、犹疑着什么，为了自己的希望而活着，把自己仅剩的良心与外界隔开……这是我所见的更高的精神，它会引导我们选择去如何生活。”  
“如果希望破灭，或者消失呢？”  
“我想不会的，”他说，“会消失的只是梦想，它和希望不一样。希望只是一种精神，凌驾在一切之上，与绝望相同。”  
一片乌云被吹到了校场顶上，地面上都暗了下来。雷声在东方发蓝的天外闷响，在这沉闷的响动中，所有已从人的脑中浮现的事物都像黎明前的星星那样熄灭。  
“我们还会是朋友，对吗？”  
这回，换纽特这样问了。

 

“既然斯卡曼德中校的调令都下来了，”盖瑞嗟着牙花说，“咱们也好回家了吧。”  
地上湿漉漉的，一旦有人进来，原本就已经泥泞的地板上又会多出一些痕迹。“你害怕了吗？”维塔利·克拉弗德微笑着问他。盖瑞瘪瘪嘴，他可不敢惹这个年轻人。谁都能察觉得到，最近一个星期来，克拉弗德的心情始终不太妙。  
“我也是这么想，”另一个正在削土豆的炊事班士兵这么说，“要是这个月能走，我还能赶得上我姐姐十八岁的命名日。听说她很快就要出嫁啦。”  
“哦……你家里是做什么的？”  
“铁匠，”他道，“我的爸爸和爷爷都是铁匠。”  
“铁匠多好，可以给你的儿子或者外甥做一把匕首。”  
“不了，”士兵笑着摇摇头，“我希望是女儿或者外甥女，那样她们就不必上战场了。”  
维塔利挥起斧头，砍下一截柴火，丢到炉膛内。一条影子罩过他的肩上，他握住斧柄，身旁的人喊道：“中校！”  
“我只是来烤一烤。”忒修斯·斯卡曼德说。他从屋子中央那张平日里大家用来吃饭的长桌边上拖来一条凳子，坐在炉子边上。屋里谈话的声音小了不少，但没人为了刻意避开长官而跑出去。  
维塔利沉默得厉害，一只手机械地拿着通条，在炉火里翻来翻去。他感觉到忒修斯是有意要坐在自己身边的，他不知道要怎么开口询问，只能等着对方先说话。  
“你想回英格兰么？”  
“非要问的话，”维塔利弄着炉火，“我想。”  
他悄悄地去看忒修斯。红色的炉火映亮了男人的小半张脸。“其实调令早就下来了。”  
“我知道，”维塔利说，“我们……希望我的话没有冒犯你，我们其实都知道。”  
忒修斯的脸上漾着思索的表情。“我想坚持下去。”  
维塔利闭起嘴，小拇指那么大的一块阴影盘虬在他的眉心处。  
“我想找到那些失踪了的人，也想弄清楚这是怎么回事，还想把那条龙成功交给伦敦。我不想……在离开这里时，什么也没有做到。”  
“您会怀念这儿吗？”维塔利问，一些怒意和疑惑，让他的口气稍稍重了起来，“要是您期望着做点什么好升……”他咽下了另一个词，忒修斯朝他掀起眼皮，“我总是支持您的。可我也很想回英格兰，这地方冷死了，长官。纵使我不考虑自己的事情，您所做的一切，在我看来都有可能变成……”  
“没用的东西？”  
“……差不多。”  
忒修斯疲倦地笑了笑。“那么，你会恨我吗？”  
“不会，”维塔利说，“我只会觉得您太傻了，您从来不为了自己而活。那些人与您又有什么关系呢？如今，世界各地都在死人，这不过是划掉一个名字。而更多的名字被划掉也只是明天的事情。您的执着很可敬，但那只是螳臂当车。而且……”他顿了顿，“我们都很自私。不想为了别人而受苦、牺牲。我们可能也会因为您的执着而丧失生命。”  
几个原本在谈话的士兵不知何时已经终止了话题，不约而同地把脸转向他们这里。  
忒修斯察觉了这种动静。他看着炉火，缓缓阖起眼睛。这一天来得比他想象得更加快，也比他想象得更没有尊严。他知道自己必须得作出些承诺，那会让他看起来像个懦夫，或者纯粹的失败者，因他终于向眼前的困难投了降。他说：“我会怀念的。  
“如果离开了这里，我会怀念这里。因为它们改变了我……也许也改变了我的一生。这几天来我每一天都在校场和指挥塔的周围走动，每一天……都在提醒自己记住这里的一切。这里的人也是一样，我也会记住你的，维塔利·克拉弗德。你们都是。”  
维塔利停下了手中的动作。他拿着通条的手腕有些僵硬。“您说的……是真的吗？”  
忒修斯望着他，神情安详地说：“就如你们所愿的那样。”


	37. Chapter 37

章卅七

走廊的尽头有两扇门，像结婚照上的夫妻那样挨在一块。门是橡木做的，本该是窗花的地方出人预料地镶嵌着脏兮兮的毛玻璃。往上只有三层，圣母像在最高处，忒修斯上楼的时候刻意往上瞧了一眼，只看见一片混茫的黑暗。  
他平静地往上走，一些昏黄的烛光从已逝去而未消弭尽的暮光中呈现出来，一瞬间让他回想起探照灯打在刺刀上的情形。他被这种绝无仅有的光线晃了神，不久后隐约感觉到：这样的晃神在以往的岁月间不一定会发生。离圣母像置放的那一层越近，某一种行将就木的寂灭感就越会鲜明地自他心上发散出来，就好比他曾经妄想用自己声势浩大的爱情去束缚血亲的那一种意图似的。他走到拐角处，转弯，再往上，楼梯如同两层折纸，他沿着一面前往了另一面；最后，他让自己站到圣母像的面前。  
唯一而隐秘的世界就此向忒修斯打开了，它从前也曾包容过这名男巫的许多幻想，忒修斯不能确定往后是不是也需要如此。他的心迫切地需要一些休憩，一些可以让他的愤怒不再愤怒，让他的痛苦不再痛苦的间隔；麻瓜和巫师们都不可能把它赠给他，他只好自己来找寻。  
在躬身施祷告礼的时刻，他听见一阵浑厚的钟声，在普里皮亚季河的两岸飘荡。  
“愿我能给予他人宽慰，而不是去寻求他人的宽慰；  
“愿我能带给他人勇气，而不是去寻求他人的庇佑；  
“愿我能支撑一切，而无需他人给我支撑；  
“用尽我全身的力量。”  
“对不住您，”带着银边眼睛，脖子瘦得露出青筋的牧师抱歉地瞧着他道，“本来都有人打扫的，西边那个校场出了事儿以后就走光啦，我都没有想过，居然还会有人再到这里来。”  
忒修斯走下了最后一级楼梯，他听见自己的声音说：“您为什么不离开呢？”  
“我？”牧师眯了眯眼，黑豆一样的小眼睛里亮着光，“我是被这儿的修女捡回来抚养大的，”他说着，抬手用食指指了一下自己红色的酒槽鼻子，“您看这儿也就明白了不是？我的妈妈是个土耳其人。她意外地怀了我，生下来之后就把我送给了这里的修女。我是这样长大的。”他长得过瘦，过瘦的结果是他的脖颈和胸口都凸起条状的骨头，头部后顶端却显露出明显的膨大的模样，被他瘦削的身体衬托得仿佛被砸肿的脓包一般，忒修斯好奇地想，不知道那鼓起来的骨头下边都有些什么。  
教堂外边好像又下起了雪。牧师领着他，在漆黑的走廊里穿行。他们的脚步在寂静的走廊里踢踏出木质疏松一样的声响，忒修斯一度听得昏昏欲睡。可在他真正昏睡以前，那名牧师却满怀出生时那般的激情，沉重地说：“我打算在这里就死了，中校阁下。”  
忒修斯的脚步停了一会儿。“我希望您也可以离开这儿。”他说。  
“像之前这里离开的那些人一样，还是像那些遵循您的指令而离开的人一样？若真是那样，如果再有您这样的人需要用到这里，谁还来为他开门呢？”牧师的眸子里闪着狡黠的光芒，忒修斯好像也能看见：他的嘴角业已挂上了自信的笑容，“我们需要您这样的人，因为我们受了上帝的旨意来支撑你们。”  
“要是您感到了无法支撑呢？”  
“我会去寻求上帝的庇护。”牧师笑了笑。  
“听上去就像上帝一直在听取人类的抱怨和诉苦似的。”  
“哦……不就是那样吗？”他们在走廊里拐了一个弯，忒修斯差点踩到牧师袍子的一角，“上帝是被人类托举起来的，斯卡曼德先生，他有义务承担我们的一切苦难和愿望。因此，我们前仆后继地来到上帝的面前，朝他祈求些什么，祈祷他把自己心中所想的赐给自己，并且不希望有一天他把它收回。”  
“……收回去？那——”  
“那不属于我们。但那通常被我们认为是——一种希望，一种可以把美好和幸福从最恐怖、最阴暗的生活里解救出来的东西。”  
“可是，这个世界上，并没有真的幸福。”忒修斯讲。  
牧师侧头看了看他：“您说得对，对极了。”  
风刮得呼呼响，忒修斯压了压帽檐，示意他不必再送了。

 

阿喀琉斯走在纽特·斯卡曼德的身后，仍旧如以往的许多天那样神情僵硬，目光亦稍显呆滞。除了在决定调离之后的头一天，余下的这些天里，他的内心似乎始终都处于某种煎熬中，当煎熬折射到他的外表上，这里的人们就能瞧见他微微佝偻着脊背、步伐沉重又慌不择路地从走廊穿行而过的身影，好像是一个人因为心率过高而即将要把自我的灵魂甩出肉身躯壳之外前的模样。可他脸上迷惘的神情又与这姿态毫不相配：随着时日的增长，来往的人固然知道了他要做出怎样不可思议的抉择，但只有极少的人能感受到他心灵深处的执念——他既害怕着被人背叛，又总在逃避着和畏惧着，有朝一日也背叛了什么人。  
“你打算明儿走，是吗？”纽特在他前方轻飘飘地问。  
“别说‘打算’，说‘准备’。”阿喀琉斯答道。他的面孔苍白得有些扭曲。  
“好吧，”动物学家叹着气，“进会议室之前或许咱们得再强调一遍，阿喀琉斯，”他绿色的眼眸里好像沉淀着什么胶质物那样混沌，“不要心怀愧疚，不要跟着对方的话题走；如果他责备你，也不要反驳他。总的来说，是不要给他任何可以用来攻讦你的话柄——以后的事情，忒修斯会帮你解决。”  
他惨白着面孔，嘴角强行挤出一丝笑意：“没想到最后是最恨我的人来解救我。”  
他的话令纽特抿了一下嘴，同时也停住了脚步。他那对猫一样的眼睛里急促地掠过些许阴沉，而后，这种阴沉变为了浅薄的同情，就像在默西塞德郡的足球加时赛场地边上看着一群身穿涤纶球衣的人吭哧吭哧排着队跑过去那样。他知道这种时段里的人通常会感觉到疼痛，譬如一个一星期可以赚十万英镑的球员，突兀地在跑动中被枪击中，或骨膜因为剧烈的运动而破损，以致于健美如参孙的身躯也轰然倒地：就是这样的感觉。一个人犹如一副绷到强弩之末却仍然要被用于弦杀的武器。忒修斯早已变成了这样，如今大概也轮到阿喀琉斯了。  
走廊从上个星期的星期天开始就完全失去了供电。西北面的战事愈演愈烈，通到基辅去的铁路被德国人炸烂了几截，不消几日，交通系统的疮痍就会成为这座城市、以及其它周边几座城市头顶抹不去的污迹；不过，当下里最值得焦虑的，仍旧是那许许多多的、脚步虚浮着在此间漫步的巫师们——可能也有麻瓜，纽特看见他们时就能确信，要不了多久阿彻·艾弗蒙德会签署另一项密令，和麻瓜的高层协作，将这里麻瓜们的记忆都清除掉。在他们以后，这座城市的上空也会被施以魔法；关于魔法的记忆将被去除得干干净净，只留下地面上无穷无尽的人类，像硕大的空面粉口袋一样走着。纽特不太愿意承认那些人是真正的人类，他们不是笛卡尔意义上承载理性和意识的容器，他们敞开着面粉口袋，对自己业已丧失的那段生活一无所知，胸中布满空洞的伤感，和两片被烟熏黑了的肺叶。到那时，通往秋明的列车又会再多一份沉闷的悲伤。纽特认为那悲伤势必将是他自个儿的，若再多一位，那么就还会属于忒修斯——这世界上只有他的兄弟能与他分担这一种情绪；也只有忒修斯会不问出处地承担他的一切。然而纽特更想知道，是否也有那么一天，忒修斯终于能够理解过来，他的痛苦是多么痛苦，他的悲哀有多么悲哀。  
纽特在离会议室还有十五英尺的地方就停下了，他转过脸，不知道自己是怎么把已经打成卷的纸质文件交给阿喀琉斯的。走廊里一个人也没有，窗户好像用胶水粘住那样闭合着，阿喀琉斯的目光滑过他的肩头，视线直触在窗玻璃上，那上头有一大片足以遮住他视野的碳化的黑色痕迹。就是在这样的痕迹中间，一枚掌印清晰地敷在上头。那一瞬间他惊讶极了，垂在腰侧的右手翻转过来，朝外摊开，手指伸伸展展；那枚掌印就烙在黑乎乎的窗户上头，把他那穿过窗玻璃的视野嵌成一只手掌的大小。他让自己摊开在外侧的手掌动了动，他发现那枚手印不比自己的手掌大。那么，这枚神秘的手印、这枚恶作剧一样的印记到底该属于谁？它为什么像招手那样地出现在此刻的他的跟前？  
阿喀琉斯抬起手扣门，他的身子终于是转了过去，他再也没看见那枚手掌印。只是，那手掌印居然烙在他的脑子里了，他隐约有些错觉：那枚嵌在漆黑窗子上的手掌印，是这座指挥所里唯一可往外看的窥孔。  
他扣到第四下才推门进去，走廊里没有人说话，他什么也没听见。

 

一九一七年。九月。傍晚。夜。雨。会议室的另一角里，壁炉的火焰熏腾着挂在高处的油彩青铜骑士画。唯一的窗户半开着，司务长使唤人把干稻草铺到路上的声音从窗户缝外边传来。赤杨林长在窗外，下边遍布沼泽。房间里温暖得几近干燥，阿喀琉斯舔了舔嘴唇，斜眼向南角里坐着的男人身上看。  
这已经不知道是第几次了。他怪里怪气地心想，我不管到了哪里都要和这男人分不开。他的心里有恨，一半是给忒修斯·斯卡曼德这个人的，另一半则给他自己。忒修斯的右手食指上还戴着金色的祈祷戒指，他端坐在长桌的尽头，好像要避开身边那个缺乏信仰的世界似的。他低垂着双眼，视线放低，落到咖啡杯的边上，凸出颧骨的面颊和凹陷下去的腮边都流露出一种寂寞的神情。这神情放在别人脸上会显得落魄，到了他的脸上却有着修昔底德般坚毅的光彩。他对阿喀琉斯的到来视而不见，至于另一位坐在他对面钢琴旁的男人，他或许也不关心。他光是坐在那里，就已经能将自己与周遭的世界分割开来；在他的身上会出现男人般的坚毅、魄力和另外任何一种刚强的气质，然而这份气质也并未使他体内的软弱和柔情消失，他自己则由此成了一个介乎男孩和男人之间的人。  
最后一个被阿喀琉斯注意到的男人正坐在窗户后边，他的十指在钢琴的低音区摆了片刻，遂灵敏地舞动起来，演奏拉赫玛尼诺夫的升C小调前奏曲。阿喀琉斯不得不由这一层气氛里体会到尴尬，多年以来，他在许许多多与这男人十分相似的人的包围中成长，屡次试图以一个同类人的眼光来打量他们；他努力过，但依然失败了，尤其是在对面那个男人的身上。每当他试图从他们身上汲取一点点虚情假意来矫饰自己，他们回馈给他的都只是令人失望的拘谨笑容。阿喀琉斯在东边的椅子上停住了，他的左手手指在不停地整着一面被揉皱的稿纸，他不厌其烦地把那只翘起来的卷边捋平。身后的壁炉里传来木柴烧得炸开来的声响，合着前奏曲的一个滑音一并落到了他的耳朵里。  
一点木屑的味道弥散在阿喀琉斯的周遭，他思考着要怎样才能从眼前的境遇里抽身，这其间他无数次朝忒修斯张望，而后者甚至没有表现出一次将要帮助他的神色来。阿喀琉斯失落了。这张桌子、这个满是钢琴声的房间，令他孤立无援。  
“我想你知道自己为什么会来。”阿彻·艾弗蒙德用一副使他受宠若惊的口吻说道，“伦敦方面已经收到过你的陈述，不过，这毕竟是一件很大的事。”他的神情十分宽厚，连棕褐色的鬈须都显得仪态文雅，两条穿着丰唐式时装袖的胳膊齐整地叠在桌面上。他灰色的眼睛里满是诚恳，他如此这般地安慰着阿喀琉斯，右手把一盏装满咖啡的萨克森瓷杯推向他。  
“你怕苦么？”他问。  
“我……呃……不用麻烦您——”  
“加一颗，怎么样？”艾弗蒙德舀起一粒方糖块，“还是两颗？”  
“一颗……一颗吧，先生。”  
阿喀琉斯艰难地咬住后槽牙，艾弗蒙德的身上有一种特别的才能，亦即雷兹主教所说的那种“一见面就熟的可怕才能”。他缓慢地意识到忒修斯异常缄默的理由：艾弗蒙德的见识和城府比他在他的同龄人身上所见的一切的一切加起来还要多。他恍恍惚惚地将自己手中誊写好的材料交到对方的手上，仿佛就此完全丧失了自主的权力那般半倒在靠背椅上。离他不远的另一边，忒修斯的视线迟缓地向他滑来，但没有被他接住。  
“这一份跟你交给伦敦的材料也没有什么不同。”  
“……听起来，您希望它有些不同——”  
艾弗蒙德抬起灰眼睛。“没有也可以。”  
他的态度不像是在征询一件事，反倒像在用力将话语的主使权捏在手里；实际上他成功了，忒修斯在他的面前几近失语（阿喀琉斯刚进房间时就觉得忒修斯的脸白得透明），他总是从那些字里挑出许多让阿喀琉斯无从开口的细节来质询他。在接下来的两个半小时里，阿喀琉斯始终都在对一些与数据和细节有关的词语阐释不止，艾弗蒙德对他口中那些关于失事当晚校场周边情况的描述毫不关心，他耐心而仔细地盘问了动物学家与艾潘妮这条乌克兰铁肚皮被驯养情况相关的所有细节，一度精确到这条龙飞翔时的时速和正午时的体温。他的那些问题游离而散漫，而最后又汇聚成一处，指向令阿喀琉斯极度不安的方向。他咬紧牙关，被迫坚持下去，在椅子上受审似的呆了两个半小时：它们没有白费，他于焉总算明白过来，艾弗蒙德已经让他从心里上接受了自己犯下弥天大错的事实，让他不得不心服口服地承认自己完全无视了魔法部的指令和执行任务时的失职。  
“喝点儿咖啡吧，托利弗？”艾弗蒙德的眼睛依然充满友善的光芒，“你都成了这副模样了。”  
阿喀琉斯干笑起来，把瓷杯拖到自己面前，端起来贴在自己的上唇下，靠了靠又放下去。  
艾弗蒙德把材料放到一边，像口渴了似的端起杯子大口喝起来。“今天的咖啡煮得不错，”他笑得露出两排前牙，“我老早就讲过，酒精灯煮的咖啡比魔法煮的好多啦。”他谈着咖啡，突然像忘记了方才刚讲过的事情那样，对基辅当地的人情风土品评起来。他很会说话，这又是一种在男人身上，特别是在英国的男人身上极其罕见的才能。他用词俏皮，其中还掺杂了颇多俚语，嘲讽起麻瓜来毫不留情，嘲笑同僚时则愈显尖刻。阿喀琉斯呆滞地听了一会儿，在对方讲到一些生动形象的词语时，连他都忍不住大笑起来……艾弗蒙德并非出身贵族，他似乎以此为傲，肆无忌惮地用俚语讲了许多奇闻轶事，这些话完全把阿喀琉斯年轻的好奇心吸引过去了；当艾弗蒙德说起自己的童年时，年轻的动物学家居然生发出感同身受般的激动。  
“你是个聪明人，阿喀琉斯·托利弗。你原本还可以干得更好，我想如果再有一次机会，你会把守好校场底下那唯一的秘密的；把它交给别的人接手，这不利于你的长进——可你也不在乎这个。”  
“不！我——”阿喀琉斯刚张开嘴，倏然胆战心惊地朝忒修斯瞥了一眼。他的指尖顿时无比冰冷，说出来的话混乱不已，“纽特……纽特在这方面比我更有天赋，他也很有对付龙的经验——”  
艾弗蒙德安抚似的拍了拍他的手背，“我不希望你太为难，孩子。”  
阿喀琉斯颤栗般地摇了摇头，不住地望着忒修斯，他再也没能接收到男人的视线。  
忒修斯对他俩的言行置若无睹，漠然得叫人疑惑他为何出现在此地。就在阿喀琉斯颤栗地张望他时，他举起一把银餐刀，把盘子里的黄油面包割成两块，拿起其中一半塞进嘴里，大口大口地咀嚼起来。  
“斯卡曼德也会尽力协助你的，”艾弗蒙德说，意味深长地看着男人，“我们的赌约是算数的，对吗？”  
“什么？赌……什么？”阿喀琉斯惊恐地转过脸来问他，又惊恐地转回去。  
“……算。”忒修斯嚼着面包。  
“好，你输定了。托利弗，现在我还不能告诉你。”艾弗蒙德大笑着回答他。  
时钟敲了六下，勤务兵进来通报了一声。艾弗蒙德从椅子扶手上把外衣撺在右臂上，步伐飞快地走到门边去。  
“艾弗蒙德先生——”阿喀琉斯站起来喊他。  
“别忘了再给伦敦写信！”艾弗蒙德的声音从走廊传到了这里，“我知道你会一丝不苟。”


End file.
